


Have you ever

by KuramaKyubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKyubi/pseuds/KuramaKyubi
Summary: Une dernière rencontre qui pousse Naruto à se poser de plus en plus de question. Des réflexions venant de ses proches lui donne envie de changement, de prendre du recul sur sa vie. Comment faire comprendre à son meilleur ami que sa place est auprès de lui ? De son côté Sasuke apprend la disparition du blond que fera-t-il ?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	1. Rêves

**Author's Note:**

> Hokage shiki jijun jutsu-Kakuan nitten suishu en Japonais signifie ; Arcanes du Hokage- Les six décennies- Le rempart du retour à la source. C'est le jutsu de Yamato qui permet de contrôler les Jinchûriki.
> 
> Kage Bunshin no jutsu en Japonais signifie; Multi clonage, jutsu de Naruto
> 
> Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu en Japonais signifie; Invocation: doton- crocs traqueurs, jutsu de Kakashi

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ce jour-là ? Tu n'allais pas briser notre lien ? Sasuke !

\- La véritable raison est banale. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pouvais pas le briser, Naruto. L'idée d'obtenir davantage de pouvoir en suivant ces pas me rendait malade. J'ai épargné ta vie sur un coup de tête, rien de plus.

\- Quand j'y pense Naruto, ce n'était pas ton véritable rêve de devenir Hokage ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu dois t'entraîner au lieu de me courir après. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Naruto ? Mais cette fois-ci, mon instinct me dit de terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

Il sort en silence son épée de son fourreau.

\- Comment pourrais-je être Hokage ? Je ne peux même pas sauver un ami. N'est-tu pas d'accord, Sasuke ?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut trempé littéralement de sueur froide, il avait de nouveau fait le même cauchemar, toujours le même depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke. Il était trop épuisé pour se lever de son lit, il retira tout simplement son chandail, s'essuya sommairement le corps. Ensuite le blonde le lança à quelque part dans sa chambre, probablement par-dessus d'autres chandails sales. Il n'avait plus l'énergie de rien faire, il n'avait pas le goût de voir personne, et encore moins de s'entraîner. Les seuls moments, où il sortait de chez lui, était pour aller à la petite épicerie au coin de sa rue. Naruto achetait sans cesse une quantité ridicule de ramen, et ainsi, il n'éprouvait pas besoin de sortir pour au moins deux semaines. Personne ne semblait le comprendre, il avait eu droit à toutes sortes de critiques virulentes et de plusieurs personnes. Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, et même Lee disant qu'il gaspillait sa vie pour absolument rien. Qu'en savaient-ils ? Ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient perdu leur premier lien, leur premier ami et l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Un homme froid, sanguinaire et habité par la revanche, mais Naruto avait réalisé lors de cette fameuse rencontre qu'il avait toujours été amoureux de Sasuke. Alors même lorsqu'ils étaient deux jeunes enfants trop jeunes pour comprendre parfaitement la signification de l'amour. Lorsque celui-ci avait pénétré aisément dans son subconscient et avait rencontré le kyubi, tout s'était allumé dans son esprit et dans son coeur. Kurama s'était bien fichée de sa gueule après, riant de tout son cœur, de sa naïveté, trouvant amusant que ça lui ait pris si longtemps avant de comprendre. Le renard, lui l'avait toujours su, naturellement. Lorsque Orochimaru était apparu en disant à Sasuke de ne pas utiliser une attaque et il avait demandé calmement au ninja de les laisser sur place et de quitter avec lui. Naruto avait vu rouge lorsque Sasuke avait accepté ceci avec facilité et obéi. Naruto avait perdu le contrôle sur Kurama, il lui avait facilement donné accès à son pouvoir. Le blond l'avait pris, espérant ardemment qu'en abattant le serpent, il pourrait convaincre une bonne fois pour toute Sasuke de revenir à Konoha. Malheureusement, il avait perdu contre l'ancien Sanin de Konoha, il avait ensuite meurtri Sakura. Si ce n'avait pas été l'intervention de Yamato avec son," Hokage shiki jijun jutsu-Kakuan nitten suishu", il aurait fait encore plus de dommages. Donc peu importe ce que disaient les gens autour de lui, il ne voulait pas sortir, à moins d'y être obligés, nourriture et mission. Pour le reste, il préférait rester chez lui seul, ces soi-disant amis devraient de toute évidence se résoudre à l'idée et le laisser tranquille. Il soupira, il s'enroula dans une de ses couvertures et tenta de se rendormir.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage

Il était tard dans la soirée, trois personnes étaient assises dans la pénombre en silence. Leurs visages avaient des traits inquiets, tendus, ils ne se regardaient pas, mais semblaient être dans la pièce pour la même raison. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se leva soudainement de sa chaise ;

\- Tout ça, c'est effectivement ma faute. Si je n'avais pas pleuré comme un bébé lorsque Sasuke nous a abandonné, Naruto n'aurait pas formulé cette stupide promesse.

Personne ne répondit à sa déclaration spontanée, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils savaient réellement que ce n'était pas sa faute, Naruto aurait pourchassé Sasuke, peu importe qu'il ait formulé une promesse à Sakura ou non. La blonde naturelle avec la poitrine opulente jouait avec un crayon en le tapant rythmiquement sur le bureau, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son petit rayon de soleil. Elle l'aimait tendrement comme un petit frère, comme un fils, mais Naruti était en train de se laisser dépérir tout ça à cause de l'Uchiha, que se passait-il entre ces deux-là ? Pourquoi donc Naruto ne pouvait-il pas accepter la désertion de son unique ami ? Il les avait abandonnés volontairement pour aller chercher davantage de puissance chez un homme malsain. Sasuke avait tout abandonné pour poursuivre résolument sa vengeance, pour avoir davantage de force pour être en mesure d'exécuter son frère, qui était responsable pour le massacre de sa famille. Tsunade passa une main fatiguée sur son front, elle soupira profondément, ne sachant pas comment sortir le blond de son état dépressif. Le seul homme de la pièce, avait son seul œil fermé, ses deux mains placées à plat sur ses cuisses, il semblait être en méditation, et il chantait doucement une mélodie. L'homme avait été le sensei des deux jeunes hommes, ils les avaient vus grandir. Naruto, toujours souriant et tentant de faire en sorte que l'Uchiha sorte un peu de sa coquille protectrice. Sasuke tentant de canaliser les ardeurs du blond, il l'aidait volontiers avec ses études, et sans que le garçon naïf s'en rende compte, il le nourrissait, en sachant bien que Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Autant que les deux garçons étaient opposés, autant ils se créaient un lien entre eux que personne et surtout pas eux ne comprenaient. Les années avaient passé en dépit de tous leurs liens, s'étaient solidifiées, et lorsque Sasuke avait décidé librement de déserter Konoha pour poursuivre Orochimaru, dans sa quête de devenir plus puissant. L'Uchiha avait volontiers tenté de briser ce lien, mais c'était bien mal connaître Naruto. Ou peut-être trop le connaître, inconsciemment, peut-être le jeune Sasuke n'avait pas voulu réellement détruire ce qu'il l'unissait à Naruto. Possiblement il n'avait pas voulu renoncer réellement à toute son humanité, et le blond représentait ceci pour lui, Kakashi en était persuadé. Mais cela les ramenait à la situation actuelle, que pouvaient-ils faire exactement pour Naruto ? Celui-ci s'était refermé en silence, comme une huître, depuis leur dernière rencontre avec Sasuke. Celui-ci avait définitivement beaucoup changé autant physiquement que moralement. Être au contact quotidien avec un homme comme Orochimaru, aurait des impacts négatifs chez n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit. Sasuke demeurait un jeune homme exceptionnellement brillant, calculateur et déterminé d'accomplir sa revanche. Orochimaru pouvait aisément jouer avec la rage intérieure du ninja de Konoha, il pouvait lui enseigner toutes sortes de jutsu, plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Ainsi, selon la logique de l'Uchiha, aller chez un ninja tel que le serpent était un choix évident, tout du moins pour lui, aucunement pour les gens autour de lui qui l'aimaient. Kakashi se leva lentement de sa chaise, observant attentivement les deux nobles femmes face à lui ;

\- Je vais retourner chez Naruto.

À voir leur visage sceptique, il savait qu'elles doutaient du résultat positif que cela engendrait. Étant donné que ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un d'eux aille voir le blondinet. Mais le copie ninja, ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement. Ces trois étudiants brillants, doués, représentaient beaucoup pour lui, il les aimait tous à sa manière. Donc il se devait de tout tenter pour que Naruto revienne lui-même. Si ses méthodes ordinaires ne fonctionnaient pas alors il devrait agir autrement. Il était sûr que s'il allait de l'avant avec son plan actuel, les deux femmes présentes, se procureraient probablement sa peau. Kakashi préférait nettement vivre avec ce risque que de laisser Naruto dépérir sous leurs yeux, sans que rien de drastique ait été tenté. Il salua poliment les femmes sans rien ajouter, et disparut prestement dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il a en arrière de la tête Tsunade senpai ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses demanda calmement en fixant sa professeur et Hokage. Sakura avait un immense respect pour Kakashi, mais celui-ci pouvait agir de manière imprévisible par moments.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais le connaissant, il a un plan et il ne veut pas nous en faire part pour le moment. D'une manière générale, lorsqu'il agit ainsi c'est parce qu'il sait que j'aurais refusé qui sait ce qui va se passer. Accordons-lui le bénéfice du doute.

Elles se levèrent en même temps et dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Les deux kunoichis se saluèrent, la blonde alla vers la terrasse, tandis que la plus jeune allait vers l'hôpital pour son horaire de nuit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi arriva rapidement à l'immeuble d'habitation où vivait Naruto. Celui-ci habitait au dernier étage, le copie ninja décida de passer par l'extérieur et d'entrer par une fenêtre. Il stoppa net sur l'encadrement, il était venu avec Sakura quelques jours auparavant, et celle-ci en avait profité pour faire du ménage et ramasser le contenant vide de ramen. Devant lui était la cuisine, des contenants vides de ramens obstruaient toutes les surfaces disponibles, des verres et des tasses vides traînaient aussi un peu partout. Kakashi secoua la tête et entra dans la pièce. L'appartement était silencieux, plongé dans la noirceur, il avança sans trop de difficultés. Le nninja savait que la salle de bain était à sa droite, un petit couloir, ensuite à sa gauche, un petit salon et cinq pas plus loin à sa droite, la chambre de Naruto. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir relativement facilement à l'intérieur. Le blond n'avait pas tiré les rideaux et les lumières du village illuminait la chambre d'une douce lumière jaune. Il plissa fortement son nez, l'odeur de sueur aigre était omniprésente dans la pièce. Des vêtements sales étaient présents un peu partout dans la chambre ainsi que des couvertures et draps poisseux, Kakashi secoua la tête de découragement. Le Jinchûriki n'avait en aucun cas été un fervent adepte de ménage, loin de là, mais il faisait un effort minime. Maintenant il était incontestable qu'il ne se donnait même plus cette peine. Le copie ninja s'avança résolument vers le lit et, sans ménagement, retira brusquement toutes les couvertures qui enveloppaient le blondinet qui dormait. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, ils passèrent du bleu au rouge incandescent avant qu'il reconnaisse son sensei et qu'ils reviennent au bleu;

\- KAKASHI-SENSEI ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

Le ninja plus âgé dû se retenir à temps pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'image que présentait Naruto. Tout écheveler des traces de ligne de son oreiller sur son visage, son chandail, tout fripé, et il lui manquait un bas. L'invité surprise s'avança précautionneusement dans la pièce en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait éviter adroitement les vêtements qui traînaient par terre une fois rendu au lit, il poussa sans ménagement la jambe de son ancien élève et s'assit;

\- Que fais-tu, Naruto ?

Celui-ci le regarda, en fermant presque ses yeux, pinçant ses lèvres ;

\- Eh bien, avant que tu arrives chez moi, au milieu de la nuit, je dormais paisiblement.

Naruto tenta,sans franc succès, de chasser résolument son ancien sensei de son lit. Lorsqu'il tenta vaillamment de reprendre vivement ses couvertures, il n'eut pas plus de succès.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas allusion à ta nuit de sommeil interrompue. Je te parle de ta vie en général, as-tu décidé de te laisser mourir ici ?

La voix familière de Kakashi avait perdu toute sa bonhomie coutumière. Elle était froide, tranchante, son unique œil, le dévisagea sans aucune bienveillance. Kakashi ressemblait à ce qu'il devait dégager auprès de ses adversaires en combat. Naruto aurait eu peur s'il n'avait pas connu l'homme aussi bien.

\- En quoi ça te regarde, Kakashi ? Je peux légalement faire exactement ce que je veux de ma vie. Tu n'es plus mon sensei et tu n'es pas mon père.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme blond s'était levé vivement dans son lit et poussa sans aucun ménagement son sensei. Celui-ci ne tomba pas, mais il dut se résoudre à sortir du lit. Il se tient debout face au jeune homme, les bras croisés ;

\- Tu es une personne pour qui j'éprouve beaucoup d'affection Naruto. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire pendant que tu gaspilles ta vie !

Et sur la dernière parole, il attaqua de front. Kakashi s'en tenait à un ninjutsu attaquant sans relâche le blond, celui-ci répliquait coup pour coup. Naruto n'avait aucunement perdu son incomparable agilité ou de sa rapidité, mais il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec celle de Kakashi. Ils se battaient réellement, ce n'était pas un combat amical, ou alors une pratique aucun des deux ne retenaient leurs coups. Kakashi voulait faire attendre raison à Naruto, et celui-ci voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Finalement Naruto en eu marre ;

\- Kage Bunshin no jutsu !

Il enchaîna immédiatement;

\- Rasengan !

Kakashi eut tout juste le temps de se téléporter dans l'opposé de la chambre. Le rasengan de Naruto détruit le mur de sa chambre qui le séparait du couloir. Une fois les débris et la fine poussière retombée, le copie ninja scanna rapidement l'appartement, aucune trace du blond. Il soupira bruyamment ou pouvait-il être passé ? Kakashi tenta de le localiser grâce à son chakra, mais il échoua Naruto l'avait entièrement masqué. Tsunade allait lui passer un savon s'il n'était pas en mesure de retrouver le Jinchûriki rapidement, ainsi que Jiraya, qui obtiendrait sa peau s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au blondinet. Finalement, sa singulière idée de le choquer, pour le faire sortir de sa stupeur représentait peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue;

\- Kuchiyose Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu.

Son fidèle Pakkun apparu à ses côtés le dévisageant avec un regard fâché ;

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, mais tu sais pertinemment que c'est la nuit ?

Kakashi ricana sous cape en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux ;

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Pakkun. Je crois avoir perdu Naruto.

Le chien ninja le regarda de ses yeux ronds, remplis d'intelligence et de jugement ;

\- Comment as-tu pu égarer ce garçon ? Si je me fie à mon odorat, on est chez lui !

\- Pakkun, j'ai besoin de toi, pour tenter de le retrouver aisément.

Encore une fois, le chien le dévisagea avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en trottinant ;

\- Tu as peur réellement de la femme blonde et du pervers, pas vrai ?

Sur ces belles paroles, le chien quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Kakashi regarda davantage une fois autour de lui, il ne semblait rien manquer au premier coup d'œil. Mais en même temps, c'était si bordélique, il soupira une fois de plus et se dirigea en silence vers la sortie. Où pouvait-il avoir disparu ainsi ? Il n'aurait pas le choix de parler avec Jiraya pour lui demander où le blond pourrait être parti. Par contre, Kakashi attendrait un peu, il se pouvait que celui-ci revienne chez lui au petit matin. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et tenter de dormir un peu avec de la chance, tout serait entré dans l'ordre au matin.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu no Kuni = Le pays du Fer
> 
> Ta no Kuni= Le pays des Rizières
> 
> Hi no Kuni= Le Pays du Feu
> 
> Kaminari no Kuni= Le Pays de la foudre

_**5 Jours plus tard, repère d'Orochimaru** _

* * *

Sasuke marchait d'un pas furieux, il était venu ici de son plein gré pour devenir plus fort, plus puissant, et ce foutu serpent ne s'était pas présenté à l'entraînement matinal pourtant prévu !

Il avait beaucoup appris avec le Sanin, il était plus expérimenté au combat au corps-à-corps, et il contrôlait parfaitement son chakra, et la puissance de ses jutsu devenait incontestable. Cependant, ne pas voir le vieil homme à leur rendez-vous quotidien l'avait frustré et il décida de ne rien en montrer pour ne pas voir cet air satisfait sur le visage du serpent. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il perçut la voix de Kabuto ;

"Ce serait le meilleur moment Orochimaru-sama. Le Jinchûriki a disparu de son village depuis 5 jours ! Si nous le retrouvons avant les ninjas envoyés à sa poursuite, nous pourrions tenter l'extraction de son Bijùu nous-mêmes !"

Le nukenin arrêta en se demanda s'il avait bien entendu : Naruto avait disparu ? Non, cet idiot ne renoncerait pas à son village même au péril de sa vie ! Que s'était-il passé ? Sasuke réalisa qu'il se posait beaucoup trop de questions sur le blond, secoua la tête et reprit son chemin lorsque la voix de son maître l'arrêta encore ;

"Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter aux portes Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke ouvrit donc la porte, entra dans la pièce, les deux hommes étaient debout au milieu et le regardaient avec un sourire en coin le jeune homme.

"Vous étiez supposé m'apprendre de nouveaux Jutsu !" Répondit Sasuke sur la défensive détestant se faire prendre sur fait accompli, surtout quand le vieux Sanin arborait cet air satisfait.

Kabuto haussa discrètement un sourcil en repoussant délicatement ses lunettes d'un doigt, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres ;

"Désolé Sasuke-kun, c'est de ma faute. J'ai dû retenir Orochimaru-sama pour lui donner des informations importantes provenant de Konoha !"

Conservant son air impassible, Sasuke ignora Kabuto et regarda Orochimaru un air de reproche au fond des yeux ;

"Nous nous rattraperons demain, Sasuke-kun."

Le Sanin se désintéressa du jeune ninja et poursuivit sa discussion avec Kabuto sur de nouveaux jutsu et formules médicales.

Irritez le nukenin souffla fortement par le nez et sortit, il ne voulut donner satisfaction à aucun des deux hommes, alors il ne claqua pas la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir le menant à sa chambre. Il détestait penser à Naruto, il essayait en vain de bloquer ses pensées ! Depuis leur dernière rencontre, le blond était constamment présent et il détestait ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Quelle idée aussi de pénétrer son subconscient pour le challenger et se moquer de lui. Au lieu de ça, il s'est retrouvé devant le démon à 9 neuf queues, alors qu'il tentait de convaincre son ancien coéquipier de le libérer de sa cage, afin de pouvoir le vaincre. Il avait été surpris de la férocité de la haine qui se dégageait du Kyûbi. Il ne comprenait pas comment Naruto pouvait jongler avec cette entité maléfique astronomique en lui, surtout avec l'attitude bienveillante de Jinchûriki. Celui-ci ayant toujours le sourire et prêt à tout pour ce qui lui était cher !

"Comme toi ! " Lui susurra une voix au fin fond de son esprit. Sasuke secoua violemment la tête, il ne pouvait s'engager dans ce genre de pensées. Car lorsqu'il était question du blond, il perdait le contrôle !

Quand il avait fait exploser la partie visible du chakra du renard, qui tentait de prendre le contrôle, avant de se faire éjecter du subconscient de Naruto, Sasuke avait sans le vouloir entraperçu des fragments de souvenirs ainsi que de morceaux de rêve. Il fut déstabilisé de voir que la majorité des souvenirs agréables du jeune homme, l'incluait, peu importe la situation, s'il était présent, c'était positif dans l'esprit du blond! Le sentiment d'abandon l'avait frappé de plein fouet, celui que Naruto avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait quitté le village. Ainsi que la tristesse, de la solitude que sa désertion avait provoquée chez le blond. Mais au dernier moment, un sentiment inconnu le happa, un sentiment qui l'avait laissé confus, mais qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Et qui lui avait procuré un sentiment de sécurité, mais surtout la paix, et il avait ouvert les yeux. Une fois retourné devant ses anciens coéquipiers, il avait pris peur et avait tenté de tuer Naruto. Sasuke devait brisé ce lien qui le retenait et qui le rendait faible.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se tape la tête contre les murs plusieurs fois. L'Uchiha se détestait, haïssait d'avoir autant d'images et souvenirs avec le blond. Il ne voulait plus de ce lien qui l'empêchait d'avancer, il voulait le réduire en miettes, l'écraser. Car tout ce que ça lui apportait était des sentiments superflus et maux de tête.

Si Kabuto disait vrai et que le blond avait réellement disparu de Konoha cela représentait le meilleur moment pour le retrouver et l'achever une bonne fois pour toutes. Le noiraud devait rompre ce dernier lien qui représentait sa part humaine, sinon il ne pourrait jamais vaincre son frère !

Une fois sa décision prise, il se sentit mieux et en contrôle. Si Sasuke se fiait à cette dernière rencontre, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à vaincre son ancien coéquipier.

Il décida de ne pas sortir de sa chambre pour le reste de la journée, afin de s'octroyer le temps d'étudier les cartes des régions environnantes pour tenter d'établir un itinéraire pour retrouver le blond. En réfléchissant, il élimina d'office Suna, ce serait le premier village que Konoha avait dû visiter. L'Uchiha espérait aussi ne pas avoir à faire au Kazekage. Gaara No Sabaku représentait un adversaire de taille, et d'après ce qu'il avait appris, il portait une tendre affection envers le Jinchûriki de Kyubi. À cette pensée, son estomac se retourna et il refoula ses émotions contradictoires encore une fois !

Naruto acquéraient la fâcheuse habitude de se faire des amis partout où il passait. Le retrouver ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile qu'il aurait pensé. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, les quêtes ardues était plus excitantes. Il étudia durant le reste de la journée ainsi qu'une majeure partie de la nuit les itinéraires probables du blond. Sasuke pensa avoir établi un trajet plausible, il fallait juste qu'il ait réussise à prévoir les déplacements du ninja le plus imprévisible.

* * *

_**Quelque part au Nord**_

Il avait froid, la cape qu'il s'était procuré, un peu plus tôt dans un petit village, ne le protégeait que peu du vent et de la neige. Naruto ne sentait plus ni ses oreilles, ni ses orteils, ni ses mains. Il avait néanmoins réussi à se procurer un long foulard rouge lui permettant de maintenir son visage à une température gérable. Le jinchûriki avançait péniblement dans la neige abondante, il n'en avait jamais vu autant. Celle-ci lui arrivait à mi mollet, ce qui rendait sa progression laborieuse. Jiraya lui avait parlé, dans le passé, d'un village au Nord. Un endroit unique, neutre qui ne possédait aucun ninja seulement des guerriers appelés : SAMURAÏ. C'est avec cette information en tête qu'il s'était mis en route vers Tetsu no Kuni. Le blondinet espérait pouvoir rencontrer leurs dirigeants. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait demander asile pour un moment. Et peut-être étudier l'art du Samouraï, il était curieux de connaître cet art dont Jiraya lui avait parlé.

Ces combattants n'utilisaient pas de chakra, en fait, ils ne semblaient pas en posséder. Ils se battaient avec leurs forces uniques à l'aide de leurs épées, d'arc et de flèches les samourais adoptaient un code d'honneur rigide. Lorsque Jiraya lui en avait parlé, il avait été impressionné et eu l'envie d'en apprendre plus. Dans sa situation actuelle, il envisageait la parfaite opportunité d'assouvir sa curiosité. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû déserter le village comme ça, mais il suffoquait, Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Tous ses amis ne le comprenaient pas. Ils tentaient tous de le faire redevenir comme il était avant, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa dernière entrevue avec Sasuke, l'avait blessé plus profondément que ce que les gens pouvaient croire. Naruto éprouvait le besoin de prendre du recul, de faire le point pour se convaincre qu'aimer Sasuke, comme maintenant ne lui apporterait que souffrance et solitude. Le blondinet continuait de marcher déterminé, quand la neige lui engourdit de plus en plus le corps, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire les émotions qui le retournaient de l'intérieur. Sasuke demeurait une personne marquante pour lui, et maintenant il en était indéniablement amoureux. Lorsqu'il avait été en mesure d'apposer des mots sur ses émotions qui le liaient à Sasuke, il avait eu peur car, comment pouvait-il espérer être aimé en retour avec un démon en lui ? Peu importe ce qu'il se disait ou faisait, l'affection qu'il portait à son ancien coéquipier ne voulait pas mourir, pire il prenait de l'ampleur jour après jour. Lorsque Sasuke avait pénétré son esprit, il avait rencontré Kurama, Naruto en était sûr. Il se doutait également qu'il avait aperçu quelques souvenirs, dont la plupart le concernait. Peut-être avait-il saisi les sentiments que le Jinchûriki avait envers lui, cela expliquerait pourquoi Sasuke avait presque réussi à le tuer cette fois-là.

On avait beau dire qu'il était sot, en jouant jour après jour, le parfait idiot à la bonne humeur inébranlable, il savait cacher sa peine et son côté réfléchit. Il savait que pour parvenir à réussir sa vengeance, Sasuke devait rejoindre le niveau de son frère, et pour cela, il devait détruire tout les liens qui pouvait le rendre faible. Pour pouvoir également faire évoluer son Dôjutsu au Mangekyò Sharigan. De ce Naruto en savait, celui-ci se manifestait au moment où le porteur du sharingan voyait la personne la plus importante pour lui mourir sous ses yeux, de sa main ou d'une autre Le lien qui les reliait était cet ultime, je ne sais quoi, qui pourrait faire douter Sasuke. Donc Naruto savait qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, tout se jouerait.

Il commençait réellement à avoir de plus en plus de mal à avancer, le vent devenait plus violent au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Ce qui ralentissait Naruto dans son avancée, selon ses informations obtenues au dernier village qu'il avait traversé, il se trouvait à peine une journée de marche de Tetsu no Kuni. Il plissa les yeux dans le blizzard qui s'acharnait sur lui, il devait trouver un abri le temps que la tempête se calme. Ou sinon il allait mourir gelé, le jinchûriki ne distinguait que des squelettes d'arbres, aucun endroit où trouver refuge. Il continua tout de même son avancée, il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne, il localiserait bien un endroit pour se protéger, il en était persuadé. Naruto devait juste fournir encore un tout petit effort. Son pied droit s'accrocha à quelque chose, il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper, qu'il s'étala de tout son long dans la neige. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, son corps refusa de lui obéir, ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes, comme pour lui redonner du courage afin de continuer. Seulement avant même de s'en rendre compte, Naruto perdit connaissance, alors que le vent et la neige qui tombaient commençaient à l'ensevelir d'une fine couverture blanche.

* * *

_**Konoha, bureau de l'Hokage** _

\- Comment ça, aucune trace de Naruto ? Il ne peut pas s'être tout simplement évaporé !

La voix retentissante de Tsunade tonna dans la pièce où était rassemblés : Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru ainsi que Saï. Tous abaissèrent la tête sous le regard courroucé de leur dirigeante. Ils étaient tous aussi inquiets que l'Hokage, depuis son entrevue avec Kakashi, Naruto, n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Ceci durait depuis six jours, et ses amis ne savaient pas où il avait pu disparaître. Ils avaient immédiatement engagé leurs recherches vers Suna, mais il ne s'y était pas présenté pour leur plus grand malheur. Gaara leur avait bien évidemment promis de leur faire part de toutes informations concernant son ami blond. Saï avait activement fait travailler son vaste réseau d'espions, hélas sans résultat. Il perdait sa trace au Nord du village, ce qui leur laissait penser qu'il se diriger vers Ta no Kuni. Si l'information était correcte, personne ne comprenait ce choix, pourquoi Naruto se dirigeait-il vers un pays non allié au Hi no Kuni ? Surtout que s'il s'aventurait près d'Oto, où beaucoup de ninjas restaient fidèles à Orochimaru et n'hésiteraient pas à le tenter de le capturer. Et ainsi obtenir les grâces du vieux Sanin fou, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il souhaitait acquérir un Bijû, afin d'améliorer sa future enveloppe corporelle.

Naruto se dirigeait peut-être plutôt vers Kaminari no Kuni, ce qui serait plus logique, au vu de l'amitié qu'il avait développé avec Bee, dès leur première rencontre. et le jeune homme voulait assurément changer d'environnement. Tsunade braqua son regard irrité sur Kakashi, elle avait été tellement en colère, lorsque, deux jours après la réelle date de la disparition du jeune ninja. Le ninja copieur s'était présenté à son bureau en lui expliquant sa dernière entrevue avec Naruto ainsi que la réaction de celui-ci. Elle avait détruit d'un coup-de-poing son bureau, se retenant à grande peine de frapper le ninja devant elle. Il avait voulu faire réagir le jeune blond et quelle réaction ! Ils étaient tous inquiets, mais réaliser ce genre de confrontation avec un être aussi buté que Naruto au beau milieu de la nuit n'était en effet pas l'idée du siècle.

Kakashi le savait, il avait commis une erreur et se sentait terriblement coupable. Le copie ninja, avant de venir la voir, il avait fouillé tout le territoire du Hi no Kuni à l'aide de Pakkun, sans succès. Comme si le jeune homme avait littéralement disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Lorsque Tsunade avait réussi à entrer en contact avec Jiraya, celui-ci avait immédiatement communiqué avec Gamabunta et s'était même rendu au Mont Myôboku pour tenter de voir s'il leur était possible retrouver Naruto. Garamamaru, le grand ermite des crapauds avait refusé, lui expliquant qu'il se devait de respecter la demande de Naruto. Il avait besoin de d'isoler un moment, Jiraya avait tenté de parlementer avec l'ermite, lui arguant les risques qu'encourait le jeune ninja avec l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru, qui en avaient après son Bijù. Mais le crapaud avait refusé net et s'était endormi. L'ermite pas net se vit ainsi renvoyé à Konoha, où il dut aviser Tsunade de leur impasse avec le crapaud. Ils étaient tous inquiets, mais pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Seulement attendre que des nouvelles leur parviennent rapidement. En patientant, pour ne pas rester à rien faire, Kakashi envoya un aigle au Raikage. En espérant que le village de Kumo, qu'il aurait des nouvelle du Jinchûriki, et ainsi pouvoir régler la situation une bonne fois pour toutes.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taichô = capitaine ou général
> 
> Tetsu no Kuni = Pays du fer
> 
> Kaminari no Kuni = Pays de la Foudre
> 
> Nami no Kuni = Pays des vagues
> 
> Hachimitsu = Miel
> 
> Medic-nin = ninja médical
> 
> Karasu= Corbeau

_**Quelque part au Nord** _

* * *

Son corps le faisait souffrir, il lui semblait impossible de bouger tellement son corps était ankylosé. Lorsque Nartuo tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, il paniqua quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvais rien distingué. Il se mit soudain à crier, entendre sa propre voix lui faisait au moins se sentir encore vivant. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'obtenir une réponse de corps en essayant de brisé ses liens avec son chakra, mais le blondinet se sentis trop faible.

"Du calme mon garçon. Tu as failli mourir gelé." Dit une voix paisible, accompagnée d'une main douce sur sa joue qui eu pour effet de le calmé

"Pourquoi je n'y vois rien ? Je suis devenu aveugle ?"

En finissant sa phrase il était en proie à un début de crise de panique. Naruto eu de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer calmement. La voix paisible ce fit de nouveau entendre

"Non, jeune homme. Vous avez cependant des bandages sur les yeux, à cause du froid, vous avez failli mourir. Et au vue des température actuelle nous esperons que vous en garderez aucunes séquelles."

Naruto inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, il recommença deux fois avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je suis désolé. Merci de m'avoir sauvé et soigner. Mais où suis-je ?"

La femme ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle semblait vérifier tous ses bandages en chantonnant un douce mélodie. Naruto entendit une porte s'ouvrir et orienta sa tête vers celle-ci

"Mifune-sama, il vient de se réveiller. Il souhaite savoir où il se trouve. J'allais lui retirer les bandages sur ses yeux."

"Je vois en pris faites, Chihiro-san."

Naruto avait écouté l'échange silencieusement, l'homme semblait être une personne importante ici. La femme à la douce voix devait être une médique-nin. Un silence agréable s'installa, le jinchûriki se sentait en confiance. Un fois le dernier bandage de ses yeux retiré, il dut les fermer pour les rouvrir plus lentement à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Quand il put enfin voir son environnement et mettre un visage sur les voix entendu plus tôt il les remercia encore en se courbant aussi bas que sa position pouvait lui permettre.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé ma vie. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un ninja de Konoha."

L'homme le regardait d'un air sévère, tandis que la femme ce leva sans bruit en ce dirigeant vers la porte

"Je reviendrais plus tard enlever le restes de vos bandages Uzumaki-san. S'il vous plaît, même si votre peau vous gratte il ne faut pas toucher à vos bandages."

Elle franchit la porte doucement puis la referma silencieusement. Naruto ce concentra sur l'homme qui l'observait ouvertement. Celui-ci avait des cheveux très long, une longue moustache inclinée vers le bas ainsi qu'un bouc aussi long, le tout de couleur grise. De fines bandelettes se trouvaient autour de sa tête au niveau de son front cachant ses sourcil, ainsi que la partie haute de ses yeux. Il était habillé d'un yukata simple gris foncé et beige. Naruto baissa son regard sur ses mains cachées par plusieurs couche de tissus.

"C'est un de mes soldats qui vous as trouvez lors de sa patrouille. Il ne vous aurais pas remarqué dans toute cette neige, mais votre écharpe rouge l'a guider à vous."

Naruto redressa la tête, pour croiser les yeux de l'homme qui le regardait toujours aussi sévèrement. Le jeune ninja devina qu'il se devait d'expliqué clairement qu'il faisait aussi loin de son village, dans une tempête de neige aussi peu préparé.

"Comme je vous le disais, je viens du paisible village de Konoha dans le Pays du Feu. J'étais en route pour village du Fer, pour tenter de rencontrer leur dirigeant, mais j'ai sous estimé les tempêtes dans le nord."

Le blondinet était sincère, il n'eut donc aucun problème à regarder l'homme dans les yeux, en lui racontant les raisons de sa venu. Mifune fut agréablement surpris de l'honnêteté du jeune ninja, un petit sourire apparût sur son visage sévère

"Eh bien, Uzumaki-san. Vous êtes bien arrivé à Tetsu no Kuni, je suis Mifune Taishô, capitaine des samouraï."

Les deux hommes se saluèrent de manière traditionnelle. Lorsqu'ils se refirent face, Naruto adressa un sourire éblouissent qui mangea la moitié de son visage, au samouraï immobile. L'homme ne put rester de marbre, il lui rendit un léger rictus, ce qui aurait pris de court ses hommes. Principalement dû au fait qu'il se laissait ainsi aller à sourire devant un étranger retrouvé dans la neige à moitié mort.

Naruto tenta d'expliquer les véritables raisons de son envie de s'éloigné du village sans rentré dans des détails personnels, il ne mentionna pas Sasuke. Il était encore trop difficile pour lui de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun et ce lien étrange qui les unissaient. Comment pourrait-il faire comprendre l'amour qu'il ressentait pour un nukenin, même si ce terme pour le samouraï ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Un déserteur restait un déserteur, peu importe les raisons. De plus il ne savait pas s'il existait des couples homosexuelles que ce soit chez les shinobis ou chez les samouraï. Naruto n'en avait jamais rencontré que ce soit au village où dans tout les endroits qu'il avait pu visiter. Peut-être était-ce anormal de ressentir de l 'attirance pour une personne du même sexe ? Mais le blond ne pouvait contrôler cette attirance, ses sentiments, ses émotions. Puis pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il les ressentait, c'était tout à fait normal et il ne pouvait s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke.

"Puis-je vous demandé de m'héberger quelque temps, Mifune Taichô ?"

Le samouraï sembla évaluer la demande en silence quelques instants, en jouant avec sa moustache pensivement. Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la femme qui était présente plus tôt, elle entra avec un plateau entre les mains

"Chihiro-san, vous tombez bien ! Combien de temps ce jeune homme doit-il rester alité ?"

La femme s'approcha en silence du lit, tira une table à roulette où elle déposa son plateau. Ensuite elle mis le plateau face à Naruto, au même moment l'estomac de celui-ci ce mis à gargouillé bruyamment faisait rougir le jeune homme.

"Il a eu de sévères engelures aux pieds, aux mains, ainsi qu'aux oreilles. Je dirais donc au moins une semaine."

"Sans vous manquez de respect, mais je suis connu pour guérir très rapidement." Intervint Naruto rougissent encore légèrement en passant vivement sa main bandée dans ses cheveux.

La femme le regarda septique, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle vérifia ses bandages une dernière fois et sembla satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit et sortie de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Le samouraï se leva de sa chaise

"Vous pouvez rester ici le temps de votre guérison. Nous reparlerons de votre demande après."

"Merci infiniment, Mifune Taichô, pour votre amabilité et votre hospitalité."

Naruto le salua encore une fois révérencieusement, Mifune ne lui répondit pas, mais le salua de la tête et sortit à son tour de la chambre en silence. Naruto fixa le plateau qui lui avait été soigneusement préparé en salivant : des onigiri, une délicieuse soupe miso et du thé vert, il les dévora. L'Uzumaki décala la table afin de pouvoir se réinstallé confortablement, la discussion ainsi que le repas l'avais fatigué. Le blond se couvrit en s'enroulant dans la douce couverture chaude et en quelques minutes il se rendormit.

* * *

_**Repère d'Orochimaru** _

Il sortit en catimini de sa chambre alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noir, il espérait ne croisé personne. Sasuke ne voulait pas se justifier auprès de quiconque et sûrement pas au vieux serpent et Kabuto qui ne le laisserai certainement pas partir.

Il avança rapidement, silencieusement, il ne croisa personne jusqu'à la sortie. Le noiraud ralentit un peu afin d'ouvrir prudemment la porte dissimulée et se retrouva dehors. Sasuke accéléra le pas afin de mettre le plus de distance que possible avant qu'Orochimaru ou son second ne se rendent compte de sa disparition. Et qu'ils viennent à ses trousses. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard, pour le moment il avait établi un plan afin de détruire son dernier lien. Sa priorité était là, il pourrait ensuite aller de l'avant, exterminer son frère et enfin accomplir sa vengeance.

Sous le couvert de la nuit, il avança à toute allure, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne croise quiconque sur les routes. L'Uchiha avait décidé de se dirigé vers le nord-est vers Kaminari no Kuni. Il savait qu'il y avait un autre Jinchûriki là-bas, il était sûr que Naruto devait le connaître et même qu'il s'en soit fait un ami. Il était donc possible de le retrouvé là-bas. Si jamais il y faisait choux blanc, il aurait sûrement un retours de ses serpents qu'il avait envoyés sur les traces du blond. L'un d'eux aurait peut-être une piste, ainsi il se ferait un malin plaisir d'en finir avec Naruto. Il maintint une vitesse constante, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à se levé, il venait de dépasser Hi no Kuni. Il pénétrait dans le territoire de Kaminari no Kuni, qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, mais il devait encore atteindre Kumo, la capitale. Une fois sur place il pourrait commencer ses investigations auprès des villageois. À savoir s'ils avaient vus ou croisé un ninja blond hyperactif, vêtus de orange et s'il était passé par là. Sasuke était persuadé qu'il ce serait fait remarqué avec sa joie de vivre, son sourire chaleureux et son envie d'aider les autres. Naruto laisserait forcément des traces positives derrière lui, et ceux peut importe où qu'il aille.

Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête, lorsque des images des moments de bonheurs passer avec Naruto commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Chacun des sourires de cet idiot qui n'étaient destinés qu'à lui seul et qui à chaque fois faisait accéléré les battements de son cœur et qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il détestait ne pas avoir de contrôle sur son esprit, surtout lorsque ça concernait un certain blond aux yeux bleu et au sourire enjôleur.

En milieu d'après-midi, Sasuke arriva sans encombre à la frontière de Kaminari no Kuni. Il ne vit ni senti aucune présence, mais pour ne prendre aucun risque il masqua complètement son chakra, il ne voulait pas être découvert. Il sauta d'arbres en arbres, sharingan activé car plus il se rapprochait de Kumo, plus il avait de chances de rencontrer des ninjas locaux ou pire, de Konoha. Car ils avaient dû en arrivés à la même conclusion que lui et une équipe allait forcément être envoyé. Une fois à quelques mètres des portes du village, il utilisa un henge pour modifier légèrement son apparence. Sasuke apparut comme un homme aux cheveux courts noirs, yeux bleus et il portait désormais des habits passe-partout comme un simple voyageur. Il se mis à marcher vers les portes où deux gardes discutaient, regardant du coin de l'œil les personnes qui entraient et sortaient du village

"Tu as pu voir la réaction de Bee-san ? Tu sais après le message reçu de Konoha ?"

"Non, j'en ai juste vaguement entendu parler. Que c'est-il passé ?"

A ce moment-là, Sasuke ralentit légèrement son pas, pour pouvoir écouter discrètement la discussion

"A ce qu'il paraît, un autre Jinchûriki aurait fui de son village, et ça aurait mis Bee hors de lui."

"Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? Les nukenins, de nos jours, malheureusement ce n'est pas rare."

"Eh bien, selon Bee, ce ninja n'aurait aucune raison de vouloir abandonné son village. Car son rêve est de devenir Hokage, tu sais l'équivalent de notre Raikage."

Sasuke poursuivit sa route pour ne pas attiré l'attention, et il savait qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus d'eux. Il décida de se baladé nonchalamment dans le centre du village. Observant les boutiques, le noiraud se décida à s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant au coin d'une rue. Il se commanda des onigiris accompagné d'une délicieuse soupe miso, ensuite ses pensées le firent repartir dans le passé dans cette petite échoppe de l'Ichiraku. Assis au côté d'un blond glouton, au retour de leur mission à Nami no Kuni. Ils y avaient combattu Zabuza Momochi et son fidèle acolyte Haku. Sasuke avait même risqué sa vie pour le blond, son corps réagissant seul sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Juste après Naruto avait réagit avec rage et combattu Haku avec force, sans retenue. Aujourd'hui, avec du recul, il aurais mieux fait de laisser l'autre ninja achevé le blond. Au moins, il ne serait pas entrain de perdre son précieux temps pour en finir avec lui.

S'il avait bien compris ce que les deux gardes disaient, Naruto n'était pas venu ici. Ça lui laissait que peu d'options, peut-être que ce Dobe retournerait à Nami no Kuni, il y avait créer cette amitié avec Tasuna, qui les avait engagés pour une mission d'escorte. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres, il se massa vigoureusement les tempes, sentant un mal de tête arrivé. Nami no Kuni se trouvait à l'opposé de là où il était, il fini son repas, paya et décida de louer une chambre pour la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici le lendemain, il aurait des nouvelles de ses serpents. Le nouiraud arriva devant une petite auberge qui lui semblait correct, paya pour une nuit, prit sa clef et monta dans sa chambre. Elle était située au premier étage, troisième porte à gauche. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut satisfait de son choix, la chambre était petite mais propre et possédait une salle de bain. Il apposa des sceaux de sécurité sur la porte, ainsi que l'unique fenêtre donnant sur une cour arrière. Sasuke annula son son henge pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude qui fit détendre ses muscles qui avaient souffert de sa course effréné. Même si on était qu'en début de soirée il était vidé. Ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi pour ensuite avoir couru une partie de la nuit et toute la journée, avait eu raison de lui. Il sortie un petit poignard qu'il glissa sous son oreiller et à peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait.

* * *

_**À Konoha, appartement de Kakashi** _

Dans l'obscurité de son salon, Kakashi enleva son masque s'affalant dans son canapé, appuyant sa tête sur le dossier fermant les yeux. Il était épuisé, il parcourrait depuis 5 jours, chaque recoins qui entourait le vaste territoire de Hi no Kuni. Mais aucune trace de Naruto, rien, il avait parlé à plusieurs personnes, mais personnes n'avaient vu le blond. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres, il sentit une douce main caresser son cuir chevelu, ce qui le fit ouvrir un œil, un sourire paresseux se dessina sur son visage

"Fatigué Karasu ?"

La voix de l'homme l'apaisa automatiquement, il grogna en refermant les yeux, pendant qu'une deuxième mains venait masser une de ses épaules. Les yeux de Kakashi se firent de plus en plus lourd.

"Aller, mon koibito, tu dois vraiment aller dormir."

"Nah, je dois impérativement retrouver Naruto. Je ne suis rentré que pour prendre une douche et me changer."

Kakashi tenta vainement de se lever, ses jambes lourdes ne voulaient plus lui obéir, il entendit son homme ricané dans son dos. Il se fit soulever en mode princesse, par des bras puissant, qu'il adorait depuis des années maintenant. Il était trop épuisé pour ressentir de la gène, le copie ninja se laissa aller dans cette chaleur réconfortante de Gaï. Celui-ci l'amena dans leur chambre et le déposa sur leur lit. Gaï lui enleva ses sandales, ses bas, son pantalon pour terminer par son t-shirt, le laissant seulement avec son sous-vêtement, il l'embrassa tendrement et le couvrit d'une couverture.

"Dors à présent, tu as besoin de repos pour pouvoir te donner à 100%. Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi aussi, de temps en temps. Lui dit son énergique amant le prenant en cuillère, baisant tendrement son cou.

Kakashi se blotti un peu plus dans la chaleur de son homme, posant sa tête sur son bras, emmêlant ses doigts à la mains posé sur sa taille. En à peine quelques secondes il s'endormait. Gaï serra un peu plus son amoureux contre lui, il était inquiet car Kakashi se blâmait pour la disparition de Naruto. Seulement, lui il était persuadé qu'à un moment ou à un autre le jeune ninja aurait agit ainsi. Le Jinchûriki était triste depuis la désertion de Sasuke et Gaï était sûr jusqu'au plus profond de lui que le blondinet était irrémédiablement amoureux du dernier des Uchiha, il en parlerait le lendemain à Kakashi, ils trouveraient une solution ensemble après tout ils pouvaient le comprendre !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu no Kuni = Village des sources chaudes
> 
> Ojìsan = Grand-père
> 
> Liens pour la voie du Bushido dont je me suis inspirée : ch/organisation/le-code-du-bushido/.com

_**Konoha. Maison de Kakashi** _

* * *

Il avait chaud, il était confortablement installé et ne voulait pas bouger. Mais Kakashi savait pertinemment qu'il devait se remettre en route au plus vite afin de retrouver Naruto. Il tenta se mettre sur le dos, mais un bras musclé le tenait contre un torse puissant. Il entendit la respiration paisible de son amoureux dans son dos sa main posée sur son estomac. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'après avoir perdu son père, Obito et Rin il pourrait être aussi heureux et épanoui. Lui qui avait cru ne plus pouvoir éprouver de tels sentiments pour un autre être humain. Mais son éternel rival lui avait prouvé le contraire, malgré le fait que Kakashi avait nié durant des années les sentiments que Gaï lui portait. Mais qu'il avait également envers lui, par peur de perdre encore un être cher. Gaï n'avait jamais baissé les bras et avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Il sentit son amour bougé légèrement, lui embrassa l'épaule et ensuite son corps

"Bonjour koibito."

Il continua d'embrasser tendrement la peau à sa portée, il fit glisser sa main vers le bas du corps de Kakashi. Ensuite, Gaï introduit sa main sous son boxer, où la masculinité de son homme était déjà entièrement réveillée. GaÏ l'empoigna fermement ce qui fit gémir le ninja copieur, il se tendit dans les bras de son amant, qui lui procurait tant de belles sensations. Gaï continua un mouvement lent tout en embrassant le corps entre ses mains. Il ne semblait pas en vouloir plus, juste offrir un moment de détente et de tendresse. puis il savait que Kakashi devrait bientôt reprendre les recherches sur Naruto. Quelques mouvements de plus, puis l'épouvantail éjacula dans la main de son homme en grognant, il garda les yeux fermés pour profités du moment un peu plus longtemps. Gaï ne bougea pas lui non plus profitant lui aussi du temps avec son homme. Leur vie de shinobi ne leur accordait pas beaucoup de temps mort et ils étaient plus souvent en mission qu'à la maison. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, ils arrivaient à s'épanouir et construire une relation solide. Gaï se leva finalement, alla à la salle de bain chercher un linge humide pour nettoyer son amoureux. Il passa tendrement, amoureusement le linge sur le corps alanguit devant lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois tendrement

"Merci Gaï, tu sais toujours comment me relaxer."

Kakashi se leva du lit à son tour afin de prendre une douche rapide, il s'habilla ensuite. Sa tendre moitié était dans la cuisine entrains de préparer leur petit déjeuner. L'odeur alléchante de bacon, œuf et café lui monta au nez. Il s'approcha de Gaï l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ils prirent place à table et mangèrent en silence.

"Tu sais j'ai pensé à quelque chose hier soir."

Gaï déclara en regardant son amant.

Kakashi reposa sa tasse de café, regarda tendrement son conjoint dans les yeux, lui faisant signe qu'il avait toute son attention

"Je crois sincèrement que Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke."

Une chance que Kakashi avait bu son café, sinon il était fort probable qu'il l'aurait recraché au visage de son vis-à-vis tant il fut surpris.

"Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Naruto aurait agi ainsi pour n'importe lequel personne de ce village."

Gaï leva un sourcil en le regardant un sourire en coin.

"Vraiment ? Il aurait été aussi loin pour Lee ? Neji ? Tenten ? Même avec les tentatives de le tuer ? Réfléchis un peu mon amour."

Kakashi réfléchit longuement aux paroles de Gaï. Il savait que Naruto se battrait pour ses amis, il en avait été témoin plus souvent qu'il pouvait le compte. Mais si la personne en question le trahissait ou trahissait le village comme Sasuke l'avait fait et qu'en plus essai de le tuer. Kakashi se doutait bien que Naruto ne lui porterait plus autant son attention. Il voyait où Gaï voulait en venir, si Lee ou Neji avaient agis ainsi, c'était certain qu'il aurait abandonnés après la trahison. Mais pour Sasuke il irait au bout du monde, ce lien qu'il avait vu ce forgé et grandir de plus en plus. Oui, finalement c'était définitivement plus que de l'amitié. Il reporta son regard vers Gaï qui le regardait avec amour

"Je crois que tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé. Eh, merde ! Je l'ai poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Alors qu'il pleurait en silence la perte de l'homme dont il est amoureux !"

Il laissa sa tête tomber durement sur la table, il recommença une deuxième fois, et lorsqu'il voulut le faire une troisième fois, la main de son amant interrompit le mouvement.

"Koibito, ne fais pas ça, tu n'es pas responsable. Tu n'as même pas vue tes propres sentiments envers moi, alors comment aurais-tu pu voir ce qui se passais pour eux ?"

Kakashi soupira profondément, acquiesça. Il se levant pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée suivit de son amant.

"Essaie de ne pas trop forcé. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de retrouver Sasuke ? Il se pourrait que Naruto ne soit pas très loin."

Le copie ninja releva rapidement le regard vers son homme, pour ensuite l'embrasser fougueusement.

"Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?"

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Par la suite, Kakashi quitta rapidement leur logement se dirigeant à l'entrée du village, où il invoqua sa meute.

"Kuchiyose Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu !"

Pakkun et son escouade « les crocs traqueurs » apparurent devant lui, il le regarda attendant ses ordres.

"Pakkun. Tout le monde, il faut retrouver Sasuke Uchiha. Avec un peu de chance Naruto se trouvera avec lui ou du moins pas loin. Dispersion !"

Kakashi et sa meute disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

_**Tetsu no Kuni, salle d'entraînement. 3 jours après le réveil de Naruto.** _

Naruto regardait en silence et fascination les samouraïs autour de lui qui s'entraînaient deux par deux. Ils étaient impressionnants, il était évident pour le blondinet que ces hommes étaient exceptionnellement forts physiquement. Et qu'ils suivaient un code de conduite très strict ainsi qu'un respect incommensurable envers Mifune-Taichô. C'était d'ailleurs celui-ci qui coordonnait l'entraînement matinal. Naruto avait été autorisé à observer mais il ne pouvait hélas pas y participer n'étant pas un samouraï. Il était néanmoins heureux de pouvoir observés ces hommes à l'œuvre, et avait accepter de ne rester qu'un simple observateur sans broncher. Plus tôt, il s'était entretenu avec Mifune, et curieux lui avait poliment demandé de lui expliquer ce qu'était la vie d'un samouraï et leur code d'honneur. Mifune l'avait alors invité à le suivre en silence, ils marchèrent un long moment dans les vastes couloirs du temple avant d'arrivés devant une énorme porte. Celle-ci entièrement gravée de représentation claire de deux samouraï grandeur nature.

"Derrière cette porte, ce trouve notre sanctuaire. Où beaucoup de nos reliques sont entreposées, comme des épées, armures et autres ayant appartenu à des samouraïs de grands talents qui nous ont quittés."

Sans rien ajouter de plus il entrebâilla la porte qui s'ouvrit facilement sans bruit, Naruto eu le souffle coupé, la salle était immense, le plafond presque invisible tellement il était haut. Comme Mifune l'avait mentionné on pouvait voir des armures, des armes diverses ainsi que d'autres reliques placées méthodiquement dans la pièce. Un sentiment paisible planait dans cette pièce et Naruto s'y sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans ce véritable sanctuaire, la voie calme de Mifune repris afin de lui apprendre les principes de la voie des samouraïs, appelé également « Bushido »

"Principalement le voie ( DO ) de l'honneur. Qui se transmet par bouche à oreille, plus par l'exemple que la parole. Le développement des vertus morales nécessaire dans la vie. C'est l'école suprême de l'existence. Dans cette voie, l'homme cultive les vertus du courage, du contrôle et la sincérité. C'est la voie du détachement."

Le samouraï cessa de marcher et fit face à une splendide armure semblant datée d'un autre temps. L'énergie l'entourant semblait infuser courage et motivation à qui posé ses yeux dessus. Naruto fut bouleversé par in immense respect, il s'inclinât profondément dans un salut traditionnel. Le vieil homme sembla apprécié car il continua

"Il y a sept étapes à respecter et atteindre en tant que samouraï. Tout homme aspirant à devenir samouraï doit respecter et mettre en pratique ces sept étapes."

"Avez-vous le droit de les partager avec moi ?" Demanda poliment Naruto sans réfléchir, espérant de tout cœur ne pas froissé Mifune

Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire

"Jeune ninja la voie du samouraï n'est pas un secret. C'est notre raison de vivre ce en quoi nous croyons, si tu souhaites les connaître, je te les partage avec joie."

"Le premier est GI – droiture et justice Sois scrupuleusement honnête avec autrui. Crois en la justice, respecte-la sans l'attendre de tes prochains. Droiture et justice ne souffrent d'aucun compromis aux yeux du samouraï, il n'y a que le Bien et le Mal."

"Ensuite il y a le REI – Politesse et courtoisie. Le samouraï n'a aucune raison d'être cruel, il n'a pas besoin de prouver sa force. Un samouraï est courtois, même envers ses ennemis. Ceux qui néglige ces marques de respects ne sont rien de plus que des animaux. On ne respecte pas seulement le samouraï pour sa bravoure au combat, mais également pour la manière dont il traite les autres. La vraie force intérieure du samouraï se révèle dans les moments difficiles."

"Passons au YU – Courage héroïque élève-toi au-dessus de la masse et de ceux qui ont peur d'agir. Se cacher comme une tortue dans sa carapace, ce n'est pas vivre. Le samouraï doit être animé d'un courage héroïque, et prendre tous les risques. Affronter le danger, vivre pleinement sa vie et tout ce qu'elle peut lui offrir de merveilleux. Le courage héroïque n'est pas aveugle, il est fait d'intelligence et de force. Remplace la peur par le respect et la prudence."

"On poursuit avec MEIYO – Honneur. Le samouraï est seul juge de son honneur. Ses décisions et leur mise en pratiques reflète sa vraie nature. Tu ne peux ta cacher face à toi-même."

"Nous avons ensuite JIN – Compassion. Un entraînement intense rend le samouraï fort et rapide. Il est différent des autres hommes. La puissance qu'il a acquise doit être mise au service de tous. Il est compatissant, il aide ses semblables en toutes circonstances, si l'occasion se présente il la suscite."

"S'en suit MAKATO – Sincérité totale. Lorsqu'un samouraï annonce qu'il va entreprendre une action, c'est comme si l'était déjà fait, rien ne l'empêchera d'accomplir sa tâche. Il n'a nul besoin de « prêter serment » ou faire de « promesse » , le verbe et le geste en lui se rejoignent. Sa parole est action."

"Et enfin CHU – Devoir et loyauté. Le samouraï qui dit ou fait certaines « choses » doit en assumer les conséquences. Le samouraï voue une loyauté sans faille aux gens dont il a la charge, et leur accorde une fidélité sans limite."

Après l'énumération des principes pour devenir samouraï, un silence confortable s'installa. Naruto regardait sans vraiment la voir l'armure ancienne exposé sur le mur, les mots qu'il venait d'entendre résonnaient dans son esprit. Il réalisa que son nindo se rapprochait beaucoup à ces principes. Il était impressionné de la volonté de fer dont les samouraïs faisaient preuve afin d'appliquer toutes ces règles au quotidien. Lui-même en tant que ninja avaient certaines règles qui lui avait été enseignées à l'académie mais il s'en souvenait à peine. Car très tôt il avait développé ses propre règles et principes pour ensuite les appliqués. Mifune lui effleura l'épaule pour l'inviter à le suivre à sortir de la pièce.

Maintenant assis sur un des tatamis de la salle d'entraînement, regardant ces hommes si fiers, si déterminés. Sa motivation ne fit que croître et le poussait à continuer de se battre pour ce qui était important pour lui. Pour son rêve d'Hokage mais surtout, ramener Sasuke à Konoha et lui ouvrir son cœur comme il aurait dû le faire lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il devait naturellement établir un plan, écrire une lettre à Tsunade pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et le mette sur le Bingo-book. Ainsi il cumulerait ses jours de congés qu'il n'avait encore jamais pris qui représentaient au moins deux mois. Ainsi il aurait le temps pour se préparer à sa prochaine confrontation avec Sasuke afin de lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie, Pour lui faire savoir clairement la grandeur de son amour pour lui. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre mais il fallait qu'il y arrive, il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois. S'il échouait cette fois-ci il abandonnerait tout et s'isolerait avec pour seul compagnon Kurama. Sans Sasuke, la vie n'avait aucun goût, aucune odeur, aucune couleur, et vue que le suicide ne lui était pas accessible à cause (ou grâce) au démon renard. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher dans la nature alors il se terrerais loin du monde. Il fût tout de même soulagé d'avoir trouvé un nouveau but, une nouvelle voie. Alors il continua à regarder sereinement les hommes face à lui.

* * *

_**Quelques parts dans Yo no Kuni, au même moment.** _

Sasuke était confortablement assis sur le rebord d'un bassin d'une source chaude, parfaitement isolé dans la forêt. Ses deux pieds trempés dans l'eau, et il faisait le tri dans ses pensées, il était au final resté une journée de plus à Kumo. Le retour de tous ses serpents avait pris plus de temps qu'il avait prévu, de plus aucun n'avait trouvé de traces du blond nulle part, comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Il était donc dans une impasse jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier reptile ne revienne la veille à la nuit tombée. Celui-ci avait intercepter une discussion d'un vieil homme qui mentionnait qu'un jeune ninja blond l'avait défendu contre d'autres ninjas. Ceux-ci avaient tenté de lui voler sa charrette avec son contenu. Il localisa l'homme dans la région de Yo no Kuni qui n'était pas loin de sa position. Sasuke s'était donc mis en route le lendemain matin. Maintenant sur place, sachant où trouver l'homme, il attendait que celui-ci revienne à son domicile. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas parti pour une longue période. Ça ne devait pas être le cas à la vue des animaux restés à l'extérieur. Il se rechaussa et se remit en route vers la petite maison de l'homme, il décida de l'attendre sur la petite devanture. Il était rare pour le nukenin d'avoir du temps libre. Alors ainsi sans rien avoir à faire, sous le soleil avec les bruits des animaux autour de lui, que sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit.

Le vieil homme arriva chez lui et fût surpris de trouver un jeune homme sur sa devanture endormi. Il s'avança précautionneusement, se servant de son bâton de marche comme arme, ont n'étaient jamais trop prudent. Surtout depuis la fois où il s'était fait attaqués, il poussa le genou de l'endormi, celui-ci réagit vivement agrippant le bâton et tirant l'homme à lui. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, Sasuke relâcha immédiatement le bâton

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Ojìsan. Je ne voulais pas vous attaquez, j'ai seulement réagi par habitude et instinct."

L'homme l'étudia avant de secouer la tête

"Aucun problème jeune homme. Que puis-je pour toi ?"

L'homme pris place à ses coté, sortit une pipe qu'il remplit de tabac et l'alluma. Sasuke l'observa un moment, on pouvait voir que l'homme avait travaillé toute sa vie sa terre, ses épaules carrées, son teint basané et ses grandes mains calleuses en étaient la preuve. Il se demanda pendant un instant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une vie paisible comme celle-ci au côté de Naruto... NON ! Il secoua vivement la tête refoulant les images d'une vie simple auprès d'un ninja blond excentrique. Celui-ci tentait d'inondé son esprit, il devait le tuer pas, s'imaginer une vie avec !

"J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été attaquer par un groupe de ninja. Et qu'un jeune blond était venu à votre secoure."

Le regard du vieil homme s'assombrit à la mention de cet incident, mais un sourire apparu à la pensée du jeune homme.

"Ce que tu as entendu est exact. Je n'étais pas très loin de chez moi, quand sur le chemin près d'un pont, un groupe de cinq individus est apparu de nulle part. Ils exigèrent que je leur donne ma charrette et ma récolte. J'ai naturellement refusé en tentant de me défendre avec mon bâton. Mais je ne suis plus aussi fort que dans ma jeunesse …Bref, au moment où j'ai cru que j'allais indéniablement tout perdre, un jeune ninja blond d'à peu près ton âge est apparu. Le combat fût extrêmement bref, ce jeune homme ne devait pas être n'importe quel ninja, car il a fait fuir mes assaillants."

Il stoppa un instant son récit pour remplir sa pipe, la ralluma en prit quelques bouffées avant de reprendre.

"Je l'ai naturellement remercié. Je souhaitais lui montrer ma gratitude en l'invitant à manger ainsi que de dormir, mais il a refusé. J'ai tout de même réussi à lui demander son nom peu commun d'ailleurs tu en connais-toi des personnes qui portent comme prénom « Naruto » ?"

Le vieil homme sourit pour lui-même.

"Il m'a confié être en route pour le nord. Qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps de son village pour remettre ses idées en place."

Un voile de tristesse prit place dans le regard de l'homme, il reporta son regard au loin, puis sur Sasuke

"Connais-tu personnellement ce jeune homme ? C'est un ami ?"

Sasuke ne voulait pas mentir à l'homme. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire qu'il prévoyait de tuer la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

"Je le connais, en effet. Nous étions amis lorsque nous étions à l'académie, malheureusement on s'est perdus de vue depuis 2 ans."

Il ne mentait pas sauf peut-être pour le « malheureusement », mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux un instant, semblant l'analyser, ce qu'il vit sembla lui plaire car il lui dit.

"Si tu es toujours son ami, je te conseil de vite le retrouver. Son regard était si triste que j'avais de la peine pour lui. La manière avec laquelle il s'est battu contre ces ninjas c'était comme s'il n'avait aucun égard pour sa propre vie."

L'homme regarda Sasuke une pointe d'espoir brillé au fond des pupilles marquées par l'âge et reprit.

"Si tu es réellement un ami de ce jeune homme, tu dois faire quelque chose pour lui. Je suis tellement inquiet pour ce Naruto, il avait l'air terriblement triste."

"Vous a-t-il dit où il comptait aller ?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt vers le Nord. Quand je lui ai demandé plus de détails il m'a juste parlé de samouraï."

Les deux hommes restèrent là en silence un moment. Ils profitèrent des derniers rayons de la journée. Le vieil homme se leva, s'emparant de ses sacs, ouvrit la porte de son logis en se tournant vers Sasuke.

"Veut-tu rester pour le soupé ?"

Sasuke fut fortement tenté d'accepter, mais il devait se remettre rapidement en route. Il avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.

"Je vous remercie sincèrement. Mais je dois vraiment me remettre en route rapidement."

Le vieil homme n'ajoute rien. Ils se serrèrent la main, puis le vieil homme regarda le jeune ninja brun disparaître dans la forêt. Il espérait sincèrement que celui-ci retrouverait rapidement le jeune blond qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui venir en aide, et surmonter les tourments qui semblait noircir sa vie actuelle.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu no Kuni = Pays des sources chaudes
> 
> Tetsu no Kuni = Pays du Fer
> 
> Ta no Kuni = Pays des Rizières
> 
> Bull ブル (buru) Est de loin le plus gros de la meute. C'est un énorme « bulldog » avec un collier à pointes autour du cou. Il porte le bandeau protecteur de Konoha sur la patte avant gauche. Contrairement aux autres, il n'est pas doué de la parole.
> 
> Ninken = Chien ninja
> 
> Nukenin = Ninja déserteur

_**Frontière entre Yo no Kuni et Tetsu no Kuni, le lendemain.** _

Sasuke contemplait en silence le vaste désert de roches massives qui s'étalaient librement devant lui, il percevait déjà le changement de température. Une chance qu'il s'était renseigné sur le climat du pays où il se rendait ; froid et neige abondante. Il s'était ainsi acquis des vêtements en conséquence ; mitaines écharpe et une cape doublés, ce pays était assez dénudé et semblait effectivement posséder peu de villages. De ce qu'il avait compris, il y avait un temple immense où la plupart des samouraïs vivaient confortablement dont certains avec leur famille. Celui-ci se trouvait à environ une journée de marche de la frontière, Naruto devait certainement être là-bas. Si le temple était comme on lui avait décrit, il aurait de réelles difficultés à y entrer sans se faire voir. Sasuke devait nécessairement trouver un moyen afin que le blond sache qu'il était là. Il se disait qu'un combat dans la neige, le sable ou sur l'eau ne représenterait aucune différence, il mettrait enfin un terme à ce lien une bonne fois pour toutes. Le nukenin espérait seulement que les samouraïs ne voudront pas s'en mêle,r car ça le ralentirait énormément. Il était parti du repère d'Orochimaru depuis déjà quelques jours et celui-ci devait s'être rendu compte de son absence. Celui-ci devait être dans une sombre colère et lui ferait payer quand le brun serait de retour à Ta no Kuni. S'il devait donc rajouter à son combat contre le blond un autre avec les samouraïs, il serait encore absent plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait prévu. Donc, comme il était sûr de sa victoire envers le premier, Sasuke mettrait tous les stratagèmes et les techniques dont il disposait quitte à être déloyal. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Sans un regard vers Yo no Kuni, il entama sa journée fastidieuse vers la toundra enneigée. L'Uchiha affronterait un froid pénétrant qu'il n'avait jamais encore rencontré, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Car il pourrait faire du feu avec son Katon aussi longtemps qu'il aurait du bois autour de lui. Sasuke décida de marcher d'un bon pas afin de conserver le maximum d'énergie et de chakra, il accélérerait s'il voyait qu'il perdait trop de temps. Ça lui permettait également de faire le vide et se préparer mentalement à ce combat. Il n'était pas inconscient, il savait que ce combat ne serait pas facile, Naruto avait étudié avec le Sanin légendaire Jiraya. Celui-ci lui avait appris à maîtriser son affinité du vent, mais aussi le mode sage. Qui lui permettait de ressentir son environnement mieux que personne et de pouvoir utiliser l'énergie de la nature à son aise. C'était aussi sans compter sur le démon qui était logé en lui. Néanmoins, Sasuke avait un avantage certain sur le jinchûriki, lui il se battrait avec l'envie et la conviction de vouloir tuer. Tandis que le blond lui se batterait seulement pour parvenir à le faire revenir dans son maudit village. Il grogna à voix haute, jamais il ne retournerait là-bas, pas après tout ce qui s'y était passé, c'était impossible, sauf peut-être pour le détruire. Une image de Naruto, le visage ravagé par des larmes, le suppliant ardemment de revenir avec lui apparut tout à coup dans son esprit. Encore une fois, son cœur se sera fortement, il détestait vraiment se l'avouer, mais ses yeux bleus, il les chérissait surtout lorsqu'ils rayonnaient de bonheur et non pas de larmes. Il secoua la tête, il était plus que temps que ce lien soit rompu, il perdait le contrôle de son esprit lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un certain blond. Et Sasuke ne le supportait plus. Il accéléra en espérant arriver au plus vite pour mettre un terme à toute cette histoire et finalement achever sa vengeance.

Le noiraud marchait depuis deux bonnes heures lorsqu'il détecta un chakra d'origine animale, il s'arrêta et analysa les alentours. Quelques arbres rabougris par la neige et le vent, des rochers de grosseurs différentes, rien d'autre. La neige ainsi que le vent commençaient à traverser ses vêtements, il reprit donc sa marche vers le temple. En se disant que son imagination lui jouait un tour, car il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressentit ce même chakra, il continua sa marche calmement, mais ralentit son pas Sasuke mis une main sur Kusanagi, il se devait de rester vigilant. Tout à coup, devant lui, un chien brun colossal avec un collier à pointe autour du cou, une veste bleue sur le dos et sur sa patte avant gauche, le bandeau protecteur de Konoha. Irrité le jeune homme expira fortement, le brun décida de continuer son chemin car n'était pas n'importe quel chien. Effectivement, c'était un ninken, il se souvenait vaguement que celui-ci appartenait à la meute de Kakashi. Cela l'importuna énormément, il avait espéré retrouver Naruto avant l'arrivée des ninjas de Konoha. Lorsqu'il voulut faire un nouveau pas, la bête massive face à lui grogna méchamment. Pour Sasuke le plus simple et le plus rapide pour pouvoir continuer à avancer serait de l'attaquer et l'achever. C'est donc sans hésitation ni préambule qu'il attaqua le mastodonte, celui-ci disparut pour réapparaître à sa gauche, quand Sasuke exécuta un mouvement vers sa gauche, le chien disparut de nouveau pour réapparaître derrière lui et le manège recommença. En fin de compte, le chien resta à sa droite et s'assit confortablement et aboya une seule fois pour ensuite le regarder fixement. Dire que notre cher brun était irrité serait un euphémisme, la colère et même la rage bouillaient à l'intérieur de lui. Sasuke n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un stupide animal. Surtout si le maître allait pour sûr arriver sous peu. Il décida donc de simplement l'ignorer pour continuer sa route vers le temple, ainsi si Kakashi se décidait à se montrer, eh bien, il gérerait à ce moment-là. Décidé, il se mit en route, il fit à peine quatre pas qu'il fut arrêté par une force invisible, il activa son sharingan et grogna de frustration. Le ninken ne jouait pas avec lui plus tôt, mais avait créé une barrière autour de lui en forme de losange, qui l'empêchait maintenant d'avancer ou sortir. S'il avait encore été un enfant, il se serait laissé choir sur le sol en boudant, tout ceci commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose en travers de sa route, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? En plus, avec ce froid, il se les gelait, il ne pouvait que très peu marcher dans ce losange. L'Uchiha n'avait rien pour pouvoir faire un petit feu afin de se réchauffer. Aussi, s'il se fiait à la position du soleil, il devait être près de l'heure du déjeuner.

"Yo Sasuke!"

Si ce n'était pas des années d'entraînement, le brun aurait sursauté à cette apparition soudaine au milieu de la toundra Arctique. Il prit tout son temps pour braquer sa tête en direction de son ancien sensei, qui se tenait près du gros chien.

"Kakashi... Que me veut-tu ?"

Le ninja copieur l'ignora superbement afin de féliciter son gros molosse. Ainsi Sasuke apprit qu'il portait le nom de Buru. De minute en minute, de seconde en seconde, la colère du brun s'intensifia, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, mais il resta stoïque. Kakashi s'avança finalement vers lui, mais resta à l'extérieur de sa prison.

"Je me suis dit que si je te retrouvais, Naruto ne serait sûrement pas très loin."

L'Uchiha grinça fortement des dents, il en avait ras le kunai que tout le monde se mêle de ses affaires. Que devait-il faire pour avoir la paix ? Tous les faire disparaître les uns après les autres ? L'idée lui parut presque alléchante au point où il en était. Le brun ne répondit pas à son ancien sensei, il voulait juste que son plan avance, combien de temps ce jutsu pouvait-il lui garder prisonnier? Il y avait deux types de jutsu restrictifs ; le premier restait actif pour une période définie, le second ne se terminait que lorsque celui qui l'avait réalisé le décidait. Selon Sasuke, celui dans lequel il était faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Il roula des yeux en se retourna vivement vers Kakashi, qui le regardait impassiblement derrière son masque, celui-ci parla de nouveau ;

"Pourquoi est-tu à la recherche de Naruto ?"

"Hn."

\- D'accord, tu ne veux clairement pas me le dire. Eh bien, de notre côté, on le recherche activement, car depuis votre dernière rencontre, Naruto a radicalement changé. À son retour, il ne sortait plus de chez lui, ne se donnant même pas la peine de sortir de son lit. S'il sortait, c'était uniquement pour aller s'acheter des ramens et s'il obtenait une mission. Il n'allait même plus régulièrement s'entraîner. Est-ce que ça ressemble à la personne que tu connais, Sasuke ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette dernière rencontre, mais vraisemblablement cela a brisé quelque chose en Naruto. Je pense savoir qui peut reconstruire cela, mais je ne sais pas si la personne en question en possède l'envie ou même la force."

Sasuke n'avait aucune intention de répondre aux questions de son ancien sensei de toute façon celui-ci enchaîna ;

"Une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup, m'as fait remarquer une chose que j'aurais dû voir depuis bien longtemps."

Le ninja copieur braqua son regard vers la toundra semblant oublier où il était quelques secondes ;

"Sasuke, t'est-tu déjà arrêté pour simplement te demander pourquoi Naruto continuait sans relâche à te courir après ?"

Le regard toujours fixé sur un point invisible au loin n'attendant pas de réponse de la part de son ancien élève, il reprit ;

"Cette personne qui m'est chère, m'a notamment fait remarquer que Naruto devait être tout bonnement être amoureux de toi."

Le cœur du nukenin exécuta un bond dans sa poitrine pour par la suite rater un battement, il regarda l'autre ninja qui était toujours de profil ;

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Nous savons parfaitement que Naruto est comme ça avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre. Et encore plus tenace avec les personnes à qui il tient."

Kakashi se tourna finalement vers lui, son unique œil le dévisagea pensivement avant de secouer légèrement la tête ;

"C'est exactement ce que je lui ai répondu. Mais mon ami m'a fait réaliser qu'il n'aurait jamais été aussi loin pour Lee ou Neji ou même n'importe lequel de ses autres amis..."

Il laissa sa phrase se faire emporter par le vent, il regarda paisiblement son ancien élève avec une posture relaxée et sa bête couchée à ses pieds. Sasuke le regardait, l'air totalement ahuri, ses yeux, le scrutant à la recherche d'une trace de tromperie mesquinerie ou mensonge. Kakashi le laissa faire car tout ce qu'il lui disait était la stricte vérité. Le nukenin se détourna du ninja de Konoha , lui tournant complètement le dos, le cœur battant la chamade, il avait de réelles difficultés à se concentrer et analysé ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Tout ça ne pouvait rien changer, il devait mettre fin à ce lien, que cet idiot soit amoureux de lui ou non, ne changerait pas ses plans. Il ne ressentait rien pour ce blond un peu idiot, seulement de la colère ainsi que de la contrariété, il voulait à toute force qu'il revienne à Konoha. Ne comprenant nullement que Sasuke n'éprouvait plus que de la haine, de la tristesse ainsi que de la solitude dans ce trou perdu. Le nukenin romprait ce dernier lien véritable, que Naruto ait ou non des sentiments pour lui, ce n'était pas son problème, il s'en lavait les mains. À cette pensée, son estomac se tordit en plus, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais il mit cela sur le compte de la faim. Après tout il n'avait rien mangé depuis son petit-déjeuner c'est à dire tôt le matin même et peut-être était-il tombé malade avec ce froid.

"Tu m'excusera de te faussé compagnie, mais je vais allé de ce pas rejoindre Naruto, car il faut absolument que je lui parle. Je vais naturellement te laisser ici mûrir tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre, et au moins je suis sûr que tu ne nous interrompra pas lors de notre discussion. Prends bien le temps de réfléchir."

Kakashi disparut avec son chien dans un nuage de fumée laissant Sasuke seul au milieu de la toundra glacée. Celui-ci sera fortement ses poings, mqiw quand ses doigts lui firent mal, il tenta de se relaxer. Ça ne servait à rien de gaspiller son énergie, ainsi il fallait qu'il utilise ce temps à son avantage. Lorsque Kakashi aurait clos sa discussion avec Naruto, il le libérerait. Ainsi, le brun pourrait se remettre en route retrouver le jinchûriki. Il n'éprouvait nullement le besoin de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà décidé qu'il briserait tous les liens qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre son but. Sa vengeance, la déclaration de Kakashi, ne pouvait en rien changer ses objectifs.

* * *

_**Konoha. Bureau de l'Hokage** _

Tsunade tentait vainement de se concentrer afin de traiter toute sa paperasse qui s'accumulait à une vitesse folle sur son bureau. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle redressa vivement la tête, ses traits irrités clairement visibles sur son visage par cette interruption impromptue.

"Tsunade-sama! Nous avons reçu un message de Tetsu no Kuni à votre attention." L'ANBU s'approcha d'elle, lui tendit le rouleau et disparut sans bruit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

La femme blonde était curieuse de savoir pourquoi un pays neutre et non-ninja lui écrivait. Tsunade se dépêcha de décacheter le rouleau et le lut rapidement. Tout le long de sa lecture, on l'entendit jurer à voix basse. À la fin de sa lecture, elle se précipita sur un de ses tiroirs, souleva rapidement, mais prudemment, quelques papiers et prit la flasque de saké qu'elle avait caché là. La blonde en prit une grosse gorgée, elle sentit la brûlure du liquide dans sa gorge ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle épongea ses yeux pour par la suite en prendre une seconde rasade, ce jeune idiot allait finir par avoir raison d'elle. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de prendre tous ses congés en même temps ? Elle savait que tout cela était la faute de cet Uchiha de malheur, ce jeune homme avait toujours eu une importance dans la vie de Naruto. Mais Tsunade n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Le brun l'avait abandonné volontairement, il avait même tenté de le tuer en désertant Konoha. Elle se doutait profondément que le plus jeune Uchiha voulait venger son Clan, mais il aurait pu le faire tout en restant au village. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme avait quitté le village sans regarder en arrière, abandonnant ainsi brusquement toutes ses possessions ainsi que ses amis. Elle l'aurait supporté dans la capture d'Itachi s'il lui avait demandé, car ce massacre devait être puni. Maintenant Sasuke aussi devait être puni, pour sa désertion ainsi que son alliance avec un autre nukenin. Qui devait-elle dire faisait des expérimentations monstrueuses sur des êtres humains en les transformant en des créatures assoiffées de sang.

"Tsunade-sama"

L'Hokage redressa son regard sévère vers Shizune, qui la regardait attentivement un sourcil levé ;

" Ça va ? Je t'appelle depuis deux minutes."

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui tendit le parchemin, son adjointe saisit le document, le lit à la hâte et leva les yeux vers sa supérieure surprise.

"Quand est-ce que tu l'as reçu ?"

"Il y a peu près une dizaine de minutes. Cet enfant va me faire mourir avant mon heure !"

Tsunade se laissa aller sur son fauteuil, levant la tête vers le plafond soupirant bruyamment ;

"Que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je vais lui accorder ces deux mois de congés auxquels il a droit."

L'Hokage sortit en silence un parchemin vierge, saisit sa plume et se mit à écrire rapidement. Une fois sa missive terminé, elle tendit celle-ci à sa amie de longue date ;

"Expédie-le avant que je ne change d'avis. Et que j'aille moi-même chercher cet imbécile à Tetsu no Kuni, pour pouvoir l'étrangler de mes propres mains. Quand il sera de retour par contre, les missions de rang D seront son lot quotidien, il va devoir aussi passer l'examen jûnin. Surtout y exceller, car par la suite, je lui collerai une équipe à former."

Tsunade finit sa phrase avec un sourire peu amène sur les lèvres, mais une satisfaction non feinte pouvait se lire sur son visage.

L'assistante prit le document en souriant poliment, elle savait que jamais Tsunade ne ferait quoi que ce soit de mauvais au blond, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Elle quitta à la hâte le bureau pour se dirigea vers la volière, pour que Naruto soit avisé sa réponse le plus rapidement possible, Shizune ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement avec le petit blond, mais faisait entièrement confiance à sa supérieure. Si celle-ci jugeait bon pour le jinchûriki de prendre ses vacances, alors elle ne jugerait pas. Elle espérait seulement que le jeune homme regagnerait sa sérénité et qu'il prenait soin de lui. Pour le reste, seul le temps pourrait leur révéler ce qui n'allait pas. Et si on pouvait lui venir en aide. Elle prierait pour lui qu'il trouve enfin le bonheur après tout, lui plus que les autres avaient droit au bonheur selon elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taichô = Capitaine ou général
> 
> Tetsu no kuni = Pays du Fer
> 
> Ninken = Chien ninja

_**Tetsu no Kuni, intérieur du Temple** _

Naruto était assis paisiblement, méditant profondément en emmagasinant l'énergie de la nature autour de lui. Ça lui faisait un bien fou en plus ça l'aidait à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il perçut qu'on cognait à la porte, il expira doucement avant de se lever pour entrouvrir la porte, un jeune apprenti samouraï lui fit face ;

"Mifune-Taichô vous demande dans son bureau Naruto-san."

"Merci, j'y vais de ce pas."

Il sortit en silence sans prendre la peine de refermer sa porte, il n'avait aucune possession de valeur à part ses vêtements qu'il avait en arrivant et un peu d'argent. De plus, il savait que les samouraïs étaient des gens très honnêtes, il avait ainsi aucune crainte. Naruto se demandait quand même pourquoi Mifune-san le demandait. Il était au Temple depuis à peu près une semaine, peut-être voulait-il lui demander quand comptait-il quitter les lieux ? Après tout, il avait débarqué ici comme un vagabond, il ne pouvait pas participer activement aux entraînements, il avait néanmoins l'autorisation d'observer en silence. Il se sentait tout de même un tantinet inutile, les samouraïs ne lui avaient même pas confié de tâches en rapport à la vie du Temple. Il arriva à la porte du bureau de Mifune-san, frappa et quand il en eut l'autorisation, il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds ;

"Yo, Naruto !"

"Kakashi-sensei ?"

Naruto s'avança prestement dans le bureau, examinant alternativement les deux hommes dans la pièce, il ne pouvait pas croire que son ancien mentor soit assis dans ce bureau ;

"De par votre réaction, Naruto-san, j'en conclus que vous connaissez cet homme."

La voix de Mifune le sortit de son hébétement et secoua positivement la tête ;

"Certainement, oui.. Oui. Ces Kakashi Hatake un excellent ninja de mon village ainsi que mon ancien sensei."

Le samouraï leur indiqua de prendre place en face de lui, où deux chaises étaient placées soigneusement, les deux ninjas y prirent place ;

"Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais dites-moi, votre village entier ne prévoit pas de s'installer ici ?"

Le ton amical employé était mi-figue, mi-raisin, il sortit trois verres de son bureau ainsi qu'une bouteille de saké, il les remplit d'une main experte. Avant d'inciter les deux autres hommes à prendre un des verres. Une fois ceci fait, Kakashi se racla la gorge ;

"Ne vous en faites pas, Mifune-san, le village ne viendra pas vous envahir. La raison initiale de ma venue était de retrouver cet idiot parti sans laisser de trace ni mémo. Nous étions donc tous inquiets."

Naruto eut tout de même la délicatesse de rougir un peu avec un air coupable. Il passa nerveusement une main dans sa nuque en ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

"Seulement en route pour ici, j'ai croisé une personne qui était également à la recherche de Naruto. Ce qui ne m'a pas laissé le choix que de venir au plus vite avant que cette personne arrive. Ainsi aviser mon cher élève qui ne doit pas s'attendre à une telle visite. Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto dans les yeux et lui lâcha sa bombe ; Naruto Sasuke est en route pour le Temple !

Le visage de Naruto blêmit d'un coup, il ferma les poings sur ses cuisses et se mordit fortement la lèvre du bas. Baissant la tête laissant ses cheveux cacher ses yeux.

"Si mes déductions sont bonnes, en me fiant aux réactions de Naruto-san, la venue de ce Sasuke n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle ?

Le samouraï s'était levé de sa place pour se tenir proche des deux ninjas ;

"NON !"

Naruto avait subitement crié, faisant sursauter les deux autres hommes à ses côtés ;

"Pardon... Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Mifune-Taichô, c'est en fait une bonne nouvelle. Cela fait deux ans que je suis à sa poursuite afin de le ramener au village. Il est ….. Il est une personne très importante pour moi."

L'homme le plus âgé le regarda, peu convaincu, puis il braqua son sur l'autre homme portant un masque, celui-ci lui confirma ce que le blond venait de dire par un hochement.

"Il était où quand tu l'as croisé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a vu ? Il t'a attaqué ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Le jinchûriki s'était levé après sa tirade, avalant d'un seul trait, son verre de saké, il s'approcha de Kakashi agrippant la veste de son sensei de sa main droite. L'attirant à lui, son regard fixé dans son seul œil visible, comme pour essayer de lire son esprit. Le ninja copieur se leva à son tour, faisant par la même occasion lâcher la poigne du blond, il lui retourna son regard en silence ;

"Il est à environ une demi-journée de marche d'ici à vitesse régulière. Mais tu le connais quand il veut quelque chose, je dirais donc deux, voire trois heures maximum."

L'homme aux cheveux blancs, rattrapa de justesse Naruto par le bras.

"Naruto, écoute-moi, pour le moment, il ne peut pas bouger. Je l'ai enfermé dans un jutsu de restriction, afin de pouvoir te prévenir et parler avec toi. Donc aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, il ne peut plus avancer."

Le regard du blond était passé au rouge rapidement, pour redevenir bleu instantanément, il souffla fortement par le nez et prit de nouveau place sur sa chaise. Mifune réalisa qu'il devrait laisser les deux ninjas avoir une discussion en privé. Il sortit ainsi de son bureau leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

"Ne les dérangez pas. Venez me trouver aussitôt qu'ils sortent."

Il donna l'ordre aux deux samouraïs en faction devant son bureau et décida qu'un entraînement lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre ce Sasuke et Naruto, il l'apprendrait assez tôt.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Mifune, les deux ninjas étaient toujours assis sur leur chaise. En se regardant en silence, Kakashi ferma son œil visible, expira longuement avant de reprendre la parole ;

"Naruto, tu es amoureux de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le jeune homme le regarda vraiment surpris, mais ne démentit pas ce que son sensei supposait, car il le prenait plus pour une supposition ou affirmation qu'une question.

"Oui." Réponds le jeune ninja sans rien ajouter de plus.

Maintenant, il attendait les remontrances de Kakashi, comme quoi il était absurde d'aimer un homme à quel point ce n'était pas naturel. Et surtout qu'il devrait avoir honte d'être amoureux d'un nukenin, qui de plus avait essayé de le tuer plus d'une fois. S'attendant à voir du dégoût, de la déception dans le regard de son sensei, il ferma les yeux. Puis il prit une bonne inspiration, pour ensuite relever la tête pour plonger son regard de celui de son ancien maître et l'observa attentivement ;

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait, la dernière fois dans ton appartement."

Le ninja copieur tendit une main à Naruto, ce qui surprit le blond, il ne s'attendait pas que son sensei soit compatissant envers les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le brun. Alors là, la compréhension, la sollicitude et la tendresse que Kakashi lui transmettait dans le ton de sa voix et ses yeux le laissaient sans voix. Néanmoins, il voyait également que Kakashi appréhendait, craignait même qu'il ne lui pardonne pas.

"Kakashi-sensei, je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Je ne sais pas comment tu en es arrivé à discerner mes sentiments pour Sasuke, mais je pensais sincèrement que tu serais dégoûté ou tout du moins fâché."

Son ancien sensei l'observa pensivement, se leva afin de marcher quelques pas et sembla prendre une décision ;

"Ce serait hypocrite d'être dégoûté que tu aimes un homme, alors que moi-même je suis amoureux d'un autre homme."

Le blond était tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de respirer quelques secondes, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte.

Kakashi rigola doucement ;

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?!"

"Je... Je... Non... Je... Je suis réellement surpris. Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un qui aime une personne du même sexe. Et sûrement pas toi, je dois l'avouer."

Il sembla gêné de dire tout cela à voix haute, mais il pensait réellement être le seul dans ce cas-là. Même dans la rue, il n'avait jamais vu de couple composé de deux hommes ou même de deux femmes, il se pensait être une anomalie. Naruto était profondément soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à désirer un autre homme. Un poids colossal lui fut retiré des épaules un poids qu'il ne se savait pas porter.

"Heu... Kakashi-sensei... Es-ce que je peux savoir qui est... Ton... Ton amoureux ?"

Le visage de Naruto atteint une belle couleur tomate bien mûr, en formulant sa question, mais ne baissa pas son regard. Il voulait savoir qui avait eu l'honneur de ravir le cœur de son sensei. Le blond était sincèrement heureux pour lui, celui-ci avait vécu tant de pertes.

"Bien sûr." Les yeux du ninja copieur brillèrent de tendresse à la mention de son amant. " C'est Gaï."

Kakashi ne put se soustraire au regard de son ancien élève, il le laissa donc le scruter. Naruto put voir l'évidence de l'affection ainsi que l'amour que Kakashi avait pour son amant.

"Gaï-sensei ? Le gars qui s'entraîne sans arrêt ? Avec la combinaison verte ?"

En même pas dix minutes, son sensei le surprenait de plus en plus à lui en couper les jambes, cet homme était vraiment plein de mystères. Naruto était sans mot pour une foi son sensei le regardait avec un sourire caché derrière son masque.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire vraiment. Mais je suis super heureux pour vous sensei !"

Le blondinet bondit de sa chaise sans crier garde et offrit une accolade sincère à son ancien sensei. L'homme à la chevelure grise fut surpris, mais ému, il retourna le geste à son précieux élève.

"Naruto, nous devons vraiment parler de Sasuke qui est en chemin, que veux-tu faire ? Tu préfères qu'il vienne à toi ou veux-tu le rejoindre ? Ou même reporter cette confrontation ? Même si je sais que cette dernière proposition ne représente pas une option pour toi."

Le jinchûriki s'écarta de Kakashi pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise, passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà complètement ébouriffés. Il ne voulait pas mettre les samouraïs en danger. Si Sasuke venait à lui, il aurait assurément de la casse. Il ne voulait en aucun cas causer du tort à ces nobles guerriers qui l'avait recueilli sans rien demander en retour. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il devait aller à la rencontre de l'homme de sa vie, et avoir leur dernier combat, car ce serait l'ultime confrontation. Il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre l'Uchiha de revenir avec lui, il le perdrait définitivement. Ce combat ne se finirait certainement pas dans la joie, l'un d'eux mourrait pour sûr.

"On peut demander à Mifune-Taichô un deuxième avis si tu le souhaites ?"

Kakashi s'était rapproché du blond lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le jeune homme accepta la proposition d'un signe de tête. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, il l'ouvrit vivement, regarda les deux gardes présents ;

"Excusez-moi, savez-vous où se trouve votre Taichô ?"

Le samouraï à la droite les informa qu'il devait être en salle d'entraînement, les deux ninjas les remercièrent en s'inclinant légèrement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement, ne voulant pas faire traîner plus longtemps l'attente de Sasuke dans la toundra. Kakashi l'avait rassuré en l'informant qu'il avait laissé Shiba sur place pour maintenir le brun hors de danger. Le ninken avait même pris l'initiative de ramener discrètement du bois à Sasuke. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle désirée, ils entrebâillèrent la porte sans bruit et virent que Mifune était en plein combat avec un de ses apprentis. Ils ne faisaient preuve d'aucune retenue, les deux épées de bois des deux samouraïs s'entrechoquaient avec force, la sueur s'écoulait abondamment sur leurs visages, leurs cris et les bruits de leurs épées qui entraient en contact résonnaient fortement dans la pièce vide.

Les deux ninja regardaient impressionnés par l'échange, on y voyait beaucoup de puissance alors qu'ils n'utilisaient ni jutsu, ni chakra. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto regarda Kakashi qui observait attentivement les mouvements des samouraïs face à lui. Le copie ninja avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son sharingan légèrement découvert pour ne perdre aucune miette du spectacle. Ne voulant paraître impoli et interrompre l'entraînement, le jinchûriki prit son mal en patience et attendit que les samouraï terminent. Seulement il ne pouvait empêché l'envie viscérale de connaître l'opinion du samouraï, qui avait réussi à s'attiré en peu de temps le respect du jeune homme. Il tenta de calmé sa nervosité et son impatience, il se devait d'être respectueux envers cet homme qui l'avait recueilli sans rien demander en retour. Alors il ferait preuve de patience. Environ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux vaillant combattants mirent fin à leur combat, se saluèrent de manière traditionnelle, puis l'apprenti quitta la pièce. Tandis que Mifune se dirigea vers ses deux invités . Il s'essuya le visage avec une serviette, un sourire satisfait de sa séance d'entraînement

"Kakashi-san, Naruto-san. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Sa voix ne souffrait aucunement de l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Mifune ne semblait même pas essoufflé, sans le savoir l'homme gagna d'avantage le respect de Naruto ;

"Je souhaiterais avoir votre avis par rapport à un problème, Mifune-Taichô."

Le samouraï sembla agréablement surpris de la demande, et un sourire plaisant apparu sur son visage ridé. Il invita les ninjas à le suivre vers les vestiaires où il se lava sommairement avant de se vêtir d'un yukata brun pâle aux rebord blanc. Ils retournèrent dans le couloir qui les menèrent vers son bureau. Ils marchèrent rapidement en silence, et une fois devant la porte du bureau, Mifune donna l'ordre qu'on ne les dérange pas, à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une urgence. À l'intérieur, Mifune plaça une troisième chaise près de celle des deux ninjas y prit place invitant Kakashi et Naruto à faire de même.

"Donc, jeune ninja, comment un vieux samouraï tel que moi peut-il t'aider ?"

Ce disant, il en profita pour sortir un plateau de thé, mit la théière à chauffer sur un feu de bois qui réchauffait agréablement la pièce.

"Eh bien, cela concerne Sasuke."

Naruto avait décidé d'être parfaitement honnête avec le vieil homme. Il lui raconta donc son histoire, leur histoire, de leur enfance jusqu'à leur dernière rencontre. Il ne lui dissimula rien, fut franc avec lui communiquant les sentiments sincères qu'il éprouvait pour le nukenin. Kakashi n'intervint qu'une seule fois, et ce fut pour expliquer où se trouvait actuellement Sasuke. Ainsi que l'état d'esprit dans lequel il semblait être lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé deux heures auparavant.

"Mifune-Taichô, je comprendrais si vous êtes dégoûté de moi, mais s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de votre aide et votre expérience."

Le silence tomba dans la pièce seulement brisée par le bois qui se consumait dans le foyer. Le samouraï sirota son thé tranquillement, regarda alternativement les deux hommes assis près de lui. Puis finalement, MIfune déposa sa tasse et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il se saisit d'un cadre qu'il retourna vers les deux ninjas où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux hommes. Naruto le prit en main, observant sur la photo deux jeunes samouraïs souriant, brandissant leurs épées vers les airs. Mais ce qui attira son regard fût leurs mains liées, il releva des yeux surpris vers Mifune en même temps que de présenter le cadre à Kakashi.

"C'est mon fils Katsu et son conjoint Teru. Dans la communauté Samouraï, il est commun d'avoir des couples homosexuels."

Il reprit la photo la regardant avec amour et nostalgie ;

"Ils sont morts dans la même bataille il y a deux ans. Par conséquent, votre amour pour votre ancien coéquipier est aussi naturel qu'une relation entre un homme et une femme."

Il repositionna soigneusement le cadre à sa place.

"Naruto-san, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple d'abandonner Sasuke-san à ses ténèbres et effacer son existence. Pourtant, vous avez fait preuve de courage, détermination et résilience face à une situation des plus difficiles. Ceci prouve à quel point votre amour pour cet homme est réel et fort. Je vais vous aider à tenter de le sauver."

Ce disant, il se dirigea vers une armoire qui était dans un coin du bureau. Mifune en déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et en sortit un parchemin. Il installa une table rudimentaire entre eux, déplia le rouleau afin d'en dévoiler le contenu. On y voyait un dessin d'un cube exceptionnellement grand qui semblait être sous le Temple.

"Ce parchemin nous a été offert il y a bien longtemps par Tobirama Senju, votre deuxième Hokage, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec notre commandant du moment Tomo-Taichô."

Il pointa les écritures sur le côté du document qui avaient pâli avec les années, mais on pouvait toujours y lire distinctement ;

"À mon excellent ami Tomo, que ce cube puisse vous servir un jour. Amicalement Tobirama Senju."

Naruto avait lu à haute voix l'émerveillement s'entendait clairement. Il regarda Mifune avec un sourire discret.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avez pas hésité à m'héberger !"

Le samouraï continua son explication ;

"Ce cube gigantesque est indestructible. Donc si vous combattez à l'intérieur, peu importe le genre d'attaque que vous utiliserez, le Temple et les alentours ne souffriront d'aucun dommage."

Les deux hommes de Konoha se regardèrent se demandant comment convaincre Sasuke de pénétrer dans ce cube de son plein gré. Naruto haussa les épaules, il trouverait un moyen au moment venu, il hocha la tête, signifiant à Kakashi qu'il pouvait relâcher le fauve, celui-ci comprit, car il enchaîna une série de signes avec ses mains.

-"C'est bon, j'ai discrètement retiré la barrière autour de Sasuke. Il sera bientôt là, Shiba continue de le suivre de loin."

Naruto se sentit étrangement calme, il savait pertinemment que c'était un point crucial de la relation (même si infime) qu'il avait avec le brun. Soit il réussissait à pénétrer les barrières que Sasuke avait érigées, soit il échouait et perdait tout. Il remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes, demanda la direction de la cour extérieure, il avait besoin d'air et devait méditer un peu. Il avait besoin de faire le vide, être le plus serein possible afin de trouver les mots capables de faire comprendre à l'homme de son cœur que sa place était auprès de lui. Il lui offrirait l'amour, la tendresse, la compréhension et le soutien dont il avait réellement besoin, même si Sasuke ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer. Le blond était prêt à le soutenir dans sa quête, afin de retrouver son frère pour qu'il soit puni pour ses crimes. Naruto espérait qu'il comprenne que le tuer ne lui apporterait rien.

Ce combat était soit la FIN, soit le RENOUVEAU !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katon goukakyuu no jutsu = Boule de feu.
> 
> Kage bunshin no jutsu = Clone de l'ombre ( Tous les shinobis ).
> 
> Katon gõkajinheki = Mur de feu.
> 
> Fùton rasenshuriken = Attaque de vent.
> 
> Enton kagutsuchi = Épée flexible avec les flammes Amaterasu.
> 
> Katon gôryûka no jutsu = Feu du dragon suprême.

_**Tetsu no Kuni, dans la toundra** _

Sasuke leva les yeux du feu qu'il avait pu faire, du bois était miraculeusement apparu dans sa prison de chakra. Il utilisa son Katon goukakyuu no jutsu sur le bois et ainsi pouvoir se réchauffer.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que le jutsu de Kakashi avait disparu, il se leva et il annula d'un simple claquement de doigt son feu. Sachant où aller il se mit en route immédiatement, il utilisa autant de chakra que nécessaire dans chacun des pas qu'il faisait, Sasuke voulait atteindre promptement le Temple. L'Uchiha espérait ne pas à avoir à combattre les hommes du pays du Fer qui habitaient le Temple. Ça le ralentirait encore plus, ce serait une perte d'énergie inutile avec c'est samouraïs frustres. Le combat serait terriblement déloyal. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant sur sa respiration régulière ainsi que les mouvements de ses pieds dans la neige immaculée sous lui. Il n'y avait pas de réel chemin dessiné dans cette neige abondante, rien. Heureusement, il était capable de traquer les résidus de chakra que Kakashi avait laissé derrière lui. Sasuke le connaissant, il l'avait fait exprès afin de ne pas faire traîner en longueur l'inévitable. Les paroles de son ancien sensei avaient ouvert une porte dans son esprit, qu'il pensait avoir cadenassé fermement en quittant Konoha. Malheureusement pour lui, son esprit ne voulait plus coopérer, la porte était ouverte et les images sensibles d'un passé qu'il pensait révolu. Tout ceci l'inonda, donc il n'avait d'autre choix que de les analyser. Sa rencontre avec Naruto lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore à l'académie; Sasuke était au parc avec sa mère et il avait remarqué ce petit garçon blond misérable. Celui-ci jouait tout seul, il semblait si triste qu'il avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec lui. Elle lui avait souri mélancoliquement, lui répondant que parfois la méchanceté des gens pouvait être gratuite pour être souvent dirigée vers les personnes « faibles » qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se défendre. Elle lui avait confié une citation dont il se rappelait encore « La méchanceté est la faiblesse des imbéciles qui se croient forts », Sasuke s'était alors dit qu'il ferait son possible pour ce petit blond. Ce jour-là, il avait approché ce petit blond et le sourire que lui avait offert ce petit soleil en lui demandant s'il voulait jouer avec lui, l'avait presque aveuglé. Et depuis ce moment-là, et ce jusqu'à leur rentrée à l'académie, aussi souvent que possible, ils avaient joué ensemble. Pourtant, tout avait changé, IL avait changé LUI quand Itachi avait littéralement massacré son Clan, le laissant seul. Naruto lui avait naturellement tendu la main, mais il était jeune, si plein de colère, de rage qu'il l'avait rejeté d'un geste brusque. Il avait par la suite agi avec le blond comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, il agissait comme ces personnes qui le rabaissait sans cesse. Par peur, non comme eux qui avaient peur du Kyubi, mais de ce lien qui les reliait déjà. Sans s'en rendre compte, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il avait commencé à rompre ce lien qui le terrorisait. Car il était synonyme de pouvoir encore perdre un être cher, comme avec ses parents ou son Clan.

Néanmoins, Naruto n'avait ou plutôt ne baissait jamais les bras, et lorsqu'il avait été mis dans l'équipe sept avec Sakura, les deux garçons avaient clamé haut et fort leur mécontentement. Mais dans son cœur, Sasuke avait été très heureux. Surtout que peu de temps avant tout cela, il avait échangé ce baiser accidentel en classe. Son cœur avait battu tellement fort dans sa poitrine et les papillons qu'il avait sentis dans son estomac. À ce moment-là, il s'était senti plus vivant, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ceci lui avait fait peur. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre de la distance entre Naruto et lui, un événement quelconque arrivait. Et leur lien se renouvelait encore, toujours plus fort Tant de fois, il avait voulu le repousser, mais à chaque fois Naruto faisait comme si rien n'était. Il continuait à rester auprès de lui, il ne voulait l'abandonner pour rien au monde. Son sourire, ses yeux bleus et son rire lumineux avaient été simultanément un véritable calvaire et une véritable bénédiction pour lui. Surtout lorsqu'il était dans les souterrains avec Orochimaru lorsqu'il pensait perdre le Nord à force d'être isolé , travaillant jour et nuit. Parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut, jurant avoir entendu le rire de Naruto et qui lui criait ;

"Aller, Teme, viens !"

À chaque fois, ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, son cœur et son estomac lui faisait mal. Il avait dû se résoudre à ne presque plus dormir ou lorsqu'il s'endormait, ce serait d'avoir entraîné son corps jusqu'à épuisement. Afin de ne faire aucun rêve. En courant vers le Temple, il secoua vivement la tête, ensuite il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il devait cesser de penser à ce genre de choses, Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il devait détruire une fois pour toutes ce lien. Ce dernier lien, seulement une partie de lui, ne voulait pas ou ne le pouvais pas, il ne savait plus trop. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait que cette partie devait mourir pour qu'il soit en mesure de venger son Clan. Son frère lui avait dit que pour être en mesure de le battre et devenir plus puissant, il ne devait avoir aucun lien, que ce soit amicaux ou amoureux. De toute façon ce qu'il savait de ce genre de relation dans le monde shinobi était immoral, ainsi que perçu comme une faiblesse. RHOOO, puis de toute façon, il ne ressentait rien, absolument rien pour cet idiot de blond. Il le démontrerait lorsqu'il le laisserait sans vie au sol à la fin de leur combat. Une image du jinchûriki au sol sans vie, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Cette vision flasha devant ses yeux, la nausée lui monta à la gorge, il cracha de la bile dans la neige. Ensuite, il en prit une poignée pour se la passer sur le visage, le froid glacial lui permit de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps, il se gifla fortement ;

"Allez, reprends-toi, mon vieux. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher."

Sasuke se remit en route, énumérant tous les jutsus qu'il connaissait afin de garder son esprit occupé pour ne plus se surprendre lui-même, il se devait de rester focus. Il n'échouerait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, il n'en était pas question, il y avait beaucoup trop de choses en jeu. Son honneur en tant que dernier Uchiha lui permettrait de réussir et il réussirait. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux ainsi que plus en phase avec lui-même. Après cette discussion interne, par contre, il ne perdit pas de temps de peur de retomber dans ses pensées mélancoliques. Il continua donc à nommer ces jutsus qu'il connaissait et ceux qu'il voulait apprendre silencieusement. Il vit au loin un toit argenté qui brillait au soleil, ce qui lui fit plisser les yeux, il accéléra sa course, son battant la chamade. Sasuke sentit une anxiété sans nom lui broyer son intérieur.

Arrivée près de l'entrée du Temple, les immenses portes étaient ouvertes, un seul homme était debout en plein milieu, habillé d'une armure étincelante. Il possédait une large épée dans sa main droite le long de son corps. Sasuke stoppa à quelques mètres de l'homme qui le regardait avec curiosité ;

"Êtes-vous Sasuke Uchiha ?"

Sasuke hocha seulement la tête toujours sur ses gardes la main pas très loin de son épée.

"Si vous promettez de ne pas m'attaquer, de n'attaquer aucun de mes samouraïs, je t'escorterai personnellement jusqu'à Naruto-san."

La voix de l'homme résonna fortement entre les portes, il avait une posture digne et droite non-menaçant, mais le nukenin n'était pas un imbécile et savait que l'homme face à lui était un vaillant combattant entraîné pour faire face à tout type de combat en toutes circonstances.

"Très bien Samouraï, si aucun de vous ne m'approche, j'en ferai de même."

L'homme le jugea un moment, l'analysant calmement par la suite, il lui adressa un signe de tête l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur du Temple. Sasuke fut particulièrement impressionné par la grandeur des couloirs, la hauteur des plafonds qui n'en finissaient plus. Chaque point stratégique était gardé par des samouraïs postés par deux de chaque côté, regardant face à eux. Le brun tenta calmement de croiser leur regard sans succès. Il inspecta minutieusement leur chakra et remarqua à sa grande surprise que plusieurs d'entre eux n'en avaient peu ou pas. S'il devait se défendre contre eux, ce ne serait pas trop de problèmes, ceci ne le rassura pas pour autant. Car leur nombre était vraiment impressionnant. Ils continuèrent calmement leur route, le samouraï avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en lui tournant le dos sans hésitation. Sasuke agrandit son cercle de recherche pour pouvoir localiser la signature de chakra de Kakashi car il savait qu'il était encore là. Le cadet Uchiha avait vu juste car il sentit son ancien sensei un peu plus loin clairement visible, celui-ci était immobile. Il y avait également celui plus volumineux de Naruto, pas très loin, qui se rapprochait rapidement. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que son cœur, il s'enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes de main en inspirant tranquillement par le nez. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle maintenant. Sasuke avait mis trop d'énergie et de temps à son goût pour rompre ce lien, il devait le faire rapidement et efficacement. Afin de pouvoir retourner auprès d'Orochimaru. L'homme serpent lui répugnait comme pas deux, seulement il savait que son savoir lui serait utile. Pour être en mesure de combattre efficacement Itachi, pour ensuite le vaincre aisément. Le Samouraï qui le précédait cessa son avancée se tourna lentement vers lui en lui indiquant du bras le couloir à leurs droites qui s'étendait vers les profondeurs du Temple ;

"Suivez ce couloir au bout de celui-ci, Naruto-san vous attends. À sa demande, nous n'interviendrons sous aucun prétexte, quelle que soit l'issue de votre combat. Il me l'a fait jurer, j'espère sincèrement que vous savez ce que vous faites avec ce précieux jeune homme."

Le Samouraï n'obtint aucune réponse, Sasuke continua son chemin. Il n'avait pas à répondre à ce que venait de lui dire le vieil homme. Il savait pertinemment que Naruto était une personne extraordinaire qui représentait les bons côtés de la vie, l'espoir dans la peur, la lumière dans le noir. C'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant, il se devait de venger ses parents, son Clan, sa vie détruite. Le brun marchait d'un pas souple, silencieux, on aurait presque pu penser qu'il était un fantôme. Il franchit une porte son regard fut immédiatement happé par Naruto, assit les jambes croisées au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux s'ouvrir plus grand afin de mieux le regarder, son beau regard bleu brillait d'une lueur joyeuse de le voir malgré la situation. Le jinchûriki se leva sans effort, avança de quelques pas pour s'immobiliser, les deux anciens coéquipiers se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Sasuke, pour sa part, faisait honneur à son nom en restant de marbre alors qu'en son intérieur ainsi que tout son être était en émoi. Son cœur s'était encore une fois emballé son estomac jouait au yo-yo, il ne devait absolument pas se laisser distraire. Il avait une mission personnelle à accomplir sa fierté, Uchiha l'obligeait à la poursuivre et la réussir.

"Sasuke..."

La voix de Naruto lui transperça le corps comme un courant électrique, il pouvait entendre d'avantage cette voix qui faisait faire du cabri à son cœur contre son gré. Cette voix porteuse de promesses de joie. Sasuke ferma les yeux et attaqua immédiatement le blondinet sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois. S'il le laissait faire, le nukenin avait peur de réellement perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait de bon gré mal gré. Depuis que son regard s'était posé sur cet homme beaucoup trop attirant pour son propre bien, ainsi ses yeux, mon dieu, ce bleu lagon! L'Uchiha commença par du nunjutsu, il éprouvait inconsciemment l'irrépressible besoin de le toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre, le corps chaud de jinchûriki. Une dernière fois, il avait besoin de sentir les muscles de celui-ci se tendre pour ensuite se détendre sous ses attaques, voir l'effort sur le visage de son vieil ami Sasuke enchaîna attaque sur l'attaque coup sur coup Naruto n'était pas en reste rendant les attaques sans en manquer une seule. Les deux ninjas présentaient déjà des coupures sur leurs visages et leurs mains, mais leurs attaques ne baissaient pas en intensité, bien au contraire celles-ci semblaient prendre un rythme effréné, ils étaient toujours à proximité, ne s'éloignant pas leurs regards accrochés à l'autre. Naruto fit un bond en arrière couplé de signe de main ;

"Kage bunshin no jutsu !"

Quatre autres Naruto apparurent Sasuke comprit que les choses sérieuses commençaient, il se recula aussi afin de produire lui aussi des signes de main ;

"Chidori !"

Il assaillit de front les quatre clones qui tentèrent de lui bloquer le passage, les faisant éclater d'un seul coup d'épée. Son chidori, toujours à la main, il le dirigea vers la poitrine du ninja blond, mais celui-ci éclata, c'était un clone.

"Rasengan !"

Il releva rapidement la tête et eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque du blondinet. Il exécutât un autre bond en arrière pour lancer sa prochaine attaque ;

"Katon : gõkajinheki !"

Ainsi, il pouvait se protéger quelques instants pour planifier sa prochaine attaque. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps, mais Naruto ne lui accorda pas de répit ;

"Fùton : rasenshuriken !"

La boule d'énergie le manqua de peu, il jura silencieusement, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait contre-attaquer et vite !

"Chidori senbon !"

Des fils d'électricité se dirigèrent vers le blond, l'électrocutant, il se crispa avant de se débarrasser de sa veste. Il invoqua un léger jutsu de vent pour dissiper le courant électrique. Quelques éclairs bleutés couraient encore sur son vêtement au sol, il jura intérieurement ça faisait un mal de chien. Son regard vacilla furtivement du bleu vers un rouge pour reprendre sa couleur d'origine. Le nukenin se rendit compte du combat intérieur que le jinchûriki menait pour ne pas puiser dans les réserves de chakra de son Bijù. Naruto croisa le regard de son rival, son ami, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Que pouvait-il bien faire afin de lui faire comprendre que tout ceci était inutile et vain. Il changea rapidement de place, recommençant chaque fois que son pied touchait le sol. Ainsi, il tournait en rond à toute allure autour de Sasuke, cherchant à le déstabiliser. Le brun perdit patience lorsque le blond posa de nouveau son pied à terre pour une fraction de seconde ;

"Enton : kagutsuchi !"

Des épées flexibles faites seulement à partir des flammes de l'enfer heurtèrent la cheville droite de Naruto. Un jet de sang éclaboussa le visage de porcelaine de Sasuke, le blond exécutât un saut en arrière afin de prendre du recul. Il inspecta brièvement sa plaie qui saignait abondamment, mais il ne se fit aucun souci. Kyûbi s'en occuperait pendant que lui poursuivait son combat contre l'Uchiha. À chaque coup échangé avec celui-ci, son cœur se brisait un peu plus, il ne souhaitait pas le blesser, mais il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il arrive à ses fins. Qu'il gagne ce combat pour ensuite sombrer encore plus dans ses ténèbres. Il devait faire rapidement quelque chose afin d'écourter cet échange avant que l'un deux ne soit gravement blessé ou pire. Il se décida à faire quelque chose qui surprendrait son brun afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui ;

"Kage bunshin no jutsu !"

Cette fois-ci, une vingtaine de clones apparurent, ils sautèrent immédiatement sur Sasuke. Celui-ci riposta avec son épée, il en fit disparaître cinq, mais l'un d'eux lui fit un croche patte. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et tomba lourdement sur le dos, aussitôt les clones restant l'immobilisèrent. Il releva son regard sur le vrai Naruto qui prit place sur ses hanches ;

"Arrêtes, Sasuke, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !"

Le nukenin tenta de toutes ses forces de se libérer, mais les clones étaient aussi têtus que le vrai et tinrent bons. En plus du poids de Naruto, celui-ci lui s'empara de son visage ;

"Bordel ! Je suis amoureux de TOI stupide Teme !"

Naruto écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur celles du brun, il sentit clairement son camarade se tendre sous lui. Mais sans que celui-ci se rende réellement compte, il répondait ardemment au baiser. Ses mains s'engouffrent dans la chevelure blonde, tirant dessus ce qui fit gémir le blond dans sa bouche. Une des mains du blondinet le déserta pour se faufiler sous le kimono ouvert de Sasuke. Il laissa ses doigts glisser doucement sur la peau soyeuse et chaude sous lui, c'est à ce moment que Sasuke sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité. Les clones ayant relâché légèrement leur prise, il asséna un solide coup de hanche qui prit Naruto par surprise, celui-ci se retrouva sur le dos sonné et étourdis. Le nukenin ne lui laissa aucune chance de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait l'attaqua de nouveau, y mettant deux fois plus de force. Le jinchûriki l'avait eu par surprise complètement déstabilisé, certes, mais il avait apprécié plus que de raison ce baiser. Il aurait aimé en avoir plus, seulement il ne pouvait pas. Naruto redoubla d'efforts dans ses assaut malgré la torpeur qui l'avait pris quand Sasuke l'avait retourné. Il s'était repris bien vite parant efficacement tous les coups qu'il recevait. Ces beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, mais il ne rendait pas les coups. Le brun lui hurla à chaque nouveau coup qu'il portait, augmentant la violence. À un moment donné, il se recula, tentant de reprendre son souffle et fit de rapides signes de main ;

"Katon gôryûka no jutsu Katon !"

Naruto eut tout juste le temps de sauter hors du chemin, il avait tellement de chagrin, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke s'acharnait autant. Il avait pourtant répondu ardemment au baiser, ils avaient enfin réussi à se connecter. Se faire comprendre quelque chose entre eux, il avait toujours fallu des actes aux paroles ! Le blond avait senti le courant électrique qui les avaient traversés. Il esquiva une attaque inattendue de justesse, il ne voulait pas attaquer le brun, il voulait que celui-ci cesse de réagir ainsi. Sasuke devait lui parler qu'il se confie seulement, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec l'Uchiha. Il ne savait pas comment l'atteindre ! Une douleur virulente le sortit de sa rêverie, il baissa les yeux surpris vers son torse. Une entaille de gauche à droite était apparue, son sang coulait à flots, il tomba sur un genou ;

"Sas... Sasuke..".

Le nukenin le regardait, les yeux remplis de peur, colère, regrets, et d'autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait plus à analyser. Celui-ci respirait précipitamment et sa main se serait convulsivement ; il observait incrédule le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de Naruto. Ses yeux remontèrent péniblement jusqu'à s'accrocher au regard bleu rempli de larmes muettes. Sasuke en avait marre, il avait terriblement mal, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas abandonner.;

"Sasuke, je... Je t'aime."

La voix du jinchûriki n'était plus qu'un murmure, l'Uchiha eut du mal à entendre par-dessus les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il détestait le blond en même temps de réaliser que lui aussi était amoureux. Il tomba à genoux, son épée toujours à la main, son autre main se plaçant sur son visage. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur lui, mais il en était bien incapable. Sasuke redressa une nouvelle fois son regard vers Naruto, qui tenait toujours sa blessure. Tentant vainement de réduire le flot de sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Le cadet Uchiha se releva péniblement, dressant Kusanagi, il s'avança peu à peu de l'homme qui disait l'aimer, et cria au blond ;

"Je dois te... Tuer. Je dois... Détruire... La seule lumière qu'il me reste... Mais je t'aime... JE T'AIME !"

Et il attaqua en fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il abaissa son katana aveuglément, il sentit la lame entrer en contact avec la chair. Sasuke n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand il sentit le corps face à lui s'effondrer, ni lorsqu'il entendit le cri de douleur. C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa emporter dans l'inconscient. Il venait de mettre fin à la seule lumière de sa vie. L'unique personne qui ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos, le seul être capable de lui rendre tout ce qu'il avait perdu !


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Temple des Samourais** _

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, littéralement trempé de sueur en regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, stérile et seul. Il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite afin de comprendre où il se trouvait. La pièce n'avait aucune fenêtre, seulement un lit où il était allongé, une chaise et une table où était posé un pichet d'eau avec un verre. Ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il mourrait de soif, il tenta de s'asseoir, mais fut pris d'étourdissements. Sasuke ferma les yeux un moment, le temps que son inconfort disparaisse. Une fois celui-ci passé, il se glissa hors du lit, posant précautionneusement ses pieds sur le carrelage froid. Le noiraud s'avança prenant appui sur le lit afin de maintenir son équilibre. Une fois au bout, il poursuivit son avancée vers la table, il se saisit du verre, le remplit et l'avala d'une seule gorgée. Sasuke se sentit mieux une fois sa gorge moins sèche, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait que ses sous-vêtements sous une tenue d'hôpital. Il chercha Kusanagi ainsi que ses vêtements, mais naturellement, il ne trouva rien. L'Uchiha retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, agrippa sa tête entre ses mains se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait finalement réussi à rompre ce lien, celui qui faisait encore de lui un être humain pourvu de sentiments.

Sasuke distingua distinctement la porte s'ouvrir, il maintint la tête basse fixant son regard sur ses mains. Tout à coup, sa vision se fit trouble des gouttes d'eau, tombèrent sur ses mains, il ferma fortement les yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents, maintenant il pleurait la perte de la seule personne qui l'aimait. L'homme qui représentait un soleil pour tout celui qui amenait la lumière au fond de ses ténèbres, et lui, il l'avait froidement lâchement tué ! Tout ça dans le but de pouvoir venger son clan au bout du compte, est-ce que tout ceci en valait vraiment la peine ? Anéantir une vie qui promettait tellement de bonheur dans le futur, et qui en donnait sans rien demander en retour ? Naruto aurait fait un fabuleux Hokage, il aurait continuellement créé davantage de liens tout aussi improbables que vrai. Avec toutes sortes de personnes, il aurait vraisemblablement réformé le monde ninja en mieux. À lui seul, il aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen pour que les grandes nations puisse trouver une entente.

Comment allait-il faire pour vivre avec cette sinistre réalité ? D'ailleurs pourquoi n'était-il pas enchaîné ? Ou encore pourquoi n'était-il pas en prison ? Ou même pourquoi n'était-il tout simplement pas mort ? Sasuke réalisa, mais trop tard, qu'une vie sans Naruto n'avait aucune importance. S'il devait être jugé pour son acte immonde et impardonnable qu'il avait commis, il accepterait sa sentence sans rechigner. Après tout, Sasuke avait assassiné l'unique personne qui l'aimait, qui l'acceptait malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec lui-même après ça ? Il sentit une personne s'approcher avec précaution ;

"Sasuke."

Non, non, c'était impossible ! Ses geôliers lui jouaient un mauvais tour, il refusa de relever la tête et être déçu. Une main lui prit délicatement le menton pour lui faire lever la tête, il se laissa faire docilement, mais ferma les yeux fortement. Il était impossible qu'il soit là, il l'avait vu...

"Sasuke, regarde moi s'il te plaît."

Cette voix si familière était celle de Naruto, mais c'était impensable. Sasuke avait senti sa lame pénétrer le corps de son ancien coéquipier, il l'avait senti tomber à ses pieds mollement. Malgré tout, l'Uchiha ouvrit les yeux, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. En face de lui, des yeux aux couleurs de l'océan le regardaient tendrement. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main se leva, et doucement, tendrement vint se poser sur la joue droite Naruto. Sasuke ne pouvait pas y croire, lui donnait-on une deuxième chance ? Il sentit le blond coller d'avantage sa joue dans sa main, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ensuite, une main tannée se posa au-dessus de la sienne, ils s'observèrent. Les deux ninjas n'osant pas bouger, profitant du contact léger de l'autre. Le nukenin n'osait rien faire, ni même cligner des yeux, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et qu'il se réveille seul, enfermé et enchaîné quelque part. Le regard de Sasuke osa néanmoins quitter les yeux bleus, afin d'examiner le reste du corps de Naruto. Celui-ci portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche banale, ouverte à manches courtes. Sasuke put donc voir le bandage sur le torse du jinchûriki ainsi qu'une blessure sur son épaule gauche, toutes deux causées par son katana. Pour la seconde fois, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, il n'essaya même pas de les dissimuler ou de les essuyer. La main inoccupée de Naruto vint essuyer ses joues d'un geste affectueux, il se pencha vers Sasuke afin de déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres sèches. Le brun répondit légèrement à son tour, ne rompant pas le contact visuel avec l'homme devant lui afin de savourer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

"Sasuke... Reviens avec moi au village."

La voix de Naruto le surprit, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait rompu le baiser. Naruto prit la main de Sasuke sur sa joue la gardant dans la sienne pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Le blond le regardait avec un réel espoir de la tendresse et de l'amour, Sasuke eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

"Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais abandonné ? Tout ce que j'ai fait a été de te faire souffrir."

Un sourire mélancolique apparu sur le visage du kitsune, il baissa les yeux quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il les releva, ils étaient pleins de larmes.

"Parce que je t'aime sincèrement. Je ne possède pas d'autre raison que celle-ci à te donner Sasuke."

L'Uchiha n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme exceptionnel, pouvait encore éprouver un tel amour pour lui. Sasuke était un traître, un véritable meurtrier, ainsi qu'un lâche qui avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie. Il avait presque réussi. Comment pouvait-il accepter ce véritable bonheur ? Le noiraud avait toujours cru qu'il accomplirait sa vengeance, qu'il ne survivrait pas à ce combat, et il s'était fait une raison à cela. Seulement Naruto lui apportait de l'espoir, de la chaleur et de la lumière dans cette vie sombre qu'il avait choisie. Avait-il le droit d'accepter aussi facilement cette main tendue ? Malgré toutes les questions qu'il se posait, sa décision était prise. Il ne voulait en aucun cas revoir de la tristesse dans ce regard bleu limpide de cet homme face à lui ;

"D'accord." Une réponse simple qui avait été si difficile à sortir

"Je savais que tu... HEIN ?" Répondit le blond intelligemment.

Sasuke fit son sourire made in Uchiha, alors que Naruto se pencha pour le prendre fortement dans ses bras et en lui murmurant à l'oreille ;

"Merci. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne regrettes jamais cette décision ! Je te rendrai heureux, ensemble on pourra tout traverser."

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Sasuke, il ne put répondre à cette déclaration, pour sûr son blond n'aurait absolument rien à prouver. Juste sa présence, le fait qu'il croit encore en lui après toutes ces années, lui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Ce serait plutôt à lui de s'assurer de toujours prouver à Naruto qu'il avait eu raison de l'aimer. Encore plus de ne l'avoir en aucun cas abandonné. Il savait également que son retour à Konoha ne se ferait pas sans heurt. Sasuke était tout de même un nukenin qui s'était allié à un autre nukenin. Celui-ci, considéré comme un très grand ennemi, ainsi que dangereux pour son village. Mais l'Uchiha était prêt à tout affronter pour l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie, il se promit de ne plus jamais le trahir.

Ce fut au tour de l'Uchiha d'aller chercher les lèvres pulpeuses de Naruto avec les siennes, il semblait ne plus être en mesure de s'en passer. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé autant aimer embrasser une personne ainsi, et encore moins un homme. Il se fit la remarque que de toute façon, avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit. Jamais eu l'envie irrépressible d'embrasser une personne jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, comme maintenant avec son kitsune. Naruto ne résista pas au baiser, bien au contraire, il y mit plus d'ardeur, Sasuke avait l'impression que celui-ci voulait lui voler son souffle. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant, il répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il enfouit une main dans la somptueuse chevelure d'or, voulant approfondir d'avantage cet échange buccal intense. Un coup à la porte les interrompit, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Le blondinet ne lâcha néanmoins pas la main de son brun. La porte s'ouvrit précautionneusement sur Kakashi, qui entra nonchalamment dans la pièce, il observa les deux jeunes hommes un sourire apparu derrière son masque. En voyant l'air échevelé de ses anciens élèves, il était sincèrement ravi pour eux. Ces deux jeunes ninjas le méritaient tellement.

"Si je comprends bien, tu rentres avec nous à Konoha Sasuke ?"

Le jinchûriki regarda son meilleur ami, devenu amoureux, c'était à lui de répondre. Les yeux abyssaux cherchèrent ceux du blondinet, le fixant un instant avant de se tourner vers son ancien sensei.

"Certes, je reviens à Konoha. Seulement, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Si je reviens c'est uniquement pour Naruto et pour aucune autre raison."

Le blondinet avait serré la main du nukenin, il était tellement heureux que celui-ci accepte de rentrer avec eux. Par contre, il était hors de question qu'ils retournaient immédiatement au village. Il avait après tout deux mois de congés et trois ans à rattraper avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Je suis heureux que tu reviennes à Konoha, peu importe la raison."

Kakashi salua les deux jeunes hommes avant de sortir de la pièce, fermant doucement la porte. Une fois certain que Kakashi n'écoutait pas, Naruto regarda Sasuke et lui annonça.

"Sasuke, je pensais prendre quelques jours de vacances seul avec toi. J'ai eu l'accord de Tsunade avant que tu n'arrives ici."

Cela ne gêna absolument pas le cadet Uchiha qui en fut au contraire ravi, ils se regardèrent tendrement. Naruto se pencha, réclamant une fois de plus les lèvres de Sasuke, qui naturellement répondit avec enthousiasme. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point tout ceci pouvait être naturel, il ne ressentait aucune hésitation, aucun regret. Il était tellement bien dans les bras réconfortants de Naruto, il soupira d'aise avant de souffler.

"Des vacances, hum ?"

"Oui, je les avais demandées avant que tu ne sois là. J'éprouvais le besoin de prendre du temps pour moi et réfléchir. Mais maintenant que je détiens ma réponse entre mes bras, je veux prendre du temps pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître de nouveau."

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux surpris, lui il se voyait déjà de retour au village face à l'Hokage, pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Une série d'interrogatoire à ne plus finir et case prison si ce n'était pas la mise à mort. Il savait que l'Hokage actuel éprouvait une grande affection pour Naruto, seulement elle ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus de ses méfaits juste parce que le jinchûriki le lui demandait. Son devoir d'Hokage était de le punir, pour donner l'exemple, il avait l'impression que son amoureux avait oublié ce détail de taille.

"Naruto, l'Hokage voudra que tu me ramènes immédiatement au village. Elle ne voudra surtout pas que tu m'emmènes en vacances alors que je devrais être en train de me faire juger pour ce que j'ai fait."

La fin ne fut qu'un murmure, mais Naruto l'entendit. Il n'était pas idiot par contre, si quiconque croyait sincèrement qu'il laisserait Sasuke croupir en prison, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. Le jinchûriki devait tout de même admettre que dans l'euphorie du moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ces retrouvailles aurait sur son homme. Naruto regarda Sasuke toujours dans ses bras sa tête posée légèrement sur son épaule qui le regardait calmement avec confiance, il ne résista pas et reprit ses douces lèvres. Il ne se laissa pas aller, Naruto mit difficilement fin au baiser, seulement ils devaient discuter de beaucoup de choses. Après tout, le blondinet avait attendu des années pour pouvoir l'avoir, alors maintenant qu'il avait Sasuke, il pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus.

"Tu as raison, je vais écrire à Tsunade. Mais je ne permettrai aucun emprisonnement à ton encontre."

Sasuke voulut protester lorsque le doigt de Naruto se posa sur ses lèvres ;

"Fais-moi confiance, Sasuke. Il est inconcevable que je les laisse te jeter dans un cachot, alors que j'ai passé trois années de ma vie à te retrouver."

L'Uchiha haussa simplement les épaules, ce combat était perdu d'avance. Surtout quand Naruto décidait quelque chose, il était aussi têtu qu'un âne. Son amoureux se leva du lit, l'embrassa chastement ;

"Je vais chercher quelque chose pour écrire, ainsi que des vêtements et de la nourriture pour toi, je reviens vite."

Et il disparut purement et simplement. Sasuke avait encore du mal à croire que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. La veille, il s'apprêtait à tuer son meilleur ami pour briser son dernier lien. Maintenant, il était assis dans un lit, un sourire benêt sur les lèvres et le goût de celles de son homme encore présent sur les siennes. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi avait-il droit à tant de bonheur alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour le mériter ?

Il décida d'arrêter de chercher le pourquoi du comment et simplement être reconnaissant envers Kami pour cette deuxième chance. Sasuke s'installa confortablement dans son lit afin de pouvoir guetter le retour de son blond, mais quelques instants plus tard, il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire discret dessiné sur son visage.

_**Konoha, bureau de Tsunade** _

Tsunade poussa la pile le rouleau qu'elle avait enfin terminé, avec de la chance, elle serait chez elle avant le coucher du soleil pour une fois. C'était sans compter sur une entrée fracassante de Shizune, qui arriva face à elle, le souffle court. Celle-ci lui tendit vivement un parchemin avec un sourire victorieux. L'Hokage s'en saisit et n'eut qu'à lire le sceau déjà défait par les soins de son assistante, elle se hâta de savoir ce que le ninja copieur avait trouvé. Elle dut relire une deuxième fois, plus lentement pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris ;

"Naruto et Sasuke ont combattu ? Mais Sasuke a gagné ? Pourtant, de ce que je comprends des dires de Kakashi, il semble persuadé que Sasuke va en définitive rentrer à Konoha avec Naruto. Je n'y comprends plus rien."

Son assistante haussa les épaules, elle était aussi perplexe que Tsunade. Seulement Kakashi avait l'art et la manière de rendre des situations très simples en des situations mystérieuses. Mais si on se fiait à ce qu'il écrivait, Uchiha Sasuke reviendrait au village, elle se demanda comment son amie de longue date allait gérer cette nouvelle épineuse. Shizune était persuadé que plus de la moitié des ninjas du village exigeraient la mise à mort du « traître » ou alors son emprisonnement à vie. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas négliger un détail d'importance colossale dans le cas Uchiha; Naruto. Celui-ci ne laisserait en aucun cas l'une ou l'autre de ces options aboutir. Le retour tant espéré par Naruto allait engendrer de lourdes tensions au sein de Konoha. Shizune savait également que le blond aurait le soutien sans faille de Kakashi ainsi que Sakura. Également des autres ninjas de leur promotion, elle ne mettrait pas sa main à couper pour ces derniers. Néanmoins, Naruto avait le don de convaincre quiconque lorsqu'il voulait être entendu pour une cause en laquelle il croyait. Pour lui, le retour de Sasuke était un but qu'il avait poursuis ces trois dernières années et soutenir son ami était une chose qu'il ferait sans faille.

"Dans ce cas, nous allons guetter leur retour. Je ne veux pas voir la nouvelle s'ébruiter avant que je ne sois prête à en faire l'annonce."

La blonde sortit une bouteille de son bureau, ainsi qu'un verre qu'elle remplit à ras bord et le bus cul-sec. Tsunade soupira avant de répéter son geste une deuxième fois;

"Naruto... Ce garçon réussit où personne d'autre n'y arrive. Je suis heureuse pour lui, mais cette situation ne sera pas agréable à diriger."

Tsunade se leva résolument de sa chaise éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers la porte ;

"Si on me cherche, je suis indisponible. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Je serais de retour demain matin."

L'Hokage déserta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Shizune alla récupérer toute la paperasse que l'Hokage avait accomplie aujourd'hui afin de les classer soigneusement. Elle soupira à son tour, les prochains jours risquaient d'être mouvementés. L'assistante termina à la hâte de ranger, afin de rentrer chez elle tôt, pour se reposer et être en forme pour le calvaire qui allait se jouer dans les prochains jours.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu no Kuni= Pays du Fer

_**Tetsu no Kuni** _

Kakashi attendait patiemment Naruto au bout du couloir éclairé. Il savait d'instinct ce que celui-ci voulait faire, mais le copie ninja se devait de lui parler. Parfois, le blond oubliait, de toute évidence, de contempler le tableau au complet, comme il le faisait dans la situation actuelle. Kakashi se devait de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Naruto avant que celui-ci s'avance trop et se blesse sans le vouloir. Comme il s'y attendait, il perçut le pas rapide du jinchûriki qui venait vers lui, il entendit même le jeune ninja chantonné en marchant vers lui.

"Naruto."

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. J'allais à ma chambre pour chercher du papier, du linge de rechange et par la suite faire un bref tour à la cuisine pour Sasuke."

Insinuer que le ninja n'était pas rayonnant serait un mensonge honteux, il irradiait littéralement de bonheur, son sourire encore plus éclatant qu'à l'habitude. Le plus âgé des deux se sentit coupable de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais il les devait à Naruto après tout, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se réveille trop tard.

"Naruto, j'aimerais qu'on discute quelques minutes."

"Bien sûr, Kakashi-sensei. Je ne veux pas prendre trop de temps par contre Sasuke m'attend."

Le copie ninja guida le blond vers sa chambre pour plus d'intimité, une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Kakashi indiqua son lit de la tête pour inviter Naruto d'y prendre place.

"Je voulais te parler précisément à propos de Sasuke."

Il leva la main lorsque Naruto entrebâilla la bouche ;

"SVP, laisse-moi parler sans m'interrompre. Par conséquent, je sais que tu es heureux qu'il soit d'accord pour revenir à Konoha. En revanche, je te connais, jeune homme, tu n'as pas pensé à tout ce que ceci engendrait."

Le fin visage de Naruto se ferma, il croisa les bras sur son torse et fit la moue. Le blond réalisait qu'encore une fois son ancien sensei l'avait découvert. Il n'avait pas pensé à long terme, il était seulement content que Sasuke accepte, sans réserve ses sentiments pour lui. Par la suite, le fait que Sasuke soit d'accord de revenir à Konoha représentait plus qu'assez pour lui. Pour Naruto, le reste passait au second plan, qu'est-ce que Kakashi avait en tête ?

"Comme je te disais, tu n'as vraisemblablement pas pensé aux véritables conséquences du retour de Sasuke. Car lorsqu'on retournera à Konoha, celui-ci, il devra assurément faire face à ses crimes commis contre le Village."

Cette réalisation frappa particulièrement le jeune ninja, son amoureux avait tenté de lui en parler, et lui, il l'avait rassuré en lui promettant qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre. Naruto, ne faisait en aucun cas de fausse promesse. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos dans le lit, mettant son avant-bras sur ses yeux en soupirant longuement par le nez sans rien ajouter.

"Il faut notamment que tu réalises Naruto, que Tsunade n'aura pas le choix de sévir à l'endroit de Sasuke. Elle ne pourra pas faire preuve d'indulgence à son endroit parce que tu lui demandes gentiment. Elle a un rôle à jouer, à respecter en tant qu'Hokage. Tu dois te mettre à sa place, car un jour ça sera toi qui la remplaceras."

Cette déclaration le frappa de plein fouet, il est exact qu'il s'était fier sur son lien unique avec son Hokage pour éviter le pire à Sasuke. Par contre, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser l'impact de tout ceci sur elle. Il avait agi égoïstement, il devrait faire face à son choix, et il détestait plus que tout revenir sur sa parole. Sasuke l'aimait, lui faisait confiance, comment pourrait-il rectifier la situation pour que tout le monde y se procure quelque chose de positif ? Honnêtement, Naruto se fichait pas mal de l'opinion des villageois. Bien sûr, il voulait être Hokage, c'était pour prouver sans l'ombre d'un doute au shinobi de ce monde que lui, Naruto Uzumaki, valait quelque chose. Il ne voulait plus être reconnu uniquement comme l'idiot du village, ou le porteur du démon à neuf queues, il voulait être reconnu pour lui. L'unique amour qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke avait changé beaucoup de choses pour lui, surtout tout ce qui touchait comment les gens le percevaient. À partir du moment où il a découvert ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Uchiha, c'était lui qui était devenu important. Naruto tentait de voir s'il pouvait raisonnablement trouver une solution qui serait satisfaisante pour tout le monde, mais il ne trouva rien. Le plus important pour lui était sa relation avec Sasuke, il devait la protéger à tout prix. Si Naruto devait accomplir un acte hors caractère, alors il le ferait. Il avait accompli le plus important pour lui, oui même plus spécial, que son rêve de devenir Hokage, il avait l'amour de l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur des années auparavant.

"J'ai entièrement compris Kakashi-sensei. Je vais de ce pas chercher ce que j'avais de besoin et retourner auprès de Sasuke, lui et moi allons devoir parler."

Le blond se leva du lit dans un mouvement fluide, il regarda un instant son ancien sensei avant d'ajouter ;

"Merci Kakashi. Je vais prendre tout ce que tu m'as dit en compte."

Il déserta la pièce sans émettre de bruit, pour se mettre rapidement en route pour sa chambre. Par la suite, il irait chercher quelque chose à manger davantage pour Sasuke, celui-ci devait mourir de faim. Naruto l'avait trouvé trop mince, ainsi que trop pâle, vivre avec Orochimaru n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour son amoureux. Le blondinet espérait sincèrement ne plus jamais croiser le serpent. Car Naruto ne savait pas comment il réagirait, juste y penser, lui donnait le goût de frapper dans un mur. Il secoua la tête, Naruto ne voulait pas penser à cet homme plus longtemps. Le serpend n'en valait pas la peine, l'important était que Sasuke était de retour. Et il pourrait bientôt en profiter parfaitement.

Kakashi observa la porte se fermer sans bruit, il n'aimait pas ça, mais pas du tout. Naruto avait accepté trop aisément la possibilité d'un châtiment pour Sasuke. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Surtout pour tout ce qui touchait le brun, il y avait anguille sous roche. Il se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire, Kakashi avait auparavant envoyé une missive à Konoha, par contre, il n'osait pas partir sans les deux jeunes hommes., Sans savoir pourquoi cette pensée le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était décidé, il expédierait une deuxième lettre à Tsunade, l'avisant qu'il reviendrait en même temps que les deux ninjas. Ainsi il pourrait garder un œil sur eux. Satisfait de sa décision, il prit une plume ainsi qu'un parchemin et se mit à rédiger sa lettre. Mifune avait des oiseaux vraiment rapides, donc Tsunade aurait promptement de ces nouvelles.

Naruto arriva à la chambre de Sasuke, ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, son homme était couché en boule et dormait. Un sourire imperceptible était présent sur ses lèvres, le cœur du blond se sera. Il se trouvait fortuné que Sasuke lui retourne ses sentiments, il s'approcha du lit pour y prend place, et déposa sa main doucement sur la joue de son homme.

"Sasuke... Sasuke."

Le blondinet secoua légèrement l'épaule de son amoureux, pour le réveiller, celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut en cherchant son épée et son sharingan brillait dans ses yeux.

"Whoa ! C'est moi, Naruto !"

Le jinchûriki s'était levé précipitamment du lit, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi véhémente de la part de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, le brun regardait autour de lui, confus pendant quelques instants, avant d'apercevoir le regard de Naruto. L'Uchiha cligna des yeux faisant disparaître son sharingan. Naruto s'approcha de nouveau de son amoureux, Sasuke lui fit de la place sur son lit étroit.

"Je suis désolé, je ne croyais pas m'endormir profondément."

"Aucun problème. Tiens, je t'ai apporté des onigiris ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Ce sont les miens, il se peut qu'il soit un peu large pour toi, tu es vraiment trop mince."

Sans plus de cérémonie, le blondinet mit le paquet qui contenait les onigiri dans les mains de Sasuke, avant de se pencher davantage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Naruto savait parfaitement qu'en aucun cas il pourrait vivre sans ses baisers tendres. Le brun mit une de ses mains en arrière de la tête au blond pour approfondir davantage leur embrassade. Naruto ne se fit pas prier, il y répondit avec autant d'ardeur. L'Uchiha se laissa aller sur le dos en entraînant son amoureux avec lui, d'ailleurs celui-ci lui extrayait délicatement le sac de nourriture pour le poser par terre, près du lit. Sans jamais quitter les lèvres de sa tendre moitié. Naruto prit place au côté de Sasuke sur le lit étroit. Il se recula un peu pour pouvoir admirer l'homme à ses côtés, il le trouvait magnifique donc il alla de nouveau réclamer ses lèvres sensuelles.Le baiser prit de la force, de la passion, les deux hommes cherchant à avoir plus de l'autre, une des mains du blondinet alla sous le vêtement de l'hôpital. Pour aller se déposer tout doucement sur le ventre ferme de Sasuke, il sentit celui-ci frémir. Cette réaction lui donna confiance en lui, il abandonna les lèvres de son amoureux pour aller lui embrasser tendrement le cou, sa pomme d'Adam. Par la suite, il alla mordiller délicatement la peau entre le cou et la clavicule de Sasuke. Les mains du brun se logèrent profondément dans l'abondante chevelure blonde du junchûriki, il tira un peu pour que le blond continue. Un sourire discret apparu sur le visage de Naruto et il obtempéra.

Le blond osa ainsi retirer la chemise d'hôpital, qui lui cachait la vue sur le torse de son futur amant. Une fois le vêtement retiré, Naruto pris un moment pour observer l'homme sous lui. Sasuke était pâle, sa peau était parfaite, même si celle-ci possédait quelques cicatrices, mais pour le ninja, elle était sans imperfection. Le blondinet déposa délicatement ses mains sur le torse imberbe, il approcha ses lèvres vers les mamelons de son amoureux et souffla dessus. Sasuke, gémit en raffermissait sa prise sur la chevelure de Naruto. Le blond approcha sa bouche du mamelon gauche, il licha du bout de la langue le bourgeon rose, le corps du brun fut parcouru réellement de frisson, et un gémissement de fond de gorge fit saliver Naruto. Alors, il prit confiance en lui, en administrant le même traitement au mamelon droit, pour avoir droit aux résultats équivalents. Naruto sentit son membre prendre vie dans son pantalon, qui devenait soudainement trop serré. Le jeune homme inexpérimenté s'enhardit, il poursuivit sa descente en lichant, mordillant affectueusement la peau qu'il avait à sa portée à ce moment-là. Son amant tira sur son chandail, et il comprit le message, ainsi il leva les bras pour que Sasuke puisse lui retirer. Aussitôt cette tâche accomplie, le brun poussa un peu son amant pour pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement, pour ensuite se pencher et prendre en bouche un des mamelons de Naruto. Lui aussi gémit, pour ensuite glisser ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke, pour ensuite lui prendre les fesses à pleine main, le rapprochant de lui. Sasuke murmura tendrement le nom de Naruto tout en continuant le lui lécher amoureusement et mordiller délicatement les mamelons tandis que l'autre homme lui malaxait les fesses.

Tout était sensation pour les deux ninjas, ils oublièrent où ils étaient, pourquoi ils y étaient et tout ce qui pourrait arriver dans le futur proche. Ce qui était important en ce moment était eux. Naruto repoussa délicatement son amoureux sur son dos, il leva les yeux pour s'assurer que celui-ci était toujours d'accord. Un regard d'une profondeur sans nom le regarda tendrement, avec affection, envie et confiance. Sasuke haussa les bras pour attraper les épaules du blond pour l'attirer de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les émotions du jinchûriki était écrasante, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, alors il continua à faire ce que son instinct lui dictait. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps à Sasuke pour finalement arriver au rebord de son sous-vêtement, il leva le regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas trop vite. Les yeux du brun, le dévisageait sans crainte, il fit un signe discret de tête. Naruto glissa donc ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement pour le glisser vers le bas, son amoureux leva ses fesses un peu pour faciliter le retrait du vêtement. Les mains de Sasuke apparurent sur le haut du pantalon du blond. Celui-ci comprit le message, il se releva rapidement du lit en gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de son amant. Il retira ses sandales, ses bas pour terminer par retirer d'un seul mouvement son pantalon et sous-vêtement. Naruto remonta dans le lit pour se glisser tendrement aux côtés de son amoureux, les deux hommes étaient présentement face à face. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien faire d'autre, leurs sexe se touchaient presque. Sasuke alla réclamer une fois de plus les lèvres de son amoureux, en même temps, il saisit sa verge et celle de Naruto dans sa main. Celui-ci haleta et ferma les yeux sans arrêté d'embrasser son amant. Il mit un bras dans le dos du brun pour ensuite glisser celle-ci lentement vers le fessier de son amant, il prit une fesse dans sa main en serrant un peu. Le souffle de l'Uchiha se bloqua dans sa gorge, il entrouvrit ses yeux, le regard bleu de son amant, le regardant avec tant d'amour et de désir qu'il faillit perdre ses moyens. Naruto bougea sa main un peu pour la mettre entre ses deux fesses, il bougeait délicatement, ne voulant pas brusquer Sasuke. Celui-ci augmenta la pression sur leur verge, les faisant gémir d'une seule voix. Le blond retira sa main du fessier de son homme pour approcher deux doigts à la bouche de celui-ci ;

"Liche, mon amour."

Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche pour les suçoter vivement, en mettant le plus de salive possible, et observant son amoureux dans les yeux.

"Ah, Sasuke. Si seulement tu savais ce que tu me fais. Je t'aime tellement."

Et le jinchûriki attrapa prestement les lèvres de son homme dans un baiser désordonné, un mélange de langue, de dents et de baves. Naruto suçota la lèvre du bas pour ensuite la mordre légèrement. Sasuke libéra les doigts de Naruto d'un mouvement sensuel, aussitôt ceux-ci libérés le blond de se leva pour se positionner entre les jambes de son amant. Le brun entrouvrit légèrement plus ses jambes, donnant ainsi de l'espace pour son amant qui était à genoux entre-elles. Le blond appliqua un baiser délicat sur chacun des genoux avant de se pencher et empoigna le sexe de son homme en bouche.

"Ahh Naru..."

Le blond en profita pour insérer un doigt humidifié dans l'antre inviolée de son amoureux, il sentit Sasuke se tendre. Naruto redoubla d'efforts avec sa fellation pour que celui-ci focus plus sur le plaisir que la douleur. Ça sembla marcher car il sentit les parois autour de son doigt se détendre un peu, alors il continua de réaliser les deux. Le blondinet enfonça son doigt encore plus profondément en alternant la vitesse à laquelle il le bougeait. Sasuke lui griffait le dos, ses genoux lui enserrait le corps, les bruits que Sasuke produisait rendait le blond encore plus rigide, si c'était possible. Alors il saisit la chance d'en ajouter un deuxième Sasuke, ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, tant il était dans son plaisir, pour ensuite bouger ses doigts, et il toucha une petite boule à l'intérieur ;

"Ohhhh ! Encore là là !"

Les hanches de Sasuke s'étaient soulevées du lit, ce qui eux pour effet d'enfoncer sa verge plus profondément dans la gorge de Naruto. Celui-ci eut un haut-le-coeur, mais se reprit hâtivement en voyant son amant perdre le contrôle ainsi. Naruto en profita pour insérer un troisième doigt, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour agrandir l'entrée, il s'assura de pousser à nouveau sur la petite boule qu'il avait découverte fortuitement;

"Ahgg Naruto...hmmm encore !"

D'apercevoir l'homme en dessous de lui, si peu en contrôle l'excita au plus haut point. Ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps, il enduit sa verge de salive par la suite, il retira ses doigts, Sasuke gémit, il se sentait vide. Naruto se pencha vers son amoureux, l'embrassant passionnément à pleine bouche de sa main droite, il reprit l'érection de celui-ci et poussa précautionneusement sa verge dans l'entrée inviolée de Sasuke. Il sentit celui-ci se tendre, il cessa de bouger tout en l'embrassant et en ne cessant pas de caresser sa verge tranquillement. Naruto sentit son amoureux se détendre peu à peu et son insertion continua tout délicatement. Une fois entièrement entré jusqu'à la garde, il ne bougea pas, guettant le signal de Sasuke. Le jinchûriki se retenait de peine et de misère, tant la sensation était incroyable. Par contre, il voulait plus que tout que Sasuke aime cette expérience autant de lui. Après ce qui lui sembla une véritable éternité, son amoureux bougea son bassin légèrement. Regard bleu, rencontra le regard noir, les deux abordaient le même sentiment de complétion totale entre eux et leurs mains libres se joignirent. Naruto commença à bouger tranquillement au début, gardant le contact visuel avec l'homme qu'il aimait, celui-ci avait campé ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il le retenait fortement en place ;

"Plus fort, Naru, plus vite."

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter, il se leva pour être à genoux, pris les jambes de son amant pour les mettre sur son torse, approfondissant davantage l'angle de pénétration. Les deux hommes gémir ensemble, le blond accéléra ses coups de boutoir. Sasuke lui griffait encore plus le dos, en gémissant et cambrant le dos. Naruto sentit sa jouissance approcher, il reprit ainsi la verge négligée de son amour, et il lui insuffla le même rythme que celui de ses coups.

"Naru...Je ...Je..."

"Arghh moi aussi..."

Les deux hommes jouir au même moment. Sasuke les éclaboussa tous les deux, Naruto vida sa semence profondément dans son amant. Ensuite Naruto se laissa retomber aux côtés de Sasuke, et lorsqu'il voulut se retirer, celui-ci l'en empêcha ;

"Reste un peu en moi."

Alors le blond s'installa plus confortablement, tout en s'assurant de ne pas sortir du corps de son amoureux. Il s'étira pour attraper les couvertures pour les couvrir, car ils étaient couverts littéralement de sueur et il ne voulait pas que Sasuke ait froid. Par la suite, il sera le brun fortement contre sa poitrine, l'embrassant tendrement sur le dessus de la tête.

"Je t'aime aussi, Naruto. Merci de ne pas avoir baissé les bras."

Le blondinet lui empoigna le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête quelque peu, pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il se retira du corps de celui-ci, mais garda contact entre eux.

"Merci de m'avoir laissé t'aimer."

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Chacun d'eux possédait un sourire paisible sur le visage. Naruto conserva son bras protecteur autour de Sasuke. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait ce qui se passerait dans les prochains jours. Mais ils étaient ensemble, donc ils pourraient raisonnablement faire face à n'importe quoi, ils en étaient sincèrement persuadés. Le jinchûriki avait atteint sa résolution et, à leur réveil, il en ferait part à sa tendre moitié.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayashi no Kuni = Pays du Bois
> 
> Kusagakure no Sato= Village caché dans le Gazon
> 
> Shunshin no Jutsu= déplacement instantané

_**Konoha. Maison de Kakashi et Gaï** _

Gaï relisait pour la troisième fois le parchemin reçu au petit matin. Kakashi le gardait constamment au courant lors de ses missions à long terme et lui-même en faisait autant pour son amoureux. La bête du village sourit pour lui-même, heureux d'avoir eu raison pour Naruto et Sasuke, et que son amoureux ait été sur place pour épargner le pire. La description que faisait Kakashi de leur combat était ce à quoi il s'attendait de ces deux-là, surtout de Sasuke. Ce garçon avait tellement souffert de la tragédie qui avait obscurci sa jeunesse. Personne n'avait été là pour lui, sauf le blondinet qui ne lui avait jamais accordé la chance de vraiment s'enfoncer. Gaï soupçonnait depuis longtemps que Naruto demeurait la raison pour laquelle le cadet des Uchiha avait fui le village. Car avec un tel personnage dans sa vie, il ne pourrait pas sombrer dans la noirceur qu'il croyait devoir acquérir pour devenir encore plus puissant.

Heureux pour les deux jeunes hommes, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ça lui rappelait à quel point il avait eu des difficultés à convaincre Kakashi de s'autoriser à être heureux avec lui. Gaï fréquentait le ninja copieur depuis qu'il était enfant. Il savait aussi ce que Kakashi avait vécu avec les pertes de son père, d'Obito et de Rin, qui l'avaient profondément marqué et blessé. Kakashi s'était donc convaincu qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rester seul, ne s'autorisant pas de tomber amoureux. Gaï avait dû travailler des mois afin de convaincre Kakashi de leur accorder une chance. Ça avait été aussi long pour faire comprendre au copie ninja qu'il pouvait choisir n'importe qui d'autre dans sa vie. Du moment qu'il s'accordait le droit d'être heureux et amoureux. Les premiers mois avaient été pénibles pour Gaï. Car Kakashi tentait sans cesse de trouver un moyen de mettre fin à leur histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre. En finale de compte, il avait fallu que la bête de Konoha perdre patience ,et comme deux adolescents, ils s'étaient affrontés dans un des terrains d'entraînement. Et grâce au ciel, Kakashi avait finalement ouvert les yeux lorsque Gaï avait tenté de déverrouiller une porte de plus. Celle de la vie, le ninja copieur avait pris peur. Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, un moment dont Gaï se souviendrait longtemps. Car depuis qu'il connaissait Kakashi, il l'avait vu pour la première fois sans masque. L'homme s'était entièrement ouvert, lui abandonnant son cœur, son corps et son esprit. Depuis ce jour, leur couple était solide, avec le temps, leur amour ne faisait que se renforcer.

S'il avait bien compris la missive, son amoureux devait être de retour bientôt avec les deux jeunes ninjas. Gai se demandait comment les villageois ainsi que les autres ninjas allaient réagir à leur retour au village. Gaï était ravi de ne pas être à la place de leur Hokage, elle aurait des décisions vraiment difficiles à prendre pour le retour de l'enfant prodige. Tout compte fait, Naruto pouvait se montrer imprévisible, mais une chose était claire pour le jounin, le jinchûriki ne laisserait rien de mal arriver à son âme-sœur. Qu'allait-il se passer pour ces deux jeunes amoureux ? Gaï savait que Sasuke pouvait revenir dans les bonnes grâces du village ainsi que des ninjas. Mais tout dépendait comment il prévoyait d'agir une fois de retour à Konoha. Il n'avait pas spécialement côtoyé l'Uchiha, il avait cependant remarqué qu'il était très inaccessible, souvent perçu comme une personne froide et distante. Est-ce que l'influence positive de Naruto pourrait réellement adoucir les traits dominants du jeune homme ? Gaï l'espérait réellement, il regarda brièvement à l'extérieur, il était temps d'aller s'entraîner avec son cher Lee. Il déposa le parchemin sur la table basse du salon avec ses autres missives reçues et se mit en route pour son entraînement quotidien avec son ancien élève.

* * *

Shizune et Tsunade arrivèrent au même moment au bureau de cette dernière.

"Bonjour, Tsunade-sama"

"Bonjour, Shizune"

Les deux femmes pénètrent dans la pièce déjà baignée par les rayons du soleil qui entraient grâce à la vaste baie vitrée. Tsunade soupira devant la pile de documents qui l'attendaient déjà. La blonde s'avança pour prendre place lorsqu'un parchemin captiva son regard, celui-ci provenait de Kakashi. Elle fonça les sourcils inquiète car elle en avait reçu un deux jours auparavant, elle l'ouvrit:

_"Hokage-Sama_

_Lors de ma dernière missive, je vous avais indiqué que je revenais à Konoha. Finalement, je préfère attendre nos deux ninjas. Je pense que la meilleure marche à suivre est de revenir tous en même temps, pour éviter les surprises désagréables._

_Sur une autre note, les deux jeunes gens se porte bien et des rapprochements se sont fait entre eux. S'il y a de nouveaux changements, je vous enverrai une autre lettre, sinon considérez que nous sommes en route pour Konoha._

_Kakashi Hatake."_

Tsunade déposa le parchemin devant elle, se demandant pourquoi Kakashi avait changé d'avis et que voulait-il dire par éviter les surprises désagréables ? Est-ce qu'il croyait que quelque chose pouvait se passer entre les deux ninjas ? La blonde ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, elle espérerait donc ne pas recevoir d'autres lettres de l'ancien Anbu et guetterait leurs retour avec impatience. Shizune déposa un thé chaud face à elle, la blonde la remercia d'un sourire et lui tendit la lettre. Son assistante lui prit, éleva un regard perplexe vers Tsunade. Est-ce que Kakashi craignait de quelque chose ? Naruto devait avoir hâte de revenir à Konoha avec Sasuke. Après tout, il avait tout fait ces deux dernières années pour que celui-ci revienne à Konoha. Alors que se passait-il là-bas pour que le ninja copieur soit en proie à des doutes ? Tsunade voulait pouvoir y aller elle-même, mais savait que c'était irréalisable. Le temps qu'elle s'y rende, ils seraient déjà partis Non, elle se devait d'être patiente et guetter patiemment leur retour. Elle prit une gorgée de son thé, le liquide chaud lui fit du bien. L'Hokage fusilla du regard l'immense pile de paperasse qui était devant elle et soupira longuement par le nez. Elle haïssait cette partie de son travail. Shizune ricana en voyant l'air découragé de son amie. Elle s'installa à son tour au bureau que Tsunade lui avait installé dans la pièce, elle contempla son amie.

"Que crois-tu que Kakashi soupçonne ?"

Tsunade grogna avant de lever les yeux vers Shizune, celle-ci était assise à sa place avec autant de documentation devant elle. Mais sa fidèle assistante ne semblait jamais découragée par la paperasse.

"Sincèrement ? Je ne sais pas. Pour qu'il décide d'attendre les deux ninjas, Kakashi doit avoir un doute probablement à propos de Sasuke. Il pense qu'éventuellement, que l'Uchiha va changer d'avis et disparaître à nouveau. Cette situation ne me surprendrait même pas."

Si ce scénario se présentait, elle s'était promis de localiser l'Uchiha elle-même et l'anéantir. Elle ne lui permettrait pas de briser une nouvelle fois le cœur de Naruto. Pour le moment, Tsunade laisserait les choses se faire et agirait en conséquence. Avec le retour potentiel de Sasuke, elle avait dû tâter le terrain auprès du Conseil, aucune surprise de ce côté-là. Ils acceptaient le retour de celui-ci contre une peine minimale de prison. Avec la promesse de rebâtir son Clan avec une kunoishi de leur choix. S'il refusait, le Conseil exigerait un procès avec une peine sévère de prison à la clé. Par la suite tenter de l'amadouer d'une manière plus discrète. Tsunade n'affectionnait pas ce genre de comportement, mais le Conseil possédait encore beaucoup trop de pouvoirs décisionnels. Elle avait beau être Hokage, ces vieux croûtons ne la portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. Surtout qu'elle soutenait ouvertement le jeune blond qui ne représentait qu'une arme pour la défense du village. L'Hokage se massa les tempes, elle sentait un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Si seulement Naruto n'était pas si attaché à l'Uchiha, elle pourrait gérer ce dossier comme tous les autres. Tsunade savait pertinemment que son affection pour Naruto lui jouerait des tours à un moment donné. Mais elle n'avait pas cru que ça serait aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire pour le moment. Elle se pencha sur les documents devant elle et se remit au travail.

* * *

_**Tetsu no Kuni** _

Sasuke se réveilla car il avait froid et la place à ses côtés était froide. Il s'assit délicatement en examinant soigneusement sa chambre. La pièce était vide, il faisait encore nuit selon ses estimations. Naruto semblait avoir disparu, aucune trace de lui. Ces vêtements n'étaient nulle part, aucune trace de nourriture. Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever du lit, il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et rougit dans la pénombre de la pièce. Est-ce que Naruto s'était tout simplement servi de lui pour jouir de son corps ? Avait-il réalisé qu'en définitive, avoir Sasuke dans sa vie ne lui apporterait que des problèmes ? Les yeux du brun commencèrent à lui piquer. Il passa une main rapide sur son visage voulant refouler les quelques larmes traîtresses qui avaient réussi à s'échapper. Le nukenin serra fortement ses poings, se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Malgré la douleur, il se leva remarqua les vêtements que le blond lui avait apportés plus tôt, les enfila à la hâte. Il ne vit aucune sandale ou bottes. Il devrait en trouver avant de sortir dans ce blizzard.

Sasuke interpréta l'absence de Naruto que celui-ci lui faisait comprendre que tout ce qui s'était passé représentait une erreur. Il se frappa mentalement d'avoir cru un instant que le jinchûriki pouvait vraiment l'aimer. Et accepter tout ce qu'il représentait. Le ninja s'approcha de la porte en silence pour découvrir que celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Il l'entrouvrit, il ne sentit aucune présence. Une fois dans le couloir, il décida d'utiliser le couloir de gauche. Celui-ci semblait monter légèrement, la sortie ne devait pas être bien loin. Son katana était quelque part dans le Temple, il aurait aimé le récupérer. Seulement le temps allait lui manquer, il devait se dépêcher de partir avant de se faire repérer. Sasuke espérait tout de même de ne pas croiser de samouraïs. Il avançait aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il était indéniable qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Car l'endroit était silencieux. Rendu au bout du couloir qui se terminait en T, il choisit de suivre son instinct et d'aller vers la gauche. Une fois de plus, il se mit à courir d'un pas lest et feutré. Sasuke se trouva chanceux de n'avoir croisé aucune patrouille. Il voulait à tout prix éviter un combat et ainsi sortir vite fait bien fait. Avant que Naruto et Kakashi se rendent compte de sa disparition. Il laisserait cette histoire derrière lui et l'oublierait. Il se détesta d'avoir cru à la déclaration du jinchûriki et d'avoir ainsi abaissé ses barrières. Pour lui de se retrouver seul dans cette chambre froide ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le blond avait réalisé que de revenir à Konoha avec Sasuke ne lui apporterait que des soucis. Et qu'il risquait de perdre le respect, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acquérir.

Il atteignit un autre embranchement, regarda hâtivement d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il se décida à prendre à droite, il continua à courir dans les couloirs silencieux. Au bout d'environ deux minutes, il remarqua à sa droite une espèce d'armoirie où des armures, des armes ainsi que des vêtements étaient à sa disposition. Le brun entra dans la pièce rapidement. Des bottes ainsi que plusieurs capes doublées étaient alignées le long du mur gauche. Il s'empara d'une cape qui lui semblait la plus chaude ainsi qu'une paire de bottes à sa taille. Une fois les vêtements sur lui, Sasuke enfila la capuche sur sa tête ce qui dissimula entièrement son visage. Ensuite, il remarqua une épée accrochée au mur. Sasuke l'approcha et la saisit avec son fourreau et l'attacha à sa taille. Il était finalement paré à déserter cet endroit de malheur, il n'aurait jamais dû venir. S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait être de retour auprès d'Orochimaru dans deux jours. Avant de sortir, l'Uchiha examina les alentours et s'élança. Il ajouta un peu de chakra à ces foulées pour prendre davantage de vitesse. Enfin, il remarqua au loin la porte d'entrée, il s'y dirigea en accroissant davantage sa vitesse. Il remarqua deux gardes somnolents, il activa son sharingan et il les mit dans un léger genjustsu. Sasuke voulait être sûr qu'ils ne sonnent pas l'alarme. Il dégaina vivement son épée plus par habitude que par besoin en avançant vers l'immense porte. Il la poussa de toutes ses forces, elle s'ouvrit sans bruit. Le ninja fut frappé par une tempête glaciale où vent et neige se mêlaient. La différence de température le gela instantanément. Le noiraud fut quelques secondes désorientés mais se reprit rapidement et poursuivit son avancée. Son pied droit s'enfonça dans la neige jusqu'en dessous de son genou. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu autant de neige dans sa vie. Sasuke mit du chakra dans ses pieds pour pouvoir marcher sur la neige et avança tête baissée. Le froid mordant traversait sa cape, ses pieds, ses mains et son visage étaient déjà congelés. Mais il poursuivit son avancée. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu aussi froid dans sa vie. Tout autour de lui, tout était blanc, il ne percevait rien d'autre, même pas un seul d'arbre. Il ne pouvait pas faire la distinction entre le ciel et la terre, tout était de la même couleur. Il n'abandonnerait pas pour autant, il sortirait de ce blizzard coûte que coûte. Et il s'assurait de ne plus jamais revoir Naruto pour le restant de ses jours. Le tuer, même après ce qu'il s'était passé, n'était plus envisageable. Il s'était résigné à arrêter de se voiler la face, il devrait se servir des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Ceux-ci deviendraient un moteur pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance.

Avançant à contre-sens du vent, son rythme était ridiculement lent. L'Uchiha se motivait avec ses plans de vengeance, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Il n'arrivait pas à créer la motivation recherchée, et ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le vent glacial soufflait tellement fort qu'il se demandait s'il avait perdu l'ouïe. Et que le sifflement était juste un écho de l'extérieur.

"S'uK..."

Il crut percevoir son nom sachant pertinemment que c'était impensable. Il continua d'avancer cette fois-ci, Naruto ne viendrait pas pour lui. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre en disparaissant après avoir utilisé son corps. Ces cils étaient gelés et collés par des cristaux de larmes qu'il ne savait même pas avoir laissé tomber.

"S'SKE..."

Le nukenin secoua vivement sa tête, ses cheveux gelés heurtèrent désagréablement son visage. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses joues pour aussitôt sentir une désagréable impression d'une rivière gelée qui s'écoule sur son visage. Son pied droit se leva ensuite le gauche ainsi de suite en se donnant des ordres. Sasuke espérait de continuer à avancer. Il fut tout à coup projeté violemment vers l'avant, tombant lourdement dans la neige, face la première. Un poids écrasant l'empêcha de se relever, Sasuke eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir de froid dans les prochaines minutes s'il ne parvenait pas à se relever. Il fut brutalement mis sur le dos, un regard rouge vermeil le regardait avec une colère sourde. Si ça avait été un autre ninja que lui, il aurait eu peur. Mais lui savait que ces yeux pouvaient montrer tellement de sentiments merveilleux, et surtout l'espoir. Un poing se fracassa sur sa joue le sortant de ses pensées lorsqu'il tenta de riposter ses membres ankylosés refusèrent de lui répondre.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu encore abandonné ?"

Le souffle chaud de Naruto contre son oreille le fit frissonner Sasuke. Il tenta de repousser le poids du blond sur lui, mais il en fut incapable.

"C'est toi qui m'as laissé ! Je me suis réveillé seul, le lit froid, et tu n'étais nulle part ! Ton message était plus que clair !"

Le poids chaud sur lui se fit plus pressant, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Celle-ci se transforma immédiatement en petits diamants de glace. Les lèvres chaudes de Naruto se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes entièrement gelées.

"Teme."

La voix de Naruto était quasiment inaudible sous le vent qui hurlait autour d'eux, mais Sasuke discerna parfaitement bien l'affection dans le ton de sa voix.

"Tu es réellement un idiot. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, j'étais uniquement parti chercher mes affaires ainsi que Kusanigi pour qu'on puisse partir ensemble cette nuit."

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Naruto avait prévu de partir au beau milieu de la nuit avec lui, mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau semblait être gelé. Le blondinet sembla le remarquer car il se releva en empoignant la cape de Sasuke pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Naruto, examina le visage blessé du brun, du sang gelé, ainsi que la trace de son coup-de-poing le fit se sentir mal. Il culpabilisa de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant de quitter la chambre. Le blondinet remarqua que son homme tremblait de tout son corps, ses dents claquaient tellement, il avait froid. Il prit la main de Sasuke pour la déposer sur son avant-bras avant d'esquisser un bref signe de main.

"Shunshin no jutsu !"

Le jinchûriki les téléporta dans une grotte qu'il savait être à proximité. Une fois les deux hommes à l'intérieur, le blond sorti d'un des deux sacs à dos qu'il arborait une deuxième cape doublé et enveloppa Sasuke dedans.

"As-tu assez d'énergie pour nous faire un feu ?"

La voix remplie d'inquiétude de Naruto sortie Sasuke de sa torpeur. Il extirpa ses mains de sa cape, esquissa quelques signes plus lentement que d'habitude.

"Katon: Ryūka no jutsu"

Une petite boule de feu se déposa avec grâce sur le tas de bois qui était au milieu de la grotte et s'enflamma sans aucun problème. L'Uchiha n'osa pas affronter le regard de Naruto, il avait honte du peu de confiance qu'il avait accordé au blond. Il l'avait encore une fois déçu, et même pire blessé, il regrettait de s'être emporté aussi aisément. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu croire un instant que Naruto avait pu l'abandonner aussi facilement. Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le retrouver. Il discerna la silhouette du blond qui semblait bouger de l'autre côté de la grotte. Le brun leva légèrement la tête pour tenter de voir ce qu'il faisait. Le blond semblait être en train de réorganiser les sacs à dos face à lui, son visage était fermé et il se mordillait la lèvre du bas. Le brun ne savait pas comment l'approcher, il savait qu'il était en tort et qu'il devait s'expliquer avec le Jinchûriki. Mais sa voix semblait être coincée dans sa gorge.

"Pourquoi est-tu parti ?"

La voix du jinchûriki, à peine plus élevée que le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur, brisa le cœur de Sasuke. Il abaissa le regard de honte, il ne voulait pas mentir à Naruto. Mais la vérité lui briserait probablement le cœur. Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il garda le silence. Celui-ci s'étira durant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le blond se lève d'un bond traversant en trois pas la distance qui les séparait. Il empoigna l'Uchiha par le col de sa cape pour le lever sans ménagement.

"Je t'ai posé une question, Sasuke. J'exige une réponse."

Le regard bleu posé sur lui était brillant, une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et coula délicatement sur sa joue. Le brun, sans réfléchir, alla l'essuyer avec son pouce en conservant son regard dans celui de Naruto.

"Je croyais..."

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il tenta d'avaler sa salive pour pouvoir répondre.

"J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné."

Le regard de Naruto se couvrit à nouveau de tristesse, il abaissa son regard pour le relever immédiatement. Mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère.

"Comment as-tu pu admettre une seule seconde que je pouvais te faire ça ? Après ce qu'on a partagé ensemble ? Après ces deux années interminables A TE COURIR APRÈS POUR TE RAMENÉ AUPRÈS DE MOI ?"

La fin de la phrase avait été hurlée, Naruto poussa fortement Sasuke. Celui-ci prit par surprise de cette réaction manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse. Mais des années d'entraînement l'empêcha de se ridiculiser un peu plus. Il ne savait pas comment rectifier la situation, il n'était pas doué avec les mots et les émotions. Comment faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il avait eu peur ? Que fuir était plus facile pour lui que de tenter de s'exprimer. Mais surtout se mettre à nu et dévoiler ses faiblesses. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il devait faire un effort pour lui, cet être lumineux qui avait dissipé ses ténèbres.

"Je croyais que tu avais réalisé à quel point mon retour à Konoha ne t'apporterait que des problèmes. Je ne voulais pas te blesser Naruto... J'... J'ai pris peur..."

Sasuke ne pouvait pas continuer sa gorge se resserrait, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne tenta pas de les cacher, les laissant couler librement. Naruto s'approcha de lui silencieusement et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Le serrant fort contre son torse robuste. La chaleur que le jinchûriki dégageait réchauffa rapidement Sasuke, il se sentit craqué et son corps fut pris d'incontrôlable tremblement. Le brun fut terrassé d'un sanglot qu'il tenta de contrôler, mais en vain. Il se mit à pleurer comme il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, toute sa haine, son amertume et sa rage sembla le quitter par cette crise. Le blondinet resserra son étreinte, lui murmurant des mots doux qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il le laissa faire. Une langue lapa ses larmes, des lèvres charnues se posèrent sur ses joues. Finalement, elles allèrent réclamer les siennes d'un baiser réconfortant rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

"Teme. Je t'aime tellement, tu n'as aucune idée de l'importance que tu as pour moi. Je me suis absenté car je voulais organiser nos sacs et absolument récupérer ton katana."

Les yeux bleus remplis de douceur le regardaient tendrement un sourire discret sur ce visage merveilleux face à lui. Le ninja brun alla encore réclamer un tendre baiser.

"Ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu de récupérer ton katana."

Naruto voulait continuer à embrasser Sasuke jusqu'à qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Mais il voulait mettre au clair la situation avec son amoureux, il fallait que celui-ci soit convaincu de son importance.

"Je ne voulais pas apercevoir quelqu'un et avoir à me justifier. Du coup, j'ai dû attendre que la patrouille passe. Lorsque je suis finalement retourné à la chambre, tu n'étais plus là."

La voix de Naruto se brisa, ses joues furent à leur tour couvertes de larmes. Le brun, l'imita en embrassant à son tour celle-ci, ce qui fit sourire un peu son homme.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Naruto... Mais pourquoi en pleine nuit ?"

Sasuke formula sa question entre deux baisers. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis que son amoureux lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt cette nuit.

"Je ne veux pas retourner immédiatement à Konoha. Je veux profiter de mes deux mois de congé avec toi, qu'on s'octroie le temps de nous connaître. Aussi pour nous retrouver solidifié notre couple avant d'être lancé dans la cage aux lions."

Dire que l'héritier des Uchiha était surpris était un euphémisme. Sa tendre moitié voulait reporter leur retour à Konoha pour passer du temps seul avec lui ? Il fut encore une fois honteux d'avoir pu penser que le blond avait pu se jouer de lui. Celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées car il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui dire.

"Je ne voulais pas que Kakashi le sache. Je veux réellement ce temps seulement pour nous deux. Le village me doit ces deux mois de toute manière. Je juge que ce temps est nécessaire pour nous. Lorsque ces deux mois seront passés, on retournera à Konoha plus fort. Ainsi, on sera capable de braver tout ce qui nous sera balancé en pleine figure."

Sasuke enfoui son visage dans le cou de Naruto. Cachant ainsi les rougeurs de ses joues ainsi que le sourire idiot qu'il savait avoir sur son visage. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi bien et satisfait. Les mains de son amoureux étaient posées dans son dos. Celles-ci se déplacèrent de manière non coordonnée, mais terriblement plaisante et relaxante. Le ninja brun bâilla bruyamment dans le cou de Naruto, il sentit celui-ci rire.

"Allez, essayons de dormir un peu. J'aurais préféré qu'on soit plus loin, mais tu es fatigué. Et pour être honnête, moi aussi."

Les deux hommes s'enroulèrent ensemble dans leurs capes, en plus de deux couvertures que Naruto avait empruntées au Temple. Plus tard, ils se remettraient en route et auraient le temps nécessaire pour réparer et solidifier leur lien. Comme il le souhaitait. C'est sur ces pensées que nos deux amoureux s'endormir blotti l'un contre l'autre.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jūin jutsu Kubiwa = la morsure du Serpent
> 
> Tetsu = Fer
> 
> Mangekyô Sharingan = Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan

_**Repère d'Orochimaru, Oto.** _

"KABUTO !"

La voix tonitruante d'Orochimaru résonna brutalement dans les couloirs du repère, les ninjas présents étaient heureux de ne pas être la cible de leur maître. Car la colère du sanin était effrayante. L'assistant du serpent lui ne semblait pas être affecté par les crises de colère de leur dirigeant. Kabuto se déplaçait dans les couloirs sombres avec son perpétuel sourire en coin, qui faisait froid dans le dos pour tous les habitants du repère. L'homme aux lunettes arriva au bureau de son maître, il donna un petit coup et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse. Le serpent tournait en rond rageusement, il se retourna vivement lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"L'as-tu retrouvé ? As-tu retrouvé Sasuke ?"

Le ninja médical replaça ses lunettes du bout de son index droit, donna un parchemin au sanin, celui-ci lui prit des mains. Comment ce foutu ninja pouvait penser de disparaître ainsi sans laisser de traces ? Ils avaient un accord, lui, il lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait, l'art du ninjutsu, et développer son pouvoir afin d'être en mesure d'exécuter son frère, et en retour Sasuke n'avait qu'une chose à faire : lui donnait son corps. Mais l'Uchiha avait disparu du repère depuis deux jours maintenant, et ses subordonnés n'avaient pas été en mesure de retrouver ne serait ce qu'une seule trace du ninja où il avait bien pu disparaître. Kabuto le regardait avec un sourire en coin, si cet homme ne lui était pas si nécessaire, il l'aurait décapité à cet instant même.

"Orochimaru-Sama. Je me suis rappelé qu'avant que votre précieux Sasuke disparaisse, nous parlions de la disparition de Naruto Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas une sacrée coïncidence qu'il disparaisse presque aussitôt ?"

L'ancien ninja de Konoha réfléchit à ce que son assistant venait de lui dire, bien sûr le jinchûriki semblait ne pas vouloir laisser Sasuke faire ses propres choix. L'Uzumaki était un homme très têtu, et pour une raison inexpliquée, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke achève sa vengeance envers d'Itachi. À moins qu'il ait une autre idée derrière la tête, Orochimaru dirigea sa tête vers Kabuto qui l'observait de derrière ses lunettes.

"Allez, dis-moi ce à quoi tu as pensé Kabuto."

L'homme en question pointa du doigt le parchemin qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt et se dirigea vers la table un peu plus loin. L'assistant attendit que son maître le rejoigne avant de reprendre le parchemin.

"Lors de l'examen chunin à Konoha, vous avez utilisé Jūin jutsu Kubiwa sur Sasuke afin de le retrouver au besoin. En relisant le parchemin que vous avez utilisé, j'ai remarqué qu'il était possible de retracer les sujets possédant la marque maudite. Seul celui qui a apposé la morsure est en mesure de traquer ses ninjas."

Le sanin fut encore une fois impressionné par l'intelligence et la débrouillardise de son adjoint. Il ne laissa néanmoins rien paraître de sa satisfaction, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il était toujours plus prudent de leur faire croire qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'eux pour accomplir quoi que ce soit, ainsi ils se donnaient toujours à 100 %. Orochimaru se pencha sur la table pour observer le jutsu nécessaire afin d'activer la marque et ainsi retrouver le fuyard le plus rapidement possible. Son corps actuel commençait à faiblir et il devait rapidement le changer, sinon il serait trop faible pour se protéger des autres autour de lui. Le sanin savait bien que ceux qui l'entouré étaient là uniquement car ils avaient quelque chose a gagné, et non pas parce qu'ils avaient fait vœux d'allégeance vis-à-vis de lui. Orochimaru étudia le document avec beaucoup d'attention, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce passage lorsqu'il l'avait utilisé la première fois, un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage pâle.

"Eh bien, Kabuto. Il semblerait qu'on soit en mesure de retrouver Sasuke plus facilement que je le croyais."

Le ninja à lunettes hocha simplement de la tête en continuant à déchiffrer le parchemin, il décida finalement de partager avec son maître ce qu'il pensait depuis la veille.

"Peut-être que Sasuke a tenté de rejoindre le jinchûriki pour une raison ou une autre. Si nous retrouvons l'Uchiha, je suis persuadé que Naruto Uzumaki ne sera pas loin. Ainsi nous pourrons le capturer afin de le ramener ici et débuter l'extraction du Kyûbi. Imaginer le démon à neuf queues est presque en votre possession."

Orochimaru ricana cyniquement en réalisant qu'encore une fois Kabuto surprenait. Avoir le jinchûriki était un énorme bonus pour son transfert vers un nouveau corps, la puissance du renard combiné à celle du l'Uchiha et la sienne. Il s'imaginait déjà dominer le monde des ninjas, être le dirigeant de toutes les nations et immortel. Il retrouverait Sasuke et l'Uzumaki. Il se tourna vers son assistant qui attendait patiemment ses ordres ;

"Nous partirons aussitôt que j'ai terminé le jutsu. Va préparer ce dont nous aurons besoin pour contrôler l'hôte du bijû."

Kabuto disparut dans un nuage de fumée. L'homme serpent commença les signes nécessaires et déposa avec force sa main droite sur un papier vierge. Pendant quelques instants, le papier resta blanc, il crut alors qu'il avait une erreur. Finalement, un mot apparut « Tetsu », un autre sourire menaçant fit son apparition sur le visage sans couleur du sanin.

"Hum..Tetsu... Est-ce possible qu'il soit allé jusqu'au pays des Samouraïs ? Quel étrange choix."

Un point apparu sur le parchemin avec le symbole de la marque qu'il avait apposée sur Sasuke. Orochimru sourit, ainsi il avait la position exacte de son fuyard. L'homme enroula le parchemin avant de le placer avec les autres dans sa bibliothèque. L'homme serpent s'installa par la suite à son bureau pour réviser le jutsu à utiliser pour immobiliser l'Uzumaki. Il espérait que celui-ci n'ait pas encore complété le lien avec le renard, sinon la manœuvre serait plus risquée. Le ninja en profita pour chercher un autre parchemin dont il aurait besoin pour stopper le jinchûriki. Orochimaru ne l'avait jamais utilisé auparavant et espérait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème. Ce jutsu représentait la clé pour gagner contre la puissance du Bijù et Naruto. Orochimaru espérait surprendre assez l'Uzumaki pour réussir à le sceller rapidement. L'unique pièce du puzzle, donc le sanin était incertain, était Sasuke. Celui-ci était probablement parti à la recherche de son ancien coéquipier afin de le tuer. Après tout, la dernière fois que les deux ninjas s'étaient rencontrés, Sasuke était passé à un cheveu d'abattre le blond. Orochimaru avait dû intervenir, après tout il avait besoin que le garçon reste en vie, jusqu'au moment où il pourrait extraire le kûybi. Le sannin devait donc se dépêcher de les retrouver avant qu'ils ne s'affrontent et que le sanin se retrouve sans Bijû. Bien sûr, il y en avait huit autres, mais Orochimaru voulait le plus puissant et le plus dangereux, celui-ci était scellé dans le corps de Naruto. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Kabuto qui portait un petit sac à dos sur les épaules.

"J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, Orochimaru-Sama."

L'homme serpent roula prestement le rouleau en l'informant où il avait localisé Sasuke, ensuite il lui expliqua sa stratégie. L'homme aux lunettes opina simplement de la tête en repoussant ses lunettes distraitement sur son nez. Ils ne dirent à personne leur départ, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Orochimaru se disait que de toute façon, ils ne seraient pas partis longtemps maximum cinq jours selon ses calculs. Il était tellement excité, Sasuke lui amenait le jinchûriki sur un plateau d'argent et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le sanin se doutait bien que l'Uchiha serait contrarié de ne pas pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de l'Uzumaki, mais lui pardonnerait lorsqu'il arriverait à développer son Mangekyô Sharingan, ainsi il serait assez puissant pour terrasser Itachi. Les deux ninjas se mirent rapidement en route, Orochimaru voulait rejoindre Sasuke le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne tue son jinchûriki.

* * *

"PUTAIN DE MERDE !"

Le poing de Tsunade s'abattit avec force sur son bureau, le détruisant, il n'en restait pratiquement rien. Dans sa main droite, un parchemin froissé la blonde tremblait comme une tellement elle était en colère. Shizune s'approcha doucement de son amie, elle déposa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Tsunade, celui-ci était dur comme de la pierre.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

L'Hokage souffla deux fois pour tenter de se calmer, sinon la colère nuirait à son jugement, ce qui s'avéra difficile. Si ce sale petit morveux blond était devant elle, Tsunade était persuadée qu'elle l'étranglerait. Cet imbécile ingrat, elle dut finalement prendre une troisième inspiration, elle avait du mal à se calmer. La blonde ouvrit les yeux surprise, elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermé, le visage de son assistante démontrait clairement son inquiétude. L'Hokage n'ayant pas la force de s'expliquer elle lui tendit le parchemin reçu quelques minutes auparavant. Shizune s'empara du document d'un mouvement vif, le déroula pour en consulter le contenu;

_"Tsunade-sama_

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce matin lors de mon réveil, je me suis allé à la chambre de Naruto pour le réveiller, mais n'était pas présent. Par la suite, je me suis rendu immédiatement dans celle de Sasuke, qui était tout aussi vide. J'ai donc demandé audience à Mifune-sama, mais il n'avait pas vu nos ninjas et même résultat avec les gardes en poste. Naturellement, j'ai invoqué immédiatement Pakkun et la meute. Ils sont déjà sur une piste. Je quitte Tetsu no Kuni pour revenir à Konoha. Je suis sincèrement désolé._

_Kakashi Hatake."_

Shizune releva son visage du document pour scruter le dos de son amie, celle-ci regardait le Mont Hokage les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine. Tout dans sa position indiquait le stresse ainsi que la colère. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha prudemment de son Hokage. Elle savait que pour le moment, elle devait rester silencieuse Tsunade éprouvait le besoin de faire le tri de ses émotions ainsi que de trouver une solution à cette situation. L'assistante fut fâchée après Naruto, s'il était plus accessible, elle lui aurait mis une gifle pour bonne mesure. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi en silence de longues minutes. Finalement Tsunade soupira bruyamment avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau complètement détruit, son assistante l'a suivi du regard. Le stress était évident dans la posture de Tsunade, ses épaules étaient tendues, ainsi que son visage et ses mouvements étaient raides.

"Ainsi cet idiot trouve que c'est une idée brillante de disparaître avec un nukenin ? À quoi pensait-il ?" Elle eut un rire amer. "Ah oui. que dis-je Naruto ne réfléchit jamais."

Shizune s'avança vers Tsunade, prit une chaise et s'assit.

"Lorsque Naruto t'a envoyé sa dernière lettre, ne t'a demandé d'utiliser tous ses congés ?"

Tsunade considéra son assistante avec des yeux ronds, avant et se frapper sans ménagement le front.

"Ah... Tu as raison. Mais cet idiot ne m'avait pas mentionné à ce moment-là, Sasuke. Sinon, la réponse aurait été : ramène tes fesses dare-dare avec l'Uchiha à Konoha."

Tsunade se leva prestement de sa chaise et mit à tourner dans la pièce d'un pas vif marmonnant à voix basse, se passant occasionnellement la main dans ses cheveux attachés. Si elle avait su que Naruto prendrait ses vacances AVEC Sasuke, elle lui aurait refusé ou alors elle n'aurait pas parlé de l'Uchiha aux membres du Conseil. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer des ninjas à leur recherche, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus envoyer des membres de l'ANBU. Ceux-ci étaient d'excellents ninjas mais n'avaient presque aucune affinité avec le blondinet. Tsunade ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère. Car ces deux ensembles seraient quasi invincibles, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de mettre Naruto dans le Bingo-book. Elle se tourna vers sa fidèle assistante qui la suivait des yeux sans la juger, elle connaissait bien sa manière de travailler.

"Je veux que tu demandes à Saï, Sakura et Shikamaru de venir me voir demain à 11 h."

"Oui Tsunade-sama."

L'assistante se dépêcha d'aller contacter, Sai qui était celui qui habitait le plus proche. Ainsi il pourrait communiquer rapidement avec les deux autres ninjas. Shizune se doutait, bien que ces trois seraient envoyés à la recherche de Sasuke et de Naruto. Elle approuvait le choix de son Hokage, Sai et Sakura avaient l'habitude de travailler conjointement et combiné avec l'intelligence de Shikamaru, ils devraient être en mesure de retrouver rapidement les deux hommes disparus.

* * *

_**Quelques part au Nord** _

Naruto terminait de ranger leurs affaires, il ne lui restait que les couvertures dans lesquelles Sasuke était toujours enroulé, dormant paisiblement. Un sourire de pur bonheur apparu sur son visage, le blond avait presque du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était réel. Mais la situation était bien réelle, l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis des années était là avec lui, ils avaient dormi ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il avait si bien dormi, et s'il se fiait au visage splendide en paix de Sasuke, il en était de même pour lui. Naruto se pencha pour secouer délicatement l'épaule de son amoureux, lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le dos en un clin d'œil. Sasuke le regardait avec un beau sourire taquin et l'embrassa fougueusement, le blond se laissa happé par la sensation d'ivresse que lui apportait ce baiser matinal. Ils durent se séparer lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer d'air.

"Bonjour, beau blond."

La voix rauque du ninja aux cheveux d'ébène, envoya un frisson le long de la colonne de Naruto. Il rougit un peu, attrapa la nuque de son amoureux pour l'attirer à lui de nouveau afin de l'embrasser de nouveau.

"Bonjour, beau brun."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent tendrement, chacun un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. La main droite de Naruto alla se placer délicatement dans la chevelure de son amant, alors que celui-ci lui effleurait amoureusement le visage. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger, ils étaient bien dans leur cocon de chaleur que leur procuraient les couvertures et la présence de l'autre. Les dernières bûches de la nuit passée continuaient à chauffer agréablement la grotte. Finalement, Sasuke soupira en embrassa hâtivement son kitsune.

"On va devoir se mettre en route. Kakashi s'est probablement rendu compte de notre disparition et lancer sa meute à nos trousses."

Naruto s'appuya sur ses coudes pour dévisager son amoureux, il ne voulait pas formuler sa question, mais il le devait.

"Est-tu certain que de vouloir venir avec moi ? Le retour à Konoha ne sera pas agréable pour toi."

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit dangereusement, un grognement sorti de sa gorge avant qu'il ne plante ses yeux noirs dans le regard bleu.

"Ne me pose plus jamais une question aussi insensée. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arriverai à sortir des ténèbres qui m'entoure depuis le massacre de mon clan. Même si je n'abandonne pas l'idée de mettre fin à la vie de mon frère, je ne veux plus t'abandonner, je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Tant que tu es avec moi, je pourrais tout surmonter. Tu es la seule personne qui n'a jamais cessé de croire et pensé à moi. Tu es ma maison, alors avançons ensemble et affrontons les difficultés à deux."

Le baiser qui accompagna cette déclaration était loin d'être tendre, au contraire, il était dur, direct et plein de colère et d'amour. Naruto y répondit avec enthousiasme, car la réponse qu'il avait reçue était celle qu'il espérait. Le blondinet repoussa légèrement Sasuke pour s'asseoir, il lui prit la main et il sourit.

"Pour Pakkun et sa meute. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiète, j'ai expédié deux clones avec notre odeur amplifiée par deux fois dans la direction opposée à celle où nous allons."

Le rire de son amoureux le prit par surprise, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, mais le son était merveilleux, et il s'y joint avec bonheur. Celui-ci se leva avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sasuke prit Naruto tendrement dans ses bras avant de lui recouvrir le visage de baiser papillon.

"Tu es... Tu es parfait. Je... Je t'aime..."

Sa voix se brisa vers la fin de sa phrase, c'était encore ardu pour lui d'avouer ce genre de sentiment. Il était heureux de les ressentir, par contre les recevoir... Il continuait à croire qu'il ne les méritait pas, particulièrement venant d'un homme tel que Naruto. Il enfouit ses pensées négatives au fond de son esprit, car il ne voulait plus y penser. Le blond l'aimait, alors il l'accepterait sans arrière-pensée et vivrait sa vie en faisant tout son possible pour être à la hauteur de son amour. Naruto le sera fortement contre lui, le blond embrassa le dessus de la tête de l'homme dans ses bras et chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"Aller, Teme. Nous devons finir d'emballer le reste, et on pourra partir promptement. Je suis impatient d'être avec toi, dans un endroit paisible afin de pouvoir en profiter."

Il avait prononcé ceci avec un sourire en coin et bougeant de façon comique ses sourcils, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Leurs effets personnels furent vivement rangés dans les deux sacs, le ninja brun étouffa le feu et ils quittèrent la grotte sans un regard en arrière. La température froide les happa durement, mais au moins cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de vent, juste le froid et de la neige à perte de vue. Sans se concerter, les deux hommes joignirent leurs mains et se mirent en route. Sasuke réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas demandé au blond où ils allaient, et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait éperdument. Car l'Uchiha savait qu'il le suivrait peu importe où qu'il aille.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangekyô Sharingan, Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan
> 
> Tetsu no Kuni= Pays du Fer
> 
> Hi no Kuni= Pays du Feu
> 
> Ta no Kuni= Pays des Rizières
> 
> Tsuchi no Kuni= Pays des Casades
> 
> Shimo no Kuni= Pays du Gel
> 
> Shimogakure no Sato= Village caché du Gel
> 
> Kumogakure No Sato =le village caché des Nuages
> 
> Kaminari no Kuni= Pays de la Foudre
> 
> kiseru = pipe traditionnelle japonaise, longue et fine, de bambou
> 
> Kuchiyose no Jutsu = technique d'invocation
> 
> Chakra no mesu= Scalpel de chakra ( Kabuto )
> 
> Nehan shōja no jutsu==Le Temple du Nirvana Cette illusion permet d'endormir un très grand nombre de personnes( kabuto )

_**Konoha. Bureau de l'Hokage.** _

_**Une journée après la lettre reçue de Kakashi.** _

Shizune terminait de replacer soigneusement les documents sur le nouveau bureau de Tsunade. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, avec tellement de force que celle-ci resta encastrée dans le mur. L'Hokage présentait son visage des jours funestes, Kakashi suivait en silence dernier elle. Il semblait vouloir réellement disparaître sous terre. La fidèle assistante alla préparer du thé dans le coin de la pièce tout en conservant un œil sur Tsunade. Pas question qu'elle brise ce nouveau bureau, qu'elle venait tout juste de terminer d'installer.

"Kakashi ! Tu vas devoir naturellement m'expliquer clairement comment ta meute au complet a perdu la trace de Naruto. Ne représentent-ils pas les meilleurs traqueurs ? C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as affirmé plusieurs dizaines de fois dans le passé."

La voix de l'Hokage était dangereusement posée. Shizune savait par expérience qu'en ce moment Tsunade était à peu de choses près d'exploser et d'infliger des dommages considérables. L'assistante se dépêcha d'achever les thés après une seconde d'hésitation, elle saisit aussi une petite flasque de saké. Ainsi, l'assistante espérait réduire un peu la tension de la pièce. La femme aux cheveux de jais déposa son plateau sur le coin du bureau à Tsunade, elle lui présenta sa tasse de thé suivi immédiatement par le saké. La femme blonde ne regarda même pas le thé. Elle saisit le contenant devant elle et envala la moitié du contenu avant de le replacer sans délicatesse en avant d'elle. Shizune présenta la tasse de thé intact directement au ninja copieur. Celui-ci avait pris place sur une chaise, mais n'avait pas approché celle-ci du bureau. Kakashi accepta volontiers le thé d'un hochement de la tête, mais il ne quitta pas Tsunade des yeux. La tension dans la pièce était vraiment oppressante. L'assistante se demandait où étaient les trois ninjas, donc elle avait exigé leurs présences la veille. Il n'était pas encore onze heures par contre, elle voulait juste un événement pour briser l'atmosphère actuelle. Sa prière fut exaucée lorsqu'on cogna vigoureusement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit grand sur Sai suivis discrètement de Sakura et quelques secondes après Shilkamaru. Celui-ci bâillait en se frottant les yeux, ceux-ci s'avancèrent jusqu'à Kakashi et restèrent en ligne derrière lui.

"Merci de votre ponctualité. Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai une mission de la plus grande importance à vous confier. Celle-ci ne sera indiquée nulle part dans vos feuilles de route. La raison pour cela est pour ne pas mettre le Conseil au courant. Je veux que ceux-ci restent dans le noir le plus longtemps possible."

Les trois shinobi se regardèrent mutuellement surpris. Il était exceptionnellement rarissime qu'un Hokage annonce une mission fantôme. Sakura se mordillait la lèvre du bas en se doutant que cette mission touchait Naruto. Tsunade se redressa dans sa chaise et s'avança au-devant en prenant appui sur ses coudes.

"Kakashi avait recouvré la trace de Naruto dans le Tetsu no Kuni, plus précisément au Temple des Samouraïs. Par la même occasion, Sasuke apparut presque au même moment. Comme vous pouvez aisément vous en douter, il y a eu une véritable confrontation entre les deux."

Les trois personnes devant elle eurent tous la même réaction de surprise. Sakura porta la main à sa bouche étouffant un petit cri de surprise, la main pâle de Saï se déposa réconfortante sur son épaule. La jeune fille accepta le geste de réconfort moral en lui souriant doucement. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus du ninja artiste avant de prendre la parole.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a gagné ? Sont-ils blessés ?"

Sakura s'inquiétait toujours autant pour Naruto. Avec les années, il était devenu naturellement une personne importante dans sa vie, elle le considérait comme un frère. Sasuke, lui, c'était une autre histoire. Elle s'était crue amoureuse de lui lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, tout comme les autres jeunes filles du village. Avec le temps, elle avait changé ainsi que son opinion de Sasuke. Spécialement après leur dernière altercation avec lui et l'impact que celle-ci avait eu sur Naruto. Sakura ne pouvait dire qu'elle comprenait ce que l'Uchiha ressentait. Elle ferait un malheur si quelque chose arrivait à ses parents. Mais de là à trahir son village et tenter d'assassiner son meilleur ami. La kunoichi était persuadée que Tsunade l'aurait aidé et même supporté Sasuke dans sa quête inlassable. Maintenant, il était trop tard, elle espérait juste que Naruto était OK.

"Selon ce que Kakashi m'a expliqué. Sasuke a trouvé notamment la trace de Naruto à son tour. Il s'est présenté au Temple pour rencontrer Naruto. Le dirigeant des lieux, Mifune Taichô, possédait un endroit indestructible, je ne rentrais pas dans les détails. Mais il semblerait que notre deuxième Hokage Tobimara Senju leur ait créé une pièce indestructible. Pour revenir à mon explication, Naruto et Sasuke se sont battus dans cette pièce qui semblait avoir été prévue explicitement pour eux."

Cette fois-ci, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses prit la main de Saï dedans la sienne en sera un peu trop fort, mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Par contre, il était apparent en regardant attentivement son visage que la pression était douloureuse. Il extirpa sa main doucement et mit son bras autour des épaules de Sakura, celle-ci déposa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Saï.

"Encore une fois, si je me fie à ce que Kakashi nous a rencontré, c'est Sasuke qui a remporté la bataille."

Cette fois-ci, Sakura émit un cri de réel désespoir en tombant à genoux. Le ninja artiste se mit immédiatement à son niveau, un genou par terre et un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Shikamaru, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, émit un non à peine audible et blanchit littéralement.

"Calmez-vous ! Naruto est toujours vivant. Désolée, j'aurais dû vous le dire immédiatement."

Tsunade s'était levée en silence pour s'approcher de son apprentie. Celle-ci aida Sai à la remettre sur pied et ils la guidèrent jusqu'à la chaise à la gauche de Kakashi.

"Bon, je poursuis une fois sa bataille terminée, Sasuke s'est évanoui. Kakashi, ainsi qu'un samouraï pénètrent dans la salle et transportèrent les deux hommes à leur infirmerie. Une fois leurs multiples blessures traitées convenablement. Naruto fut apporté dans sa chambre et Sasuke dans une cellule."

Tsunade effectua une pause pour avaler une gorgée de sa flasque. Chaque visage qui la regardait démontrait de l'inquiétude au sujet de son petit rayon de soleil. Naruto avait de bonnes personnes autour de lui. Elle sourit intérieurement, il possédait ce don inné de se faire naturellement des amis dans les situations les plus improbables. Gaara No Sabaku représentaient l'exemple parfait du don que possédait le blond.

"Comme vous devez-vous en douter à son réveil, Naruto exigea d'être amené à Sasuke. Il semblerait que notre blondinet ait réussi à convaincre l'Uchiha de revenir à Konoha."

La réaction des trois ninjas face à elle fut exactement à ce quoi elle s'attendait. Sakura se leva en criant et enlaça ses deux acolytes en pleurant de joie. Saï avait un vrai sourire au visage, et Shikamaru retournait l'embrassade avec autant d'enthousiasme que Sakura. L'Hokage ne voulait pas briser sa bonne nouvelle, mais elle ne possédait pas le choix, ils devaient connaître leur mission.

"Par contre, Naruto m'avait demandé auparavant d'empocher tous ses congés accumulés pour un total de deux mois. Lorsque Kakashi m'a mentionné le retour potentiel de Naruto et Sasuke, j'ai dû en parler avec le Conseil."

Les trois ninjas brisèrent leur embrassade. Mais restèrent près l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils devinaient qu'une mauvaise nouvelle s'annonçait. Saï avait repris la main de Sakura dans la sienne, Shikamaru avait encerclé ses épaules.

"J'avais accepté sa demande de vacances AVANT de savoir qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Sasuke de revenir à Konoha. Sinon je ne lui aurais pas accordé."

Shikamaru avait déjà établi les liens s'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait entendu. Naruto avait décidé de prendre ses vacances avec Sasuke, ceci était étrange. C'est la seule partie qu'il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison le blond voudrait passer deux mois seuls avec Sasuke. Peut-être espérait-il de le rééduquer lui-même ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, la raison n'avait pas réellement d'importance si le Conseil s'attendait au retour de l'héritier des Uchiha. Leur mission serait vraisemblablement de les retrouver et de les convaincre de revenir au village "eh misère, se dit-il en silence". Tsunade reprit la parole.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt. J'ai parlé au Conseil naturellement, ceux-ci veulent que Sasuke leur soit apporté le plus rapidement possible."

"Que lui veulent-ils ?"

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Elle n'était peut-être plus amoureuse de celui-ci, mais il représentait une personne très importante pour Naruto et aussi pour elle. Il était après tout un membre de leur équipe.

"Je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment. Je veux qu'on focus sur la mission. Pour revenir à ce que je disais, le Conseil veut que Sasuke revienne promptement. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils ne sont pas en route, je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, c'est la raison pour laquelle votre mission ne sera reportée dans aucun rapport."

Shizune approcha et présenta un parchemin à Shikamaru. Celui-ci l'ouvrit d'un geste leste, l'Hokage poursuivi.

"Le lendemain de leur bataille, ils avaient tous les deux disparus. Ainsi que des vêtements et l'épée de Sasuke. Pour le reste, je cède la parole à Kakashi."

L'homme se leva de sa chaise, il avait l'air épuisé, ses vêtements étaient crasseux, et il n'était pas en meilleur état.

"Aussitôt que j'ai remarqué leur disparition, j'ai convoqué Pakkun et le reste de la meute. Ils ont décelé rapidement l'odeur de nos deux ninjas. Ils se sont mis à leur poursuite avec moi sur leur trace. Leur direction nous emmenait au Tsuchi no Kuni, nous les avons retracés rapidement au pied d'une montagne en train de manger en silence."

Le ninja copieur baissa les yeux honteux, il les releva et il considéra les trois jeunes personnes devant lui.

"Ce n'étaient pas eux, mais deux clones. Naruto avait augmenté considérablement leur odeur corporelle pour masquer soigneusement la leur. Pour ainsi nous envoyer sur une mauvaise piste. Au moment où on se parle, nous ne savons pas où ils sont."

Sakura regarda en silence, Saï ainsi que Shikamaru. Elle semblait vouloir se confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas mal entendu.

"Attendez un instant, Kakashi-sensei." La voix de Sakura semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs...

"Êtes-vous en train de nous dire que Naruto aurait fait exprès de disparaître sans laisser de traces ?"

Celui-ci baissa encore une fois les yeux, il ne voulait pas le croire non plus, mais les faits étaient là.

"Un instant, s'il vous plaît."

La voix calme de Shikamaru relâcha un peu la tension.

"Serait-il possible que Naruto n'ait pas voulu mal faire ? Dans sa tête blonde, ses vacances ont été accordées. Donc il les prend et amène son ami d'enfance avec lui. Il vient tout juste de le retrouver, donc il veut passer du temps avec celui-ci."

La pièce devint silencieuse, tout le monde réfléchissant aux paroles sensées du génie. Sakura c'était de nouveau approcher de Saï, elle lui parlait à voix basse. Celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête affirmativement de temps en temps. Tsunade se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de tout le monde avant de prendre la parole.

"En effet, la logique de Shikamaru est plus que vraisemblable. Le seul bémol est comme je vous l'ai expliqué, le Conseil. Ceux-ci s'attendent à recevoir Sasuke dans la prochaine semaine. S'il n'arrive pas, je ne sais pas quelle décision ils prendront à ce moment-là. Mais ça ne sera rien de positif pour nos deux jeunes."

Les trois ninjas face à elle la regardaient attentivement, guettant leur ordre de mission impatiemment.

"Donc il faut absolument les retrouver rapidement et les convaincre de revenir à Konoha. Shikamaru, je me doute que tu aies déjà une petite idée par où vous allez commencer?"

Le génie hocha la tête en s'approchant du mur ouest où une carte monde était affichée. Il l'étudia un moment avant de se retourner vers les autres.

"Naruto a envoyé Kakashi et sa meute à Tsuchi no Kuni. Je pense sincèrement que c'est exactement l'opposé par rapport à l'endroit où il désire se rendre."

Il utilisa deux marqueurs de couleurs diverses pour entourer les deux possibilités qui s'étaient affichées à lui.

"Naruto et Sasuke peuvent se dirigent vers Shimo no Kuni, il encercla leur village Shimogakure no Sato du marqueur bleu. Ou alors ils sont en route pour Yu no Kuni, il cerna leur village Yugakure no Sato d'un marqueur rouge. Il est aussi possible que Naruto ne choisissent aucune de ces deux destinations, il est tellement imprévisible."

Shikamaru secoua légèrement la tête avec un sourire en pensant à son ami. Il était vrai que pour lui, ces deux endroits étaient les plus logiques selon ce qu'il savait. Par contre, Naruto était tout sauf facile à cerner. Surtout lorsque ça touchait la logique et Sasuke. Tous les ninjas présents examinaient la carte monde en se formulant la même question. Où iraient leurs amis pour passer du temps de qualité avec Sasuke ? Sakura s'approcha à son tour de la carte et utilisa un marqueur jaune.

"Il serait aussi pensable qu'il décide de se rendre dans un endroit familier, Kaminari no Kuni. Elle entoura Kumogakure No Sato. Naruto aime beaucoup Bee, il lui fait confiance. Cela pourrait représenter aussi un endroit envisageable."

Tout le monde regardait les villages entourés de couleurs différentes. Tsunade retourna prendre place à son bureau avant de reprendre la parole.

"Shikamaru, ainsi que Sakura, et Sai votre mission est simple. Retrouvez-moi ces deux idiots et vous me les ramenez le plus rapidement possible. N'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez pas en parler avec personne. Je veux que vous partiez le plus rapidement possible. Saï je me fis sur toi pour la communication, ça sera le moyen le plus rapide.

L'artiste hocha la tête calmement, les deux autres saluèrent Tsunade. Ils quittèrent vivement la pièce en silence. L'Hokage soupira longuement avant de se passer une main fatiguée sur son visage. Kakashi se leva à son tour.

"Je serai chez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

Il n'ajouta rien avant de disparaître discrètement dans un nuage de fumée. Shizune approcha son amie pour déposés face à elle une soupe chaude et appétissante, la blonde la remercia d'un sourire fatigué.

"Je rentre aussi et je reviens en fin de journée. Tsunade ?"

Son amie la regarda.

"Ça va bien aller. Ils vont réussir à les ramener, ne t'inquiète pas."

L'assistante referma la porte derrière elle en quittant la pièce. Tsunade acheva à la hâte sa soupe et se remit au travail. Encore une fois, elle avait beaucoup de retard à rattraper.

* * *

_**Quelques parts à l'ouest de Ta no Kuni** _

Les deux ninjas couraient à toute allure en silence au travers des branches. Orochimaru leva la main pour ordonner un arrêt. Les deux hommes restèrent en hauteur, l'homme-serpent sortit son parchemin et observa la marque se déplacer sur celui-ci.

"Il semble se diriger vers la frontière entre Tetsu no Kumi et le nord de Hi no Kuni. Je ne crois pas que celui-ci prévoit de retourner à Konoha. Mais il se rapproche rapidement de nous. Si nous accélérons, nous pourrons l'intercepter avant qu'il ne franchisse la frontière."

D'un bref mouvement du poignet, Orochimaru referma le parchemin pour le remettre dans une de ses manches. Ensuite, les deux hommes s'élancèrent de nouveau. L'ancien sanin était excité, il était persuadé que dans peu de temps, il aurait la main sur le jinchûriki. Ainsi il pourrait expédier tous ses projets de l'avant. L'Uchiha obtiendrait son Mangekyô Sharingan de cette manière et pourrait vaincre son frère. Ainsi l'homme-serpent s'en lavait les mains, le jeune Uchiha ferait sa crise mineure. Par la suite, il s'en irait en silence faire ce qu'il devait auprès d'Itachi. Leur vitesse était constante et Kabuto le suivait comme à son habitude en silence. Orochimaru savait guère ce qui se passait derrière les lunettes de celui-ci, mais il ne mettait pas en cause sa loyauté.

Selon ses calculs, il devrait notamment entrer en contact avec Sasuke dans un peu moins d'une heure. Sa seule inquiétude était dans quel état serait le jinchûriki. Il était aussi possible que l'Uchiha ne l'ait pas retrouvé, si c'était le cas, toutes les préparations minutieuses qu'Orochimaru avait faites serait inutile. Ceci était préférable à ne pas être préparé du tout. Le temps passait à toute allure lorsque Kabuto leva les yeux vers le soleil. L'altercation avec Sasuke et le jinchûriki serait pour très bientôt. Tout d'un coup, Orochimaru haussa sa main, ils s'arrêtèrent net d'un mouvement commun. Tout leur sens en alerte, le serpent avait sorti son parchemin et la marque était quasi sur leur position.

* * *

Les deux amoureux avançaient en silence sans se presser. Après tout, ils étaient officiellement en vacances. Sasuke tentait de ne pas trop regarder son amoureux, car à chaque fois, il manquait de perdre pied. L'Uchiha ne croyait pas avoir vu Naruto aussi heureux. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillants d'amour l'éblouissaient. Ses cheveux semblaient réellement briller dans les rayons de soleil. Que dire de son sourire ? Sasuke éprouvait la nette impression que chaque sourire qui lui était adressé le purgeait de sa noirceur et de sa haine tant celui-ci était éclatant. Il sourit légèrement, Sasuke savait qu'il était responsable de tout ceci.Le brun n'avait toujours aucune idée où ils allaient. Naruto ne lui avait rien dit et il n'avait rien demandé. Après tout, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Peu importe où ils allaient, il savait qu'il aimerait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'important pour lui était de s'assurer que le bonheur de Naruto demeure le centre de sa vie. Un peu comme le soleil pour la terre. Après une autre centaine de mètres de parcouru en silence, Sasuke eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il allait appeler Naruto lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement sur une branche. Le brun atterrit sans bruit aux côtés du blond. Tout leur sens en alerte, la forêt était devenue tout d'un coup beaucoup trop silencieuse. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils étaient près de la frontière de Hi no Kuni. Ils se regardèrent en silence, se demandant manifestement la même question qui était dans l'ombre ? À peine deux minutes après leur arrêt non prévu, un kunai fendit l'air pour se planter et exploser exactement entre eux. Chacun fit un bon arrière pour atterrir sur deux branches distinctes. Naruto sortit deux kunai alors que Sasuke libérait kusanagi. L'Uchiha avait déjà déclenché son sharingan et jura en silence. Il braqua son regard vers Naruto en articulant ;

"Orochimaru"

Immédiatement après avoir mentionné le nom du serpent, celui-ci apparut devant eux debout sur la tête de Manda, son immense serpent. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps ;

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"

Il profita du nuage d'apparition pour agripper la main de Sasuke. Lorsque Gamabunta apparut dans toute sa splendeur, les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur la tête de celui-ci.

"Franchement Naruto, pourquoi j'ai un humain de plus sur ma tête ?"

Il était apparent au ton grognon du crapaud, que celui-ci était réellement insatisfait. Naruto tapa du pied irrité ;

"Parce qu'il est avec moi ! Regarde en face de toi au lieu de me chicaner."

Le crapaud géant laissa volontiers sortir un nuage gigantesque de fumée de son kiseru. Enfumant les deux ninjas sur sa tête, ceux-ci se mirent à tousser violemment. Gamabunta parla de nouveau ;

"Un serpent ? Sérieusement Naruto ? Tu sais à quel point je déteste ces bestioles."

Armé d'un sabre, il attaque vivement Manda. Celui-ci l'évite facilement et tente de le mordre au dos, mais le crapaud fait un bon vertigineux. Les deux shinobi sur sa tête se cramponnent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Pour l'instant, ils laissent le terrain aux deux bêtes, mais ils ne perdent pas de vue Orochimaru et Kabuto. Qui étaient eux aussi sur la tête du serpent. Naruto demande alors à Gamabunta de cracher de l'huile et demande à Sasuke de se servir d'un jutsu de feu. Créant ainsi une véritable tornade de feu sur Manda... Mais celui-ci passe sous terre pour ensuite désarmer Gamabunta et s'apprêtait à s'occuper de son cas.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu !"

Naruto fit apparaître cinq clones et ils s'élancèrent s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre vers le sabre qui virevolta dans les airs. Le dernier clone donna un puissant coup de pied et renvoya l'arme en direction du crapaud ;

"Gamabunta, attrape !" Cria Naruto du haut de la tête de celui-ci.

Le crapaud effectue un autre bond et attrape son épée au vol. Il tourna sur lui-même et tenta de trancher la tête du serpent. Il manqua celle-ci de peu, mais il parvient à enfoncer la lame dans le corps de celui-ci. Le serpent hissa et retourna rapidement sous terre. Orochimaru et Kabuto étaient un peu plus loin dans un arbre analysant la situation,

"Pourquoi Sasuke reste-t-il avec le jinchuriki ? Il participe même à la bataille ?"

Orochimaru était confus, mais principalement irrité, comment Sasuke pouvait-il penser qu'il pouvait le trahir ? Ça ne se passerait pas ainsi, il attaquerait le jinchûriki au moment où il s'en attendrait le moins et il l'immobiliserait. Ensuite, il s'occuperait du traître.

La bataille se continuait entre Gamabunta et Manda. Le serpent réussit à capturer le fier crapaud dans son étau mortel, il n'était pas appelé Saikyō no Uwabami sans raison. L'amphibien était incapable de bouger, la poigne du serpent était trop puissante. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer convenablement.

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu !"

Sasuke s'était approché de la tête de Manda, il était perché sur l'épaule gauche de Gamabunta les flammes atteignirent le serpent directement sur la tête. Celui-ci hissa de douleur avant de relâcher le crapaud. Celui-ci réussit à le poignarder profondément dans la mi section de son corps. Insulté d'avoir été blessé par un amphibien, il disparut dans un nuage gigantesque de fumée.

"Vas-y Gama ! On s'occupe du reste !"

Naruto lui cria ceci en sautant vers l'avant vers Orochimaru suivi de près par Sasuke. Le crapaud jura tout bas, mais disparu à son tour. Les deux ninjas étaient face à face aux deux autres. Chacun sur une branche d'arbre se dévisageant en silence.

"Bien joué Sasuke. Je vois que tu as réussi à convaincre le jinchuriki de te suivre juste qu'ici. Tu peux retourner au repère Kabuto et moi prenons le relais."

Sasuke se rapprocha un peu de Naruto, il lui prit la main en activant son sharingan ;

"Tu n'effleureras pas un cheveu de Naruto. C'est bête quand on y pense, on ne serait pas ici si tu n'avais pas annulé notre entraînement. Je te dois donc des remerciements."

Sa voix était redevenue ce qu'elle voilà à peine trois jours. Froide sèche et sans aucune émotion. Le blondinet n'était cependant pas inquiet car la main dans la sienne était chaude et elle l'avait serré légèrement. La réaction des deux hommes face à eux aurait fait rire le porteur du kyubi. Les deux hommes examinaient leurs mains jointes, leurs yeux étaient exagérément grands.

"Mais... Mais ta vengeance ?"

Orochimaru regardait Sasuke celui-ci haussa les épaules, il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

"Chakra no mesu !'

Kabuto attaqua vivement Naruto, celui-ci fit un bon rapide et contre-attaqua avec son kunai. Il lança à toute allure une succession de kunai en direction du ninja à lunettes. Celui-ci les évita aisément. Ils se firent face, Naruto ne lui accorda pas le temps de préparer une autre attaque. Et il enchaîna immédiatement avec son ninjutsu. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides, suite à un bon coup placé par le blond. Kabuto perdit pied et s'écrasa lourdement au sol Naruto, le suivit immédiatement. Il remarqua que le ninja face à lui semblait inconscient, il s'approcha précautionneusement. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour valider s'il était mort, Kabuto se releva vivement en esquissant un rapide signe de main ;

"Nehan shōja no jutsu !"

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il avait l'impression d'être au ralenti. Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers l'avant il perdit pied et tomba face premier perdant ainsi conscience. Du haut de son arbre, Sasuke qui était occupé à se battre contre son ancien sensei. Lorsqu'il vit du coin de son œil, Naruto tombé au sol et ne plus bouger. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il expédia un coup vigoureux de pied au ventre d'Orochimaru faisant celui-ci reculé de plusieurs pas. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il sauta pour rejoindre Naruto. Kabuto ne lui accorda pas cette chance ;

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"

Une centaine de serpents l'encerclèrent, il crut devenir fou de chagrin et de colère. D'apercevoir voir son homme ainsi couché, du sang s'écouler de son nez ainsi que de sa bouche. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit différent plus en contrôle et son regard plus acéré. Lorsqu'il orienta lentement sa tête vers Orochimaru, celui-ci arrêta de courir et blêmi encore plus si c'était possible. L'homme murmura ;

"Impossible... Le Mangekyô Sharingan... Tu l'as réveillé."

Sasuke comprit à ce moment-là que Naruto était fort probablement mort. Sinon, son Mangekyô Sharingan ne se serait pas réveillé. Il perdit alors tout sens de contrôle, il observa froidement les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Il éleva un seul bras pour ensuite l'abaisser vers eux et invoqua ;

"Amaterasu."

Les flammes attaquèrent Kabuto en premier, l'homme n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit avant que les flammes l'enveloppent entièrement. Les cris de l'homme étaient horribles à entendre, mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas. Son regard se reporta sur Orochimaru, celui-ci eut à peine le temps de terminer son signe de main.

"Shunshin no Jutsu !"

Sasuke hurla lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme serpent avait réussi à fuir. Il se rapprocha de la forme immobile de Naruto et tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Il ne distinguait rien, les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il s'allongea sur le long du corps encore chaud de son amoureux et il laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta no Kuni = Pays des Rizières
> 
> Hi no Kuni = Pays du Feu
> 
> Amaterasu = Flammes noires qui dévorent la cible pendant sept jours et sept nuits, sans pouvoir être éteintes de manière conventionnelle. Sasuke/Itachi
> 
> Mangekyô Sharingan = Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan
> 
> Shunshin no Jutsu = Déplacement instantané
> 
> Otouto = petit frère

_**À la frontière Hi no Kuni et Ta no Kuni** _

Naruto tenta de comprendre où il était et ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était que Kabuto était tombé, et il avait voulu voir si celui-ci était mort. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement tentant d'analyser ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les sons de la forêt, le vent et un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de se lever. Le jinchûriki ne percevait pas la sombre présence d'Orochimaru, mais une immonde odeur de chair calcinée l'agressa violemment. Quand il osa finalement ouvrit les yeux, il regarda en premier ce qui l'empêchait naturellement de bouger. Il eut un sourire tendre, Sasuke le tenait fermement avec son bras droit, sa tête placée confortablement sur son estomac. Il tourna par la suite la tête vers la gauche, des flammes noires semblaient consommées, ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une forme humaine. Naruto s'assit vivement, son amoureux bougea un peu en grognant, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça.

"Amaterasu...!"

Le blond contemplait les flammes perplexes, comment Sasuke avait-il fait pour faire apparaître ces flammes dévorantes ? Il secoua vigoureusement la tête en déposant délicatement sa main dans la chevelure de son bel amoureux. Il joua délicatement avec les mèches libres qui encerclaient le beau visage opalin. Naruto se pencha le plus loin qu'il pût, déposant délicatement un baiser sur la tempe de Sasuke, murmurant son nom. L'homme en question remua un peu, alors le jeune homme blond recommença. Cette fois-ci, il obtint une réponse, pas forcément celle à laquelle il s'attendait. L'Uchiha se releva vivement un kunai à la main en regardant intensément Naruto. Il avait un regard perdu et il tremblait comme une feuille.

"Naruto ? Est-ce réellement toi ?"

Alors Naruto se redressa précautionneusement maintenant son regard bleu ciel dans les yeux noirs charbon de son amoureux. Il s'approcha délicatement pour ensuite l'entourer tendrement de ses bras. Le corps du nukenin se tendit avant de se relaxer complètement dans la chaleur et la délicieuse odeur qui était celle de son kitsune.Sasuke laissa finalement les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment. L'hôte du kûybi ne posa pas de questions, mais raffermit sa prise tout en passant ses mains dans son dos de manière à le réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Naruto ne voulait pas le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il préféra donc lui laisser le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Enfin, Sasuke s'écarta un peu de son amoureux pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le brun ne tenta pas de masquer ses larmes qui coulaient de nouveau un peu sur ses joues ni sa détresse.

"Je... J'ai cru... Je t'ai vu tomber, puis tu ne bougeais plus... Mon Mangekyô Sharingan est apparu. Et selon ce que je sais de son apparition..."

Sa voix mourut, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule musclée de Naruto. Il embrassant la peau, il bougea un peu et attrapa du bout de ses dents le lobe d'oreille, son blond frissonna à cette action. Donc l'Uchiha recommença en collant son corps un peu plus à celui de son homme. Le jinchûriki ne résista pas longtemps, il empoigna vivement les fesses de ses deux mains. Il entendit son amoureux gémir à voix basse près de son oreille. Naruto savait qu'ils devaient se dépêcher et poursuivre la route. Mais là maintenant, ils éprouvaient tous les deux le besoin de se sentir, se toucher ;

"Shunshin no Jutsu !"

Le blondinet les transporta à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans une clairière qui était cachée aux yeux de tous. Il l'avait découvert fortuitement voilà longtemps. Il déposa Sasuke ainsi que leur sac à dos pour s'emparer d'une couverture et l'étendit par terre. Naruto s'allongea sur celle-ci, s'appuyant sur un coude et observa son amoureux. Il avait toujours trouvé celui-ci d'une beauté à part. Sa peau sans imperfection et d'une blancheur telle la porcelaine. Celle-ci le fascinait, ses traits fins sans être féminin. Ses yeux Naruto était capable de s'y perdre dans leur profondeur sans nom. Naruto l'attira légèrement à lui et étendit sur la couverture à ses côtés. Les deux ninjas se contemplèrent leurs mains sur le visage de l'autre souriant délicatement. L'Uchiha se disait que l'homme qui lui avait donné son cœur représentait son soleil. Il brillait pour lui, peu importe où il était, et la noirceur dans laquelle il pouvait se trouver. Le regard bleu, le captivait, ses yeux si expressifs, qui ne cachaient aucune malice ou de méchanceté. Malgré toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées, même s'il vivait avec un démon puissant à l'intérieur de lui. Naruto avait toujours été un grand homme, Sasuke était persuadé que celui-ci exécuterait de grandes choses. Il se jura de le supporter dans tout ce que celui-ci voudrait entreprendre après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent finalement en un baiser tendre rempli d'affection. Une autre déclaration d'amour ou les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. La main de Sasuke empoigna la nuque de son amoureux pour approfondir leur baiser. Celui-ci se laissa aller pour s'étendre sur le dos, entraînant le brun avec lui. Un sourire imperceptible apparut le visage de l'Uchiha. Lorsqu'il se pencha et faufila sa main droite sous le t-shirt de son amant. Naruto gémit légèrement lorsque la main légèrement froide de Sasuke tâta la peau chaude de son ventre. Le kitsune fit pareil et introduisit à son tour sa main sous le vêtement de son amoureux. Le blond alla immédiatement taquiner le mamelon de Sasuke, le roulant délicatement entre son pouce et son index. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de celui-ci et il frotta ses hanches contre le bassin du blondinet. Naruto sentit immédiatement le membre rigide de son homme contre sa cuisse. Il chercha à créer plus de friction pour sa verge qui était prisonnière en bougeant ses hanches. Sasuke appuya ses deux mains sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de bouger Naruto grogna de frustration. Mais fut interrompu par une paire de lèvres chaudes et demandeuses. Le brun prit le rebord de son t-shirt, le tirant vers le haut, le jinchûriki saisit et redressa ses bras immédiatement. Après le vêtement retiré, Naruto fit pareil avec celui de Sasuke. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une fois de plus avec beaucoup plus de passion, leurs mains partout sur le corps de l'autre. Le brun alla chercher la gorge de son blondinet et mordit fortement à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de celui-ci. Un autre gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto, il pencha plus la tête pour donner plus d'espace à Sasuke. Celui-ci capta le message et ne se fit pas prier. Par la même occasion, ses mains effleuraient le corps sous lui rejoignant ses mamelons, il les prit entre ses doigts. Il adorait les sons qu'émettait l'homme sous lui, Sasuke se releva un peu pour observer tendrement Naruto. Ses cheveux étaient brillants à la lumière du jour, ils ressemblaient à des centaines de fils d'or, les lèvres rougis des baisers échangés. Sa marque dans le cou de Naruto, celui-ci le regardant avec tant d'amour et envie lui fit presque perdre la tête. Sasuke se pencha de nouveau allant réclamer les lèvres tendres de son amant. Par la suite, il se décida à embrasser de nouveau la gorge, mordilla délicatement sa pomme d'Adam. Il continua son chemin vers le mamelon droit, il souffla légèrement dessus et ricana lorsque celui-ci se raidit.

"Hgn... S'ake !"

Naruto avait levé brusquement ses hanches sous l'effet de la surprise. Son corps recherchait plus de friction pour son pénis, qui était toujours pris dans sa prison de vêtements. L'Uchiha recommença son manège avec le mamelon gauche obtenant le même résultat. Il continua à jouer avec ceux-ci pendant que les mains de Naruto trouvaient leur chemin dans son dos et le griffaient en bougeant désespérément ses hanches. Finalement, l'héritier des Uchiha eut pitié de son amant. Il recommença sa descente en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait trouver. Arrivant au nombril, il s'octroya le temps d'embrasser tendrement le sceau imprégné dans la peau du blond. Ainsi, le noiraud continua sous le nombril, embrassant le chemin de poils blonds qui disparaissaient sous l'élastique du pantalon. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fermeture éclair, Sasuke haussa finalement les yeux, il tomba dans un regard pénétrant. C'était comme s'il observait l'océan, tant ce regard était intense, Naruto hocha simplement la tête. Le brun défie le bouton du pantalon pour ensuite abaisser lentement la fermeture éclair. Il eut un ricanement lorsqu'il remarqua que le boxer de son amoureux était orange avec des bols de ramen. Sasuke avala sa salive qui s'était accumulée sans même qu'il s'en rendre compte. Il retira prestement d'un mouvement unique le pantalon ainsi que le sous-vêtement de Naruto. L'Uchiha s'assit sur ses talons pour admirer une fois de plus l'homme face à lui. Celui-ci avait un bras pressé sur son front, l'autre main s'était déplacée sur sa verge. Il se branlait tout doucement en le regardant attentivement, sans gêne Sasuke, le rouge aux joues.

"Kami, tu es superbe, mon kitsune !"

Il s'approcha pour embrasser celui-ci. Naruto y répondit hardiment sans accorder le temps à son amoureux de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il inversa leur position, s'attaquant au petit bout de chair rose de son amant.

"Nhhngg...Naru..."

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les mains de Sasuke qui se retrouvèrent dans la luxuriante chevelure de son amant. En tirant légèrement dessus, tentant de le faire bouger. Il avait besoin de plus de contacts ! L'Uchiha entendit son amoureux ricané, mais il ne détenait pas la capacité de lui faire la morale. Tout d'un coup, il perdit le fil de ses pensées. La bouche de Naruto embrassait passionnément sa verge, soufflant dessus au travers de son pantalon. La sensation était agréable, mais en même temps frustrante. Ce fut à son tour de bouger ses hanches désespérément. Et d'un coup, Sasuke se retrouva nu à son tour sous le regard azur de son amoureux. Celui-ci le regardait avec gourmandise en se léchant les lèvres d'envie.

"Tu es splendide, mon amour."

La voix de Naruto était rauque de désir, celui-ci plongea vers ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion. Sa main droite se glissant entre leurs corps pour empoigner la verge de Sasuke, il entama un mouvement tendre de va-et-vient.

"Gnnn... Naruto !"

Le jinchûriki avala les gémissements de son brun en continuant à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. En bougeant continuellement sa main sur la verge de celui-ci. Il sentait les gouttes de pré-sperme qui s'écoulaient sur ses doigts. Tout à coup, Naruto fut projeté à son tour sur le dos Sasuke, le regarda triomphalement. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, descendit vivement et avala la verge de son blondinet.

"KAMI !"

Naruto jura ses mains se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux de son amant. Mais il tirait sur les mèches soyeuses avec beaucoup plus de force. Il tentait d'introduire son pénis encore plus profondément dans la gorge de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, il en voulait plus. Sasuke émit un son de gorge qui vibra intensément contre sa queue, ce qui lui transmit une onde de plaisir intense. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait jouir dans sa bouche, il tira un peu plus fort pour déloger son amoureux et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Je te veux, Sasuke !"

Pour être sûr qu'il comprenne, il étira son bras vers le sac près d'eux et sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. La déposa dans la main de son amoureux. L'Uchiha le regarda longuement dans les yeux, semblant y chercher quelque chose. Finalement, il se pencha délicatement pour embrasser son amant, ainsi leurs verges entrèrent en contact les faisant gémir. Tout en continuant d'embrasser son kitsune, il décapsula la bouteille et s'enduit généreusement les doigts. Il se repositionna sur ses genoux entre les jambes de Naruto. Celui-ci les écarta davantage et donnant plus d'espace à Sasuke. Celui-ci avait abandonné sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, il maintint son index à l'entrée rosée et fit des petits mouvements circulaires pour le relaxer. Lorsque Naruto commença à chercher à s'empaler de lui-même sur son doigt. Sasuke mordilla légèrement un mamelon en même temps que d'insérer délicatement son index.

"Gnhn."

Le dos de Naruto, se cambra introduisant le doigt de Sasuke encore plus profondément dans le mouvement. Le brun bougea lentement son doigt lorsqu'il sentit moins de pression autour de son index. Il inséra doucement son majeur et entama des mouvements de ciseaux. À cet ajout, le blond se crispa légèrement, l'Uchiha attrapa alors la verge de son amant. Celle-ci avait perdu un peu de sa vigueur et se mit à la sucer avec entrain. Ce ne fut pas long avant que le blondinet soit de nouveau incohérent dans ses paroles. Il bougeait aussi ses hanches cherchant à s'empaler encore plus profondément sur les doigts de Sasuke. Le voyant ainsi, la verge du brun devient encore plus dure, cette vision l'excitait tellement qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir durer très longtemps. À ce moment-là, il décida d'insérer un troisième doigt Naruto, le remarqua à peine trop occuper à s'empaler lui-même. Sasuke plia et bougea un peu ses doigts et accrocha une petite boule qui fit crier son amoureux.

"Ahggg ENCORE ! Continu S'ke !"

L'héritier des Uchiha mémorisa grâce à son sharingan où était située cette petite boule de bonheur. Extrayant délicatement ses doigts de son amant, celui-ci gémit de cette perte, se sentant tout d'un coup vide. Sasuke se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser Naruto en même temps que d'aligner sa verge vers l'entrée de celui-ci qu'il pénétra précautionneusement. La pression. la chaleur le rendirent quasi-fou de désir. Il dut se mordre fortement sa lèvre du bas pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Naruto décocha un brusque coup de rein, ainsi la verge de Sasuke entra d'un mouvement unique jusqu'à la garde. Faisant gémir les deux hommes. Le brun ne put se contrôler, il se mit immédiatement en mouvement, il bougea vers la sortie. Pour ensuite rentrer de nouveau en un long mouvement langoureux. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard Sasuke sentit la tension dans son bas-ventre augmenté, il fit ainsi de même avec ses mouvements. Il agrippa les jambes de Naruto, il les mit sur ses épaules, changeant entièrement l'angle de pénétration à chaque coup de rein. L'Uchiha frappait exactement sur la prostate de son amoureux. Celui-ci était tout comme lui, couvert de sueur tremblant de tous ses membres, et la bouche entrouverte sur des sons indécents qui allumait davantage Sasuke.

"Hngg Sa'ke je...Je vais..."

Le brun prit en main le membre engorgé de son amoureux, le pompant au même rythme que ses coups de butoir. Il se pencha pour embrasser Naruto, celui-ci éjacula entre eux au même moment. La vision de l'homme sous lui, la pression autour de sa verge, fit exploser Sasuke dans la profondeur de son amoureux. Il se laissa tombe délicatement sur le torse de celui-ci tentant de reprendre son souffle. Naruto avait aussi des difficultés à retrouver un rythme normal, mais il ne demanda pas à son amant de se retirer. Deux bras puissants entourèrent Sasuke, celui-ci embrassait tendrement la poitrine du blond, les deux ninjas étaient heureux. Après quelques minutes, Sasuke se retira délicatement de Naruto qui grimaça un peu. Le brun fouilla dans le sac et sortit un linge propre pour nettoyer son amoureux qui se laissa faire en le regarda amoureusement. Ensuite, ils s'habillèrent en silence, ramassèrent toutes leurs affaires. Une fois fait, ils se prirent la main et se lancèrent dans les arbres pour continuer leur chemin. Sasuke regarda du coin de l'œil son amoureux qui rayonnait toujours autant, il se sentit encore plus proche qu'auparavant de celui-ci. Il était impatient de voir où Naruto l'emmenait pour pouvoir profiter de lui sans plus aucunes restrictions ni distractions.

_**Une centaine de mètres dernière eux** _

Une silhouette informe, presque transparente sembla apparaître de nulle part ou plutôt d'un arbre. Après quelques instants, la forme se solidifia pour faire apparaître la forme d'un homme assez grand habillé d'un manteau noir où des nuages rouges étaient dessiner sur le tissu. L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés lâchement avec un élastique en catogan, on pouvait voir de longues cicatrices sous ses yeux le long du nez fin et mutin deux yeux d'un noir profond. Itachi Uchiha regarda son petit frère s'éloigner main dans la main avec le jinchûriki. Il avait reçu l'ordre de capturer l'hôte et de le ramener au repère de l'Akatsuki. L'aîné des Uchiha suivait son frère depuis qu'il avait quitté la grotte d'Orochimaru. Il n'était pas prévu pour lui de suivre Sasuke, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ainsi, lorsque celui-ci avait rencontré le vieux fermier pour ensuite se mettre en route pour Tetsu no Kuni, sa curiosité avait eu le dessus sur sa raison. Ayant perfectionné l'art de masquer son chakra, personne n'avait senti sa présence. Même le grand Kakashi et sa bande, ni même le renard qui habitait en Naruto. Lorsque Sasuke avait pénétré le Temple des Samouraïs, Itachi avait préféré attendre à l'extérieur. Ainsi, il pourrait voir ce que son cher petit frère pouvait bien faire à cet endroit. Le lendemain dans la nuit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son frangin ressortir à la hâte du bâtiment. Le visage fermé et une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Et Itachi ne fut pas à court de surprises, car à peine quelques minutes après, Naruto sortie à la poursuite de Sasuke. Le blond le dépassa sans le voir pour pousser son frère dans la neige. Il y eut un échange de mots, malheureusement, le vent soufflait trop fort pour que l'aîné des Uchiha comprenne ce que les deux shinobi se disaient. Par contre, il comprit que Naruto avait utilisé - Shunshin no jutsu - il semblerait que son frère ne supportait vraiment pas le froid. À ce moment-là, Itachi aurait dû révéler sa présence pour s'en prendre au porteur du renard profitant du fait que Sasuke semblait hors d'état de nuire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne fit rien, à la place gardant toujours sa couverture. Itachi les suivit facilement dans une grotte pas très loin, encore une fois, il put s'approcher d'eux facilement. Itachi avait pénétré légèrement dans la grotte, il était assez près pour comprendre leur conversation. Ce qu'il entendit le surprit ; Sasuke et Naruto s'aimaient, ils étaient amoureux. L'Uchiha avait eu un sourire sincère le premier depuis qu'il avait dû réduire à néant son clan excepté son petit frère. Savoir que dans toute la noirceur qu'il avait créée dans la vie de celui-ci. Une étoile était parvenue à l'atteindre malgré tout lui réchauffa le cœur. La haine, la colère, l'amertume et la vengeance, tout ceci semblait avoir été effacé si facilement par ce jinchûriki blond et souriant. À ce moment-là, Itachi décida qu'il ne ramènerait pas le porteur à l'Akatsuki. Non, il refusait de briser la vie de son frère une deuxième fois. La première fois, il n'avait pas eu le choix car il était encore un adolescent. Maintenant, il était adulte responsable de sa propre destinée, il choisissait de soutenir son petit frère et essaierait de veiller à son bonheur de loin.

L'aîné des Uchiha décida donc de les suivre un moment pour tenter de déterminer ce que ces deux amoureux avaient en tête. Itachi espérait qu'ils ne prévoyaient pas de rentrer à Konoha. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke meure de la main du Conseil, ça, il ne l'accepterait jamais. C'est pourquoi il avait sans cesse poussé son frère à devenir plus fort et puissant. Il ne s'était pas douté que celui-ci trouverait l'amour. Itachi avait cru avoir détruit cette partie de lui lors du massacre de leur Clan. Il était ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas réussi ou plus tôt que Kami-sama ait mis sur la route de son petit frère ce blond énergique. Que celui-ci préfère les hommes aux femmes lui importait peu, tout ce qu'il voulait pour Sasuke était qu'il trouve le bonheur. Celui qu'il avait dû lui enlever alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune enfant. Lorsqu'il fut témoin de leur combat contre Orochimaru et son laquais de service, il avait dû utiliser toute sa restriction Uchiha pour ne pas s'en mêler. Spécialement lorsque Naruto était tombé après une attaque de traître de Kabuto. Mais il avait tenu bon et n'était pas intervenu, il ne pouvait pas, du moins pour le moment tout du moins. Lorsque Sasuke avait réveillé son -Mangekyô Sharingan- Itachi avait cru la fin de son frère arriver. Car il était persuadé que s'il perdait le blond à ce moment précis, il se lancerait à cœur perdu dans un combat inégal et y perdrait sa vie. Après avoir observé Sasuke lancé sans aucun remords - Amaterasu- vers Kabuto, il sut qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Le cri que lança Sasuke lui glaça le sang lorsqu'Orochimaru disparut. Itachi avait presque failli partir à la recherche du serpent, mais avait décidé de rester près de son frère un peu plus longtemps. Celui-ci s'était avancé chancelant vers Naruto, toujours immobile au sol, il observa son frère s'allonger près du blond et l'entouré tendrement de son bras et perdre conscience. Itachi hésita quelques instants avant de s'approcher des deux jeunes hommes immobiles. Il remarqua immédiatement que le blond était en vie uniquement frappé par un jutsu de sommeil et son frère évanoui. Il s'agenouilla près d'eux, sa forme tangible et visible. Itachi s'accorda le temps d'observer correctement le visage de Sasuke chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis des années. Celui-ci avait hérité des trains fins et racé de leur mère malgré les dernières années difficiles qu'il avait connues. Il était devenu un très bel homme et s'il se fiait au combat dont il avait été témoin, il était un shinobi puissant qui progresserait encore. Leur père aurait été très fier de lui. Itachi se permit un moment de faiblesse, se penchant doucement vers son frère pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je suis si fier de toi, Otouto.

Il se releva, regarda et analysa les alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger guettait les deux hommes inconscients. Une fois rassuré, il se rapprocha une dernière fois de Sasuke et tapa délicatement son index et majeur sur le front de celui-ci. L'aîné devait se dépêcher de retourner à la base secrète de l'Akatsuki pour leur annoncer son échec de capture du jinchûriki du démon à neuf queues. Par la suite, il devrait trouver un moyen de garder ces deux-là en sécurité.

"Une chose à la fois" se dit-il en quittant rapidement le lieu de bataille.

Il devait rentrer rapidement, il était parti depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Et il n'avait communiqué avec aucun des autres membres, il devrait trouver une raison valable afin d'expliquer le tout. Tout en courant, il haussa les épaules, il trouverait bien une excuse d'ici là. L'important était de donner du temps à son frère et son amoureux de faire profil bas. Bien-sûr, il aurait aimé discuter avec eux, mettre certaines choses au clair, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. S'il en arrivait là, alors il pourrait tout expliquer, sinon il emporterait le tout avec lui dans sa tombe.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumogakure No Sato = Village Caché des Nuages
> 
> Shimogakure no Sato = Village caché du Gel
> 
> Yugakure no Sato = Village Caché des Sources Chaudes
> 
> Katon goukakyuu no jutsu = Boule de feu

_**Konoha.** _

Il était trop tôt ou trop tard dans la nuit, cela dépendait du point de vue de la personne. Konoha était encore plongée dans la noirceur, exceptée pour quelques torches placées stratégiquement. Les trois shinobis qui devaient partir en mission s'approchaient de la porte principale gardée par deux gardes ;

"Identifiez-vous !"

Un des deux gardes s'approcha d'eux, sa main droite déjà placée sur son kunai rangé à sa taille.

"Shikamaru Nara, je suis accompagné de Sakura Haruno, et Saï. Nous avons une mission ainsi qu'un droit de passage de Tsunade-Sama."

Le génie s'avança calmement vers les gardes pour leur tendre le parchemin, le garde qui s'était présenté le premier auparavant pris le document. Le shinobi ouvrit d'un mouvement leste le parchemin pour consulter à la hâte le contenu.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Soyez prudent."

Les trois shinobis saluèrent les gardes de la tête et sortirent du village, regagnant la forêt plongée dans la noirceur. Où seuls les quelques rayons de lune procuraient un peu de lumière. S'ils ce dépêchaient, ils pourraient être à Kumogakure No Sato dans deux jours, trois jours s'ils faisaient face à des problèmes. Shikamaru avait proposé de commencer par là-bas, il était quasi sûr que Bee aurait eu des nouvelles de Naruto. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils seraient relativement près de deux autres villages envisageables pour localiser leur ami. Shimogakure no Sato ainsi que Yugakure no Sato n'étaient pas loin du village de Bee. Naturellement ils chercheraient dans les deux villages, mais Shikamaru avait insisté pour aller immédiatement voir Bee. Ensuite, ils pourraient revenir sur leurs pas et fouiller chacun des villages. Saï avait demandé s'il ne serait pas plus simple qu'ils se séparent.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable. On a besoin de nos trois talents ensemble, c'est pourquoi Tsunade-Sama nous a choisis. Continuons d'avancer."

Ils avançaient plus rapidement que Saï l'avait prévu initialement, la première journée était passée à toute allure. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour avaler un repas frugal dans une petite clairière pour se remettre immédiatement en route. Maintenant, vers la fin d'après-midi, et ils étaient presque arrivés à la frontière entre Hi no Kuni et Yu no Kuni. Dans un autre contexte, Sakura aurait demandé qu'ils prennent le temps de profiter des sources thermales. Elle adorait ce pays pour cette raison ainsi que les abondantes forêts qui constituaient la beauté de ce pays. Mais retrouver Naruto et Sasuke étaient beaucoup plus importants. À la vitesse qu'ils utilisaient depuis leur départ de Konoha, ils devraient être à Kumo le lendemain en matinée, selon ses calculs. Shikamaru avait particulièrement insisté pour qu'ils campent le plus près possible de la frontière. Ils continuèrent en silence malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir. Mais leur mission était cruciale, du coup ralentir n'était pas dans leurs prévisions. La majorité de leur voyage se faisait en silence, chacun perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Lorsqu'ils s'adressaient la parole, c'était principalement d'ordre logistique ou quel chemin prendre. Ils croisèrent peu de voyageurs sur les routes et ceux qu'ils rencontraient, n'avaient ni vu ni entendu parler d'un ninja blond accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux ébène. Shikamaru leva la main quelques minutes après le coucher du soleil.

"Nous sommes à peine un kilomètre de la frontière, je propose donc que nous campions ici cette nuit."

Il observa ses deux collègues qui se consultèrent du regard avant d'hausser les épaules et de retirer leur sac à dos les déposant à terre. Saï s'éloigna aussi tôt pour recueillir suffisamment des branches mortes afin de faire un feu, pendant que Sakura sortait leur provision pour confectionner leur repas du soir. Shikamaru lui ouvrit son calepin dans lequel il prenait des notes, il semblait perplexe par rapport à quelque chose et continuait en silence d'écrire. La jeune kunoichi secoua la tête, le génie leur parlerait lorsqu'il jugerait sa théorie concrète. Elle avait assez travaillé avec lui pour connaître sa manière de travailler. Sakura acheva de préparer les ingrédients pour le souper, elle étudia les alentours, mais Saï n'était pas encore de retour, elle se leva d'un mouvement fluide.

"Je vais aller voir Saï, il a peut-être besoin d'aide."

Sans espérer de réponse qui ne viendrait de toute façon pas, elle s'engagea dans le chemin où avait disparu le ninja artiste quelques minutes plus tôt. La kunoichi avança doucement en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, il n'était pas nécessaire de révéler leur présence plus que nécessaire. Elle détecta le chakra de son compagnon un peu plus loin en s'approchant, elle vit Sai assis, son dos contre un tronc d'arbre et une pile de bois à ses côtés. Il avait sorti un parchemin et semblait être en train de peindre, la jeune femme avait toujours apprécié son talent.

"Saï ?"

Sakura l'interpella gaiement pour que celui-ci ne soit pas surpris à sa venue, il leva les yeux vers elle. Un sourire sincère apparut nettement sur ses lèvres fines.

"Sakura."

Avec le temps et les contacts humains normaux, Sai devenait de plus en plus agréable à côtoyer. Même si parfois il était encore un peu maladroit avec ces approches, on pouvait nettement voir les progrès et les améliorations qu'il faisait. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses appréciait de plus en plus la présence calme et posée du membre de la racine. Plus il souriait et s'ouvrait à eux plus elle appréciait sa compagnie.

"As-tu besoin d'aide pour rapporter le bois au campement ?"

Sakura s'approcha, adressant un signe de tête vers la pile de bois à ses côtés. L'artiste l'observa calmement, ne semblant pas avoir compris sa question. Alors que la jeune femme allait se répéter, mais Saï l'interrompu.

"Je te trouve très belle !"

La kunoichi cessa net de marcher le regardant, les yeux ronds en rougissant fortement. Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette déclaration.

"Est-ce que c'était inapproprié ?"

La voix calme, perplexe de Saï la sortit de son mutisme et elle releva les yeux pour le regarder. Celui-ci s'était approché d'elle, mais il se tenait à une distance respectueuse, il la regardait se demandant clairement s'il venait de faire un impair.

"No... Hum... Non, tu m'as seulement pris par surprise. Merci, Saï, c'est gentil de me dire ça."

Cela sembla satisfaire l'artiste, il rangea son parchemin et son pinceau dans sa sacoche avant de ramasser le bois par terre sans effort. Il se mis en route pour retourner au campement. La kunoichi le suivi en silence, une couleur discrète rosée restait sur ses joues témoignant de sa gêne. Une fois de retour, Shikamaru haussa à peine ses yeux de ses notes et leva une main pour les saluer. Sans gaspiller une minute, Saï plaça le bois dans l'endroit qui avait été préparé et enflamma sans effort les branches. Celle-ci illuminèrent le campement ainsi que les réchauffés. Les trois shinobis savourèrent leurs repas frugales en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Après Shikamaru proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde, Saï décida de prendre le deuxième, et ainsi Sakura terminerait la nuit de garde. Elle accepta sans problème, ainsi elle monta sa tente et l'artiste fit de même.

Shikamaru avait analysé qu'à leur arrivée à Kumogakure No Sato, le Raikage Ai et de son frère Bee sauraient qu'ils étaient en route pour les rencontrer par rapport à Naruto. Le génie savait que Bee serait honnête avec eux, qu'il ne laisserait aucune question sans réponse. Il savait que le jinchûriki plus âgé appréciait le Kyûbi, ces deux-là c'étaient aussitôt bien attendu. Le plus âgé avait aidé le jeune jinchûriki à communiquer plus facilement avec le renard qui l'habitait. Ça avait grandement aidé Naruto par la suite, il semblait encore plus épanoui, radieux et en paix avec lui-même depuis cette rencontre. Bee posséderait un point de vue différent du leur étant lui aussi hôte d'un Bijù, son aide pourrait être appréciable. Car en toute honnêteté qui savait à part Bee la difficulté de partager avec un démon si puissant à l'intérieur de soi ? Pour Shikamaru, il était difficile d'admettre qu'il y avait une partie de cette histoire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Naruto était un homme intègre avec le cœur sur la main, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la relation qu'entretenaient ses deux camarades, il était vraiment dans le flou dans cette situation. Les relations humaines n'étaient pas nécessairement sa force car il trouvait l'être humain beaucoup trop complexe. Il y avait trop de variables à prendre en compte et il n'y avait aucune logique avec les sentiments. Naruto, juste par sa grandeur d'âme ainsi que son cœur charitable, était difficile à cerner car la majorité du temps, c'était ses émotions qui dirigeaient ses actes. Donc il était très difficile de prévoir ses actions et ce qui engendrait ses décisions. Donc en attendant que ce soit le tour à Saï de prendre la relève, il s'installa confortablement face au feu. Il regarda le ciel étoilé, laissant ses pensées vagabonder librement dans sa tête.

L'artiste arriva près de lui vers le milieu de la nuit en silence, il le salua silencieusement. Il lui indiqua de prendre place dans sa propre tante le génie, le remercia d'un sourire fatigué. Saï rajouta un peu de bois au feu pour avoir plus de lumière pour pouvoir terminer le dessin qu'il avait commencé plus tôt, avant que Sakura le rejoigne dans la forêt. Le dessin représentait précisément la jeune kunoichi, lors de leur dernière mission. Il l'avait représentée alors que celle-ci travaillait d'arrache-pied pour sauver un ninja de Suna. Le regard passionné qui s'allumait dans ces moments-là, le focus, donc elle faisait preuve, il trouvait tout ceci d'une beauté sans nom. Il savait qu'il n'était pas normal dans le sens large, il savait qu'il lui manquait beaucoup d'étiquettes de savoir vivre et de parler aussi. Par contre, avec le temps et sa chance de pouvoir travailler avec l'équipe 7 l'avait grandement aidé. Au début, il se rappelait à quel point il ne comprenait pas leur acharnement auprès de leur ancien coéquipier. Celui-ci avait déserté leur village, abandonnant ses amis les plus proches. Saï avait donc observé, analysés leur dynamique, leur manière de fonctionné. Il avait réalisé que Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi agissaient comme une vraie famille. En se soutenant mutuellement, s'engeulant et riant ensemble.

À la longue sans même que lui-même s'en rendre compte il avait été intégré à cette vie familiale. La première fois que Naruto l'avait invité à se joindre à eux pour manger une bouché chez Ichiraku. Saï s'était joins à eux sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre exactement. Il avait été entouré de rire toute la soirée et il avait même rit sincèrement, pour la première fois de sa vie. Lorsque Naruto avait quitté le restaurant il s'était retrouvé seul avec Sakura, au début elle avait été froide avec lui, distante mais à présent tout cela était chose du passé. Après un moment ils avaient à leur tour quitté le restaurant. Saï ne voulait pas que cette soirée se terminé, il croyait ressentir du bonheur la première fois depuis sa tendre enfance. Il avait peur que tout ceci disparaisse à son réveil. La kunoichi semblait avoir le même état d'esprit que lui, car elle lui avait proposé de marché un peu dans le village, elle voulait profiter de la belle température du printemps. L'artiste avait été plus que heureux d'accepté cette marche, ils avaient déambulé en tranquillement dans les rues tranquilles de Konoha.

Parfois Sakura lui racontait des anecdotes de son enfance. Elle lui raconta la formation de leur équipe, du lien étrange et si fort qui unissait Naruto et Sasuke. À quel point celui-ci était prêt à tout pour ramener l'Uchiha. Saï avait peu parlé ce soir-là, préférant écouter la jeune fille près de lui, il se sentait étrangement bien lorsque celle-ci était proche de lui. Son estomac faisait de drôle de réaction lorsque Sakura lui souriait. Plus le temps passait, plus il voulait passer du temps avec Sakura, il tentait toujours de trouver des raisons pour qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Il avait fait de nombreux dessin d'elle, sans jamais les montrés à qui que ce soit, c'était son petit jardin secret.

Aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle était venue le rejoindre dans la forêt il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et lui avait dit à quel point il l'a trouvait belle. Car la nuit était tombée et seule la lune les éclairait et Sakura à ce moment-là avait ressemblé à une princesse à ses yeux. SaÇi croyait avait fait un faux pas lorsque celle-ci avait cessée de bougée, mais elle l'avait remerciée sincèrement. Il avait pris le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé pour le mettre dans son coeur. Il se dit que peut-être il pourrait lui parler de comment il se sentait lorsqu'elle était proche de lui. Sûrement, qu'elle comprendrait ce qui se passait, elle pourrait l'aider, après tout elle était la meilleure élève de Tsunade. Satisfait de sa décision, il se concentra sur son dessin qu'il voulait terminer et peut-être que cette fois-ci il l'offrirait à Sakura.

_**Frontière de Hi no Kuni et Yu no Kuni** _

Naruto se frotta les yeux, fatigués de leur journée, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Par contre Sasuke avait remarqué son comportement ;

"Naru, on est presque rendu à la frontière de Yu no Kuni, on peut dormir ici."

Ne donnant pas le choix à son amoureux, il se laissa tomber sans bruit vers le sol quelques mètres plus bas. L'Uchiha entendit son amant soupiré, mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Son blondinet avait tendance à pousser son corps à sa limite, et il voulait l'avoir en forme une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à destination. Sasuke alla vers l'orée de la forêt pour ramasser des branches et faire un feu modeste pour les garder au chaud cette nuit. Et cuisinier quelque chose de chaud en espérant que ce ne soit pas encore des ramens. Il hocha la tête en se rappelant à quel point Naruto aimait ce repas trop riche en sel. Le ninja brun retourna ensuite vers l'endroit où il passerait la nuit. De retour, il remarqua que son amoureux avait déjà monté leur tente, ainsi que préparé le rond de roche pour le feu. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement venant à sa rencontre pour l'aider à transporter les branches. Sasuke déposa sa partie de bois dans le rond pour par la suite produire son signe de main.

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu !"

Les boules de feu tombèrent doucement sur le tas de bois, qui prit instantanément, éclairant leur base temporaire et générant une chaleur agréable. Naruto sortit au même moment de la tente avec un sac ainsi qu'un chaudron, il déposa le récipient directement sur le feu. Ensuite, il déficela un paquet que Sasuke n'avait pas vu auparavant curieux, il demanda;

"Qu'as-tu là ?"

Le blond orienta son visage vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant et les yeux pétillants de bonheur ;

"Tu te souviens lorsque nous avons croisé ce fermier plus tôt aujourd'hui ?"

Bien-sûr, qu'il s'en rappelait, le pauvre homme avait embourbé sa charrette dans un trou de boue. Il tentait tant bien que mal de la sortie de sa fâcheuse position, mais il en avait été incapable. Naturellement, le jinchûriki avait tenu à ce qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Pour les deux jeunes ninjas, ça n'avait pas été long de sortir la charrette de son trou de boue. Le fermier avait été reconnaissant, Sasuke ne voulant pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire, c'était tranquillement éloigné, laissant le blond parler avec l'homme.

"Oui, je m'en rappelle Naru."

Le blond déballa alors le paquet qu'il avait entre les mains, un poisson frais ainsi que deux belles grosses tomates rouges et bien juteuses. Naruto eut tout juste le temps de déposer les ingrédients au sol, qu'il se faisait plaquer par son amoureux. Celui-ci lui réclama ses lèvres dans un baiser impatient, les deux mains de celui-ci étaient sur ses joues.

"AH ! Je t'aime Naruto! J'en pouvais plus de manger des ramens !"

"HEY ! Les ramens, c'est délicieux et bon pour la santé."

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua rien. À la place embrassa son kitsune de nouveau, avant de prendre le poisson et les tomates s'avançant vers le feu.

"S'ke ?"

"Ce soir, JE cuisine, je ne veux pas que tu calcines ce merveilleux poisson."

Le jinchûriki grogna pour la forme, mais n'ajouta rien. Il prit place près du feu se servant de son sac, pour appuyer son dos dessus afin de pouvoir observer son amoureux apprêter le souper. Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour cuisinier, Sasuke possédait un talent inné, chaque fois qu'il cuisinait Naruto se régalait. La préparation ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, une fois le tout terminé, Sasuke prit place aux côtés de son amoureux. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, ensuite ils dégustèrent leur repas en silence. Enfin, presque en silence, le blondinet ne cessait de faire des bruits de satisfaction qui pouvaient porter à confusion. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à son homme, mais sa cuisine le comblait autant sinon plus que ses ramens adoré. Naruto ne voulait surtout pas que Sasuke lui interdise son Graal, s'il savait que de le nourrir de sa cuisine pouvait presque lui en faire oublier ses nouilles favorites.

"Aux bruits indécents que tu produis, je présume que tu aimes ce que je t'ai cuisiné ?"

La voix de l'Uchiha sortit le jinchûriki de son orgasme buccal, il rougit légèrement avant de tirer la langue à son amoureux.

"Ouais, ce n'est pas mal."

Sasuke n'ajouta rien, il déposa son bol vide à ses côtés, et se rapprocha de son blond pour déposer sa tête sur son épaule droite. Naruto déposa le sien pour imiter son homme et déposa doucement sa tête sur celle de sa tendre moitié, lui prenant la main. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, observant le feu qui diminuait petit à petit. Le noiraud avait réalisé que voyager avec Naruto avait beaucoup d'avantages, dont celui de le garder toujours au chaud. Pour une raison inconnue, le corps de son amant était comme une fournaise aussitôt qu'ils se couchaient ensemble. Une chaleur douillette semblait se dégager du blondinet ,Sasuke adorait pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de celui-ci et profiter de sa douce chaleur.

"S'ke ?"

"Hn"

"Demain matin, nous serons à Yu no Kuni. C'est là que je voulais passer mes vacances avec toi. Est-ce que l'idée te plaît ?"

Sasuke orienta paresseusement son visage vers celui de son amoureux, s'approcha doucement et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

"Naru, honnêtement, peu m'importe où on va tant que tu es là."

Le blondinet lui vola ses lèvres en lui passant une main dans sa belle chevelure noire, l'attirant encore plus vers lui. Une fois ceci fait, son homme pris dans ses filets Naruto l'attira tendrement afin qu'il se retrouve assis sur ses cuisses. Sasuke encercla de ses deux bras son cou pour approfondir leur baiser, les mains du blond étaient déjà sous son t-shirt glissant amoureusement le long des muscles de son dos. Le noiraud bougea ses hanches pour sentir l'érection de Naruto contre ses fesses, les deux hommes gémir de concert dans la bouche de l'autre.

"Naru, je te veux en moi !"

La voix rauque du cadet des Uchiha alla directement dans la verge du blond, rendant celle-ci encore plus dure. Il se retourna sans effort tout en gardant Sasuke dans ses bras, continuant d'embrasser celui-ci tout en travaillant de ses mains pour le déshabiller rapidement. Naruto partit de la bouche de son homme pour aller embrasser son le cou. Il mordillait un peu plus fort que d'habitude, la peau devant lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. S'il se fiait aux sons qu'émettait son amoureux, Sasuke appréciait le traitement. Le blondinet ne perdit pas de temps à retirer les vêtements de Sasuke, même chose pour les siens. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Il étira son bras vers le sac pour prendre la petite bouteille, presque vide, de lubrifiant. Naruto réussit à de l'attraper du bout des doigts. Il s'enduisit les doigts de la main droite, continua son chemin de baiser vers les mamelons de son amant. Il en aspira un dans sa bouche en même temps que son index s'insérait dans le couloir serré de son amant, celui-ci hissa ;

"Ohh...ouiii!"

Le jinchûriki poursuivit son travail méticuleux de préparer Sasuke du mieux possible. Tout en continuant d'embrasser son corps, lorsqu'il fut à insérer son troisième doigt, il avala son membre dur et couvert de pré-sperme. Les deux mains de son amant se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux tirant légèrement dessus, tentant de faire en sorte que Naruto saisisse encore plus son sexe en bouche. Celui-ci bougeait ses doigts, préparant le passage pour sa queue une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il les retira doucement. Sasuke gémit en voulant toujours plus, ses hanches bougeait d'elles même cherchant la verge de son amant. Naruto se positionna à l'entrée préparée de son homme, et inséra d'un mouvement fluide sa verge dans le tunnel qui l'attendait. Ils grognèrent leur satisfaction, le blond ne perdit pas de temps. Il se retira pour ensuite entrer de nouveau avec plus de force changeant l'angle de pénétration. Pour retrouver la petite boule de bonheur qui faisait sortir des sons plus que délicieux de la bouche de son bel apollon. Sous lui, Sasuke représentait l'image même de la débauche, ses cheveux éparpillés dans l'herbe sous lui, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte d'où sortait des sons à faire rougir un prêtre.

Naruto se pencha pour l'embrasser férocement, le brun entoura son dos de ses jambes cherchant à le faire aller encore plus profondément en lui. Le blond grogna pour ensuite lui mordre un mamelon sans délicatesse, faisant gémir son amant de plaisir. Le blondinet se redressa pour mettre son amant à quatre pattes, sans se retirer une fois cette action réussie, il augmenta la force de ses coups de boutoir. Sous lui, Sasuke lui ordonnait d'aller plus vite, plus fort, alors Naruto lui donna ce qu'il demandait. Il le pilonnait de toutes ses forces, les deux hommes étaient couverts de sueur, leurs peaux, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, faisaient des sons obscènes. Le blond donna alors une forte gifle sur la fesse droite de Sasuke. Celui-ci gémit encore plus fort, faisant se contracter son anus, enserrant la queue de son amant encore plus. Naruto recommença alors alternant entre chaque pénétration, une gifle sur la fesse gauche, ensuite la droite, et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une couleur exquise rougeâtre.

"Naru...Je...Je vais..."

Alors le blond empoigna la verge de Sasuke négligé jusqu'à ce moment-là, la pompa au même rythme effréné que ses mouvements de hanches. Leurs mouvements étaient de moins en moins coordonnés, la pression dans le bas du ventre de Naruto devient trop intense. Il se pencha en mordant par-dessus la marque d'Orochimaru, il éjacula dans l'antre chaud de son amoureux et sentit la queue de celui-ci se tendre encore plus.

"Naa...rrrrr..."

Sasuke éjacula à son tour entre dans la main du blond et sur le gazon sous lui. Le jinchûriki l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe dans son propre sperme. Le blondinet prit le corps malléable de son amoureux sur lui, étira une fois de plus son bras pour attraper un linge quelconque. Il tenta d'essuyer sa main ainsi que son amoureux du mieux qu'il put. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Sasuke assis sur Naruto reprenant leur souffle. Le blond avait un sourire paisible, satisfait alors que l'Uchiha semblait s'être endormi sur lui.

"Sasuke ? Aller, lève-toi, on doit se rhabiller."

Le corbeau grogna pour la forme, mais se releva avec l'aide de son amoureux. Il récupéra son pantalon ainsi que son t-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement. Entre temps, Naruto avait remis quelques branches dans le feu. Il ouvrit le panneau de la tente et invita du regard son amoureux à le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto se coucha sur le dos, laissant Sasuke s'étendre le long du corps chaud et déposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Naruto. Celui-ci passa le bras autour de son corps pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils appréciaient le temps du coucher, depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles. Sans rien pour les déranger, pouvoir enfin profiter de la présence de l'autre en toute quiétude. Après cinq minutes de silence, Naruto parla d'une voix douce comme s'il ne voulait pas briser leur tranquillité.

"Demain lorsqu'on se réveillera, on devra utiliser des henges. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on nous reconnaisse."

Sasuke émit un vague son, donnant son accord, son corps complètement relax et son souffle régulier dans le cou de Naruto.

"La dernière fois que j'ai été à Yu no Kuni, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un fermier que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être lui demander s'il a besoin d'aide dans sa ferme. On aurait ainsi un endroit calme et sécuritaire pour nous durant cette période."

Le blondinet attendit la réponse de Sasuke, il ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagirait, il n'était pas spécialement social. Peut-être qu'il serait mal à l'aise de vivre sous le toit d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le blond avait pensé à cette solution car il ne voulait pas aller vivre dans un endroit reclus ou une grotte ou n'importe où ailleurs. Il voulait vraiment que leur temps ensemble soit le plus agréable possible.

"Hn...D'accord."

Naruto fut agréablement surpris de la réponse, il embrassa tendrement le dessus de la tête brune en resserrant sa prise sur le corps entre ses bras. Le blondinet sentit son amoureux se détendre et s'endormir. Le ninja blond était si heureux qu'il eût presque peur de s'endormir, par peur de se réveiller seul chez lui, dans un lit froid de nouveau seul. Il combattit le sommeil le plus longtemps possible, la dernière action qu'il fit avant de céder au bras de Morphée fut de raffermir sa prise sur l'homme qu'il aimait.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyuuki = Bijù à huit queues
> 
> Kumogakure No Sato = Village caché des Nuages
> 
> Otogakure no Sato = Village Caché du Son
> 
> Mangekyô Sharingan = Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan
> 
> Sakon to Ukon = Sakon et Ukon
> 
> Nukenin = Ninja déserteur

_**Kumogakure No Sato** _

Killer Bee était sur les remparts de sa ville observant l'horizon, selon ce que son frère lui avait dit, le groupe de ninjas de Konoha devrait arriver ce matin. Il avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de Naruto, il se demandait réellement ce qui se passait avec le blond. Que celui-ci s'exile de son village, n'avait pas de sens, était-il possible que le Kyûbi ait commencé à agir négativement ? Malgré l'avancée lors de leur dernière rencontre ? Peut-être que le renard avait besoin de se trouver un compagnon, mais Naruto n'avait personne dans sa vie, tout du moins à sa connaissance. Pour l'avoir vécu avec Gyuuki lorsque ses hormones faisaient surface, il était difficile de les contrôler, il était possible que Naruto ait pris peur et se soit enfui pour éviter de perdre le contrôle à l'intérieur de Konoha. Bee savait qu'il pouvait se compter chanceux d'avoir eu son frère Ai pour l'aider lors des premières chaleurs de Gyuuki, il savait que Naruto était peu épaulé de ce côté-là. Konoha gardait beaucoup de choses cachées, tabous pour tout ce qui touchait le Bijù, alors que tout le monde serait gagnant de partager les informations à ce sujet surtout pour le principal intéressé. Le jinchûriki ne comprenait pas la mentalité de Konoha à ce sujet, il aurait aimé proposer à l'Hokage de prendre Naruto sous son aile. Il voulait l'aider encore plus à établir une bonne relation avec Kurama, comme celle qu'il avait avec Gyuuki.Leur relation n'avait pas commencé facilement, comme tout hôte et Bijû forcé de cohabiter ensemble. Mais avec des discussions ainsi que des compromis, ils avaient ensemble à établir une relation saine et gagnante pour tous les deux. Bee savait que Naruto et Kurama n'avaient jamais appris à bien communiquer. Le renard a neuf queues trop rongée par la haine et la colère envers les humains pour tenter de comprendre son hôte. Le blond n'avait jamais eu personne pour lui expliquer ce que c'était que d'être un jinchûriki. De ce que Naruto lui avait dit, celui-ci l'avait appris par erreur. Un certain ninja de leur village Mizuki avait réussi à convaincre Naruto de voler un rouleau de jutsu interdit, il y avait découvert son fameux Kage bunshin no jutsu. Par la suite, le mentor du blondinet Iruka était venu à sa rescousse, et Mizuki avait annoncé que le blond était le démon qui avait détruit le Village des années plus tôt.

Killer Bee se souvenait encore de l'émotion dans la voix du blond quand il s'était confié à lui, la peine et la compréhension du blond par rapport au traitement que les villageois lui avaient fait subir, le laissant de côté cruellement. À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et avait pris le blond dans ses bras, tentant de lui enlever un peu de la douleur qu'il trimbalait partout avec lui depuis son plus jeune âge ! L'hôte de la pieuvre était toujours sans mot devant la joie de vivre pour ce garçon, ce sourire éclatant, comme si la noirceur de la haine n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. On pourrait même croire qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment négatif en lui par rapport aux autres. Le rappeur se considérait chanceux de connaître Naruto, ainsi que d'être considéré comme son ami. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à garde ce magnifique sourire. Il leva ses yeux vers l'horizon en espérant apercevoir les membres de Konoha arriver, mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Il est vrai qu'il était encore tôt, sûrement que ceux-ci devaient tout juste commencer à démonter leur campement. Bee était impatient de les recevoir, il se demandait qui l'Hokage aurait envoyé pour cette mission. Fort probablement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, les deux autres, il pensait peut-être au petit ninja à la peau pâle serait du voyage, il ne l'avait pas particulièrement aimé. Il trouvait qu'il était faux lorsqu'il avait rencontré, tout ce qu'il dégageait était malsain, tout criait, l'hypocrisie et son sourire lui donnait la chair de poule. Pour le troisième ninja, il ne savait pas, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les autres ninjas du village de la feuille, il verrait bien lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

Tout d'un coup, une volée d'oiseaux sortis de la forêt, il reconnut de loin la chevelure rose de la jeune kunoichi. Il sourit, s'avançant sur le rebord du mur, et sauta sans crainte dans le vide pour ensuite atterrir sans bruit, Bee s'avança nonchalamment vers la porte principale de Kumo. Lorsque les trois ninjas de Konoha franchir les portes avant même que les gardes aient le temps de réagir Bee les accueillis bruyamment ;

"Yo on dit Yo !"

Il utilisa sa merveilleuse voix de rappeur pour accueillir en grand les ninjas de la Feuille, le sourire de Sakura le fit rougir quelque peu. Ensuite, ses yeux se posèrent sur le ninja pâle, il ne parvenait pas à ses rappelés de son nom, et un autre homme avec les cheveux tenu en une queue en forme d'ananas sur sa tête. Ils s'avancèrent d'un bon pas vers lui, la jeune fille en premier.

"Bee ! Quel bonheur de te revoir. Tu te souviens de Saï ?"

Elle tourna son regard émeraude vers le ninja, celui-ci regarda le jinchûriki et le salua de la tête avec un sourire sincère, Bee en fut surpris. Le changement de l'homme était clair, il s'était passé quelque chose avec celui-ci, il avait l'air plus humain, plus vrai.

"Je te présente Shikamaru Nara."

Sakura lui présenta l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas, celui-ci le salua à son tour d'un signe de tête.

"Heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Naruto a beaucoup parlé de vous."

"Mon nom, mon histoire tu sais tout, pauvre fou !"

Killer Bee chanta un de ses versets préférés, au trois jeune gens, en leur faisant signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de Kumo, le rappeur continua.

"Je fais des rimes tout le temps, je parle haut, c'est ce qu'il faut au réceptacle pour ne pas sombre dans le chaos."

Les ninjas de Konoha le suivirent en silence, Sakura haussa les épaules devant la question muette de Shikamaru. Eh oui, il est tout le temps comme ça.

"Bataille après bataille, ici , dans mon ego."

Ils continuèrent leur avancée dans le village, les trois shinobis avaient faim et ils étaient épuisés. Mais ne voulant pas paraître impolis auprès du jinchûriki, ils gardèrent donc le silence. Mais Bee semblait avoir compris leur état d'esprit ainsi que leur physique, car il les amena dans un petit restaurant donnant directement sur la rue. Une fois à l'intérieur, tous les quatre prirent place à une table. Bee ainsi que Shikamaru, d'un côté Sakura accompagnée de Saï en face.

"La notion de la victoire n'est pas contradictoire."

Bee déclara tout haut sans raison réelle, Sakura se rappela en souriant de les réactions de Naruto au rythme et rimes de leur hôte. Ceci lui rappela la raison de leur visite.

"Killer Bee, on est venus pour te parler..."

"Yo Yo nous devons manger pour avancer !"

Le rappeur l'interrompit au même moment, quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme vint les voir pour leur demander s'ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Une fois la serveuse partie, Sakura se retourna à nouveau vers Bee, mais il l'interrompit de nouveau ;

"Yo ! Hey ! Yo ! Tu connais mes capacités, eh ouais, tu as pas rêvé. C'est trop tard pour les regrets face à Killer Bee ! YEAH !"

Brusquement Saï se leva de sa chaise, frappant de la paume de ses deux mains la table.

"Sakura tente de te poser une question ! Cesse de l'interrompre avec ton mauvais rap, c'est impoli !"

L'artiste ne se rassit pas, il continua de regarder directement dans les lunettes du rappeur. La main de Sakura se posa doucement sur la main droite de Saï, lui demandant silencieusement de s'asseoir.

"La passion jaillit de son poing, de son âme. Mais je vais l'aplatir comme un croque-madame !"

Sans perdre une seconde, Saï sorti un de ses rouleaux ainsi que son pinceau et commença à tracer son jutsu. Au même instant, Bee éclata d'un rire tonitruant frappant à son tour la table de son poing droit.

"Toi, petit, tu es beaucoup plus humain qu'auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'aime ça."

Saï sembla réellement confus, il regarda Sakura, puis Shikamaru avant de ranger ses affaires et de reprendre place à la table.

"Je ne voulais pas être impoli, YO ! Je voulais qu'on prenne le temps de manger avant, vous semblez affamé et épuisé."

L'artiste rougit un peu, il baissa les yeux, il avait agi comme un imbécile. Sûrement que Shikamaru ou pire Sakura allait lui faire des remontrances.

"Je suis désolé, Bee-San. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect."

Il avait appris avec le temps, que des excuses pouvaient éviter beaucoup de problèmes sur le long terme.

"YO YO aucun problème, petit homme."

Au même instant, leurs repas arrivèrent, les trois ninjas de la feuille se jetèrent littéralement sur leurs assiettes, réalisant finalement à quel point ils avaient faim. Ils mangèrent en silence, le ninja de Kumo, les regardaient en riant sous cape, appréciant à son tour le repas. Lorsque le repas fut terminé ainsi que la table débarrassée, ils commandèrent du thé et s'installèrent confortablement pour discuter.

"Yo Bee ! Yo le Killer Bee est prêt !"

Le jinchûriki s'exclama fortement en bougeant les mains face à lui, un petit sourire en coin. Il avait observé le trio durant le repas, le ninja à l'ananas parlait peu, mais observait énormément. Il lui semblait que le jeune homme était toujours en train d'analyser les situations autour de lui. L'artiste lui avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre il l'avait remarqué presque instantanément rien qu'à son sourire. Mais pas seulement tout le long du repas, le ninja parlait avec animation avec Sakura, ses yeux ne la quittaient presque pas d'ailleurs. Il s'était excusé alors que Bee était clairement en tort, oui l'hôte de la pieuvre aimait beaucoup plus cette nouvelle version de Saï.

"Killer Bee, comme vous le savez, Naruto a disparu. Quant à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, il est préférable que ce soit lui qui te l'explique s'il le désire."

Shikamaru avait débuté la discussion, sans faire de détour comme à son habitude, sirotant doucement son thé, il continua sur le même ton calme.

"Sache seulement qu'il n'est pas considéré comme un nukenin. Il a pris des vacances."

Le Jinchûriki le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête qui avait poussé sur ses épaules.

ÉYo ! Yo ! Le blondinet a pris des vacances ! YO YO Il profite de la vie ! Yeah."

Sakura se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

"En effet, par contre, il a retrouvé Sasuke Uchiha..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, le visage de Bee exprimait très clairement sa surprise.

"Heu... Vous me parlez bien du ninja, donc Naruto n'arrêtait pas de me rabattre les oreilles ?"

Les trois ninjas de Konoha hochèrent la tête affirmativement, et à cet instant Bee éclata d'un rire retentissant tapant sur la table avec ses mains, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les autres présents à la table s'entre-regardèrent perplexes que se passait-il l'homme face à eux avait-il perdu la tête ? Cela dura quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne se calme et prenne une gorgée de son thé.

"Désolé YO ... Votre ami, vous savez tous qu'il est l'hôte d'un Bijù comme moi, YO ?"

Ils hochèrent toute la tête, toujours aussi perplexe, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre le renard, leurs amis et la fuite.

"Idiot ! Yo ! Hachibi, c'est moi, Killer Bee, du rap, je suis le roi. Un démon est en moi sous ma peau. Bataille après bataille ici, dans mon ego. Un petit bavard Naruto Uzumaki. Il y a Kyûbi tout au fond de lui. Un adversaire de valeur, j'en avais trouvé un avec lui. Vient ensuite un type aux yeux funky. Sasuke Uchiha, je ne voudrais pas être toi. Ce regard de haine, ses yeux d'ébène. Les ténèbres l'ont englouti. YEAH."

Saï regardait sans comprendre le jinchûriki, quelle était la raison de son rap mentionnant Naruto ? Il avait aussi parlé de Sasuke, est-ce qu'il était possible que celui-ci sache quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient ? Shikamaru semblait réfléchir intensément, il avait joint ses mains pour les positionner sous son menton s'appuyant dessus. Bee les regardait tranquillement un après l'autre.

"Bee ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire."

Sakura le regardait un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation, le génie avait toujours les yeux fermés.

"Konoha, idiot ! Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien relié à votre jinchûriki et le lien qui l'unit à Kyûbi !?"

"Tout ce que je sais." La voix de Shikamaru brisa le silence

"Nous savons que lors de la naissance de Naruto, le Kyûbi a attaqué le village pour ensuite être fait prisonnier et scellé dans le corps de Naruto."

Les deux autres ninjas hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires de Shikamaru. Il était vrai qu'ils possédaient peu d'informations au sujet du jinchûriki. Les villageois avaient inventé plein de légendes pour faire peur aux enfants, malheureusement ça avait eu un impact direct et négatif sur la jeunesse du blondinet. Sakura réalisa qu'en effet, peu de choses réelles étaient véhiculées au travers des rangs ninjas du village. À part les faits évidents dont ils avaient été témoins à un moment ou un autre.

"Nous, les jinchûrikis, sommes liés intimement avec nos Bijùs à certains degrés différents. Gyuuki et moi avons une excellente communication, une relation basée sur la confiance et l'échange. Lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai immédiatement remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune communication entre Kurama, c'est le nom du Kyûbi si vous ne le saviez pas, et Naruto. C'est un miracle, selon moi, que votre ami ne soit pas devenu fou ou complètement diabolique. Naruto a en lui le plus puissant de Bijù et vous, je parle du village, ne lui avez apporté aucun support ou outil afin qu'il comprenne au moins des bases pour sa relation avec son démon."

Killer Bee ferma les yeux un instant, il semblait penser à un événement plus ou moins agréable de sa vie, il secoua sa tête avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il dévisagea chacun des ninjas présents autour de la table un par un avant de reprendre la parole.

"J'ai réussi à établir un lien entre Naruto et Kurama assez ténu. Mais si le blondinet y met du sien, ainsi que le renard dans peu de temps, ils auront une belle complicité. Sans rentrer dans les détails, sachez jeunes ninjas que les jinchûrikis et leurs Bijùs sont supposés être très liés, plus le shinobi est lié à son Bijû, plus il peut être puissant."

Les trois shinobis du village de la feuille, buvaient les paroles de Bee, ils n'avaient jamais entendu ces informations nulle part auparavant, le jinchûriki continua.

"Ils travaillent ensemble pour renforcer leurs liens, pour être là l'un pour l'autre. Si je vous explique ceci, c'est pour que ce soit plus facile pour vous de comprendre votre ami. Naruto a établi un lien avec Sasuke très jeune, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les trois hochères de nouveau la tête, Shikamaru prenait des notes sans lever les yeux de son carnet, mais il était évident qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait autour de la table.

"Tout hôte d'un démon à queue, partage des traits de caractère, mais aussi fonctionne avec le Bijù qui est scellé en lui. Nous avons tous un trait commun, nous n'aurons qu'un seul partenaire pour toute notre vie. Ce n'est pas nécessairement obligatoire, j'ai connu des jinchûrikis qui n'avaient pas rencontré leur moitié, la vie est parfois ainsi faite."

Il soupira doucement, en se resservant du thé. Sakura se demanda s'il avait rencontré sa moitié ou s'il faisait partie de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas rencontré.

"Avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement, la manière dont Naruto ne peut pas se taire un instant à propos de Sasuke, il n'est pas dur pour moi de deviner que sa moitié est justement l'Uchiha."

Un silence s'abattit autour de la table, brisé seulement par les bruits environnants du petit bistrot dans lequel ils étaient présentement assis. Shikamaru continuait de prendre des notes en hochant la tête, marmonnant tout bas, mais ils entendirent bien celui-ci se traiter d'idiot et que ça aurait dû être évident. Surtout vu l'obsession de Naruto pour ramener Sasuke à tout prix. Saï ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, ainsi que l'histoire de moitié ça semblait important, alors il poserait ses questions plus tard. Sakura quant à elle, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette nouvelle. La kunoichi avait tellement longtemps cru être amoureuse de l'Uchiha et une fois cette fixation passée, elle le voyait maintenant comme un bon ami, un frère. Imaginé maintenant ces deux amis ensemble, en couple, elle n'y parvenait pas. Comment Sasuke pourrait-il parvenir à rebâtir son Clan sans une femme pour porter ses enfants ? Tour cela était très étrange pour elle, jamais elle n'avait rencontré de couple du même sexe. Sakura ne savait même pas que ça pouvait exister jusqu'à maintenant.

"Je vois bien que vous êtes tous surpris, mais je suis persuadé de ce que j'avance. Si quiconque tente de les séparer, après qu'ils aient consumé leur union, aura probablement affaire à Kurama. Et rendue à ce point-là, Naruto n'aurait aucun contrôle sur son renard, on ne peut pas séparer un jinchûriki de SA personne désignée, son âme sœur! Après, ça reste aux risques et périls des inconscients qui tenteront leur chance."

Le mot consumer leur union, résonna fortement dans l'esprit de Sakura, des images apparurent dans son esprit qui la firent rougir. La jeune fille baissa la tête et laissa ses cheveux lui cacher le visage. Les deux autres autour de la table ne réagirent pas plus à l'information, à part le fait que si le Conseil voulait punir Sasuke, ils auraient un très gros problème à gérer. Galère!

"Allez, venez. Je vous emmène voir mon frère, il voulait vous parler. Mais pour la raison de votre venue, je n'ai pas vu Naruto depuis notre dernière rencontre Sakura-San."

Les quatre shinobis quittèrent le bistro après avoir payé leur repas, suivant Bee vers le bureau du Raikage. Ils avaient reçu une information vitale lors de cette discussion avec le jinchûriki. Tsunade aurait encore un autre enjeu de poids à gérer. Saï savait qu'une fois seul avec ses coéquipiers, il devrait envoyer un message à leur Hokage. Il devait l'informer de toutes leurs découvertes, il était vraiment heureux d'être qu'un simple shinobi.

* * *

_**Otogakure no Sato** _

Les ninjas qui habitaient la base secrète d'Orochimaru marchaient sur des œufs et rasaient les murs depuis le retour de celui-ci sans Kabuto. Quand un ninja avait osé demander au maître où était son acolyte, le pauvre homme avait eu la tête décapitée dans l'instant. Tous les hommes présents à ce moment-là s'étaient sauvé la queue entre les jambes, depuis ils évitaient tous l'ancien sanin comme la peste. L'homme-serpent travaillait dans son bureau, il avait toujours accès au déplacement de Sasuke et n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Lors de leur dernier combat, il avait été pris par surprise suite à l'activation du son Mangekyô Sharingan, qui malheureusement avait coûté la vie de son fidèle assistant. Maintenant, il travaillait sans relâche pour trouver un nouveau jutsu capable de contrer le Mangekyô Sharingan. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent, mais il n'abandonnerait pas, ce petit morveux allait payer. Orochimaru se demandait pourquoi le brun se dirigeait vers Yugakure no Sato, que pouvait-il bien vouloir faire là-bas ? De ce qu'il avait vu avant de réussir sa fuite contre Sasuke, le jinchûriki avait été tué ou grandement blessé. Le sanin se dit qu'il devrait peut-être entrer en contact avec un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ceux-ci seraient probablement reconnaissants d'avoir une piste pour le Bijù le plus puissant du lot. En contre-parti, il pourrait leur demander une récompense pour le tuyau et leur base devait avoir plein d'informations à propos de jutsus interdits. Orochimaru se frotta les mains, un sourire sinistre apparu sur son visage de serpent, finalement, il avait une solution à ses problèmes. Ainsi, il réglerait deux problèmes en même temps, il pourrait enfin prendre le corps de Sasuke ainsi que le Jinchûriki. Le sanin ne le laisserait pas aux mains de l'Akatsuki, ceux-ci serviraient seulement de moyen détourné pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'homme-serpent sortit de son laboratoire, il devait trouver où se cachaient les frères Sakon et Ukon, ils l'accompagneraient durant son déplacement vers le repère de l'Akatsuki. Ils étaient peu encombrants, ne parlaient que lorsqu'il leur adressait la parole et étaient puissants. S'il devait combattre contre Sasuke, les frères seraient plus que capables de se défendre et peut-être même réussir à contenir l'Uchiha pour qu'il puisse utiliser son corps.

Finalement, Orochimaru trouva les frères à l'extérieur du repère, ils étaient séparés et se battaient en un contre un. Il était rare pour le sanin de les voir ainsi, car ils forment en général une seule et même personne, l'homme serpent s'approcha d'eux.

"Sakon Ukon !"

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui, il était incapable de les différencier, si ce n'était grâce au collier que portait en tout temps Sakon. Orocjimaru ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance, surtout Ukon, qui selon lui était bien plus dangereux et avait un comportement plus violent que celui de son frère.

"Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour une mission."

"Ah ?"

Ce fut Ukon qui lui répondit, il s'avança vers le sanin, le regardant dans les yeux. Le serpent détestait que sa supériorité soit remise en question, par contre il n'avait pas le temps de remettre les jumeaux à leur place.

"On va rejoindre l'Akatsuki à leur base secrète. J'ai une information pour eux. En retour, j'exigerai de nouvelles connaissances."

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, Sakon se rapprocha de son frère, ils discutèrent à voix basse avant qu'Ukon ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de son frère, gardant seulement sa tête visible.

"D'accord. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ?"

\- On risque d'avoir à combattre Sasuke Uchiha.

Cela éveilla la curiosité des jumeaux, ils n'avaient jamais apprécié l'Uchiha. Il le trouvait hautain, sans haine réelle et trop peu sociable. Orochimaru sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'il avait réussi à convaincre les deux ninjas à la simple mention de Sasuke.

"Vous auriez dû commencer par là."

Ukon parla de derrière son frère, sa voix un tantinet irrité, il n'ajouta rien après cette interruption.

"Allez vous préparer, nous partons dans une heure."

Les trois ninjas du Son se séparèrent, Orochimaru était satisfait du déroulement de son plan. Il en avait pour au moins quatre jours de voyage, mais il était persuadé que celui-ci en vaudrait la peine.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi no Kuni = Pays du Feu
> 
> Yu no Kuni = Pays des sources chaude
> 
> Ojìsan = Grand-père
> 
> Kitsune = Renard
> 
> Henge no Jutsu = Technique de transformation
> 
> Kaminari no Kuni = Pays de la Foudre
> 
> Tsuchi = Sol
> 
> Taiyô = Soleil
> 
> Hiryû = Dragon de feu

_**A la limite de Yu no Kuni** _

Sasuke fut le premier à se réveiller de nouveau, et c'était encore dû aux cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits. Dernièrement, ses rêves avaient changé, avant il revivait sans cesse le massacre de son Clan, la mort de ses parents. Maintenant, ceux-ci touchaient Naruto, qui mourrait de la main de son frère, il était de nouveau seul. Malgré sa force ainsi que son talent de ninja, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver le blond. Peu importe ce qu'il tentait, son amoureux mourrait sous ses yeux. Sasuke sentit le bras de Naruto autour de son corps, son torse puissant dans son dos et son souffle calme dans son cou. Lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci était sain et sauf, il put se relaxer dans ses bras.

L'Uchiha savait que c'était la crainte de perdre son blond, la raison de tous ses cauchemars. Sasuke devrait partir, lui tourner le dos une bonne fois pour toutes et disparaître à tout jamais. Mais lorsqu'il avait réalisé que l'amour qu'il avait si longtemps refoulé au fond de lui était toujours vivant, il avait naturellement pris peur. Sasuke avait vraiment tout tenté pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de nouveau, de perdre quelqu'un encore une fois. Seulement il n'avait pas tenu en compte que Naruto l'aimait autant, il avait oublié à quel point celui-ci pouvait être têtu. Donc s'il disparaissait aujourd'hui, un jour ou l'autre, son amoureux le retrouverait. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne croyait pas être en mesure d'être de nouveau seul. La chaleur, l'amour, la tendresse et l'espoir que Naruto lui offrait chassait quelque peu la froideur de son cœur. Lorsque Sasuke tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son homme, celui-ci le sera tout simplement plus fort contre lui. L'Uchiha soupira d'aise qui croyait-il fourvoyer ? Jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de son kitsune. Sasuke détruirait sans aucun remords quiconque tenterait de les séparer ou pire de s'en prendre à Naruto. Le jinchûriki bougea dans son sommeil, son souffle changea quelque peu, Sasuke savait qu'il allait se réveiller bientôt. Il voulait préparer quelque chose à manger avant que celui-ci ouvre les yeux. Utilisant toute sa souplesse ainsi que de son savoir-faire ninja, il réussit finalement à se défaire de son étreinte et sorti de la tente sans faire de bruit.

Le feu était pratiquement éteint, le soleil commençait à peine à chasser la noirceur autour d'eux. Et loin de la chaleur de Naruto, Sasuke se sentait seul, il avait froid. Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus être trop loin de son soleil. Sasuke se dirigea vers leur sac pour s'emparer de sa cape, ainsi que du peu de provisions qu'ils leur restaient ainsi que des feuilles de thé. De retour près du feu mourant, il souffla sur les braises, ajoutant en même temps quelques branches mortes. Une fois le feu ravivé, il mit l'eau à bouillir pour le thé, il regarda ce qui leur restait de comestible. Il soupira, seulement du riz. Il entendit au même moment Naruto, baîllant en s'étirant dans la tente, le rabat de celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le blond. L'Uchiha réalisa que c'était exactement avec cette image de Naruto qu'il voulait se réveiller à tous les jours pour le restant de sa vie. Pouvoir observer son soleil s'éveiller chaque matin, lui permettrait de savoir que la vie a du bon. Sasuke en avait la preuve en le voyant comme dernière chose en s'endormant le soir, ainsi ce serait la première chose qui l'accueillerait à chaque matin. Ses beaux yeux bleus encore endormis, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement, et l'odeur masculine qui se dégageait de lui. Plus jamais Sasuke ne pourrait s'en passer pour lui, Naruto était devenue sa drogue. Et ne pouvoir le sentir, le toucher ou tout simplement le regarder le ferait tomber dans un état de manque incommensurable.

"S'ke ?"

La voix rauque de sommeil, son kitsune lui envoya une onde de plaisir le long de sa colonne. Il baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui était fort probablement monté aux joues.

"Hn."

Naruto s'avança vers le feu encore dans les affres du sommeil, un petit sourire lascif en coin et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son amant.

"Bon matin."

"Hn."

Le blond ricana tout seul, il savait que Sasuke n'était pas du matin, alors il laissa couler. Il s'approcha d'une pierre près du feu pour y prendre place, il regarda le riz en train de cuire et l'eau bouillir pour le thé.

"Hey, on a plus de ramen ?"

"Non."

Le blond bouda pour la forme, le riz ferait largement l'affaire selon ses calculs. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la ferme du vieil homme. Celui qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa fuite pour rejoindre le Temple samouraï. Naruto espérait que celui-ci voudrait bien les héberger durant ces deux mois, il faudrait qu'il soit honnête avec lui. Sinon, comment feraient-ils pour expliquer leurs changements d'apparence? L'homme méritait d'être au courant de la situation. Tout du moins dans les grandes lignes. Une fois le riz cuit ainsi que le thé prêt, Sasuke déposa le repas dans des bols et versa leur boisson chaude dans de vieilles tasses de voyage. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, ils étaient tellement bien ensemble tous les deux. Ayant du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était vrai. Qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, ils étaient ensemble, partageant les mêmes sentiments, et si tout se passait bien. Ils pourraient profiter de deux mois rien que pour eux. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils démontèrent rapidement leur campement, effaçant toute trace de leur présence.

"Sasuke, lorsqu'on aura atteint la maison que je cherche, je devrais annuler mon henge pour parler avec l'homme."

"Alors je ferai pareil."

Le ton de voix de Sasuke ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation, le blond haussa les épaules avant de continuer.

"Nous devrions masquer notre chakra et marcher jusqu'à destination, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Je peux me transformer en femme plus facilement que toi, comme ça nous passeront facilement pour un couple de voyageurs."

L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil surpris du plan de Naruto, son amoureux avait planifié un plan et celui-ci était logique. Il était épaté, un sourire en coin se dessina alors sur son visage fier, mais en même temps moqueur. Le blond semble deviner ses pensées, car il frappa de son poing l'épaule de son amoureux ;

"Teme !"

Alors les deux ninjas firent les signes de mains nécessaires ;

"Henge no Jutsu !"

Sasuke avait opté pour une modification un peu plus subtile. Il apparaissait légèrement plus grand, ses cheveux étaient coupés en brosse, ils étaient de couleur brun. Ses yeux étaient de couleur verts forêt, il en avait légèrement modifié la forme pour qu'ils soient un peu plus rond. Sa peau était brune foncer presque qu'autant que les habitants de Kaminari no Kuni. Il était vêtu d'un large pantalon blanc, une veste bleue ciel, ouvert directement sur son torse-nu dessous.

Naruto éclata d'un rire étouffé, tentant vainement de se retenir son fou rire devant le changement drastique de son amoureux. Mais il perdit le combat contre lui-même et son fou rire le secoua. Il tenta bien de reprendre contrôle, mais aussitôt qu'il relevait le regard vers Sasuke, il se remettait à rire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si drôle, mais l'homme face à lui était totalement à l'opposé de son amoureux, que ce changement le faisait grandement rire.

"Baka ! Cesse de rire ! On doit se remettre en route. Pour ton information." Il s'avança doucement vers son amoureux." Je te trouve très sexy et attirant comme ça."

Le rire de Naruto mourut dans sa gorge, il repoussa durement Sasuke. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas que celui-ci voit la douleur dans ses yeux. Le blond aurait dû se douter que son plan lui causerait des problèmes. Surtout son idée stupide d'être la femme, ou tout simplement ajouter une femme dans leur dynamique. Ils auraient pu voyager comme deux frères ou alors comme un maître et son étudiant. Bien sûr que non, il fallait qu'il choisisse l'idée d'un couple normal avec une femme. Sasuke allait se rendre compte que la nature est ainsi faite. Qu'il devait être avec une femme, pour être en mesure d'avoir des enfants, et ainsi pouvoir rebâtir ce qu'il avait perdu. Le jinchûriki avait choisi l'apparence d'une petite femme menue habillée d'un kimono tout simple blanc avec des petites fleurs brodées un peu partout. Le blond avait fait en sorte d'avoir de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en deux nattes placées sur chacune de ses épaules, et il avait choisir de mettre la couleur de ses yeux brun. Il avait aussi modifié quelque peu la forme de ses yeux, les bridant avec de longs cils noirs. Il prit son sac à dos, le mit sur ses épaules pour ensuite se mettre en marche rapidement. Il évita tout contact, que ce soit visuel ou physique avec son brun.

"Naruto ?"

L'Uchiha remarqua immédiatement le changement d'humeur de son amoureux, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que le kitsune était nerveux ou mal à l'aise ? Lorsque celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, il haussa les épaules, prit à son tour son sac et suivit silencieusement son amant.

Sasuke trouvait le rythme terriblement lent, s'ils avaient utilisé leur chakra ainsi que leur vitesse, il était persuadé qu'il serait déjà arrivé chez le fermier. Peut-être devrait-il dire à Naruto qu'il avait aussi parlé à l'homme auparavant. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient quittés leur campement chaque fois où il avait tenté d'adresser la parole à celui-ci. Il avait eu droit à des grognements ou carrément le silence. Ceci ne ressemblait tellement pas à l'homme qu'il aimait, habituellement celui-ci était bavard, parlant de tout et de rien, riant souriant. Présentement, le silence lui pesait, il devait trouver la raison du mutisme de son homme, s'il avait fait quelque chose, il s'excuserait. Il faudrait que Naruto lui laisse du temps pour le moment et tenterait de régulariser la situation avant d'arriver à destination. Ils continuèrent quelques heures en silence jusqu'au moment où Sasuke en eut assez. Il agrippa l'épaule de Naruto, l'obligeant à s'arrêter de marcher. Le faisant en même temps pivoter sur lui-même. Le blondinet garda fermement le regard rivé au solde refusant de rencontrer le regard de Sasuke, celui-ci lui empoigna son menton et le força à le regarder.

"Explique-moi ce qui se passe avec toi depuis ce matin. Ce silence est une torture."

Naruto se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de Sasuke.

"Lâche-moi, Teme, tout va bien. Continuons d'avancer, j'aimerais arriver avant le dîner."

Le blond le contourna. Oh non, ça ne se passerait pas ainsi.

"Usuratonkachi cesse d'agir en idiot ! Parle-moi, merde."

Sasuke lui agrippa de nouveau l'épaule, mais Naruto se dégagea tout aussi rapidement. Poussant l'autre ninja par la même occasion.

"Laisse-moi tranquille TEME !"

Il tenta de pousser l'Uchiha, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce le dévisageant. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Malgré son henge, ses yeux passèrent furtivement au rouge. Il baissa les yeux en serrant les poings. Naruto ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui l'avait blessé, le noiraud ne comprendrait probablement pas et lui rirait au nez. Alors il tenta encore une fois de contourner Sasuke, mais celui-ci lui bloqua le passage à nouveau. Le jinchûriki soupira, il lui dirait. Il vivrait avec les conséquences, sinon ils passeraient la journée ici.

"Tu me préfères en femme, non ?"

L'Uchiha se statufia devant lui, blêmissant par la même occasion. Il le toisa durement pour ensuite croiser ses bras sur son torse.

"Qui t'a mis cette idée idiote en tête ?"

"Toi ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ce matin ! Tu as dit que tu me trouvais sexy et attirant comme ça !"

Il fit un grand geste des bras pour désigner son corps féminin, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Le jinchûriki était persuadé que Sasuke avait réalisé son erreur. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il fut pris durement entre les bras puissants de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'embrassait dans le cou en des milliers de baisers papillons.

"Baka ! Je ne remarque pas ton henge. Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi, ton sourire, ton bonheur contagieux. C'est tout ton être que j'aime, pas juste ton physique."

Il l'embrassa partout dans le cou, mordilla son oreille. Ensuite, il se retira quelque peu pour pouvoir regarder son amoureux dans les yeux. Naruto avait les yeux couverts de larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Un sourire de pur bonheur éclairait son visage. Le jinchûriki réclama les lèvres de Sasuke se sentant tout d'un coup vraiment sot d'avoir douté de celui-ci. Ils continuèrent un moment à s'embrasser tendrement avant que Naruto ne brise le contact.

"On doit vraiment se remettre en route, si on veut arriver pour l'heure du dîner."

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête, embrassa rapidement une dernière fois son amant, lui prenant la main et l'entraîna à sa suite sur le chemin qui se dessinait devant eux. Après encore deux heures de marche, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. À la gauche était situé une petite ferme, Naruto prit le devant en s'avançant vers l'entrée de la propriété fermée par une clôture. Il annula son henge en invita Sasuke de faire de même celui-ci analysa rapidement les environs avant de faire pareil.

"Ojìsan !"

La voix forte de Naruto raisonna dans la prairie entourant la maison. Les poules près d'eux, émir des bruits de contestation de s'être fait déranger ainsi. Quelques secondes plus tard, le fermier apparut sur le côté droit de la propriété.

"Quoi ?"

Il semblait irrité d'avoir été dérangé, mais son visage se transforma immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut le blondinet.

"Naruto ! Quelle heureuse visite, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir."

Le fermier s'avança vers le blond pour lui saisir la main, la secouant avec entrain. Son regard tomba ensuite sur Sasuke, qui se tenait toujours en retrait.

"Ah, je vois que ton ami a réussi à te retrouver."

Confus, Naruto tourna son regard vers Sasuke, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"Le lendemain de notre rencontre, ce jeune homme est venu me voir. Il m'a dit te chercher. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il t'a retrouvé, et tu sembles réellement heureux. Il a donc réussi à te venir en aide."

Le veille homme les invita à le suivre vers l'arrière de la maison. Et ensuite dans la grange, il expliqua.

"Vous êtes arrivé au moment de la traite de mes chèvres, je ne peux pas cesser en plein milieu pour très longtemps."

Le fermier se réinstalla devant une chèvre qui patientait attachée à un poteau en mâchant paresseusement du foin. Les deux shinobis observèrent en silence l'homme travailler, celui-ci était très habile et mena à bien son travail en peu de temps.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous deux ?"

Sasuke orienta la tête vers son amoureux, lui indiquant que c'était clairement à lui de parler. Naruto haussa les épaules, se retourna vers le fermier avec un sourire discret en coin.

"Ojìsan."

"Tsuchi. Appelez-moi Tsuchi."

"D'accord, Tsuchi-san. Sasuke et moi voulions savoir si vous avez besoin d'aide pour environ deux mois ?"

Le fermier les regarda à tour de rôle, se leva de son banc et remit les chèvres dans la pâture. Une fois ceci terminé, il invita les deux ninjas d'un mouvement de la main à le suivre à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. Une fois à l'intérieur de le vieil homme prépara du thé pour ensuite déposer de petits craquelins sur la table. Toujours en silence, il invita la paire de jeunes hommes à prendre place à la table. Pendant qu'il terminait de préparer le thé, il s'avança par la suite vers la table, déposa sa théière et trois tasses.

"Je sais bien, Naruto, que tu n'es pas un jeune homme ordinaire. Je t'ai vu combattre ces malfrats, et j'imagine que ton ami est aussi ninja. Pour quelle raison deux shinobis de votre trempe voudraient-ils gaspiller leur temps dans une petite ferme ?"

Sasuke avait discuté de ceci la veille avec son amoureux. Naturellement, le kitsune ne voulait pas mentir à un homme bienveillant, ils avaient argumenté. Et bien sûr Naruto avait gagné. Sasuke avait un faible pour les beaux yeux bleus de celui-ci et ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

"Pour être honnête, Tsuchi-san. J'ai sollicité l'autorisation à mon Hokage de prendre deux mois de congé. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus toi et moi, j'étais perdu et j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Mais avec le retour de Sasuke, je n'ai plus besoin de ça, car ma vie est la sienne."

Naruto avait gardé son regard franc dans celui de Tsuchi-san durant son explication. Il garda aussi son regard sur l'homme en prenant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Le noiraud s'était tendu à ce geste, il n'était pas à l'aise d'exposer ainsi leur relation devant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Par contre, Naruto ne voulait pas avoir à se cacher, s'il voulait l'embrasser ou tout simplement le prendre dans ses bras. Le fermier regarda les yeux ronds les mains liées des deux ninjas assis face à lui. Selon lui, l'un représentait le soleil tandis que l'autre lui faisait penser à la lune. Deux astres complètement opposés, qui pourtant ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Tsuchi se dit qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir leur complicité ainsi que l'amour pur qui se dégageait d'eux lorsqu'ils se regardaient. Tsuchi était un homme pragmatique et réalisa qu'avoir deux solides paires de bras de plus durant la récolte, lui économiserait beaucoup de temps et d'argent car il n'aurait pas besoin d'engager les enfants du voisinage. Le regard de Naruto était toujours aussi franc, dénudé de toute tromperie ou de méchanceté. Malgré la légère nostalgie qui y résidait quelque peu. Celui de Sasuke était beaucoup plus sombre, profond, il était évident que ce ninja avait vécu des choses terribles par le passé.

"Je ne peux pas vous offrir beaucoup de ryos pour votre travail. Et il y aura énormément de travail dans les jours à venir, le temps des récoltes commence sous peu."

"Nous ne demandons pas d'argent et le travail ne nous fait pas peur."

Pour la première fois depuis que le duo était arrivé, Tsuchi entendit la voix grave de Sasuke. Celui-ci le regarda ouvertement dans les yeux, chose que le fermier apprécia. Sasuke continua.

"Nous voulons pouvoir vous aider, ainsi qu'avoir un endroit calme et sans problème pour les prochaines semaines."

"Ce que le Teme veut vous dire, c'est qu'en échange du travail, on vous demande uniquement de nous offrir gîte et couvert pour les prochaines semaines."

Tsuchi observa les deux ninjas face à lui, et capta un regard, il avança alors.

"Vous allez me dire qu'il y a un mais ?"

Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto pour s'avancer un peu plus sur la table, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras avant de répondre à l'homme face à lui.

"Je dois répondre à quelques accusations de retour à mon village... Et je..."

Naruto encercla ses épaules de son bras droit, avant de lui couper la parole.

"Ce que Sasuke veut dire est, que lorsqu'on sera de retour chez nous, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous retrouver. Comme vous le savez, nous avons été un long moment séparés, j'ai... Nous avons besoin de votre aide et de votre compréhension."

Le veille homme se leva pour se diriger vers une fenêtre sur le côté de sa maison qui donnait sur les champs autour de celle-ci. Les deux ninjas s'observèrent anxieusement leurs mains de nouveau jointes. Le jinchûriki se disait que peut-être l'honnêteté n'était pas toujours la solution à tout, par contre il était incapable de mentir et profiter des gens. Naruto souhaitait croire que l'homme était bon et que tout un chacun possédait de la bonté en son sein. Si Tsuchi refusait de les héberger, le blond trouverait une solution. Pour lui, le plus important était de solidifier leurs liens amoureux qui venaient à peine d'être mis à nu. Également profité de la présence de l'un et l'autre sans parasites extérieurs. Il savait la profondeur sans fin de son amour pour Sasuke, il ne voulait plus aucun doute entre eux. Aucune hésitation que tout soit en harmonie, sinon Konoha risquait d'avoir raison d'eux. Sasuke avait encore beaucoup de colère refoulée, ainsi que de l'amertume envers le village et avec raison. Naruto espérait néanmoins être assez pour que l'Uchiha puisse chercher à trouver le responsable du massacre avec l'aide de Tsunade et qu'il soit jugé comme il se doit.

Finalement Tsuchi se retourna vers eux, s'avançant vers la table et reprit sa place.

"Naruto, je veux bien vous aider, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et l'homme à tes côtés semble être vraiment chère à ton cœur. Tu a l'air de compter également pour lui. Seulement comment allez-vous faire pour ne pas que les gens vous reconnaissent ?"

Le sourire du jinchûriki illumina la pièce, Sasuke eut même un petit sourire en coin, ils se regardèrent et d'une même voix dire.

"Henge no Jutsu !"

Ils reprirent leur apparence à un peu plus tôt, le fermier émis un son de surprise avant de se lever en catastrophe de sa chaise, manquant de tomber par la même occasion.

"Kami ! L'art ninja est vraiment quelque chose !"

La voix de Tsuchi exprimait toute la surprise qu'il ressentait devant les deux personnes face à lui. Aucune ressemblance entre les deux ninjas qui étaient assis là un instant auparavant. La jeune fille eue un rire coquet tandis que l'homme haussa simplement les épaules. Naruto lui adressa la parole de sa voix délicate de jeune dame.

"Enchanté, Tsuchi-san, je suis Taiyô, et voici mon conjoint Hiryû."

Le fermier les regardait les yeux ronds complètement ébahis, il avait bien évidemment remarqué le sourire que Naruto, non Taiyô lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait accepté ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne perdait rien à aider ces deux jeunes hommes, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ceux-ci pouvaient être attirés l'un par l'autre, mais ce n'était pas à lui de juger. Kami ne commettait pas d'erreur, c'est ce qu'il pensait au fond de son cœur.

"Oui... Enchanté, Taiyô, ainsi que toi, Hiryû. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir. Ensuite, nous irons travailler aux champs pour le restant de la journée. J'ai beaucoup de travail et votre aide tombe à point nommé."

Tsuchi les guida vers l'arrière de la maison où un escalier exigu montait sur le deuxième palier. Il y avait deux portes ce faisant face et une autre au fond du couloir.

"Vous pouvez prendre la chambre de gauche, de l'autre côté, c'est la mienne. Et au bout du couloir, il y a seulement une salle de bain. Aller déposer vos sacs et rejoignez-moi en bas rapidement."

L'homme regarda une dernière fois les deux ninjas, en marmonnant pour lui-même que les ninjas étaient bizarres et probablement tous cinglés, en secouant légèrement sa tête.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte, invitant son amoureux à entrer en premier. La chambre était petite, carrée avec un plafond mansardé, une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt derrière la ferme. Un lit simple, une petite armoire ainsi qu'une chaise et un bureau étaient le seul mobilier de la chambre. Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui, respirant son odeur familière. Il embrassa celui-ci dans le cou, laissant ses mains descendre vers le bas pour caresser les fesses de celui-ci. Le noiraud empoigna à son tour le postérieur de son amoureux à pleines mains, celui-ci gémit dans sa bouche, mais celle de Sasuke avala le doux son. Ils n'eurent pas le choix de se séparer car l'oxygène leur manquait.

"Nous devrions aller rejoindre Tsuchi-san."

Sasuke se sépara à contre cœur de son kitsune. Celui-ci, malgré son henge, était toujours aussi magnifique à ses yeux et devoir attendre avant pour le dévorer était une réelle torture."

"Bien sûr."

L'Uchiha empoigna le bras de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la chambre.

"Je... Je..."

"Je sais Sasuke, moi aussi."

Il l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, puis les deux hommes retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Pour ensuite rejoindre Tsuchi à l'extérieur. Ils passeraient leur temps ici ensemble, renforçant encore plus leurs liens et profitant l'un de l'autre le plus possible. Lorsque le temps de rentrer, ils retourneraient plus fort que jamais à Konoha et seraient prêts à tout affronter l'un pour l'autre, et surtout ensemble.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kawa no Kuni = Pays des Rivières
> 
> Tanigakure no Sato = Village Caché des Vallées
> 
> Yu no Kuni = Pays des Sources Chaudes
> 
> Yugakure no Sato = Village Caché des Sources Chaudes
> 
> Shimo no Kuni = Pays du Gel
> 
> Shimogakure no Sato = Village Caché du Gel
> 
> Kai = Rupture ( se libérer des techniques de genjutsu )
> 
> Akasuna no Sasori = Sasori du sable rouge
> 
> Niji= Arc-en-ciel

_**Kawa no Kuni. Six jours plus tard** _

Orochimaru serrait les dents, ils avaient quitté Oto six jours auparavant. Ils devraient déjà être arrivés à destination. Seulement les jumeaux semblaient se procurer un malin plaisir à provoquer les batailles. À partir du moment qu'ils sentaient un ninja assez puissant qui approchait. Le sanin avait naturellement tenté de les rappeler à l'ordre, mais étonnamment Ukon semblait plus en contrôle que d'habitude, sa force semblait avoir décuplé. Malheureusement, l'homme-serpent n'avait pas le temps de les observer, d'analyser correctement pour pouvoir ensuite faire des tests sur eux. Il y avait une raison logique pour expliquer ce changement, il devrait attendre que toute cette affaire soit finie. Dire qu'il venait tout juste traverser la frontière de Kawa no Kuni. Orochimaru bouillait de colère. Ils avaient perdu deux jours de plus, ils avaient dû traverser Hi no Kuni afin de rester le plus loin possible de Konoha. Pour ne pas susciter l'attention. La deuxième partie s'était avérée particulièrement plus difficile que prévu. Il finirait par croire que les jumeaux cherchaient à le rendre fou. Mais Orochimaru ne leur accorderait pas cette satisfaction, ils les gardaient avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Sasuke. Pour que ceux-ci le combattent, une fois cette tâche accomplie, il se débarrasserait d'eux. Il se devait d'être prudent, les jumeaux pouvaient se retourner contre lui s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. L'homme-serpent n'était pas inquiet, il connaissait sa force ainsi qu'une quantité non-négligeable de jutsus inconnu de la majorité. Donc si jamais les frères se décidaient à se retourner contre lui avant terme. Eh bien, il devrait les achever comme on achève un chien trop malade pour être utiles. Orochimaru accéléra sans un regard en arrière, il commençait à perdre patience. Un peu plus tôt avant de lever le camp, il avait regardé sur son parchemin pour voir où était Sasuke et à son étonnement celui-ci se trouvait toujours à Yu no Kuni. Il n'était pas non plus près de leur village caché de Yugakure no Sato, il semblait être au milieu de nulle part et n'avait pas changé d'endroit depuis trois jours.

Que pouvait bien faire l'Uchiha au milieu de nulle part ? Orochimaru réalisa qu'il était possible que le jinchûriki ait survécu à la bataille et que Sasuke l'avait entre ses mains. Il se remémorait bien sa surprise lorsque son ancien protégé avait participé au combat, mais contre lui, et non pas contre le blond. Était-il possible que l'Uzumaki ait réussi à convaincre l'héritier de revenir de son plein gré au village et de faire une croix sur sa vengeance ? L'homme-serpent ne pouvait pas y croire, la haine, la rancœur étaient profondément enracinées dans son être. Orochimaru y avait travaillé fortement pour que ces deux émotions restent profondément enracinées en Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que le jinchûriki ait quelque chose de plus satisfaisant à offrir à l'Uchiha. Le sanin observa par-dessus son épaule, le duo de frères n'étaient pas loin derrière. Après encore deux heures de course, Orochimaru ordonna d'un signe de la main un arrêt, les jumeaux arrivèrent près de lui une minute plus tard.

"Pourquoi on s'arrête ?"

Sakon avait parlé d'un ton irrité, cela lui ressemblait peu. Orochimaru présuma que les deux frères devaient avoir eu une altercation.

"Nous sommes arrivés. L'entrée est juste devant nous, je me souviens des signes à faire."

"Kai !"

Une immense porte apparue soudain face aux trois hommes. Orochimaru s'avança calmement vers la porte. Au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour révéler un homme au visage de requin, la peau bleutée et des dents qui semblaient tranchantes.

"Orochimaru. Tu fous quoi ici ?"

Le ton dû nukenin de Kiri n'était pas plaisant, celui-ci ne semblait pas heureux de la présence de l'ancien sanin.

"Je sais où se trouve le Kyûbi, Kisame."

L'homme-requin le regarda surpris, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. À la place, il se tourna vers Sakon et Ukon.

"Que font-ils ici ?"

"Ils m'accompagnent."

Les deux nukenins se dévisagèrent un long moment, les frères observaient la scène avec un sourire à peine contenu. Il avait l'impression de voir un combat de coq, il n'interviendrait pas. Les frères étaient ici pour combattre Sasuke, pour le reste Ukon avait décidé qu'ils interviendraient seulement s'ils étaient menacés. Orochimaru était capable de se défendre seul contre le requin géant. Finalement, Kisame tourna les talons faisant un signe de tête les incitant à le suivre à l'intérieur. Orochimaru le suivi ainsi que Sakon et Ukon. Une fois à l'intérieur l'immense porte se referma dernière eux sans bruit. Il fallut un petit moment à leurs yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la caverne. Quelques torches étaient placées ici et là sur le mur. Rien d'autre n'apportait de la lumière l'endroit qui n'était guère chaleureux. Ce n'était après tout pas le but de cet endroit. Une fois dans la pièce centrale, Ukon se réveilla complètement sentant la force des chakras qui les entouraient. La vague de cruauté qui se dégageait des nukenins sur place aurait fait peur à plus d'un. Ukon était fasciné de voir tous ces ninjas puissants au même endroit, il aurait aimer se mesuré à quelques-uns d'entre eux. Un homme courbé avança lentement le bas du visage caché par un bandeau. Mais Ukon le reconnut à l'instant comme Akasuna no Sasori. Un ninja puissant maître marionnettiste, il avait créé de puissantes marionnettes ainsi que des poisons mortels. Les jumeaux savaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer les ninjas ici présents, mais celui-ci était une légende à lui seul.

"Que veut-tu, Orochimaru ? Tu nous ralentis dans nos missions."

"Il dit savoir où est le Kyûbi."

Le ton de Kisame démontrait clairement qu'il doutait que l'information soit véridique. Après tout, depuis que le jinchûriki avait déserté son village, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki s'était mis à sa cherche. Et ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver sa trace. Le sanin ne réagit pas au fait que l'homme-requin avait répondu pour lui.

"Je sais avec exactitude dans un rayon de 300 mètres, où trouve le Jinchûriki qui possède le renard à neuf queues."

"Très bien. Suis-moi si ton information n'est pas concluante et que tu nous fais perdre notre temps."

Une queue de métal apparue brusquement à peine quelques millimètres de la gorge du sanin.

"Que tu aies amené ce drôle de duo avec toi, ne te sauveras pas la vie."

L'objet de métal disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Sasori commença ainsi sa lente procession pour retourner vers le centre de la grotte. Celle-ci semblait être faiblement éclairée par une ouverture au plafond. Dans la grotte se trouvait une immense statue avec ses deux mains attachées, doigts ouverts vers le haut, un ninja positionné sur chacun des doigts. Ceux-ci semblaient être en méditation. L'air ambiante vibrait tant l'énergie était saturé d'un pouvoir dont Orochimaru ne parvenait pas à comprendre la provenance. Malgré la force des membres présents combinés, une fois en route pour retrouver l'Uzumaki, il pourrait aisément duper ceux qui lui serait attribué. Ainsi il garderait ces nouveaux savoirs acquis ici, ainsi que le jinchûriki. Arriver plus près de la statue un homme dont le sanin se rappelait vaguement le nom « Pain » ? Il n'était pas sûr, donc il ne dit rien et attendit qu'on lui adresse la parole. Il sentait les jumeaux qui étaient excités d'avoir autant de puissants ninjas autour d'eux. Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour engager un combat pour leur simple plaisir. Finalement, la dernière personne qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas encore vu apparut face à lui;

"Orochimaru."

"Itachi."

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent durement. L'Uchiha l'aurait tué immédiatement, mais cela aurait paru louche devant les autres. Il garda donc son masque d'impassibilité et mis sa colère de côté pour le moment. L'aîné des Uchiha détestait le sanin car il tentait de prendre avantage de son petit frère, de sa colère et de son deuil. Pourquoi donc l'homme-serpent était-il ici ? En plus de ce ninja à deux têtes. Il se dégageait de celui-ci une aura meurtrière à peine contenue. Itachi espérait que ceux-ci perdraient le contrôle, ça lui ferait un exutoire pour calmer la rage qu'il ressentait à la vue d'Orochimaru. Mais malheureusement, le ninja semblait pour le moment en contrôle de ses moyens. Après un long moment de silence tendu, Kisame parla.

"Il paraît qu'il saurait où est le Kyûbi."

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki tournèrent leur regard vers Orochimaru et son compagnon de voyage. L'homme-serpent expliqua sans se faire prier, comment il était en mesure de retrouver le jinchûriki possédant le démon à neuf queues. Itachi bouillonnait intérieurement, par contre, il maintint sa façade impassible. Il ne pouvait pas révéler ces cartes maintenant, beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu. Il laisserait leur dirigeant prendre la décision pour Naruto. Mais il se devait d'être présent si jamais Orochimaru tentait de s'en prendre à Sasuke.

"Ainsi, il semblerait que ton Otouto soit la clé, Itachi."

L'Uchiha se tourna vers Pain qui le regardait du haut de son perchoir. Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Pain se tourna vers Orochimaru, l'observa un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je ne te fais aucunement confiance, Serpent. Tu resteras ici le temps que nous terminions de retrouver quelques-uns des jinchûrikis. Une fois ceux-ci entre nos mains, nous irons avec toi chercher le Kyûbi."

Le sanin ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il pensait qu'ils se mettraient immédiatement en route. Sinon il n'aurait pas emmené avec lui Sakon et Ukon. En même temps, il avait peur que Sasuke profite de ce temps pour tenter lui-même de prendre le contrôle de l'hôte. Il pouvait très bien avoir fait croire au blond qu'il était attaché à lui pour ensuite l'attaquer dans un moment de vulnérabilité. Car il ne croyait pas un instant que le cadet Uchiha puisse avoir des sentiments autres que la vengeance en lui. Orochimaru avait travaillé tellement fort pour faire grandir cette graine. Il était impensable que Naruto ait été en mesure de la détruire aussi facilement.

"Soit. Mais je crois tout de même que nous ne devrions pas perdre notre..."

"Je ne t'ai pas sollicité ton avis, serpent."

La voix tranchante de Pain, l'interrompit. Le sanin sera fortement les poings pour taire une réplique désagréable. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit les deux frères ricanèrent dernière lui.

"Hidan et Kakuzu sont déjà près de leur jinchûriki. Je pars moi-même ce soir pour trouver le mien. Orochimaru, tu resteras ici jusqu'à mon retour. Itachi, assure-toi que ce serpent reste tranquille."

Sur ces paroles, Pain disparut soudainement. Itachi tourna son regard vers le sanin. Oh! Comme il avait hâte de lui ôter la vie et laisser son corps sans vie pourrir sur le sol. Mais pour l'instant, il ferait comme on lui demandait. Il se détourna des invités indésirables les laissant faire ce qu'ils voulaient. De toute façon, il savait que Kisame les empêcherait de quitter leur repère juste pour son simple plaisir.

* * *

**_Shimo no Kuni. 3 semaines plus tard_ **

"Je crois que je me suis transformé en glaçon. Je ne sens plus ni mes mains ni mes pieds."

La voix de Sakura brisa le silence de leur groupe qui avançait en silence depuis quelques heures. Depuis en fait, qu'ils avaient quitté bredouille Shimogakure no Sato. Leur groupe était resté une semaine et demie à Kaminari no Kuni. Ils avaient cherché le pays de fond en comble avec l'aide de Killer Bee. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Naruto ni de Sasuke, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence que les deux ninjas se trouvaient ailleurs. Après avoir discuté, ils avaient convenu de se rendre comme prévu à Shimo no Kuni. Ils étaient présentement à l'extérieur de Shimogakure no Sato. Encore une fois, ce fut un échec. Personnes dans le village ou dans les environs n'avaient aperçu deux ninjas correspondant à la description des deux hommes.

"Arrêtons-nous. Je vois une petite auberge au loin."

Shikamaru avait aperçu l'auberge modeste depuis un moment. Ils avaient tous froid et ils avaient faim, cette pause leur feraient le plus grand bien. Les derniers jours dans ce pays froid n'avaient pas été faciles pour eux. Ce genre de température n'était pas présent dans leur environnement quotidien. Il devait se l'avouer lui-même ça faisait un moment qu'il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Saï ne semblait pas en meilleur état, son visage habituellement blanc était rougi par le froid. Les manteaux, foulards et mitaines qu'ils s'étaient procurés ne semblaient pas réellement les protéger du froid. Une fois à l'auberge ils pénétrèrent vivement à l'intérieur. Tous trois soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque la chaleur les happa de plein fouet. Sakura s'approcha sans attendre du feu dans le foyer qui était sur le mur du fond. Elle retira ses mitaines, les laissant tomber par terre avant me mettre ses mains le plus près des flammes possibles. Les deux ninjas la regardèrent faire en riant sous cape, peu après Saï alla la rejoindre. Il lui prit ses mains entre les siennes pour l'aider à ses réchauffés. Le rose monta aux joues de la kunoichi, mais elle ne retira pas ses mains. Elle remercia son ami d'un sourire. Pendant ce temps Shikamaru s'était approché du bar qui longeait toute la longueur du bâtiment à leur droite.

"Bonjour, serait-il possible de prendre une table pour un repas ?"

"Bonjour. Bien-sûr. Prenez place là-bas."

La femme pointa une table près du feu. Ou était toujours Sakura et Saï, celui-ci tenait toujours les mains de la jeune femme.

"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, non ?"

"Ça se voit tant que ça ?"

Shikamaru répondit avec un demi sourire, la chaleur lui fit se rendre compte de sa fatigue et à quel point il était affamé.

"Oui, vos deux compagnons se sont pratiquement jetés dans le feu. Alors qu'il fait plutôt doux aujourd'hui. Aller vous asseoir, Niji va venir prendre vos commandes."

Le génie la remercia d'un signe de tête pour ensuite aller prendre place à la table désignée par la femme. Il fit signe aux deux autres de venir le rejoindre. Saï arriva en premier retira son épais manteau, ses mitaines déjà dans ses poches pour terminer avec sa tuque. Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura prit place aux côtés de l'artiste pour faire face à Shikamaru.

"Honnêtement, ça fait une semaine qu'on est ici. Je me demande si Naruto serait venu ici, il déteste le froid."

Sakura avait raison sur ce point, le génie lui accordait bien ça. Mais justement ça pourrait être un bon moyen pour que les autres ne le cherchent pas dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

"Tu n'as pas tort, Sakura. Mais en même temps, si Naruto a suivi ta logique raison de plus pour qu'il se terre quelque part dans ce pays."

Saï ainsi que la kunoichi regardèrent peu convaincu le Nara, celui-ci haussa les épaules. De toute manière, il valait mieux en parler l'estomac plein et les extrémités dégelées. Niji, leur serveuse arriva en silence près d'eux, leur présenta chacun un menu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retirer, Sakura lui parla;

"Serait-il possible d'avoir du thé, s'il vous plaît ? Et avez-vous aperçu ces deux hommes ?"

Elle lui présenta les deux portraits faits par Saï. Ils étaient magnifiques, le jeune homme avait réussi à parfaitement représenter Naruto ainsi que Sasuke. Malgré qu'il ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois. La jeune fille empoigna le dessin pour le regarder attentivement avant de le redonner à Sakura.

"Je suis désolée, je ne les ai jamais vus. Dommage, d'ailleurs ils sont très mignons."

Sakura rougit d'entendre une autre femme dire du bien du physique de Naruto. En ce qui concernait Sasuke, elle y était habituée, mais elle oubliait parfois que le blondinet avait grandi pour se transformer en un très bel homme. Shikamaru congédia la serveuse avant de poursuivre la lecture de son menu. Les deux autres firent de même. Une fois leur thé sur la table et leurs commandes passées, le génie reprit la parole.

"Je sais que vous voulez qu'on quitte rapidement Shimo no Kuni. Et pour être honnête, moi aussi. Mais nous ne devons pas faire l'impasse parce que les températures ne nous conviennent pas. On doit retrouver ces deux idiots le plus rapidement possible."

Les deux ninjas face à lui se regardèrent brièvement avant de hocher la tête.

"Je sais que tu as raison, mais mes mains ne sont pas de cet avis."

Saï déposas, ses mains gercées et craquelées délicatement sur la table. Sakura émit un son de surprise avant de saisir délicatement sa main droite dans la sienne.

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?"

Elle se pencha vers son sac pour en sortir un petit pot d'onguent. Elle l'ouvrit, une odeur de feuille-morte se répandit autour d'eux, leur rappelant Konoha. La médique-nin étendit la crème doucement sur la main droite, puis sur la gauche en marmonnant pour elle-même « qu'elle aurait dû remarquer avant. » Par la suite, elle leva les yeux vers le capitaine de leur équipe.

"Non, moi, ça va, je ne présente aucun problème physique. Ils poursuivirent leur repas en silence, essayant de l'étirer le plus possible avant de devoir se remettre en route."

Environ une heure trente après leur arrivée, ils payèrent leur repas et sortir à contrecœur de l'auberge.

"On a fait presque tous l'est de Shimo no Kuni, allons vers le Nord. Une fois cette partie faite, nous reviendrons vers l'ouest pour terminer au sud. Il nous restera Yu no Kuni avant de rentrer à Konoha."

Shikamaru observa le visage de ces deux acolytes qui hochèrent leurs têtes, ils se remirent en route rapidement. Plus vite ils exploraient la région, plus tôt ils quitteraient ce pays de glace. Shikamaru était aussi d'avis qu'il y avait peu de chance que leur ami soit dans ce pays de neige. Naruto aimait le soleil, la chaleur, il était fort peu probable qu'il soit ici avec Sasuke. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le manquer, même si la probabilité de leur présence dans les environs était basse.

Le Conseil harcelait pratiquement tous les jours leur Hokage pour savoir où était l'Uchiha. Pourquoi celui-ci n'était toujours pas de retour au village. Si la situation perdurait, la tension deviendrait ingérable pour le retour de Sasuke. Le génie se doutait bien que ceux-ci voulaient absolument voir l'Uchiha contrôler par eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, il possédait le Sharingan, il en était le dernier porteur considéré allié encore au village jusqu'à un certain point. Shikamaru donnait raison à Killer Bee lorsque celui-ci disait que Naruto était probablement fou amoureux de Sasuke. Ceci expliquait beaucoup de choses au sujet du blond et de son obsession envers le noiraud. Il savait aussi que le blondinet ferait tout en son pouvoir pour protéger Sasuke. Et cela peut importes contre qui ou quoi. Le jinchûriki avait été longtemps ignoré, maltraité par les villageois. Le Conseil ne faisant strictement rien pour le supporter, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il était et ce qu'il portait en lui. Donc si jamais ceux-ci déclaraient une condamnation exemplaire à l'encontre de Sasuke, Naruto ferait tout pour protéger cet homme. Shikamaru ne voulait absolument pas en arriver jusque-là. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour le blond, le sentiment était partagé avec tous les autres ninjas de leur promotion. Ainsi que leur Hokage et tous leurs sensei. Mais s'il refusait de coopérer avec le Conseil, il pourrait être banni du village ou encore pire mis à mort. Le génie se refusait à penser à ce qui se passerait à ce moment-là. Car un combat entre le village et ces deux-là serait destructeur dans tous les sens du terme. Il mit plus de force dans ses sauts ainsi que sa vitesse, Shikamaru se devait de les retrouver rapidement. Il n'échouerait pas, il n'était pas question que le village tombe dans le chaos, surtout à cause d'un Conseil borné et vivant dans le passé. Il était persuadé que si jamais Naruto devenait Hokage, il changerait le mode de fonctionnement archaïque du Conseil. En améliorant ainsi la qualité de vie des ninjas du village ainsi que les alliances possibles envers les autres villages.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiryû = Dragon de feu
> 
> Taiyô = Soleil
> 
> Henge no Jutsu = Technique de transformation

**_Fermette de Tsuchi. 6 semaines plus tard_ **

Sasuke contemplait son ange blond dormir. Il avait sa tête sur son torse, un bras autour de sa taille et une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Il sourit tendrement en passant une main douce dans la tignasse de Naruto, l'Uchiha aimait être le premier réveillé. Ainsi, il pouvait observer son kitsune à son insu et il se comptait terriblement chanceux d'avoir une personne telle que lui dans sa vie.

Le travail à la ferme leur faisait le plus grand bien. Naruto était encore plus bronzé que d'habitude, ses muscles s'étaient davantage définis. Il respirait le bonheur, la joie de vivre, ça lui allait tellement bien. Son appétit avait aussi doublé Sasuke, se rappela avec un sourire la réaction de Tsuchi lorsque son amoureux lui avait demandé une troisième assiette.

"J'aurais mieux fait à te payer, tu vas me ruiner en nourriture."

Le fermier avait dit ceci d'un ton grognon, mais il n'avait pas été en mesure de cacher complètement son sourire. Durant les dernières semaines, les trois hommes avaient appris à se connaître. Sasuke avait été le premier surpris d'avoir développé de l'affection pour le vieil homme. Celui-ci avait perdu sa femme quinze ans auparavant, ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants. L'héritier soupçonnait que Tsuchi les voyait un peu comme les fils qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Ils travaillaient dur, ne rechignaient pas à la tâche, les journées étaient longues, mais Sasuke ne regrettait certainement pas d'épauler cet homme bon. Qui les aidait sans même rien savoir de leur passé. Après tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait vraiment perdu la foi en l'être humain en général, à la seule exception de Naruto. Mais Tsuchi avait réussi silencieusement à faire partit de cette catégorie. L'homme ne parlait jamais pour rien dire, travaillait aussi fort qu'eux, sinon plus, et en aucune façon, il ne les jugeait. Le soir au souper, les trois travailleurs prenaient place à table pour manger en plus de discuter de leur journée. Ainsi de ce qui restait à faire. Naruto était toujours aussi volubile encore plus souriant qu'auparavant. Si une telle chose était réalisable, il rayonnait de tous les pores de sa peau, il le trouvait de plus en plus beau.

Lorsqu'il embrassait Sasuke, le prenait dans ses bras ou lui disait « je t'aime », Tsuchi les regardait avec affection. Jamais le noiraud n'avait vu du dégoût, de la répulsion ou autre sentiment similaire chez le vieil homme. Sasuke n'était pas naïf, il savait bien qu'à l'extérieur de leur bulle de bonheur, un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient faire face à ce genre de réaction. Donc pour l'instant, l'Uchiha en profitait le plus possible. Naruto bougea dans ses bras, l'homme resserra sa prise sur le blond en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Un sourire paresseux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki, il ouvrit un œil et le bleu de l'océan le regarda avec amour. Le porteur du sharingan avait perdu tout espoir de voir un tel regard diriger vers lui dans les yeux d'une personne après la mort de sa mère et son Clan. Il ferma ses yeux combattant l'émotion de gratitude qui semblait vouloir déborder. Naruto l'embrassa tendrement, son corps chaud le couvrant comme une couverture. Tous les deux avaient découvert les joies de dormir nues. Le blond bougea sensuellement des hanches contre celle du brun, son baiser devint plus exigeant, plus profond. Sasuke répondit avec joie à la demande de son amant, il lui empoigna fermement les fesses pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Les deux hommes gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent. Par respect pour Tsuchi, Sasuke avait l'habitude d'apposer un sceau de silence sur la pièce. Le blondinet accentua la pression de ses hanches en faisait de petits mouvements circulaires en même temps. Le brun sera encore plus fort le fessier de son homme. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Sasuke se retrouva assis sur son amant, celui-ci le regardait au travers de ses paupières mi-closes, sa langue glissant sensuellement sur sa lèvre du bas.

"Sasuke... Prends-moi."

Le noiraud ne se fit pas prier, il attaqua avec une ardeur renouvelée les lèvres de l'homme de sa vie. Une de ses mains glissa vers le bas afin d'empoigner doucement le membre de son amant. Le blond gémit dans sa bouche, les mains tannées s'agrippèrent de nouveau aux fesses rebondit de son amoureux, tentant de créer plus de frictions. Sasuke savait que le matin ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, du moins pas autant qu'il le voudrait pour rendre Naruto tremblant de désir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire durer les préliminaires autant qu'il aimerait. Bon Dieu, voir Naruto tout rouge et suppliant sous lui faisait un effet monstre! Il étendit sa main vers la table de nuit à leur droite pour prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant, qu'il s'était procuré la dernière fois qu'il avait accompagné Tsuchi au village, pour vendre les légumes. Il enduisit généreusement ses doigts avant de présenter son index à l'entrée de son homme. Il appuya légèrement au même moment Naruto leva ses hanches d'un mouvement brusque et son doigt se fit avaler.

"Humm...ouiiii..."

Naruto aimait, lorsqu'il le prenait autant que Sasuke aimait se faire prendre par lui. Ils n'avaient pas d'ordre ou de tour, ils le faisaient comme ça leur chantaient. Ils étaient toujours en accord avec la décision de l'autre. Le noiraud ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt lorsque son amoureux commença à grogner. Il trouva rapidement la boule de bonheur qui faisait que son kitsune émettait des sons de pure délice et qui le rendait complètement dingue.

"S'ke ! Encore !"

Les mains de son amant avaient trouvé refuge dans ses cheveux, les tirant avec force. C'était un peu douloureux, mais agréable en même temps.

"Allez Teme! Je te veux !"

La voix rauque remplie de désir de son blondinet augmenta la pression dans son bas-ventre. Il retira donc délicatement ses doigts et positionna sa verge à l'entrée de Naruto. Celui-ci était si ouvert avec lui, si confiant le regardant avec amour ses cheveux étalés autour de lui comme une couverture d'or. L'émotion qu'il lisait dans le regard azur le rendait toujours humble. L'amour de Naruto ne semblait pas connaître de frontières, de limites. Et Sasuke savait que son amour pour son kitsune était aussi fort et puissant. Il s'enfonça d'un seul mouvement, mais en douceur jusqu'à la garde. L'Uchiha leva les yeux pour capter le regard bleu une fois leur regard accroché, il commença ses mouvements de va et viens. Une des mains de Naruto vint se poser sur sa joue gauche, celui-ci essuya de son pouce une larme que Sasuke n'avait pas réalisée qu'elle coulait. Ces mouvements prirent de l'ampleur, de la vitesse et les jambes de son blond virent l'encercler encore plus fort, augmentant la profondeur de la pénétration. Les deux ninjas étaient couverts de sueur, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Sasuke se pencha pour embrasser passionnément son kitsune, celui-ci empoigna son érection et tenta de coordonner ses gestes avec les coups de butoir de son amoureux.

"Naru...Je..."

"Hnngg...Moi...aussi."

Les deux éjaculèrent au même moment, Sasuke se laissa tomber légèrement sur son amoureux. Celui-ci laissa retomber ses jambes et conserva ses bras autour du cou de son brun. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, écoutant la vie autour de la fermette prendre place. Le bêlement des chèvres, le caquètement des poules ainsi que le premier cocorico de la journée du coq. Ils se regardèrent tendrement échangeant un nouveau baiser avant que Sasuke se retire délicatement. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de garder un seau d'eau propre dans leur chambre pour ne pas avoir à sortir cul nu de leur chambre pour se nettoyer. Le brun, pris un linge et le mouilla. Il retourna vers Naruto qui le regardait les yeux brillants, il lui nettoya le ventre et ensuite la raie de ses fesses et l'embrassa une autre fois. L'Uchiha se passa ensuite rapidement le linge sur lui avant d'aller vers la commode pour prendre son linge de la journée ainsi que celui de Naruto. Le blondinet se leva du lit empoigna le linge et les deux hommes s'habillèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ou l'odeur du café les attendait.

"Bon matin Tsuchi-san !"

La voix enjouée de Naruto faisait toujours sourire l'homme. Celui-ci mentirait s'il disait regretter avoir accepté la demande de ces deux-là pour les héberger durant deux mois. Non seulement leurs aides étaient précieuses, ils travaillaient bien. Mais les deux ninjas étaient des hommes bons, leur amour était si beau à voir grandir et s'épanouir. Tsuchi n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi Sasuke devrait être jugé à son retour de leur village, et honnêtement, il s'en foutait. L'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître ici, était un homme bien, silencieux avec un regard hanté. Mais lorsque Sasuke regardait le petit rayon de soleil qui travaillait avec eux, son regard reprenait vie. Le fermier était heureux de pouvoir les aider à solidifier leur lien, car il était persuadé que ceux-ci étaient des âmes-sœurs. Leur amour était si pur, si beau qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

"Bon matin à vous deux."

Ils mangèrent avec appétit encore une fois Naruto mangea beaucoup. Le fermier se demandait où le jeune homme pouvait bien mettre toute cette nourriture. La voix du blond était la seule chose qu'on entendait autour de la table. Celui-ci parlait de tout et de rien heureux d'être ici. Il riait souvent, donnait de baiser rapide à son amoureux, et continuait à parler de projets aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. À l'intérieur de la maisonnette, ils n'utilisaient pas leurs Henge, ils l'activaient seulement avant de sortir pour travailler à l'extérieur.

Tsuchi leur avait rapporté un soir, après son retour d'une visite au village, que certains voyageurs avaient croisé un groupe de trois shinobis. Ceux-ci recherchaient deux ninjas et montraient des portraits. Mais les voyageurs provenaient du Nord, donc le duo ne s'inquiétait pas autre mesure. De toute façon, avec leur henge ainsi que leur chakra masqué, il était peu probable qu'ils se fassent reconnaître par qui que ce soit. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux jeunes hommes firent rapidement la vaisselle pendant que Tsuchi allait s'occuper des animaux. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, les deux shinobis utilisèrent leur jutsu et allèrent rejoindre le fermier à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui était une journée de récolte, ils devaient ramasser toutes les carottes qui étaient prêtes. Ils se séparèrent le grand champ en trois et ils se mirent au travail. La matinée s'achevait rapidement, le soleil était presque à son zénith. La chaleur se faisait sentir, Naruto se sentait un peu étourdi. Mais ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure dans quelques minutes, ils iraient manger à l'ombre, il pourrait se rafraîchir et boire de l'eau. Environ quinze minutes plus tard comme de fait, Tsuchi les appela pour le repas. Le blondinet se leva avec difficulté, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Alors il tenta de secouer sa tête, mais cela empira la situation tout d'un coup, il ne se sentit vraiment pas bien.

"Sas..."

Il essaya de se retourner afin d'appeler son amant, ou du moins attirer son attention, mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il se sentit partir et tout devint noir. De l'autre côté du champ, Sasuke tourna la tête vers son amoureux, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci était si silencieux, et pas déjà en train de courir pour aller manger. Il le vit tomber durement au sol.

"Tsuchi !"

Il hurla le nom de l'homme en courant vers son amoureux immobile au sol. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, que se passait-il ? Naruto n'était jamais malade, Kurama l'avait toujours gardé en pleine santé. Dire qu'il était inquiet était un euphémisme, il était au bord de la panique, de l'attaque cardiaque. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son soleil, son univers. Une fois auprès de Naruto, celui-ci était toujours inconscient, il était blême et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Le fermier apparut près de lui. Ils prirent chacun les extrémités du blondinet et l'apportèrent du grand pommier qui était près de la maison. Tsuchi disparut à l'intérieur avant de revenir avec un linge trempé d'eau froide et le posa doucement sur le front de celui-ci. Les deux hommes se regardèrent impuissants, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Pardon ? Je suis désolé, mais j'ai entendu crier, je peux peut-être vous aider ?"

Sasuke arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre contenance et se tourna vers la voix ainsi que le visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Devant lui se tenait Sakura, et elle n'était pas seule. La kunoichi était accompagnée de Shikamaru et de l'artiste ninja, Saï s'il se rappelait correctement. Malheur, que se passerait-il si le henge de Naruto disparaissait suite à son malaise ? Celui-ci ne voudrait pas que Sasuke combatte ses camarades.

"Merci mademoiselle, c'est ma fille. Elle s'est évanouie pendant que nous travaillons aux champs."

La voix calme, tranquille quoiqu'un peu inquiète de Tsuchi, le sorti de ses réflexions. Il sourit à l'homme, le plus important pour le moment, c'était Naruto. Ensuite, il verrait le moment venu.

"A-t-elle bien mangé ce matin ?"

La kunoichi déjà en mode médecin, s'était approchée de la forme immobile de Naruto en femme.

"Oh oui, Ishi-Sama. Elle mange énormément depuis quelques semaines. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas prise de poids."

On discernait clairement l'affection du fermier, rien qu'avec la manière donc il parlait de sa fille. La jeune femme ausculta rapidement la forme immobile. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes face à elle pour ensuite s'arrêter sur Sasuke.

"Êtes-vous le conjoint de mademoiselle ?"

Il hocha simplement la tête, il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment.

"Mon beau-fils ne parle pas beaucoup, vous l'excuserez."

"Eh bien..."

Elle le regarda franchement, il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle attendait son prénom.

"Hiryû et ma femme s'appelle Taiyô."

"Eh bien Hiryû-san, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle, vous allez être père."

À ces mots, Sasuke perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur son visage. Tsuchi regardait la médique-nin comme-ci elle était complètement cinglée.

"Hum...Ishi-Sama, c'est impossible. Ma fille ne peut pas concevoir d'enfants."

Sakura regarda les deux hommes face à elle, ainsi que la femme immobile à terre. Les deux semblaient réellement sous le choc, mais il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Elle tenta de prendre la main de l'époux pour le rassurer, mais celui-ci se leva brusquement passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Avant de s'éloigner vers les champs au fond de la propriété. Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle tourna un regard vers le fermier.

"Je...C'est impossible, elle...Elle ne peut pas concevoir."

Saï pris sur lui et alla près du puits pour prendre de l'eau pour l'homme clairement sous le choc et lui apporta le verre. Tsuchi le prit sans un mot et l'avala d'une seule traite. Au même moment, la forme au sol commença à remuer. Le fermier se mit immédiatement à genoux à ses côtés. Il ne fallait pas que celui-ci perdre sa transformation devant ses trois ninjas. Ils avaient convenu ensemble que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils utilisaient leurs vrais prénoms. Mais s'ils avaient des doutes ou de la compagnie, les prénoms qu'ils s'étaient appropriés devaient être utilisés.

"Doucement, Taiyô, tu as eu un malaise. L'Ishi-Sama ici présente est venue nous donner un coup de main."

Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre légèrement sous sa main, avant que celui-ci ouvre complètement les yeux. Il chercha le regard de Tsuchi en premier avant de demander.

"Où est Hiryû ?"

"Il est au champ. Cette jeune femme nous a appris une nouvelle plutôt surprenante. Ton mari a eu besoin d'espace."

La forme féminine de Naruto se tourna lentement vers sa plus vieille amie. Celle-ci le regardait avec bienveillance un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua aussi Saï ainsi que Shikamaru qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait et observait la scène. Il se devait de rester calme ainsi que maintenir son henge. Tout en gardant son chakra masqué, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il croiserait par hasard ses amis ,et coéquipier ici chez Tsuchi. En prenant appui sur le fermier, il se releva doucement, toujours un peu étourdi. Mais il se sentait un peu mieux et avait faim.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Taiyô-San ?"

"Heu... Un peu étourdi, j'ai faim aussi. Mais qu'avez-vous dit à Hiryû ?"

Sakura invita la jeune femme à prendre place sur une des chaises en bois qui étaient présentes sous le pommier. Elle lui prit doucement la main dans la sienne.

"J'ai appris à votre mari ainsi que votre père que vous étiez enceinte, Taiyô-San."

Le visage de celle-ci devint blanc comme neige, la kunoichi s'approcha vivement pour l'attraper si jamais elle perdait encore connaissance. Mais la jeune fermière ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard, elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

"Mais c'est impossible, vous devez avoir fait erreur."

La médique-nin observa l'homme et sa fille, ils semblaient si désemparés par une si bonne nouvelle. Sakura en déduit qu'on leur avait probablement mentionné plusieurs fois qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants.

"Je vous promets que je ne fais pas erreur. Mon examen m'a bel et bien présenté un fœtus d'environ 5 semaines. Vous allez être maman Taiyô-San."

Sakura avait tenté de mettre le plus de bonheur et de jovialité dans sa voix pour apaiser la future mère. La ninja se releva pour laisser de l'espace aux membres de la famille et retourna auprès de ses compagnons de voyage. Ils s'entretinrent à voix basse de leur retour à Konoha les mains vides. Tsunade ne serait pas contente, mais ils avaient cherché Yu no Kuni de fond en comble. Ils étaient en route pour leur village lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le jeune homme crier le nom de son beau-père, et Sakura avait voulu aider si possible.

"On pourrait leur demander s'ils ont vu Naruto et Sasuke, leur ferme est très bien situé."

Shikamaru avait proposé, en regardant le père et la fille discuter vivement ensemble. Il était clair que cette grossesse était totalement imprévue et même entièrement improbable s'il se fiait aux réactions des trois fermiers. Le génie sortit de sa poche les portraits des deux fugitifs en les tendant à Sakura avec un demi-sourire.

"Tu as déjà brisé la glace."

Sakura saisit les dessins en tirant la langue à son capitaine, elle retourna auprès des deux fermiers.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Mais mes compagnons et moi sommes à la recherche de nos amis, les avez-vous vus ?"

Elle leur tendit les deux portraits, la jeune fille prit le portrait de Naruto d'une main tremblante. Le regarda rapidement avant de le tendre à son père. Ensuite, elle prit celui de Sasuke, et Taiyô observa celui-ci un peu plus longuement avant de secouer la tête et de le donner à son père.

"Désolé, Ishi-Sama je ne l'ai ais pas vu. Otosan ?"

"Non, j'avais entendu parler d'eux au Marché. Un voyageur mentionnait que trois shinobis recherchaient deux des leurs. Mais désolé, je ne les ai pas vus."

L'homme se leva avant de redonner à Sakura les portraits.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Par contre, je vous remercie pour votre aide avec de ma fille."

"Aucun problème. Taiyô-San?"

La jeune fille leva un regard larmoyant vers elle.

"Il sera important de ne pas travailler trop aux champs ainsi que d'écouter votre corps. Toujours manger à votre faim et boire copieusement. Trouver vous un bon Ishi car il va vous falloir des comprimés pour votre grossesse."

Sakura voulut prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras tant celle-ci avait l'air désemparée et son mari qui avait subitement disparu. Son père au moins, semblait décider à la supporter, peu importe ce qui viendrait. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire au visage et une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa fille. Ce fut lui qui répondit.

"Je vous remercie encore une fois de votre aide. Je vais m'assurer que Taiyô fasse attention et qu'elle ne pousse pas trop."

Les trois shinobis saluèrent le duo avant de retourner sur la route et disparaître aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Tsuchi prit Naruto par les épaules pour l'emmener à l'intérieur au frais de la maison. Celui-ci semblait encore être sur le point de perdre connaissance. Une fois à l'intérieur, il aida Naruto à monter à l'étage, celui-ci annula son henge par la même occasion. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre, il se sentait complètement perdu, comment était-ce possible ? Il était un homme et les hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Et Sasuke ? Il était où ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il les laissa couler sur ses joues librement. Tsuchi l'aida à se coucher dans leur lit non fait, et il le couvrit de la mince couverture.

"Repose-toi, Naruto. Je vais parler avec Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever du lit, la poigne solide du blondinet l'en empêcha. Il tourna son regard vers le beau regard bleu couvert de larmes. Il avait envie de retrouver le noiraud et de lui ficher une raclée pour oser faire pleurer ce petit rayon de soleil.

"Je... Je ne te dégoûte pas ?"

La voix brisée de Naruto lui brisa le cœur. Il se rassit près de lui et sans réfléchir l'embrassa sur le front, comme il l'aurait fait avec son propre fils.

"Bien sûr que non ! Ne dis pas de telles sottises, je suis très surpris, ça c'est sûr, je ne pense pas la chose possible. Dégoûter ? Jamais ! Ce qui vous arrive est un vrai miracle, ça réchauffe mon cœur de vieil homme de savoir que votre amour prendra vie. Repose-toi, je ne serai pas loin."

Le jinchûriki l'observa un moment avant de relâcher son bras, il ferma les yeux pour ensuite se coucher en boule dans le lit. Son corps pris de soubresaut par les pleurs silencieux qui se dégageait de lui. Tsuchi le regarda un moment avant de sortir de la chambre sans fermer derrière lui. Il allait retrouver Sasuke et il lui dirait sa façon de penser ninja ou pas. Une fois au bas de l'escalier, il allait sortir lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Sasuke était assis seul à la table, la tête entre ses mains, son henge annulé.

"Comment crois-tu qu'il vas ? Il se réveille, la jeune fille lui apprend la nouvelle, et tu n'es nulle part. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a demandé ?"

L'homme tentait de garder sa voix basse pour ne pas alerter Naruto, mais il tremblait de colère;

"Naruto m'a demandé s'il me dégoûtait !"

La tête de Sasuke se releva brusquement à cette déclaration, et pour la première fois, Tsuchi aperçut le sharingan. Mais il n'eût pas peur de l'homme face à lui. Il garda le contact visuel en s'approchant de celui-ci, en prenant place sur la chaise à ses côtés.

"Que lui as-tu répondu ?"

"Que non ! Quelle question idiote ! Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, mais je qualifie ceci d'un petit miracle pour vous deux."

Le sharingan disparu, Tsuchi vit encore toute la souffrance, la peur dans le regard noir sans fond du jeune homme. Il ne connaissait quasiment rien de lui, Naruto avait parlé de son enfance difficile, de son rêve de devenir Hokage, et ainsi que de son amour sans limite qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. L'Uchiha avait peu parlé de lui, il avait mentionné qu'il était orphelin comme son amoureux. Qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble avant que celui-ci n'abandonne son village. Tsuchi n'avait jamais posé de questions, ce n'était pas de ses affaires et si jamais l'homme voulait lui en parler, eh bien, il écouterait. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant un moment jusqu'à ce que le fermier parle de nouveau.

"Pourquoi est-tu parti ainsi ?"

Le nukenin soupira longuement par le nez gardant toujours la tête baissée,

"J'ai eu peur Tsuchi, ma famille... Ma famille est maudite. Si j'amène un enfant dans ce monde, je le condamne à une vie faite de misère, tristesse, haine et colère."

La voix du ninja se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, le fermier osa faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé auparavant. Et il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. L'Uchiha se tendit dans ses bras Tsuchi cru qu'il allait le repousser, mais finalement l'homme se laissa aller et il pleura. De gros sanglots, qui semblaient douloureux sortir de son corps. Sasuke était secoué de toutes parts et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche brisa le cœur du vieil homme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien, au lieu de quoi, il le berça comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment, le fermier respectant le craquage de l'homme entre ses bras. N'osant pas bouger et à peine respire. Finalement, Sasuke s'extirpa tranquillement des bras de l'homme, il était quelque peu honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Par contre, il savait que Tsuchi ne le jugerait pas et s'il ne disait rien, celui-ci ne lui poserait aucune question. Le vieil homme se leva de table pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisinière afin de leur préparer du thé. Il chantonnait doucement à voix basse. Ce fut à cet instant que Sasuke décida qu'il lui dirait tout sans rien cacher. Il se fit la promesse de ne jamais l'éliminer de leur vie, le laisser faire partie de celle-ci et celle de leur enfant Tsuchi serait le grand-père pour ce bébé miracle. Lorsque Tsuchi reprit sa place à ses côtés en lui tendant sa tasse de thé, il le remercia d'un simple signe de tête. Il prit une gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage, il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne.

"Tsuchi, je vais... Vous expliquez mes craintes."

Alors il commença son histoire, il parla à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre entendre son histoire. Il commença sa première rencontre avec Naruto, l'explication de sa mère par rapport au rejet que le blondinet subissait au quotidien. Le massacre de son Clan par son frère, sa tentative d'éliminer Naruto hors de sa vie et finalement sa fuite du village. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Orochimaru, ce qu'il avait voulu faire, et comment il avait failli par deux fois tuer son amoureux. À ce moment-là, il dut cesser de parler pour prendre une gorgée de son thé froid pour reprendre contenance, il pleurait encore. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas avoir autant pleuré dans sa vie, mais il se sentait libéré et finalement en paix. Il avait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Comme il l'avait deviné, Tsuchi ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. L'écoutant patiemment lui montrant son soutien en des gestes de réconfortant, lorsqu'il sentait que Sasuke en avait de besoin. L'Uchiha parla longtemps, il vida son cœur de toute l'amertume, la colère et le ressentiment qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était un jeune enfant. Enfin, il termina son récit lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua à quel point la journée était avancée.

"Oh, Tsuchi, je suis désolé, j'ai trop parlé. Nous n'avons pratiquement rien accompli aujourd'hui."

Sasuke se leva précipitamment, voulant se diriger vers l'extérieur, mais la main ferme du fermier l'en empêcha et le fit se rasseoir.

"Du calme, jeune homme. Les carottes peuvent bien attendre une journée de plus. Je vais m'occuper des animaux, toi va voir Naruto, il a besoin de toi."

Le noiraud se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les escaliers puis monta les marches lentement. Une fois en haut, il hésita sur le pas de la porte que Tsuchi avait laissée entrouverte. Naruto était toujours couché en boule sous la couverture. Il ne bougeait pas, l'Uchiha respira un bon coup avant d'entrer. Il s'avança précautionneusement vers le lit, il y prit place le dos de son amoureux, lui faisait face. Alors il déposa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

"Naruto... Naruto ? Réveille-toi."

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais il sut qu'il ne dormait pas, juste au rythme de sa respiration. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder.

"Naru... Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû être là pour toi."

Sans crier gare, le blond se tourna vers lui, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Sasuke se détesta d'avoir encore une fois fait pleurer son kitsune. Il s'avança automatiquement vers le blond pour l'enlacer tendrement et embrasser ses yeux.

"Tu es fâché ?"

La voix cassée de son amour lui brisa le cœur. Il le sera encore plus fort dans ses bras.

"Jamais ! C'est juste... J'ai la trouille, je suis mort de peur."

Le blond le regarda incrédule, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"Peur ? Mais de quoi ?"

"Ma famille est maudite Naruto ! Que vais-je pouvoir faire pour protéger cet enfant ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu."

L'émotion lui brisa la voix, ce fut au tour du blond de prendre son amoureux dans ses bras.

"Shh... On sera là pour le protéger ensemble, rien ne lui arrivera."

Les deux hommes se laissèrent aller dans le lit, Naruto fit de la place pour que Sasuke puisse se coucher confortablement à ses côtés. Une fois ceci fait, le noiraud se tourna pour pouvoir mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de son blondinet et encercler sa taille de son bras. Le jinchûriki le prit aussi dans ses bras embrassant à son tour son front.

"Tant qu'on reste ensemble, cet enfant sera protégé."

La voix du blond était pleine d'optimistes et de confiance. Sasuke sut alors que tout ne serait pas parfait. Mais son homme avait raison ensemble, ils pourraient tout vaincre sur leur chemin. Et puis pouvoir avoir une famille avec cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout était un vrai miracle. Sérieusement, son amant ne pouvait vraiment rien faire comme les autres. Il n'était pas le ninja le plus imprévisible pour rien. Kami, sa vie ne faisait que commencer mais Sasuke savait déjà qu'avec Naruto, chaque jour serait un vrai bonheur. Malgré qu'il avait appris que la vie n'était ni noire ni blanche, mais faite de tout un panel de couleur. Dont il n'avait pas encore expérimenté la moitié et seul son blond pourrait le lui faire découvrir.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zekka konzetsu no in = sceau maudit d'éradication de la langue
> 
> Shimo no Kuni= Pays du Gel
> 
> Matatabi/ Nibi no Bakeneko -Le monstre chat à deux queues
> 
> Taki no Kuni= Pays de la cascade

**_Konoha. Bureau de Tsunade. 4 jours plus tard_ **

Shikamaru, Sakura et Saï se tenaient face à leur Hokage, la tête basse et les mains dernières leur dos. Ils venaient à peine de revenir de leur mission qui avait duré près d'un mois et demi. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la trace ni de Naruto ni de Sasuke. Ils avaient cherché les trois pays de fond en comble, mais rien, aucune découverte et aucune trace. Les jeunes hommes avaient complètement disparu. Shizune se tenait un peu en retrait de son amie, prête à intervenir si celle-ci se décidait à fracasser de nouveau une fois son bureau. Étrangement, la femme blonde n'avait pas crié ni même tenté de briser son bureau d'un coup-de-poing, cela inquiéta quelque peu son assistante. L'Hokage n'était pas reconnu pour son tempérament placide, Shizune se demanda si Tsunade n'était pas sous le choc ou quelque chose du genre. Mais finalement, cinq minutes après l'arrivée des trois shinobis, la femme blonde se leva tranquillement de sa chaise. Pour ensuite se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait une vue splendide sur le Mont Hokages. Ils l'entendirent tous soupirer longuement avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole;

"Aller vous reposer vous trois. Je veux votre rapport écrit demain avant l'heure du déjeuner. Merci de votre bon travail."

La voix calme ne contenant presque aucune intonation de leur Hokage les surprirent. Sakura voulut s'avancer pour parler avec son sensei, mais Saï lui pris la main en secouant la tête. Alors les trois ninjas saluèrent leur dirigeante avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Tsunade retourna sur sa chaise avant de se laissa aller en fermant les yeux, qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Le Conseil la harcelait pratiquement tous les jours pour savoir où se trouvait le nukenin. La blonde n'avait plus rien à leur donner comme excuse, son meilleur trio n'avait rien trouvé. Kakashi avait fait une deuxième sortie avec sa meute de ninken, et ceux-ci avaient perdu la trace une deuxième fois au sud de Shimo no Kuni. Le ninja copieur était revenu bredouille la veille au milieu de la nuit, il l'avait réveillée pour lui annoncer la nouvelle épouvantable. Shizune avait dû faire venir un homme pour réparer la porte qu'elle avait détruite dans un accès de colère. Maintenant, Tsunade ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire au Conseil qu'elle avait perdu la trace de Sasuke ainsi que de Naruto. Tsunade s'en voulut d'avoir mis sa confiance en Naruto. Surtout lorsque ça concernait l'Uchiha, le blondinet n'agissait jamais logiquement lorsque ça touchait l'héritier. La blonde ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent sur les billes noires de son amie, elle y vit la même inquiétude qu'elle.

"Honnêtement, Shizune que vais-je faire ? Je ne posséderai pas d'autre choix que d'annoncer au Conseil que j'ai perdu deux ninjas. Et pas n'importe lesquels, non, ceux qui à eux deux pourraient détruire le monde shinobi"

La voix de l'Hokage était ténue tant celle-ci était fatiguée au bout du rouleau. Elle avait voulu protéger le blondinet qu'elle aimait autant que s'il était son propre enfant. En bout du compte son cœur ne serait pas ménagé. Le jinchûriki n'avait pas pensé aux répercussions que ses actions auraient sur elle et sur Konoha. D'après les explications de Kakashi, les deux hommes seraient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ceci avait eu beaucoup de sens une fois mis dans le contexte. Naruto avait toujours été attaché à Sasuke, s'en était quasi viscérale dans son cas. Comme s'il avait toujours su inconsciemment que l'homme aux cheveux de jais serait une personne importante dans sa vie. Dans un autre sens, elle ne savait pas la façon de penser que le noiraud avait eu, elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas côtoyé. Mais de ce que les gens disait de lui, il était l'exact opposé de Naruto. Tsunade tenta réellement de se mettre à la place de son blondinet, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

La blonde avait chéri Dan de tout son cœur, mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait été aussi loin que Naruto. Elle savait que le blond était un extrémiste dans ses sentiments ainsi que dans les actions qu'il portait, Sasuke n'était pas différent du reste. La journée approchait de sa fin, Tsunade aurait comme d'habitude, la visite de Danzô. Un goût de bile lui monta à la gorge, cet homme la dégoûtait. Tout ce qui se dégageait de lui sonnait faux, ainsi que la traîtrise. Malgré qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait, c'était son ressenti. Tsunade avait tenté d'en discuter avec Saï depuis que celui-ci avait joint l'équipe 7, il lui avait alors montrer le sceau placé sur sa langue " zekka kokzentsu no in ". Cela avait renforcé sa méfiance vis-à-vis de l'homme, Saï lui avait expliqué que tous les membres de l'ANBU Racines détenaient ce sceau placé sur eux.

"On devrait s'accordés le temps d'aller manger un morceau ainsi que de changer d'air. Ça nous fera du bien à toutes les deux."

Son assistante avait sans cesse des idées brillantes, celle-ci en représentait sa meilleure de la journée. Tsunade réalisa à quel point elle avait faim.

"Allons-y, je meurs de faim."

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la sortie rapidement. Elles ne voulaient surtout pas se faire intercepter par qui que ce soit avant de rejoindre leur restaurant. Une fois hors de la Tour, Tsunade prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. En profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. C'est ainsi qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était exténuée ainsi qu'une réelle faim de loup. Shizume déposa légèrement sa main sur son épaule gauche, Tsunade ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Elles n'allèrent pas loin, dans un restaurant modeste qui avait des onigiris que Tsunade adorait. Les deux femmes prirent place et commandèrent rapidement.

"Tsunade, on pourrait tous simplement dire au Conseil que Naruto a eu des problèmes avec Sas..."

"Non." La blonde interrompit son amie.

"Naruto ne voudrait pas ajouter un méfait de plus à la liste des crimes que Konoha reproche déjà à l'Uchiha."

La femme aux cheveux noirs soupira fortement par le nez, avant de déposer un peu trop fort sa tasse de thé sur la table.

"Tsunade. Je sais à quel point tu aimes Naruto, mais je trouve que tu exagères. Bon sang, tu es Hokage ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à le protéger de lui-même."

Shizune n'avait pas élevé la voix, au contraire, elle l'avait même baissé, mais les mots frappèrent durement la blonde. Chaque vérité assénée dans cette phrase fut comme une gifle reçue à pleine force. L'Hokage abaissa la tête sur son assiette à peine entamée, elle repoussa celle-ci, la blonde n'avait plus faim. Comme à son habitude, son amie et assistante lui avait ouvert les yeux pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Tsunade ne voulait pas mettre le blond dans de mauvais draps et ainsi perdre son affection. Mais en même temps, c'est lui qui en avait ouvert la porte en prenant ses " vacances " avec un nukenin. Naruto devrait apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir, et malheureusement, il l'apprendrait à ses dépens. La blonde hocha la tête en relevant le regard vers son assistante ;

"Je dirais au Conseil que j'ai perdu la trace de Naruto et Sasuke."

Énoncer ses paroles lui mit un mauvais goût amer dans la bouche, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Naruto avait tiré trop longtemps sur la corde et elle venait de briser. Avec de la chance, le Conseil n'aurait pas plus de chance qu'elle pour retrouver le duo, et ceux-ci reviendraient d'eux même, rapidement. Elle ricana pour elle-même, le jinchûriki prendrait jusqu'à la dernière journée qu'elle lui avait accordée avant de revenir au village. Shizune se leva pour payer Tsunade la suivit attentivement, et elles retournèrent au bureau le cœur un peu plus lourd. À peine de retour dans le bureau de l'Hokage, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sans avoir même frappé pour annoncer sa présence, Danzô entra dans la pièce. Tsunade roula des yeux, elle détestait avoir à discuter avec cet homme. Mais les deux autres membres Homura et Koharu lui laissait le champ libre.

"Tsunade-Sama."

Même lorsqu'il utilisait son terme honorifique, elle sentait le mépris de sa voix. Par contre, c'était réciproque lorsqu'elle lui parlait donc en bout du compte, elle s'en fichait.

"Danzô."

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence, aucun des deux ne voulait baisser le regard avant l'autre. Tsunade détestait perdre peu importe la situation, alors elle tint bon. Finalement, l'homme baissa le regard en premier en sera son poing gauche, elle sourit discrètement secrètement contente de sa victoire.

"Que voulez-vous Danzô ?"

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'introduire un grain de taquinerie dans sa voix en énonçant sa question.

"Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Ou se trouve Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha ? À moins que l'Uzumaki n'a pas réellement réussi à convaincre Sasuke de revenir à Konoha. Peut-être que notre jinchûriki vous a menti en disant avoir réussi."

L'Hokage bondit sur ses pieds, écrasant durement sa main sur son bureau. Celui-ci émit un son de protestation, mais il ne se brisa pas.

"Naruto nous a dit qu'il avait réussi alors c'est qu'il a réussi. Cet enfant ne sait pas mentir." ' Contrairement à certaines personnes' pensa-t-elle.

L'homme devant elle ne réagit pas à son explosion d'émotion, il leva tout simplement un sourcil.

"Alors où est-il ?"

Elle ne voulait réellement pas lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas. Mais au point où elle en était, Tsunade savait qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

Le visage sans expression de Danzô se colora légèrement, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour ensuite se refermer et il l'ouvrit à nouveau

"Vous ne savez pas où se trouve le jinchûriki de Konoha ainsi que le nukenin ?"

Tsunade aurait ri de l'expression de l'homme, si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse. Il était rare de voir celui-ci perdre contenance. Elle croisa ses bras sur son imposante poitrine en relevant quelque peu le menton ;

"En effet, j'ai perdu sa trace voilà quelques semaines."

"Quelques semaines ?"

La voix de Danzô avait pris une tonalité dangereusement basse. L'Hokage remarqua naturellement son poing droit fermé et quelque peu tremblant. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait bien voulu la faire disparaître à cet instant même. Alors Tsunade se rassis dans sa chaise avant de sortir des parchemins et commença à écrire. L'homme devant elle la dévisagea durement avant de reprendre la parole.

"Très bien. Alors j'exige que vous fassiez parvenir les transcriptions des missions des ninjas qui sont allés à leur recherche. J'ose imaginer que vous avez envoyé au moins une équipe sur le terrain ?"

Tsunade ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'accordant le temps de terminer la phrase qu'elle était en train d'écrire pour ensuite se tourner vers son assistante.

"Shizune, peux-tu procurer les documents à Danzô s'il te plaît ?"

Sa collègue hocha simplement la tête avant d'aller dans la pièce adjacente pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre parchemins. Elle les donna sans ménagement à l'homme qui était toujours présent dans le bureau sans le regarder. Celui-ci quitta le bureau sans rien n'ajouter en ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

"Crois-tu qu'il sera en mesure de retrouver Naruto ?"

La voix de Shizune ne masquait pas son inquiétude. Elle savait que rien de bon ne sortirait pas de la situation si c'était cet homme qui retrouvait le duo en premier.

"Je ne crois pas. On avait trois de nos meilleurs ninjas et ceux-ci n'ont pas été en mesure de le faire. Ainsi que Kakashi et sa meute, je ne suis pas trop inquiète."

Elle se releva de son bureau pour se rendre de nouveau à sa fenêtre.

"Avec de la chance, Naruto et Sasuke seront de retour bientôt. Selon les vacances de celui-ci, il lui reste une semaine et demie. Il va être ici à temps, Naruto sait qu'il doit revenir à la date limite."

Les deux femmes continuèrent d'observer le soleil se coucher sur le Mont Hokages. Les deux pensaient au blond en espérant fortement que celui-ci respecterait le délai accordé. Ainsi à son retour, il serait plus commode de jouer avec les cartes en main. Tsunade se devait quand même de s'assurer que rien n'arrive à son petit soleil. Il est vrai qu'elle y était peut-être trop attachée, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion avec l'Uchiha. Elle se devait de s'assurer que celui-ci ne se jouait pas de son fils adoptif, c'était malheureusement une possibilité qu'elle devait garder en tête. Si Sasuke désirait réellement son pardon ainsi que de réintégrer Konoha, il devrait faire ses preuves à ses yeux pour qu'elle l'autorise à rester auprès de Naruto. Même si celui-ci ne lui adressait plus la parole après elle était prête à prendre ce risque. Il n'était pas question que quiconque prenne avantage du bon cœur de Naruto. Tsunade ne le permettrait en aucun cas, il faudrait lui passer sur le corps Uchiha ou pas.

* * *

_**Repères de l'Akastsuki. 6 jours après l'arrivé d'Orochimaru.** _

Orochimaru en avait marre de tourner en rond et perdre un temps précieux et le pire là-dedans était les jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à convaincre Kisame afin de faire des combats quotidiens. Il avait accepté pour "tuer le temps", avait-il dit. En plus, Itachi le surveillait toujours de loin, son partenaire Kisame semblait faire la même chose si jamais l'Uchiha n'était pas dans les environs. Il se réinstalla au bureau qu'il avait eu l'autorisation d'utiliser pour continuer à travailler sur un nouveau jutsu. Qui pourrait contourner n'importe quelle attaque visuelle des Uchiha. Par contre, ça n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait et être pris au piège ici faisait en sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas "tester" ses jutsus sur ses cobayes. Il soupira irriter, le sanin tournait en rond et détestait ça. Au moment où le serpent allait lancer un pot de verre rempli d'un mélange inutile, la porte s'ouvrit. Curieux de savoir s'il allait enfin pouvoir aller pouvoir partir pour la capture du Kyûbi. De plus, son corps commençait à se détériorer plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, donc il avait besoin du corps de Sasuke pour prolonger sa vie. Ce ne fut pas Pain qui apparut, ce qui l'irrita, mais il s'approcha malgré tout pour voir qui ces deux-là avaient capturé. Ce fut le corps d'une femme blonde placée sans délicatesse sur l'épaule gauche de Kakuzu. Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce avant de laisser tomber durement au sol la femme inconsciente. Celle-ci ne bougea même pas, l'homme serpent se demanda si elle était déjà morte, mais il remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement. Il tourna son attention vers les deux hommes qui venaient de revenir. Hidan faisait allusion à son Dieu, à quel point celui-ci avait été insatisfait. Car il n'avait pas été en mesure de compléter son rituel, vu que le jinchûriki devait être en vie pour l'extraction du biju. Le sanin mit cette information de côté pour plus tard, alors il devrait capturer le kyûbi et son hôte vivant, ceci compliquerait grandement sa tâche. Orochimaru décida de retourner à son bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau cette fois-ci, Pain entra les mains vides. Il était d'une humeur massacrante qui se dégageait dans toute la grotte, l'air vibrait de pratiquement dû à sa colère. Aucun de nukenin présent sur place ne bougèrent ou émirent un son, attendant que leur chef leur adresse la parole. Quinze minutes se passa dans le silence le plus total, avant que Pain leur adresse finalement la parole.

"Hidan, Kakuzu vous avez réussi à avoir Matatabi/ Nibi no Bakeneko. Excellent travail."

Il marqua une pause en regardant chaque personne sur place avant de reprendre

"Où sont Deidara et Tobi ?"

Ce fut Konan qui répondit à la question. Orochimaru ne l'avait croisé qu'une seule fois. Celle-ci restait la majorité du temps dans une pièce aménagée dans le fond de leur repère.

"Il m'a fait savoir qu'il était en route. Il a réussi à capturer Isobu/ Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

L'homme hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers Orochimaru.

"Demain à la première heure, tu vas quitter pour aller me chercher le Kyûbi."

" Je peux..." Tenta de dire le serpent

"Ne m'interrompt pas ! Comme je disais, demain à la première heure, tu vas aller me récupérer le Kyûbi. Par contre tu ne partiras pas seul. Itachi ainsi que Kisame vont t'escorter en retour, ton garde du corps restera ici avec nous."

Le sanin haussa les épaules, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait avec les jumeaux, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Mais avoir Itachi avec lui risquait d'être un problème si jamais il tentait de prendre possession de Sasuke. Orochimaru savait que son temps était compté car son corps allait l'abandonner bientôt. Il tenta sa chance.

"Est-ce bien judicieux de demander à Itachi de nous accompagner ? Je veux dire..."

"Serpent. Tu es ici, encore vivant, pour la simple raison que tu dis être en mesure de traquer facilement le jinchûriki du renard à neuf queues."

Il se détourna vers les autres;

"Placer la jinchûriki près de la statue du démon hérésiarque. Nous allons débuter l'extraction aussitôt que Deidara arrivera. Cette fois-ci, l'extraction prendra plus de trois jours étant donné qu'Itachi et Kisame seront en route pour capturer le renard."

Une fois cette déclaration faite, il se sépara de son groupe pour ainsi aller rejoindre Konan dans la pièce du fond. Les autres se mirent à faire d'autres activités. Tandis qu'Hidan et Kakuzu apportèrent leur capture près de la statue. Orochimaru était impressionné par tant de pouvoir. Comme il aimerait la posséder peut-être qu'une fois en possession du kyûbi, il serait assez puissant pour vaincre les membres de l'Akatsuki et s'emparer de la statue. Oui, il ferait exactement ça, il pourrait sans problème se débarrasser de Kisame ainsi d'Itachi. Il avait plus d'un jutsu dans sa manche. Oui, demain matin, il attendrait qu'ils aient capturé le kyûbi et tué Sasuke. À ce moment-là, il frapperait, les deux autres hommes ne verraient rien venir. Il ricana doucement, Orochimaru avait un plan et il était persuadé que celui-ci fonctionnerait sans aucun problème. Itachi ne lui causerait pas de surprise. Par contre, Kisame, il ne le connaissait peu, et les combats entre lui et les jumeaux ne lui avait montré que quelques jutsu de base que celui-ci avait utilisés. Il retourna travailler à son jutsu, de toute manière, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit trop de choses à prévoir et préparer.

Kisame regarda autour de lui, tous les autres étaient occupés et chercha des yeux son partenaire. En ne le voyant nulle part dans la caverne immédiate, il se détourna du groupe. Itachi aimait se retrouver seul quelques fois. Ainsi il avait trouvé une sous-grotte un peu plus loin vers la droite de l'entrée principale. Donc lorsque les deux hommes voulaient être seuls ou si Itachi voulait avoir un moment à lui pour réfléchir, il y allait. Kisame s'était toujours assuré que leur "cachette" le demeurait et avait fait en sorte que celle-ci ne soit pas visible par personne d'autre qu'eux. Comme de fait, une fois rendu sur place, il trouva Itachi assis sur une chaise dos à l'entrée. La pièce était presque vide, une vieille table, deux chaises et un matelas à même le sol. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rien d'autre. Il entra sans faire de bruit pour aller déposer sa main doucement sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon;

"Hitode."

Le ton de la voix de Kisame aurait surpris plus d'un, car ceux-ci étaient habitué à sa voix dure et rocailleuse habituelle. Jamais ils n'auraient pas reconnu cette voix douce remplie de tendresse.

"Oui, mon Shībasu ?"

L'homme à la peau bleutée approcha l'autre chaise près de l'homme avant de lui prendre la main, pour ensuite l'attirer délicatement vers lui pour l'embrasser.

"Comment te sens-tu ? Tes yeux ne te font pas trop souffrir ?"

Depuis le premier moment où Kisame avait posé les yeux sur Itachi, sa vie n'avait jamais plus été la même. Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait avec lui après tout, il avait été élevé dans la haine, la colère et les meurtres. Jamais il n'avait connu de l'affection, de la tendresse ou de l'amour. Kisame n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'homme requin avait pensé au début que l'Uchiha l'avait mis dans un genjutsu quelconque pour le contrôler. Mais il avait rapidement mis cette explication de côté car il avait le contrôle total sur ses facultés mentales. Itachi le regardait toujours avec un regard calme, doux, même. Et venant d'un homme qui avait pratiquement tué tout son Clan, était quelque chose de très déstabilisant pour lui.

Mais avec le temps, les voyages et leurs combats, il avait toujours envie de rester avec Itachi. Lorsque Pain avait suggéré de changer les binômes, son cœur avait fait un faux bond dans sa poitrine. Par contre, Itachi avait dit qu'il aimait travailler avec lui, qu'il ne voulait pas changer de partenaire. Cela avait grandement soulagé l'homme bleu. Plus tard, peut-être une semaine, ils avaient eu un combat particulièrement difficile contre un autre groupe de nunekin et Kisame avait été gravement blessé. Alors qu'il croyait sa dernière heure venue, l'homme qui le hantait était apparu à ses côtés. Il avait utilisé ses yeux déjà gravement hypothéqués pour faire disparaître leurs assaillants dans les flammes d'Amaterasu. Kisame avait ensuite perdu connaissance partiellement à cause de la douleur, ainsi que la perte de son sang. Lorsqu'il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux, il était dans une petite chambre dans un village perdu au milieu de Taki no Kuni. Il était étendu dans un lit entièrement nu et couvert de bandages. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de se lever, il avait dû se relaisser tomber sur son oreiller, tant il fut pris de vertige. Au même moment était apparu Itachi vêtu seulement d'un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un simple shirt noir. Celui-ci l'avait observé longuement après avoir fermé la porte, après quelques minutes, il sembla prendre une décision et s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers le lit dans lequel l'homme requin était étendu. Il s'assit à ses côtés, il l'observa encore une fois, sauf que cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que celui-ci approche doucement son visage vers celui de l'homme blessé pour l'embrasser doucement. Kisame cessa de respirer, il regarda les yeux ronds, l'Uchiha, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota. Alors Kisame approcha à son tour son visage du sien et refit ce que l'autre homme avait fait. À ce moment-là, l'homme à la peau bleue compris, il comprenait enfin ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Itachi depuis le début. Il était amoureux d'un autre homme, un autre criminel comme lui, et celui-ci semblait tout du moins attiré par lui.

"Je ne cherche pas un exécutoire physique, Kisame. J'avais juré ne jamais me donner le droit de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais aujourd'hui, après ce combat, j'ai réalisé que je combattais quelque chose, donc je n'avais aucun contrôle. Mon cœur ainsi que le sentiment d'amour que je ressens pour toi."

L'homme s'était repositionné correctement dans le lit du blessé, pour lui laisser de la place ainsi que l'espace pour qu'il puisse le repousser, si jamais il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

"Je...hum... Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais avant que tu m'embrasses. Mais maintenant je sais, malgré que je ne crois pas plus que toi, que j'ai le droit de ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Pas avec tout ce sang sur mes mains, mais mon cœur a depuis longtemps décidé qu'il t'appartenait."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore encore et encore. Ils restèrent une semaine dans cette petite auberge à apprendre comment s'aimer. Ainsi que de se donner les droits de ressentir ces sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas une chose facile ni pour Itachi ni pour Kisame, mais ils avaient réussi à établir une balance. Lors de leur retour, ils avaient continué à agir totalement comme avant, personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit et c'était parfait ainsi.

"Kisame ?"

La voix légèrement inquiète d'Itachi, le ramena au présent. Il sourit doucement avant de se pencher légèrement vers l'avant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

"Désolé, je me rappelais dû moment où on s'est réellement trouvés."

Les deux nukenin se regardèrent tendrement un moment avant qu'Itachi se retira quelque peu.

"Je n'aime pas le fait qu'Orochimaru soit avec nous lorsqu'on retrouvera mon frère."

Kisame reprit la main de l'homme, l'attirant de nouveau vers lui. Cette fois-ci, il s'assura que celui-ci s'assoit sur ses cuisses face à lui.

"Je sais, mais je te l'ai dit. Aussitôt que nous savons à 100 % où se trouve ton frère, je décapite le serpent. Ensuite, nous allons avoir une très longue discussion avec ton cher petit otouto."

L'Uchiha laissa sa tête retombée mollement sur l'épaule de son conjoint. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, et il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien de son œil gauche. Si les choses dégénéraient rapidement avec Orochimaru ou avec Sasuke, il ne savait pas à quel point il pourrait être d'aide. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait, par contre, il se devait de remettre les choses au clair avec son frère. Si celui-ci lui laissait la chance de parler avant de tenter de le tuer.

"Aller, Hitode. Allons-nous reposer un peu, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes autre mesure. Je vais être avec toi, tout se passera bien, fais-moi confiance."

L'homme requin s'était relevé sans aucun effort de la chaise, gardant toujours son amoureux dans ses bras pour ensuite le déposer doucement sur leur lit. Kisame s'étendit auprès d'Itachi aussitôt celui-ci s'enroula autour de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement quelques instants, ensuite l'héritier des Uchiha repositionna sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son shîbasu. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit le bras puissant de celui-ci, l'encerclé pour le garder bien au chaud dans ses bras.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi no Kuni = Pays du Feu
> 
> Yo no Kuni = Pays des Sources Chaudes
> 
> Otouto = Petit frère
> 
> Katon goukakyuu no jutsu = boule de feu
> 
> Taiyô = Soleil
> 
> Hiryû = Dragon de feu
> 
> Enton: Kagutsuchi = Épée flexible avec flamme de Amaterasu
> 
> Katon - Gôryûka no jutsu = Katon - Feu du Dragon Suprême
> 
> Suiton - Suiryûdan no Jutsu = Suiton - Fouet du Dragon Aqueux

**_Repère de l'Akatsuki, le lendemain matin._ **

Itachi ouvrit les yeux, pour le peu de différence que cela faisait. À force d'utiliser ses yeux, il en perdrait l'usage et il s'était résolu son triste sort. Il espérait être en mesure de voir le visage de son frère adulte avant de perdre la vue complètement. L'Uchiha voulait surtout mettre les choses au clair avec Sasuke, il devait lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé dans leur jeunesse. Le pourquoi de ses actions. Itachi ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mourir sans avoir fait la paix avec son petit frère. Lui qui avait droit à la vérité et connaître enfin la paix loin de la haine et la vengeance. Malgré tout, il se doutait bien que Sasuke devait l'avoir trouvée en partie car Naruto était maintenant dans sa vie. Le jeune homme blond aimait réellement son otouto. Il sourit en repensant à toutes ces fois où il les avait observés de loin dans leur interaction. Ces deux jeunes ninjas étaient prédestinés à être ensemble, il en était persuadé. Kisame bougea dans son sommeil, il se retourna sur son côté droit cherchant Itachi lorsqu'il trouva sa main, il l'attira vers lui sans se réveiller. Parfois, les deux hommes avaient encore du mal à accepter le bonheur qu'ils avaient trouvé ensemble. Le binôme ne croyait pas à leur chance. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de discussions à ce sujet, les deux hommes avaient eu leur lot d'actes cruels qui pesaient sur leur conscience, ainsi que les mains tachées de sang.

Il se leva lentement du lit en s'étirant, sentant les os de son dos ainsi que de son cou craquer, il soupira de bien-être. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de la grotte pour aller dans la salle principale afin de garder un œil sur Orochimaru. Itachi détestait cet homme du plus profond de lui-même. Itachi avait vu le départ de Sasuke de Konoha pour aller étudier sous le serpent. Il ne l'avait pas empêché car il savait que ça lui apporterait beaucoup de connaissances qui seraient utiles à son frère. Par contre, il s'était toujours assuré d'avoir un œil sur lui pour être sûr que le sanin n'ait jamais l'occasion de s'en prendre au corps de son otouto. Naturellement, il avait également remarqué que le corps actuel d'Orochimaru commençait à l'abandonner. Même si celui-ci faisait un excellent travail pour le cacher. L'Uchiha observa de loin l'homme qui semblait travailler sur un nouveau jutsu. Itachi se doutait fortement qu'il travaillait afin de trouver un moyen de contourner le pouvoir oculaire des Uchiha. Il ricana pour lui-même car il n'existait aucune possibilité de contrôler le pouvoir des Uchiha. Plusieurs de leurs ennemis avaient tenté par le passé, et aucun d'eux avait réussi. Orochimaru échouerait aussi. Itachi senti Kisame s'approcher lentement de lui, il s'installa à ses côtés. En gardant une distance normale et continuèrent un moment à observer le serpent travailler.

"On part bientôt ?"

Kisame avait parlé à voix basse, il avait hâte de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ainsi, si tout se passait comme prévu, ils auraient peut-être droit à une deuxième chance. L'homme-requin ne voulait pas y accorder trop d'importance pour des raisons évidentes. S'ils réussissaient, ça serait un miracle en soi. Itachi y croyait, lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé pour la première fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant un scénario si improbable. Il avait vu qu'il avait blessé son homme dans son regard presque aveugle. L'Uchiha avait détourné son regard avant de le laisser seul face à lui-même. Et le fier héritier avait disparu durant deux jours. À son retour, il avait agi comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais lorsque Kisame avait tenté de s'excuser et tenter de lui parler, Itachi avait tout simplement fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Ça avait duré ainsi une semaine jusqu'à ce que Kisame se fatigué de cette situation, et il se décida à confronter Itachi. Ils s'étaient battus pour la première fois, des paroles blessantes avaient été lancées d'un côté comme de l'autre. Leur insécurité avait été mise à jour ainsi que leurs craintes mutuelles, la bataille avait été brève mais très dévastatrice. Ils étaient dans un endroit dont Kisame ne se rappelait plus dû nom, mais ils avaient complètement détruit la forêt autour d'eux. Ils avaient fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'excusant mutuellement de leurs réactions. Mais tout avait été dit, et ils repartaient sur des fondations encore plus solides qu'avant. Kisame croyait maintenant dur comme fer au plan que son amoureux avait prévu. Et il s'était promis qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que tout se déroule tel que prévu par Itachi. Finalement, ils s'approchèrent d'Orochimaru, qui finissait de ranger ses affaires. Il se retourna vers les deux nukenins qui l'approchaient. Le sanin fronça les sourcils irrités du retard, il aurait voulu partir deux heures auparavant, mais il ne dit rien et attendit.

"On y va."

Itachi lui parla froidement, se retournant sur pour se diriger vers la porte, accompagné de Kisame, qui le regardait de haut. Les trois hommes quittèrent sans plus de délais le repère pour se mettre en route rapidement. Ils allaient devoir être discrets étant donné que le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre le duo était de passer au travers de Hi no Kuni. Et du coup passé tout près de Konoha. Itachi, lors leur déplacement à très grande vitesse, avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'ils utilisent le mode furtif le plus possible. Kisame avait naturellement accepté, Orochimaru avait seulement haussé les épaules. Les trois hommes voulaient se rendre à leur destination le plus rapidement possible pour différentes raisons. Mais ils avaient au moins ce point commun retrouvé le cadet Uchiha et le jinchûriki. Ils s'arrêtaient peu, lorsqu'ils devaient se reposer, ils faisaient des micros siestes d'une trentaine de minutes, leur temps était très important. Ils devaient être là-bas le plus rapidement possible. Itachi avait presque un besoin viscéral d'être déjà sur place, il était temps de faire la paix avec son frère afin que celui-ci sache la vérité sur tout. Kisame l'avait encouragé lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué son histoire, les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait et son amoureux avait compris l'importance que Sasuke sache la triste histoire derrière tout ça. Pour l'instant tout ce que pouvaient faire les trois hommes étaient de continuer leur avancée rapide et espérer arriver avant que Sasuke et Naruto ne change de place de nouveau.

* * *

**_Yo no Kuni. Fermette de Tsuchi, 2 jours plus tard._ **

"Allez les garçons! Je n'ai pas toute la journée !"

La voix de Tsuchi résonna dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes qui s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine en haut. Ils s'étaient levés pour s'habiller, mais avaient été distraits par le corps nu de l'autre.

"On arrive !"

La voix un peu essoufflée de Naruto résonna vers le bas. Le veille homme secoua la tête découragée et sorti à l'extérieur pour finir de charger la marchandise à vendre dans la charrette. Sasuke lui continua d'embrasser le cou de son amoureux pendant que ses mains lui malaxaient tendrement les fesses, faisant doucement gémir Naruto les yeux clos. Mais finalement Sasuke abandonna son agréable tâche lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour ensuite se refermer.

"On a assez traîné. Tsuchi va avoir chargé tout le chargement à lui seul et je lui avais dit qu'on le ferait."

Naruto lui tira la langue, action très mature, avant de se détourner pour ensuite se pencher très sensuellement pour prendre son pantalon qui était au sol. Donnant ainsi à son homme une très belle vue sur ses magnifiques fesses rondes. Mais l'Uchiha ne tomba pas dans le panneau, au lieu de quoi il lui donna une petite claque sur l'une des fesses.

"Aie ! TEME !"

Par la suite, les deux hommes finirent rapidement de s'habiller. En continuant de s'insulter tendrement, en se volant de petits baisers ici et là. Peu après, ils dévalèrent les escaliers rapidement, prirent chacun un petit pain qui les attendait sur la table de la cuisine pour ensuite sortir rejoindre Tsuchi. Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Tsuchi avait pratiquement terminé de remplir la charrette des sacs de légumes, que les trois hommes devaient vendre aujourd'hui au Marché.

"Je suis désolé Tsuchi. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu fais tout seul."

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules avant de leur faire un clin d'œil. Naruto s'approcha de la remorque, s'apprêtant à la tirer jusqu'au Marché. Celui-ci se trouvait à environ une heure de marche de la fermette. Mais la main ferme de Sasuke l'en empêcha.

"Baka, pas dans ton état. Contente toi d'attirer les clients sur le marché!"

Naruto allait argumenter, mais lorsqu'il regarda Tsuchi, celui-ci secoua doucement la tête, il laissa la place à Sasuke sans rien dire. Le blond insista néanmoins à marcher à ses côtés pour l'aider, si jamais il fatiguait en tirant la charrette à cause du mauvais état de la route. Les trois hommes marchèrent d'un bon pas en discutant de tout et de rien, ils arrivèrent plus tôt que prévu au Marché.

Tous les marchands sur place les saluèrent. Tout le monde voulait dire un bonjour à Taiyô, depuis que Naruto venait avec lui au marché, les affaires de Tsuchi avaient explosé. Même avec son henge de femme, Naruto gardait sa bonhomie, son sourire perpétuel et parlait avec tout le monde. Les clients, ainsi que les autres marchands adoraient leur petite Taiyô. Ils taquinaient sans cesse son mari Hiryû, qu'il devait s'assurer de toujours garder un œil sur sa gentille et magnifique femme. L'homme était plus chaleureux qu'auparavant, mais le regard sérieux de celui-ci était toujours présent. Donc si quiconque dépassait les bornes, il avait droit à un regard qui donnait froid dans le dos. Mais ça n'arrivait que peu de fois car tout le monde respectait ce jeune couple.

La journée passa rapidement. Encore une fois, Tsuchi vendit tous ses produits. Le fermmier savait qui remercier, le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi offrir à ces deux jeunes gens. Il était heureux que Kami lui ait permis de les rencontrer, le vieil homme ne voulait pas qu'ils partent. Il savait pourtant que les deux étaient des ninjas très puissants, leur Hokage voudrait donc les avoir à portée de main. Tsuchi savait qu'il allait beaucoup regretter leur présence chez lui, une fois parti, sa maison serait de nouveau beaucoup trop silencieuse et elle paraîtrait encore plus vide. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la mélancolie qui tentait de s'emparer de lui, il profiterait de leur compagnie jusqu'au dernier moment. Le fermier termina de ranger sa table qu'il utilisait pour vendre sa marchandise. Naruto et Sasuke avaient déjà réinstallé le reste dans le fond de la charrette. Naruto discutait vivement avec une marchande qui venait du Nord, le jeune homme semblait être en mesure de se faire des amis n'importe où et avec n'importe qui.

"Ho ! Taiyô ! Hiryû ! Vous êtes prêts ?"

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers lui, Naruto salua gaiement la femme, Sasuke se contenta comme à son habitude d'un hochement de tête. Ils se prirent la main, puis se dirigèrent vers leur ami qui les attendaient près de la charrette. L'ambiance était relaxante, le coucher du soleil arriverait dans quelques minutes, ils étaient restés un peu plus longtemps qu'habituellement. Mais les affaires marchaient tellement bien qu'ils en avaient un peu profité. Tsuchi ainsi que Naruto parlaient sans cesse de la journée de la température des choses à prévoir pour le lendemain. Sasuke, comme à son habitude, fermait la marche écoutant les deux hommes discutés avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il aimait voir son kitsune si heureux et épanoui, le nukenin avait pensé plusieurs fois à proposer à son amoureux de ne pas retourner à Konoha et continuer à vivre en paix avec Tsuchi. Mais il n'osait pas, pour une raison, qu'il lui était inconnu, Naruto aimait le village ainsi que ses habitants. Malgré tout ce qu'il y avait subi. Le blondinet était, selon Sasuke, une âme pure qui voyait le bon de tous. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait autant. L'Uchiha savait qu'il était égoïste de vouloir garder Naruto pour lui tout seul, surtout avec leur enfant à venir. Il avait peur que Konoha ne tente de s'approprier ce petit être d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jamais il n'accepterait que son enfant soit utilisé par les gens de Konoha, il ne serait pas un objet d'observation, une arme ou même un cobaye. Sasuke n'avait pas encore fait part de ses craintes à Naruto. Il avait peur que celui-ci ne le prenne pas au sérieux, qu'il hausse les épaules en lui disant qu'il s'inquiétait trop. Sasuke avait vu le côté sombre de l'humanité beaucoup plus que son kitsune. Et il voulait que ça en reste ainsi, il aimait la naïveté de Naruto, il ne l'avait jamais perdu malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Le corbeau ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais il voulait garder cette partie de lui intact le plus longtemps possible. C'est ce qui faisait de lui l'être le plus lumineux sur cette terre.

Les trois compagnons avançaient plus lentement qu'à l'allée. La journée avait été longue et Naruto semblait se fatiguer un peu plus rapidement ces derniers temps. Le soleil s'était maintenant couché, ils marchaient désormais en silence. Tsuchi, et Sasuke avait réussi à convaincre Naruto de prendre place dans la charrette. La route était faiblement éclairée par la demi-lune, ils approchaient de la clairière qui annonçait qu'il ne leur restait qu'environ une vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la maison. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Tsuchi et Sasuke avaient augmenté leur vitesse. Naruto, lui, s'était endormi dans la charrette. Tout d'un coup Sasuke sentit un chakra qu'il avait espéré ne jamais ressentir de nouveau, il hurla.

"Tsuchi ! Naruto !"

Il eut tout juste le temps de pousser Tsuchi, avant que sa charrette ne prenne feu. Il vit du coin de l'œil Naruto apparaître de l'autre côté Rasengan à la main.

"Orochimaru !"

La voix du corbeau résonna dans la clairière. Naruto, s'était approché de lui ainsi que de Tsuchi, il regarda celui-ci.

"C'est notre combat retourne à la ferme. On t'y retrouvera, si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous dire le nom de votre femme, n'ouvrez pas la porte."

Le fermier hocha simplement la tête avant de se mettre à courir vers sa maison. Les deux ninjas gardèrent un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit absorbé par la nuit. Ils s'installèrent dos à dos, prêts au combat, ils ne bougèrent pas et attendirent qu'Orochimaru attaque. À ce moment-là, un objet tomba à leurs pieds, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ce que c'était, ils se regardèrent surpris. Ils ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Par terre à leurs pieds gisait la tête d'Orochimaru, les yeux toujours ouverts, surpris ainsi que sa bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Sasuke avait son sharingan qui tournait rapidement dans ses yeux pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait, son sang se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui s'avançait vers lui.

"Itachi."

Il avait murmuré son nom si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que son compagnon l'ait entendu. Mais celui-ci déposa brièvement sa main sur son épaule dans un bref mouvement de réconfort. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'aîné des Uchiha apparut à peine deux mètres d'eux, accompagné du ninja à la peau bleue.

"Sasuke."

La voix de son frère était la même que dans ses souvenirs. Sans laisser à son cerveau le temps de réagir ou quoi que ce soit, il attaqua son frère. Son henge s'était annulé tout seul ainsi que celui de Naruto lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqué initialement. Il empoigna kusanagi, qui était caché dans son dos, et il bondit vers son frère, ajoutant un chidori à son attaque. Son frère, l'évita aisément, Naruto n'avait pas encore bougé, il semblait analyser la situation. Les deux nukenins face à eux n'avaient aucunement tenté de les attaquer, la gigantesque épée de l'homme requin était toujours attachée dans son dos. Sasuke ne semblait pas remarquer tout cela, son regard était deux billes rouges, son visage était à nouveau dénué d'expression, excepté celle froide d'un homme qui s'apprêtait à en tuer un autre.

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu !"

La voix de Sasuke résonna fortement dans la forêt. Itachi n'attaqua toujours pas, au lieu de quoi, il se déplaça tout simplement hors de portée de l'attaque. Naruto voyait tout ça, il voulait tenter de faire comprendre à son amoureux ce qui se passait. Mais celui-ci changeait de position trop rapidement pour que le blond puisse lui parler. Le benjamin des Uchiha cria de nouveau ;

"Enton: Kagutsuchi !"

Les flammes d'Amaterasu englobèrent Kusanagi, il attaqua de front son frère. Celui-ci sauta encore sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'attaque de son otouto. Celui-ci semblait pris d'une frénésie que jamais Naruto n'avait vu auparavant. Le blond se devait de tenter quelque chose pour que son homme l'écoute. Itachi et son compagnon ne voulaient pas engager de combat. Encore une fois, la voix de Sasuke retentit dans la forêt silencieuse.

"Katon - Gôryûka no jutsu !"

L'attaque était si puissante que le jinchûriki ne pensait pas qu'Itachi serait en mesure de l'esquiver. Au moment où il aurait dû y avoir un impact, une voix rocailleuse retentit.

"Suiton - Suiryûdan no Jutsu !"

Un énorme dragon d'eau apparu pour absorber et faire disparaître le feu. Sasuke arrêta de bouger quelques instants et Naruto en profita pour sauter vers lui pour l'encercler de ses bras.

"Sasuke ! Sasuke !"

Son amant ne semblait pas le voir, ni même l'entendre. Alors il fit ce qu'il pensait et le gifla durement. Le regard rouge vacilla dans leur orbite avant de se poser sur le regard bleu qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

"Naruto, tu ne dois pas rester ici."

Sasuke tenta de repousser son ange blond, il ne supporterait pas que quelque chose lui arrive à lui ou à l'enfant qu'il portait.

"Écoute-moi d'abord !"

L'Uchiha tourna son regard entièrement vers l'homme de sa vie. Remarquant à quel point celui-ci avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il le tenait tellement fort dans ses bras que les siens ne pouvaient plus bouger.

"N'as-tu pas remarqué que ton frère et son acolyte n'ont pas tenté de nous attaquer ?"

Sasuke prit le temps de regarder, cette fois-ci de vraiment regarder. Les deux hommes étaient face à eux, bras le long du corps, l'homme-requin n'avait pas pris son immense épée en main. Itachi n'utilisait pas plus ses yeux, la seule action que ceux-ci avaient été d'utiliser un jutsu d'eau pour annuler son attaque, tout simplement. Sasuke ne comprenait pas les agissements de son frère. Celui-ci avait tout tenté auparavant pour le faire disparaître, pour le tuer, et maintenant il ne faisait rien pour se défendre. Que se passait-il ?

"Sasuke...Je veux seulement te parler."

Le plus jeune des deux frères fronça les sourcils, se demandant qu'es-ce qu'essayait de faire son frère. Voulait-il lui faire baisser sa garde afin de l'attaquer plus facilement ? Il regarda de nouveau les deux hommes face à lui. Kisame s'était rapproché d'Itachi avant de lui prendre la main. Sasuke cligna des yeux rapidement, il venait sûrement d'halluciner ? Son frère et l'homme-requin se tenaient la main en fait, l'homme bleu semblait soutenir son frère. Naruto relâcha sa prise sur lui, mais garda une de ses mains dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers les deux autres nukenins face à eux.

"Itachi, qu'as-tu à dire à Sasuke ? Sache que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je laisserai le champ libre à mon Bijû. Cet homme qui est ton frère, est l'homme de ma vie. Je ne permettrai à personne de lui faire du mal. Que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, je détruirai tous ceux qui voudront lui faire du mal."

L'aîné des Uchiha hocha simplement la tête avant de se pencher et de s'asseoir par terre. Ensuite, il créa un petit feu face à lui, son amoureux prit place à ses côtés. D'un signe de la main, il invita Naruto et Sasuke à faire de même. Les deux shinobis se consultèrent du regard avant de s'avancer et de prendre place face aux deux autres. Les quatre hommes se dévisagèrent un moment en silence, seulement brisé par les bruits de la forêt qui avait repris vie autour d'eux. Sasuke chercha de nouveau la main à son blondinet afin de la reprendre, il la sera fortement dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de toute le positiviste possible en ce moment.

"Sasuke, je vais maintenant t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé à Konoha la nuit où j'ai tué notre Clan."

Le peu de couleur que Sasuke avait, disparu de son visage, la prise sur la main de Naruto se raffermit presque assez pour lui faire mal.

"L'histoire sera longue. S'il t'est possible de l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de m'interrompre, ça serait idéal."

Le benjamin hocha simplement la tête baissant le regard vers le feu. Il desserra aussi sa prise sur la main de son kitsune. Il ne voulait pas entendre les justifications de la part de son aîné, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il massacré tout leur Clan, en lui laissant la vie ?

Il s'installa confortablement, gardant Kusanagi à portée de main. Il sentit Naruto se relaxer à ses côtés. Mais il savait aussi qu'il resterait tout de même sur ses gardes. Ils étaient prêts à entendre l'histoire d'Itachi Uchiha.


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Dans une clairière près de la fermette** _

Itachi s'était rapproché quelque peu de Kisame cherchant aveuglément sa main dans la pénombre, il n'y voyait rien. Il était ravi d'avoir pu observer le beau jeune homme que son frère était devenu, ainsi que la tendresse de son regard lorsqu'il regardait Naruto. Le jinchûriki représentait vraiment un être à part, à lui seul il avait réussi à faire en sorte que son frère abandonne sa noirceur et lui faire oublier l'idée de vengeance envers Konoha. L'aîné ne savait pas quel serait l'impact de sa révélation de ce soir, il espérait que son otouto comprendrait la raison de sa décision. Naruto serait probablement choqué, mais il n'y pouvait rien, Itachi éprouvait le besoin de vider son cœur avant de disparaître pour de bon.

"Sasuke... Ce que je vais te dire ici ce soir est l'entière vérité. Je te prie d'écouter jusqu'au bout, ça te concerne également Naruto-Kun."

Le blond hocha sobrement de la tête en se rapprocha de Sasuke, celui-ci l'encercla immédiatement dans bras protecteurs, hochant lui aussi simplement la tête. Kisame présenta une gourde à son amoureux, celui-ci en bu quelques gorgées avant de la lui redonner.

"Depuis que je suis jeune, mon rôle a constamment été de protéger Konoha ainsi que toi, Sasuke. Tu as toujours représenté ma préoccupation première, malgré tout. Je travaillais pour le Clan, et pour le troisième Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, et dans l'ombre il y avait Danzō Shimura. Ici, otouto il est important que tu comprennes que je devais reporter tout ce que je savais à l'Hokage du moment. J'ai découvert lorsque je travaillais avec Père que le Clan prévoyait une rébellion envers Konoha, donc j'ai dû relier cette information au Sandaime.

L'ancien prodige de Konoha abaissa la tête semblant prendre un moment pour regrouper ses idées. Il respira un bon coup, il releva la tête pour regarder dans la direction commune des deux amoureux. Ils semblaient écouter son histoire et son otouto n'avait pas encore réagi.

"Donc, après avoir fait mon rapport à mon Hokage, je suis retourné chez nous. Pendant quelques jours, ce fut paisible, je n'ai pas obtenu de mission. Ainsi j'ai pu passer du temps avec toi Sasuke, pour tes entraînements."

Sasuke se rappelait ces quelques journées, car son frère lors de cette période, disposait de peu de temps à lui accorder. Lorsqu'il l'avait eu pour lui tout seul pour plusieurs jours, l'avait rendu extrêmement heureux. Probablement les dernières journées de bonheur qu'il avait connues avant que Naruto ne le retrouve à nouveau. Il sentit celui-ci s'installer plus confortablement puis déposa sa tête blonde sur ses cuisses. Il savait que son blond était fatigué, même s'il ne s'était pas battu, l'utilisation du rasengan devait l'avoir épuisé. L'enfant qui grandissait en lui semblait lui exiger beaucoup d'énergie, sûrement parce qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Le corps de Naruto devait travailler deux fois plus fort pour s'adapter à leur petit miracle qui se développait à l'intérieur de lui.

"Environ cinq jours plus tard, Danzô me convoqua à son bureau. Il me fit comme proposition celle-ci: Je devais tuer tous les Uchiha dans le district pour sauver Konoha d'une guerre civile qui allait bientôt éclater. Ainsi j'aurais la vie sauve et le savoir d'avoir préservé mon village d'une rébellion."

Le visage de son otouto était blême, ses lèvres tremblaient ainsi que ses mains. Même si celle-ci frôlait délicatement la chevelure de son amoureux, qui d'ailleurs semblait s'être endormi. Itachi se demandait s'il devait poursuivre l'histoire, il pourrait tout simplement disparaître avec Kisame, et ainsi il pourrait aller de l'avant refaire sa vie. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que s'il faisait ceci, il ne connaîtrait jamais la paix, peu importe où il serait ou même avec qui. Le prochain parti de son récit ne serait pas facile à raconte ni à entendre, mais les deux frères Uchiha en avaient de besoin.

"J'ai accepté à une seule condition. Que tu es la vie sauve et la promesse que le Sandaime te protégerait. Lorsque j'eus la confirmation de l'Hokage et de Danzô de ta protection, j'ai alors exécuté ma mission aussi dure soit-elle. Je savais que tu resterais sain et sauf."

Durant un instant, l'aîné des frères crut que son otouto allait réagir. Il vit alors la main du blondinet reprendre la sienne et porter celle-ci doucement à ses lèvres. Sasuke baissa son regard vers son kitsune, un sourire tendre sur le visage, il se pencha pour embrasser brièvement le front de celui-ci. Itachi fut encore une fois ébahi par la force du lien qui liait son frère au jinchûriki. Il remercia avec ferveur Kami d'avoir permis à Sasuke de rencontrer une personne telle que Naruto.

"J'avais également prévu que tu sois témoin de tout ceci, je voulais que tu me haïsses Sasuke. Je voulais que tu trouves dans la haine, la hargne nécessaire afin de devenir à tout prix plus fort. Pour pouvoir me combattre et mettre fin à ma vie. J'en avais besoin pour expier ma culpabilité du massacre des nôtres. Mais aussi par la même occasion que Sasuke venge le clan Uchiha, et passe ainsi pour un héros aux yeux de Konoha.

À cette étape, la voix manqua à Itachi, Kisame lui redonna la gourde pour qu'il puisse s'abreuver. Pendant que l'homme-requin lui passait une main réconfortante dans le dos. Sasuke ressemblait à une statue de sel, il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé à l'exception de sa main sur la tête de Naruto. Le blondinet se releva pour s'asseoir de nouveau, passa un bras apaisant autour de ses épaules. Mais le jeune Uchiha ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Son regard était vide, il semblait fixer un point invisible au loin, probablement perdu dans ses souvenirs de ce jour funeste de sa jeune vie. Itachi voulut se lever pour tenter de s'approcher de son otouto et pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Pour lui procurer l'amour fraternel qu'il avait tant manqué dans le passé. Mais Kisame le retient par la main, il n'était pas encore temps pour ça. Sasuke risquait de mal réagir s'il l'approchait à présent. Alors l'aîné poursuivit son histoire toujours avec un ton de voix le plus neutre possible ;

"J'ai continuellement gardé un œil sur toi, Sasuke. Lorsque tu as quitté le village à la recherche de plus de puissance, j'étais là. Lorsque tu étudias sous Orochimaru, j'étais là. Lorsque tu as combattu Naruto au Temple des Samouraïs, j'étais là. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était ta sécurité, ta vie était plus importante pour moi que Konoha."

Sasuke effectua un son de gorge, un peu moqueur, malgré ses yeux qui étaient humides de larmes à peine contenues. Il avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations que son frère lui donnait. Tout à coup Naruto se lava d'un bond, les deux poings sur ses hanches face à Itachi, celui-ci tremblant de tout son corps.

"Tu dis... Tu dis que tout ceci est arrivé à cause de l'Hokage et Danzô ? Que leur solution à un problème interne était de massacrer un Clan dans son entièreté ?"

La voix de Naruto était étrangement posée, des larmes coulaient peu à peu sur ses joues, ses poings ainsi que son corps tremblant de plus en plus. L'aîné hocha simplement la tête, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit là-dessus, il avait été très clair. Itachi était choqué de voir la réaction du jinchûriki, celui-ci était reconnu pour une foi sans borne envers Konoha. Le frère aîné avait cru que celui-ci ne voudrait pas croire son histoire, ou tout du moins tenterait d'atténuer l'impact de la décision de leur ancien Hokage.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas engagé le combat ? Si tu voulais tant que je devienne le héros de Konoha."

La voix à peine audible de Sasuke, rauque de larmes retenu, son visage orienté vers celui de son frère, le regardant ouvertement dans les yeux.

"J'avais décidé en effet de mourir par ta main, pour acheter mon pardon envers notre Clan. Mais c'était sans prendre en compte ma rencontre avec Kisame. Il m'a sauvé un peu comme Naruto l'a fait pour toi, j'ai retrouvé un peu de lumière dans mes ténèbres grâce à lui.

Le silence retomba sur les quatre ninjas. Naruto était toujours debout, contemplant le ciel couvert d'étoiles, ses joues toujours couvertes de larmes. Tout à coup, le blondinet se mit à hurler, tombant à genoux, tentant de s'arracher les cheveux à pleine main. Sasuke fut à ses côtés en un battement de cil.

"Naruto ! Naru ?"

Lorsqu'il tenta de prendre celui-ci dans ses bras, il fut brutalement repoussé, surpris, il leva les yeux vers son amoureux. Celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, il avait du mal à respirer, et il semblait tenter d'extraire son cœur de sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke reprit le jeune homme blond dans ses bras, même si celui-ci se débattait, il tient bon. Ceci sembla durer des heures, le jeune Uchiha ne comprenait pas ce que Naruto vivait en ce moment. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son amant ? Il braqua la tête vers son frère, et l'homme qui l'accompagnait, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Kisame avait retiré son manteau au motif de nuages et l'avait mis sur les épaules de son frère. Celui-ci semblait avoir les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur son avant-bras qui reposait sur ses genoux. Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto sembla se calmer, il se releva repoussant légèrement son amoureux. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers Itachi, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui, il se prosterna.

"Je te présente mes excuses, Itachi. Je ne suis pas Hokage, ni même une personne notable de Konoha, mais je te demande pardon. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris le vrai visage de mon village, grâce à ton histoire, et j'en suis dégoûté."

Il se rassit à genoux devant Itachi, qui le regardait méduser. Kisame était tout aussi surpris, mais Sasuke semblait s'être transformé en statue. Le jinchûriki orienta sa tête vers son amoureux, il lui tendit la main pour que celui-ci vienne le rejoindre. Le cadet Uchiha avança mécaniquement jusqu'à son kitsune, il agrippa solidement sa main et prit place à ses côtés.

"Itachi, Sasuke, je refuse de retourner à Konoha. Pas après ce que je n'ai appris aujourd'hui, surtout pas avec ce qui va se passer pour nous dans le futur. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans la haine et la corruption. Et sûrement pas auprès de personnes qui ont trahi les leurs."

Le blond prit la main du frère aîné pour la dépose par la suite sur son estomac. Le nukenin le regarda confus pour ensuite examiner son frère qui observait sa réaction. Alors il ferma les yeux, pour tenter de déceler ce que son frère et le jinchûriki voulaient qu'il découvre. Il retira sa main vivement manquant tombé en arrière les yeux grands ouverts.

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

Kisame ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui se passait, il allait demander des explications. Lorsque son amoureux saisit sa main avec l'accord visuel des deux ninjas face à eux. Il mit donc la main de son amant sur le ventre ferme de Naruto, il lui murmura de sentir le chakra. Après quelques secondes, les yeux de Kisame s'agrandirent de surprise, et à son tour, il retira sa main. L'homme-requin observant les trois autres, totalement sous le choc.

"Je ne veux pas retourner dans un village, qui exige à un adolescent de massacrer son propre Clan, pour être en mesure de veiller sur son petit frère. Ils possédaient plusieurs autres options acceptables pour éviter une guerre civile. Et leur choix me répugne au plus haut point. Sasuke, tu dois pardonner à ton frère. Tu le dois après ce dont il vient de nous révéler."

Sasuke se releva déposa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uzumaki, puis il disparut sans un mot dans la nuit obscure. Lorsque Itachi tenta de se lever à son tour la main de Naruto agrippa sa main.

"Laisse-le. Il a besoin de réfléchir, il a réagi à pareil lorsqu'il a appris pour moi."

Alors le grand frère resta à sa place, observant le blondinet, ayant du mal à assimiler ce qui se passait avec celui-ci. Il pensait que ses révélations seraient la chose la plus surprenante. Mais décidément son otouto et son amant serait certainement les deux seules personnes qui ne feraient jamais rien comme tout le monde. Ils continueraient à surprendre le monde jusqu'à la fin des temps.

"Un bébé Uchiha."

Pour la première fois depuis la "bataille", Kisame parla, sa voix était pleine de tendresse en prononçant ses paroles. Et il embrassa son amoureux sur la joue. Il regarda ensuite Naruto qui avait rougi un peu en les voyant s'échanger ce geste anodin d'affection. Alors l'aîné Uchiha approcha de nouveau une fois sa main du ventre de Naruto, lui demandant l'autorisation des yeux, le blond hocha simplement la tête en souriant.

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

Itachi demanda pour la deuxième fois, faisant attention à ne pas perturber le bébé avec son chakra allant seulement en surface. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les Uchihas posséderaient une descendance, de plus provenant d'une liaison entre deux hommes. Son plan de protéger son frère ainsi que le jinchûriki se renforça encore plus en sachant que celui-ci portait un enfant miracle. Celui-ci représenterait l'enfant de l'espoir. Il serait aussi exceptionnellement puissant ayant les gênes Uchiha en plus de ceux du jinchûriki. Itachi remarqua la tendresse du regard de Naruto lorsque celui-ci le regardait. Cet homme était décidé à abandonner son village pour un événement tragique engendré voilà des années. En plus, il lui avait demandé son pardon, ce blondinet était vraiment un être à part. Son frère était réellement béni.

"Je crois que Kurama a joué un rôle dans cette grossesse improbable. Enfin, c'est sûr. Mais il ne voudra en aucun cas admettre qu'il voulait qu'on ait droit à notre part de bonheur."

La voix de Naruto le fit sursauter, tant il était éperdu d'admiration devant l'estomac. Celui-ci qui portait son futur neveu ou nièce, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

"Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier otouto. Tu as sauvé mon frère, tu offres une lignée aux Uchiha. Tu l'aimes tellement, je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire ce qui se lit sur vos visages quand vous vous regardez ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Le blondinet le regarda curieusement sa tête de côté.

"Absolument rien. Mon village, notre village, a fait une chose abominable à ta famille. À aucun prix, je ne pourrai leur pardonner. J'aime en effet Sasuke, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il puisse recouvrer la paix avec toi, avec nous ensemble."

Itachi était une fois de plus surpris par les paroles du porteur du démon, il était vraiment l'être le plus généreux et compatissant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Le grand frère espérait être en mesure de faire la paix avec son otouto, mais tout ceci dépendrait de lui. Il savait qu'il ne forcerait rien, il était heureux d'avoir été en mesure de lui raconter les événements. Ceux qui avaient détruit leur vie, et le voir une dernière fois avant de perdre complètement l'usage de ses yeux. Il pourrait ainsi préserver l'image d'un Sasuke heureux, souriant avec tendresse à l'homme qu'il aimait. Au lieu de celui de haine qu'il avait précédemment dans sa mémoire. Les trois ninjas contemplaient le feu brûlé, en attendant le retour du jeune Uchiha. Kisame remarqua en premier que le blondinet semblait s'endormir assis. Il se leva donc sans bruit pour sortir une couverture de leur sac, il s'approcha ensuite de Naruto ;

"Tiens, couche-toi un peu. On te réveille dès que Sasuke revient."

La voix écorchée du ninja bleu fit sursauter Naruto, mais il le remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de saisir la couverture et de s'enrouler dedans. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, les deux nukenins entendirent celui-ci ronfler légèrement la bouche entrouverte, ils sourirent devant ce tendre tableau. Itachi espérait que son otouto ne tarderait pas à revenir, il avait d'autres choses à discuter avant qu'ils ne se séparent de nouveau. Ils attendirent encore un bon moment avant que finalement Sasuke réapparaisse face à eux. Celui-ci se pencha immédiatement vers Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Encore une fois, il sourit tendrement avant de prendre place à ses côtés et déposa tendrement sa tête sur ses cuisses. Le cadet introduisit doucement sa main dans la douce chevelure d'or de son amoureux. Il en appréciant la douceur des mèches entre ses doigts ainsi que le souffle calme de celui-ci sur ses cuisses. Il maintint la tête baissée encore quelques minutes, lorsqu'il releva celle-ci il regarda son frère, puis Kisame.

"J'aurais aimé que tu puisses te confier à moi, aniki. C'est beaucoup à digérer en une soirée, mais je peux te pardonner. Naruto le veut et je veux enfin goûter la paix."

L'aîné des Uchihas crut sa fin arriver car les paroles qu'il avait espérées entendre depuis des années. Sortaient finalement de la bouche de son frère, celui-ci le regardait sans animosité, sans colère et sans aucune rancune. Son visage était ouvert, un petit sourire tordait sa bouche. Finalement Sasuke déposa la tête de Naruto délicatement avant de se lever. Il s'approcha d'Itachi d'un pas assuré, il lui tendit la main, Kisame aida l'aîné à se lever. Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les deux frères pleurèrent sans retenue, tenant fermement l'autre se frottant mutuellement le dos. L'homme-requin essuya en cachette une larme traîtresse qui s'était échappée de son œil droit.

"N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?"

Naruto était apparu comme par enchantement auprès de Kisame. Celui-ci avait failli lui éclater le nez d'un coup-de-poing, une chance qu'il avait de bons réflexes. L'homme à la peau bleue hocha simplement la tête. Il regardait du coin de l'œil le blondinet qui souriait de toutes ses dents en passant une main sur son ventre. Kisame était heureux que la première étape du plan de son amoureux ait admirablement fonctionné, il espérait que la deuxième partie se passerait aussi bien. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, les deux Uchihas se relâchèrent. Sasuke alla directement vers Naruto pour le prendre dans ses bras et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Le blond sentit ses jambes devenir du coton, lorsque son amant l'embrassait ainsi, ça lui faisait toujours cet effet et pleins de papillons dans le ventre.

"Merci mon kitsune."

Alors que Naruto allait le contredire, les lèvres de celui-ci réclamèrent les siennes une fois de plus. Ensuite il se retira avec un sourire en coin avant de se retourner vers son frère et Kisame. Les deux autres ninjas avaient repris leur place face au feu Sasuke et Naruto les rejoignirent.

"Otouto. Maintenant, je dois te faire part de la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu vous voir aujourd'hui."

Les deux ninjas de Konoho hochèrent simultanément de la tête l'invitant de continuer.

"Premièrement, l'Akatsuki est à la recherche du kyûbi. Heureusement, ils ne savent pas encore où vous êtes. Orochimaru était le seul en mesure de vous retracer grâce à la marque maudite placée sur Sasuke. Maintenant qu'il est mort, le groupe n'a plus de moyen direct de vous retrouver."

Les deux jeunes ninjas se regardèrent soulager, mais il restait toujours un risque que l'Akatsuki les retrace dans le futur.

"Si vous gardez profil bas, comme vous l'avez fait ces dernières semaines, leurs chances de vous retrouver seront moindres."

Sasuke repensa à ce que Naruto avait dit plus tôt, qu'il ne voulait pas retourner au village. Il devrait le questionner plus longuement pour savoir s'il le pensait vraiment ou s'il avait parlé sur le coup de la colère et du choc. Le jeune Uchiha aimerait vraiment ne jamais retourner à Konoha, et ainsi pouvoir élever leur enfant loin du monde des shinobis ainsi que de toutes les magouilles qui venaient avec. Il ne voulait pas que cet enfant miracle, soit soumis à des millions de tests, comme un vulgaire animal de laboratoire, il détruirait tout avant que ceci arrive. Par contre, si son kitusne était d'accord il demanderait la permission à Tsuchi d'habiter avec lui jusqu'à la naissance de leur enfant. Au moins, ensuite il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

"La deuxième chose, est en fait une demande auprès de Naruto ainsi que de son bijû."

Le nommé tourna son regard vers Itachi, un sourcil relevé par la curiosité.

"Comment pourrais-je t'aider ?"

"Depuis tout ce temps avec l'Akatsuki, j'ai beaucoup étudié les bijûs. Tout d'abord, c'était principalement pour connaître leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, pour être mieux préparer lors de la capture. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus nécessaire plus depuis que Kisame et moi partageons les mêmes sentiments."

L'homme-requin tourna en une jolie couleur rose sur les joues, avant de baisser la tête en donnant un léger coup de poing sur le bras de son amoureux.

"J'ai découvert que ton bijû, Naruto, avait la possibilité de rendre le chakra d'une personne indétectable. J'aimerais te demander s'il te plaît, d'utiliser ce pouvoir sur Kisame et moi ainsi que vous deux."

Naruto avait la bouche entrouverte, surpris de l'annonce d'Itachi. Il ne savait pas que Kurama avait la possibilité de faire ça, celui-ci ne lui en avait jamais fait mention. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui le regardait intensément, il vit dans le regard de celui-ci, l'espoir qu'il puisse accorder cela à son frère ainsi que pour eux. Ainsi tous les quatre deviendraient des fantômes, ils disparaîtraient de la carte, sans laisser de traces, personne ne pourrait les retrouver. Le jinchûriki alla donc dans son subconscient, une place où il pouvait discuter avec Kurama lorsque c'était nécessaire. Sinon la majorité du temps, c'était le renard qui venait directement à lui pour discuter. Les trois ninjas observèrent alors que le blondinet fermait les yeux, il sembla tombé en transe.

"Que crois-tu que le renard va dire otouto ?"

La question d'Itachi était exactement la même que se posait Sasuke, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le lien entre Naruto et Kurama n'était pas parfait, ils avaient encore du mal à se comprendre, ils devaient encore trouver la bonne balance entre eux. Mais avec son homme dans l'équation, le brun ne pouvait qu'avoir confiance, de plus depuis que le blond portait un enfant, le renard était devenu encore plus protecteur, et parfois apparaissait dans les rêves de Sasuke pour lui faire la morale. Surtout lorsqu'il faisait même sans le faire exprès, quelque chose de travers.

"Je n'en sais rien."

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la clairière, aucun autre son ne leur parvenait, ils étaient au milieu de la nuit. Tout autour d'eux semblaient endormis. Le jeune Uchiha eut une pensée pour Tsuchi, car il savait que le vieil homme ne fermerait pas l'oeil de la nuit. Il attendrait d'avoir des nouvelles d'eux. Alors pour rassurer le fermier, il convoqua un petit serpent et lui murmura un message qu'il devrait transmettre par écrit à leur ami. Le serpent se mit immédiatement en route, Sasuke le perdit rapidement de vue dans la noirceur autour d'eux.

"Kurama est d'accord, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais retourner pour une raison ou une autre à Konoha, et j'ai accepté. Si jamais je brise cet accord, nos chakras seront de nouveau visibles de tous, et plus jamais on ne pourra de nous même les masquer."

Les hommes se regardèrent attentivement, les deux Uchiha ainsi que Kisame savaient la grandeur de cette exigence. Le poids que celle-ci aurait sur les épaules du blond. Devaient-ils accepter un tel sacrifice de sa part ? Car malgré ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, les deux frères savaient à quel point le jeune homme était attaché à Konoha et aux ninjas qui y habitaient. Si Naruto ne retournait pas au village, il serait déclaré à son tour nunekin, placé aussi dans le bingo book à cause de son statut de jinchûriki. Sasuke et Itachi se regardèrent, et exactement comme autrefois, ils comprirent ce que l'autre voulait dire, alors l'aîné laissa la parole à son otouto.

"On va devoir refuser Naru. Je nous ne pouvons pas te demander un tel sacrifice. Tu es réellement attaché à Konoha, à Tsunade, Kakashi Sakura et les autres. Tu es d'accord maintenant, car tu es en colère. Par contre, dans deux semaines, six mois ou après la naissance de notre enfant, tu vas vouloir y retourner et tu ne pourras pas. Cette décision pourrait nous déchirer, mon kitsune."

Le regard bleu de Naruto se glaça, il se leva et regarda les trois hommes autour du feu.

"Tu as si peu foi en moi ? Si peu foi en mon amour pour toi ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas vivre sans eux ?"

La voix de Naruto était froide, tranchante. Jamais Sasuke ne l'avait attendu parler, ainsi il se leva à son tour et voulut s'approcher de celui-ci.

"Répond à ma question, Sasuke."

Il ne l'avait pas physiquement repoussé, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait était très clair, il valait mieux qu'il réponde s'il ne voulait pas se manger une baffe.

"Bien-sûr que si..."

"Alors on va accepter l'offre de Kurama, et je ne veux plus jamais attendre parler de mes "supposés" regrets, suis-je assez clair?"

Les trois ninjas hochèrent rapidement de la tête, aussitôt le jinchûriki fut recouvert du chakra rouge du kyûbi. Les traits du blondinet changèrent, les marques sur ses joues étaient beaucoup plus prononcées, ses canines s'étaient allongées ainsi que les ongles de ses mains. Une queue apparue, une deuxième ainsi qu'une troisième, l'air autour d'eux vibrait tant que la force du bijû était palpable. Itachi était sans mot, et c'était seulement trois queues.

" _Vous trois, écoutez attentivement_."

La voix qui s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto n'était pas la sienne trop profonde et rocailleuse.

_"Vous serez toujours en mesure d'utiliser vos capacités actuelles. La condition que j'ai imposée à Naruto ainsi que les conséquences, s'applique aussi pour vous trois."_

La forme devant eux leva ses bras, avant de frapper durement la terre sous leurs pieds. Ensuite il ouvrit la bouche et une orbe noire apparue. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, les trois shinobis furent durement frappés par celle-ci et tombèrent sur le dos, le souffle coupé. La nuit redevint noire, calme et silencieuse, Sasuke fut le premier à se remettre sur pied pour s'élancer vers la forme immobile de son amoureux.

"Naru ?"

Le regard de son amoureux se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"C'est fait, Koi. On est libres."

Le jinchûriki se plaça plus confortablement dans les bras de Sasuke et il s'endormit paisiblement. Le sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. Kisame ainsi qu'Itachi s'approchèrent des amoureux en se tenant la main.

"Merci, otouto."

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, prenant la forme immobile de Naruto pour se rapprocher du feu. Sasuke s'installa à son tour, s'assurant de prendre la couverture pour envelopper celui-ci correctement.

"Je propose qu'on dorme un peu. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèvera, on discutera pour la suite des choses."

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune Uchiha se glissa auprès de son homme sous la couverture, le prenant protectivement dans ses bras. Il embrassa tendrement le dessus de sa tête avant de fermer ses yeux. Les deux autres shinobis sortirent à leur tour, la deuxième couverture qu'ils avaient apportée. Itachi attisa leur feu avant de se coucher face à celui-ci. Kisame se coucha dans son dos pour le protéger du froid ainsi que de potentiels attaques, ils avaient toujours dormi ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. L'homme-requin ne parvenait pas à croire que le plan de son amoureux avait fonctionné, il était finalement en paix pour la première fois depuis des années. Pour le monde extérieur, ces quatre shinobis venaient tout simplement de disparaître de la surface de la terre. La majorité croiraient qu'ils étaient morts et c'était parfait ainsi, personne ne part à la recherche de personnes décédées. Il se permit même un petit sourire avant de resserre sa prise sur le corps de son amoureux, il embrassa le cou de celui-ci avant de se laisser happer par le sommeil. Demain serait un nouveau jour pour le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futon: Shinku Gyoku = Élément vent - boules siphon
> 
> Fuuton: Shinkuuha = Futon - La vague de vide
> 
> Fuuton: Shinkuu Renpa = Fûton - Déferlantes de Vide
> 
> Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu = Technique de Feu, boule de Feu
> 
> Shunshin no Jutsu = Déplacement instantané
> 
> Mangekyô Sharingan, Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan
> 
> Izanagi = En l'activant, l'utilisateur peut annuler les pires blessures qui lui
> 
> sont infligées, y compris sa mort. S'il se fait tuer avec l'Izanagi actif,
> 
> son corps disparaît tel un hologramme et retourne à la réalité dans l'état
> 
> où il était avant l'attaque

_**Konoha, bureau de Tsunade.** _

_**Le lendemain de la rencontre avec Itachi** _

Tsunade ne savait plus quel saint loué, car peu importe où elle cherchait la réponse était toujours négative. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à tous les alliés de Konoha pour envoyer des équipes de recherche pour tenter de retrouver Naruto et Sasuke. Mais ceux-ci avaient disparu, aucune trace de leur chakra nulle part, c'était comme si les deux shinobis s'étaient volatilisés. La blonde laissa sa tête tombée rudement sur son bureau. Aujourd'hui Danzô allait venir la voir pour lui annoncer le départ de son groupe d'ANBU de la racine. L'Hokage était quelque peu inquiète, car dans ce groupe d'ANBU, il y avait la sœur de Kiba Inuzuka qui avait été déclarée génie dans la catégorie de dépistage. La blonde voulait bien retrouver Naruto, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit Danzô, elle savait que cela finirait très mal s'il était le premier à mettre la main sur le duo. Tsunade savait parfaitement bien que le Conseillé voulait trouver un moyen de contrôler Sasuke, pour une raison où une autre cela ne serait ni bénéfique pour le jeune homme ni pour Konoha. Que pouvait-elle faire pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas un membre de l'ANBU qui les retrouve en premier ? Tsunade se dit que présentement sa meilleure carte serait Saï, mais à quel point était-il fidèle à son groupe actuel ? Était-il encore sous le joug de Danzô ? Tant de questions, mais aucune réponse, cela irritait au plus haut point l'Hokage. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Danzô venait comme à son habitude, sans s'annonce et sans frapper. Un jour, elle se jura qu'elle lui mettrait son poing au visage.

"Tsunade-Sama. Mon équipe est prête à quitter Konoha, nous avons assez perdu de temps."

La manière donc il parlait donnait des envies de meurtre à Tsunade. Elle respira doucement par le nez, au même instant Shizune apparut comme par magie avec une tasse de thé.

"D'accord. Je veux leur rapport sur mon bureau dès qu'ils sont de retour."

La blonde exigea sachant très bien qu'il serait le premier avisé de leur retour, et celui-ci prendrait toutes les actions qu'il souhaitait avant de lui faire parvenir quoi que ce soit.

"Bien-sûr, Hokage-Sama."

Il quitta son bureau, sa réponse dégoulinait de sarcasme, ah comme elle aimerait écraser son poing sur lui et le Conseil.

"Ça va, Tsunade ?"

Shizune avait déposé une main réconfortante sur son épaule gauche, celle-ci hausse les épaules avant de répondre.

"J'en sais rien, je suis fatiguée...Naruto, qui disparaît du jour au lendemain, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et cette tête à claques de Danzô qui me prend pour une idiote, il croit que je ne sais pas ce lui et le Conseil essayent de faire ? Kami-sama, que je vais me faire un plaisir de tous les envoyer en retraite anticipé, ces vieux croûtons ont assez causé de tort au village."

La blonde arrêta de parler pour prendre une longue gorgée de son thé relevé de saké comme elle l'aimait, elle sourit à son amie. Elle décida donc une fois de plus de jouer au hasard et tenter sa chance avec Saï.

"Peux-tu faire venir, Saï s'il te plaît ?"

Son assistante ne posa pas de questions, mais se mit immédiatement à la tâche. Avec les années, la femme aux cheveux noirs avait apprise à faire confiance à la blonde. Sauf pour la boisson ainsi que les jeux de hasard. Mais elle l'appréciait ainsi, car en bout du compte Tsunade était une femme avec un cœur gros comme l'univers. Elle envoya rapidement la convocation pour le ninja artiste, à sa connaissance, celui-ci n'était actuellement pas en mission. Il devrait être au bureau de leur Hokage sous peu. L'adjointe retourna donc au bureau de celle-ci pour avancer dans le classement des documents qui avaient été finalement complétés par Tsunade. Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte Shizune, se leva pour aller ouvrir et laissa place à Saï qui la salua d'un signe de tête. De tous les ninjas de Konoha qu'elle avait apprise à le connaître, celui-ci était celui qui la mystifiait encore. Il était un ninja exceptionnel, un grand talent d'espionnage et d'infiltration, mais un enfant de 1 an avait plus de manière au niveau d'interaction sociale au quotidien. Quoique depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe 7 et côtoyait les ninjas des autres équipes, il s'était amélioré au niveau de ses interactions et ne trimbalait plus partout avec lui ses livres. Oui, être en contact quotidien avec Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Shizune espérait que ce serait assez pour qu'il veuille bien les aider à les retrouver. Par contre, là Saï paraissait mal à l'aise et garda la tête baissée.

"Saï, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une mission spéciale. J'ai par contre besoin de ta parole de shinobi que ceci restera seulement entre nous."

Le ninja artiste la regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir la confiance de son Hokage, du moins pas à ce point. Un sentiment d'appartenance qu'il avait commencé à ressentir avec l'équipe, celle-ci prit de l'ampleur avec la demande de son Hokage.

"Tsunade-Sama. Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur en tant que shinobi de Konoha."

La blonde se permit un sourire, ce jeune homme avait beaucoup évolué. Elle était heureuse de voir que les dommages créés par Danzô, n'avaient pas été complètement irréversibles.

"Tu dois suivre un groupe d'ANBU de la racine, ceux-ci sont à la recherche de Naruto et Sasuke. Danzô n'est pas supposé être du voyage, mais je n'y crois pas trop. J'ai besoin que tu les suives à la trace, si jamais ils retrouvent les deux ninjas, tu dois absolument m'envoyer un message avec vos coordonnées et tu dois rester sur place. N'interviens sous aucune raison, d'accord ?"

Saï ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas rêver. La femme devant lui lui donnait une mission extrêmement sensible, en plus Tsunade, lui donnait l'opportunité de se défaire une fois pour toutes de son lien avec Danzô. Il accepta sans aucune hésitation, elle lui expliqua en gros ce qu'il devrait faire et quand il devait partir. Tout ceci était un jeu d'enfant pour lui, il la remercia chaleureusement. Saï n'avait qu'un seul regret, il ne pourrait pas partager cette bonne nouvelle avec Sakura, il pourrait sûrement lui en parler à son retour. Un vrai sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il se mit en route vers son petit appartement pour se préparer pour son départ qui aurait lieu aux premières heures du jour. Le ninja avait hâte de se mettre en route pour démontrer à son Hokage qu'elle avait bien fait de lui faire confiance. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber et il réussirait à ce que tout se passe comme elle le désirait.

* * *

_**Fermette de Tsuchi, deux jours plus tard.** _

Les quatre ninjas regardaient la petite fermette qui se tenait devant eux, tout semblait tranquille. La veille, Sasuke et Itachi avaient passé la journée, à déambuler dans les bois autour de la clairière pour discuter de tout ce qu'ils avaient à discuter. Laissant Kisame et Naruto seuls, les deux hommes avaient peu de choses en commun si ce n'était leur amour infaillible envers les frères Uchiha. Donc les deux amoureux abandonnés pour la journée, l'avaient passé en parlant de tout et de rien. Naruto avait été ramasser du bois pour le feu, Kisame lui avait trouvé une petite rivière et avait sans problème récupéré des poissons pour le repas du soir. Lorsque le soleil s'était couché, les deux frères étaient finalement réapparus, ils avaient mangé en parlant tous en même temps, rigolant de tout, et Naruto s'était de nouveau endormi sur les genoux de Sasuke. En se consultant un peu plus tôt, ils avaient décidé d'attendre le lendemain matin avant de retourner à la fermette. Les amoureux ne voulaient pas que Tsuchi prenne peur en voyant leur deux compagnons.

"Bon, eh bien, allons-y !"

Naruto annonça joyeusement, il s'avança vers la porte avant et frappa avec énergie. Sasuke roula des yeux, c'était un miracle que la porte ne se soit pas brisée.

"Quel est le prénom de ma femme ?"

La voix de Tsuchi était claire malgré l'épaisseur de la porte, le jeune Uchiha sourit heureux que son ami se soit rappelé cette information vitale. Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule, lui aussi souriait.

"Akimi."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le vieil homme prit Naruto dans ses bras, il remarqua que le corps de son ami était secoué de sanglots à peine refoulés. Le blondinet lui retourna son embrassade en lui frottant doucement le dos.

"Je suis désolé, Tsuchi. On ne voulait pas t'inquiète."

Sur ces mots, l'homme se releva fit un pas en arrière, son regard était encore plein d'eau, mais il s'était fait strict.

"Qui a eu l'idée brillante de m'envoyer un serpent ?"

La manière dont il prononça cette phrase en disait long sur le fait que cette idée n'était finalement pas si géniale que ça. Sasuke s'approcha finalement des deux hommes, Itachi et Kisame gardèrent pour le moment leur distance.

"Vous avez donc reçu mon message Tsuchi-San ?"

Le regard du vieil homme se riva à celui de Sasuke, celui-ci avala sa salive de travers jamais il n'avait vu Tsuchi en colère. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il apprécia.

"Tu appelles ça un message ?"

Le fermier sortit un petit bout de papier de sa poche, il mit ensuite ses lunettes pour lire.

"On va bien."

Il retira de nouveau ses lunettes pour les remettent dans la poche de sa chemise, plia le morceau de papier pour le remettre dans sa poche. Tsuchi regarda tour à tour les deux ninjas face à lui, ils avaient beaux être les soi-disant plus puissants ninjas de ce monde, il les voyait maintenant comme ses propres fils. Il avait été mort d'inquiétude, il n'avait pratiquement pas mangé ni dormi depuis qu'il avait dû fuir cette clairière. Tsuchi savait très bien que s'il était resté, il aurait nui à ses fils adoptifs, mais l'angoisse l'avait presque rendu fou.

"Vous appelez ça un message rassurant ?"

Il hurla pratiquement le dernier mot, les deux jeunes ninjas reculèrent d'un pas. Tsuchi entendit alors quelqu'un ricané, il allait lui passer un savon lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les deux autres shinobis qui les regardaient. Celui aux cheveux longs noirs ressemblait énormément à Sasuke, tandis que l'autre avait une étrange couleur de peau. Le fermier s'avança d'un pas vers les nouveaux venus, avant de regarder à nouveau Naruto et Sasuke, ceux-ci le regardait en souriant, alors l'Uchiha fit les présentations.

"Tsuchi-San, voici mon frère Itachi et son campagnon Kisame."

Les deux nommés s'avancèrent vers le fermier, les deux lui firent un salut honorifique. Avant que l'homme ne puisse contester Itachi lui coupa la parole.

"Je vous remercie sincèrement Ojisan, d'avoir bien voulu héberger mon otouto et Naruto."

L'homme le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, il avait définitivement perdu un morceau de l'histoire. Car au dernière nouvelle Sasuke voulait tuer son frère.

"Entrons dans la maison si tu veux bien Tsuchi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à à te dire."

Naruto proposa avec un sourire, se frottant inconsciemment l'estomac,Tsuchi eut un sourire tendre. Il invita tout ce beau monde à pénétrer à l'intérieur de son humble demeure. Une fois tout le monde confortablement installé à l'intérieur, Tsuchi prépara du thé pour les quatre ninjas assis à sa table. L'homme n'y croyait pas d'avoir autant de shinobi si puissant sous son toit. Mais le fermier ne se sentait pas du tout en danger, il se sentait en sécurité. Il installa la théière sur la table avec une assiette de craquelin. Tsuchi tourna son regard vers Sasuke, un sourcil relevé en attentant que celui-ci explique ce qui se passait exactement avec eux. Alors Sasuke prit une gorgée de son breuvage chaud, il commença les explications à Tsuchi. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans les deux derniers jours, il ne cacha rien à l'homme. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Sasuke termina son récit. Tsuchi ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, il se leva de sa place, il se déplaça doucement vers Itachi. Lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers le fermier, il fut surpris. Tsuchi le prit dans une solide accolade, il le sera très fort contre lui.

"Tu es un homme extraordinaire Itachi-San. Je suis vraiment honoré et chanceux de pouvoir te rencontrer."

Suite à ceci, ce fut au tour de Tsuchi de faire une profonde révérence envers le jeune homme. Itachi fut choqué d'être remercié si honnêtement par un homme, qui ne le connaissait même pas. Après quelques minutes, un son sorti de l'estomac de Naruto, celui-ci rougit violemment.

"Quoi ? J'ai faim !"

Tous les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire, allégeant ainsi l'atmosphère de la maisonnée. Tsuchi prépara donc un léger goûter pour toutes les personnes présentes chez lui. Ils mangèrent joyeusement, parlant tous en même temps riant des pitreries de Naruto. Au bout d'un moment, le blondinet se leva de table pour prendre l'air, les trois autres restèrent à l'intérieur pour aider Tsuchi à nettoyer. Tout d'un coup, une explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur, Sasuke fut le premier à l'extérieur cherchant la raison de ce bruit. Il vit immédiatement Naruto étendu par terre, immobile du sang coulant de sa bouche.

"NARUTO !"

Il hurla, il se mit à courir vers son amoureux, il eut tout juste le temps de prendre le corps dans ses bras avant qu'une autre explosion se fasse à sa droite. Il fit de rapides signes de main.

"Shunshin no Jutsu!"

Il réapparut dans la cuisine, les trois autres hommes le regardèrent inquiet, Sasuke s'avança vers son frère.

"Peux-tu t'occuper de Naruto, s'il te plaît ?"

Itachi prit le blondinet délicatement des bras de son frère. Tsuchi, le guida vers sa chambre.

"Kisame, ce combat m'appartient. Je veux qu'Itachi et toi restez ici à l'abri des regards. Promet-le-moi."

L'homme-requin acquiesça prenant une pose de garde près de la porte, prêt à empêcher son amoureux de sortir à tout prix. Il comprenait la logique de Sasuke, il était d'accord, sinon leur contrat avec Kurama n'aura servi à rien, si quiconque les voyait ici et maintenant. Il savait aussi qu'Itachi serait furieux, mais c'était pour le mieux. Sasuke était plus que capable de se défendre, il était le petit frère d'Itachi après tout. En plus, les envahisseurs avait eu le malheur de blesser le soleil de l'Uchiha, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

À l'extérieur, les corps de quatre agents ANBU gisaient inconscients autour de Sasuke, l'aura de colère qu'il dégageait faisait vibrer l'air autour de lui. Un mouvement rapide dans l'air le fit se retourner vivement sur lui-même et ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage, il sortit Kusanagi de sa gaine et s'avança vers lui d'un pas mesuré. Danzô s'approcha à son tour, gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux de l'Uchiha. Il commença à retiré les bandages sur son bras droit. En faisant ceci, il révéla un membre d'une couleur blanche malade et parsemé d'une série d'œils. Ceux-ci possédaient tous le Sharingan, le regard de Sasuke se durci de colère.

"Où as-tu obtenu ces yeux ?"

\- Ici et là, un peu partout. C'est une histoire ennuyeuse."

Au même moment, l'homme attaqua Sasuke d'un coup-de-poing dans l'estomac, mais l'impact ne produisit aucun effet. Le cadet Uchiha avait en effet activé son Susano'o. Le bras de l'entité attrapa l'homme d'une poigne solide.

"Ah, c'est donc ce pouvoir qu'on nomme le Susano'o"

"Est-ce que c'est vrai que la mission pour exterminer le Clan Uchiha avait été donner à Itachi Uchiha par les hauts gradés de Konoha ?"

Silence

"Je t'ai posé une putain de question !"

L'emprise de Susano'o sur le corps de Danzo se raffermit, on entendit ses os craquer et celui-ci cracha du sang.

"Au diable Itachi ! Il semblerait qu'il t'ait tout révélé avant de mourir"

"La vérité ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est la vérité ?"

On pouvait ressentir toute la colère dans la voix de Sasuke, son Mangekyô Sharingan entièrement activé, il tremblait de fureur. La forme squelettique du Susano'o se couvrit d'une couche de peau qui lui donna une apparence plus réelle. Danzô choisit ce moment pour ajouter.

"Quand même révéler les secrets de Konoha si facilement, fait de lui un plus grand traître..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car avec sa main, Sasuke écrasa Danzô, qui était toujours prisonnier de la main du Susano'o. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'entité ainsi que de la main qui emprisonnait l'homme, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. L'ancien avait disparu.

"Devrait-on se battre avec nos yeux à la place ?"

La voix de Danzô résonna derrière lui, il fit apparaître un kunai dans sa main gauche et attaqua le flanc de Sasuke. Mais l'armure de Susano'o empêcha un quelconque dégât et la lame se brisa.

"Exactement ce qu'on s'attend du Susano'o."

La voix de Danzô ne sembla même pas surprise, il continua.

"Il sera toujours là pour te protéger, hein ?"

La main de Susano'o s'écrasa sur l'homme, celui-ci sembla être pris dans l'amas de roche crée par l'impact. En relevant les yeux, Sasuke remarqua que celui-ci était juché sur la cime d'un sapin.

"Et en plus il a beaucoup de force d'attaque."

La forme du Susano'o se redressa pour ensuite lancer un coup de poing vers l'homme, celui-ci sauta pour l'éviter facilement afin d'atterrir un peu plus loin. L'entité attaqua de nouveau Danzô, celui-ci fit un bon arrière pour l'éviter. Sasuke sauta à l'intérieur de Susano'o en commandant.

"Amaterasu !"

Les flammes noires atteignières l'homme directement à la poitrine, celui-ci tomba brutalement par terre. Il se releva sans aucune blessure, Sasuke jura, un clone ! L'homme fit de rapide mouvement de main pour conjurer.

"Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku !"

La forte bourrasque de vent souleva Sasuke dans les airs, celui-ci tenta du mieux qu'il put pour éviter les débris qui étaient lancés vers lui. Un rocher coupa le haut de son bras, il se retourna sur lui-même dans les airs avant de faire les signes et de convoquer.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"

Un immense aigle apparu sous lui, il prit position sur son dos sur un genou gardant son équilibre facilement. Il laissa l'aigle voler quelques instants sur place. De loin, il remarqua un des œils de Danzô qui se refermait. Sasuke et l'aigle attaquèrent l'homme par terre entouré de débris de roche. Danzô fit encore une fois de rapides mouvements de mains.

"Fuuton: Shinkuuha"

Cette attaque coupa tout en deux sur son passage, arbres, roches et autres détritus. Sasuke utilisa son sharingan pour éviter l'attaque. Il profita de la poussière créée par l'attaque de Danzô pour plonger vers lui avec Kusanagi en main. Sasuke évita de justesse un shuriken lancé vers lui au travers de la poussière, il fit deux sauts arrières. L'attaque de Danzô coupa un rocher en deux à sa gauche, celui-ci souffla sur les deux shirikens qu'il avait en main. Ceux-ci triplèrent de volume, puis il les lança vers le jeune Uchiha, il attrapa le premier avec le bout de kusanagi et envoya l'autre dans les airs. Sasuke renvoya vers Danzô le shiruken qui tournait toujours sur le bout de son épée, celui-ci l'évita, et l'objet tranchant alla couper la cime d'un arbre. L'ancien évita de justesse l'arbre, il s'avança alors vers Sasuke, mais celui-ci était déjà en route vers lui, Kusanagi prête à l'attaque. Mais l'homme plus âgé sembla plus rapide et empoigna l'Uchiha par la gorge, au même moment, l'aigle réapparut. Il laissa tomber le shiruken qui avait disparu dans le ciel un peu plus tôt, et celui-ci coupa le bras droit de Danzô. Sasuke poursuivit le mouvement en sectionnant au complet le bras qui tomba à terre avant de disparaître sous le regard surpris de Sasuke.

"Abandonne."

La voix de Danzô résonna dans la clairière, le Mangekyô Sharingan toujours actif, l'Uchiha tourna la tête vers l'homme. Celui-ci était de nouveau perché sur un arbre un peu plus loin, Sasuke créa alors un genjutsu. Plusieurs centaines de corbeaux semblèrent l'entourer avant d'aller encercler Danzô.

"Ceci, c'est..."

Derrière lui apparut Itachi.

"Itachi..."

La voix de celui-ci était surprise, il ferma son œil pour entendre la voix de l'aîné Uchiha lui dire.

"Meurt !... Amaterasu !"

Encore une fois, l'homme fut englouti par les flammes de l'enfer, mais cela ne sembla rien y faire et les flammes disparurent. Au même instant, Sasuke apparut derrière lui, prêt à l'embrocher de son épée.

"Mais..."

Danzô commença, le jeune homme n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, des lignes de feu parallèles couvrir ses bras et son torse.

"Ceci, jeune Uchiha, est un sceau que j'ai placé sur toi un peu plus tôt lorsque je te tenais par la gorge."

L'homme fit une autre série de signes avant de dire dans sa tête "Kai". Il s'approcha du cadet, lui prit sans effort kusanagi. Lorsqu'il regarda le jeune homme, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Son sceau n'était pas complet, donc le jeune homme put faire apparaître de nouveau Sunano'o. Danzô fut repoussé par l'entité, Sasuke hurla sa rage, et l'homme se servit de son Fuuton pour s'éloigner rapidement de celui-ci. Le Susano'o fit apparaître un arc ainsi qu'une flèche qu'il arma. Il visa Danzô qui venait tout juste d'atterrir un peu plus loin et il la dégaina.

"Je n'ai pas le choix."

L'homme déclara, au même instant son bras droit changea de forme semblant éclater. Ensuite, il sembla tout simplement disparaître, suite au lancement d'une deuxième flèche. Danzô réapparut quelques pas en avant d'où il était, quelques secondes auparavant, Sasuke remarqua son bras. Il y avait de moins en moins d'œil ouvert. Le cadet Uchiha commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux yeux, ainsi qu'à la tête, il sera les dents en criant. Susano'o créa une autre flèche qui transperça l'autre homme, mais celui-ci utilisa.

"Izanagi."

Ce qui eut pour effet d'annuler les dommages reçus par la flèche du Susano'o, l'homme couru alors vers le jeune Uchiha en faisant un signe de la main;

"Futon: Shinku Gyoku"

L'attaque frappa fortement l'armure du Susano'o mais sans faire trop de dommages, immédiatement après Danzô utilisa.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"

Ceci fit apparaître un tapir géant qui se mit immédiatement à souffler très fortement vers le Susano'o, le vent passa au travers de l'entité. Sasuke dut se cacher le visage pour protéger ses yeux de la poussière ainsi que des débris. Entre temps, Danzô apparut derrière lui pour l'attaquer.

"Fuuton: Shinkuu Renpa"

L'attaque frappa durement le dos de l'entité, ce qui sembla briser la couche protectrice. Sasuke profita pour lancer une autre attaque.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"

L'attaque alla directement dans la gueule du tapir,qui rugit de douleur, Danzô apparut soudainement au-dessus de lui. Et avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le poing de l'entité le frappa durement et il tomba plus loin. Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps, créant un signe de main.

"Chidori !"

Il perfora le cœur de celui-ci d'un seul mouvement, Danzô cracha du sang.

"Non ! Pourquoi Izanagi ne fonctionne pas ?"

L'homme entendit Sasuke ricaner près de son oreille,

"Tu n'as plus d'œil à utiliser ! Vas brûler en enfer !"

L'Uchiha retira vivement son bras de la poitrine de l'homme qui tomba à ses pieds, il s'approcha encore une fois de son oreille.

"Ça, c'est pour mon frère, ainsi que l'idée absurde que tu as eu de tenter de t'en prendre à Naruto et l'enfant qu'il porte !"

Il se détourna de l'homme agonisant pour retourner auprès de son amoureux, il était inquiet pour lui. Naruto avait été ébranlé par l'attaque des ANBU de la racine, il se mit à courir rapidement vers la maison. Sasuke se sentit soulagé d'avoir vaincus Danzô, ainsi il avait vengé toute la douleur que cet homme avait créé à sa famille ainsi qu'à son frère. Une page se tournait enfin pour les Uchihas, il avait hâte de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Mais il ne doutait pas que sa vie serait remplie de belles choses surtout grâce à Naruto et leur enfant. Mais également à la présence de son frère dont il avait hâte de profiter de sa présence et reformer une famille.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishi = Docteur
> 
> Katon goukakyuu no jutsu= Boule de feu

_**Fermette à Tsuchi, quelques secondes plus tard** _

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit avec fracas Sasuke, apparut dans la cuisine, son œil gauche saignait légèrement, ainsi qu'une coupure à son bras droit. Mais l'Uchiha ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, il regarda brièvement Tsuchi et Kisame à tour de rôle. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son frère était toujours absent, il s'élança vivement vers les escaliers pour aller voir son amoureux. L'anxiété lui tordait l'estomac que ferait-il si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son ange ainsi qu'à l'enfant qu'il portait ? Sasuke savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à ceci. Une fois rendu en haut des escaliers, il fut soulagé car il discerna la voix d'Itachi qui parlait avec Naruto.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un Ishi vienne voir si tout va bien ? Avec ton henge, il ne soupçonnera rien."

La tendresse ainsi que l'inquiétude étaient clairement visibles dans la voix de l'aîné Uchiha, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il était ravi de savoir que son frère était inquiet pour son homme. Sasuke sut à ce moment-là que Naruto et leur enfant seraient constamment protégés. Même s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Itachi serait là pour veiller sur eux, ce qui lui enleva un énorme poids de sur les épaules. Le benjamin se décida finalement à avancer dans la chambre, son frère était assis sur le lit aux côtés de Naruto. Celui-ci était un peu pâle, mais sinon tout semblait être normal, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

"Sasuke ! Ton œil, ton bras ! Tu saignes !"

Naruto voulut se lever du lit pour s'occuper de son amoureux, mais la main ferme d'Itachi le garda en place.

"Je vais m'occuper de lui, Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas."

Le grand frère se leva donc pour ensuite se diriger vers son frère qui regardait tendrement son amoureux, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de son œil.

"Allez viens otouto. Nous devons nous occuper de toi, ensuite tu viendras voir Naruto."

L'aîné mena son jeune frère dans la salle étroite de bain du haut, il le fit asseoir sur les toilettes avant de saisir un linge propre. Il le mouilla pour ensuite délicatement éponger le sang sur son visage, il demanda par la suite à Sasuke d'enlever son haut pour qu'il puisse traiter son bras. Une fois tout ceci fait, il recula pour regarder son frère.

"Danzô est mort ?"

Sasuke hocha seulement la tête, ses mains reposant sur ses genoux, il ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir mis fin à la vie de cet homme corrompu. Itachi s'avança de nouveau vers son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras, il le remercia sincèrement et l'embrassa sur son front.

"Je vais retourner en bas, va voir ton petit rayon de soleil."

Itachi sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea en bas tout ça sans produire aucun bruit. Sasuke resta assis quelques secondes, avant de finalement se lever et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il trouva Naruto endormi, dans leur lit enroulé dans la couverture respirant légèrement. L'Uchiha s'approcha sans émettre de bruit, puis se glissa dans le lit, enserrant le corps chaud de son amoureux. Sasuke déposa sa main droite délicatement sur le ventre encore ferme de Naruto. Il détecta immédiatement la quantité minime de chakra que l'enfant dégageait, ce qui le rassura grandement, il mit son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de Naruto pour respirer son odeur. Sasuke était heureux, il avait enfin été en mesure de venger le massacre de son Clan, d'établir la paix avec son frère et trouver l'amour de sa vie. L'enfant qui naîtrait représenterait la cerise sur le gâteau pour son bonheur. Lui qui s'était fait une raison, sachant que lorsqu'il mourrait, la lignée des Uchiha mourrait avec lui. Mais maintenant ce petit miracle venait de tout changer. Kurama leur avait fait un cadeau incommensurable, c'était grâce au bijû que Naruto aurait la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et lui, il pourrait corriger les erreurs du passé. L'Uchiha sentit son amoureux se tourner vers lui deux billes bleues, le regardait brillante de bonheur, le sourire de celui-ci lui réchauffa une fois de plus le cœur.

"Hey."

La voix de Naruto était ensommeillée, il s'approcha de Sasuke, en l'embrassant tendrement. Ses mains allèrent se placer dans son dos, voulant approfondir le contact entre leurs deux corps. Le corbeau ne se fit pas prier, il se rapprocha encore plus de son amoureux, se couchant pratiquement de tout son long sur le corps sous lui. Les mains du jinchûriki descendirent vers les fesses de l'Uchiha, les prenant fermement entre ses deux puissantes mains. Naruto sentit l'érection de son amoureux contre sa cuisse, il releva son bassin à son tour, cherchant plus de frictions. Sasuke se releva sur les coudes pour contempler amoureusement son ange blond.

"On ne devrait peut-être pas..."

"Si tu veux arrêter ce qu'on vient de commencer, je te botte le cul."

L'Uchiha haussa les sourcils surpris par les paroles du blond, il pensait que celui-ci aurait préféré être tranquille et se relaxer. Surtout avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ainsi qu'Itachi, Tsuchi et Kisame étaient en bas. Mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à Naruto, alors il replongea vers ses lèvres tentatrices, absorbant le gémissement de son blond dans sa bouche, et se fit voler sa langue qui partit à la redécouverte dans la bouche de son amant. Naruto la mordilla légèrement avant de la libérer pour ensuite aller mordiller délicatement la lèvre inférieure de son amoureux. Sasuke se releva pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses du blond pour pouvoir l'admirer dans toute sa beauté, le rouge aux joues, les yeux voilés de désir et la bouche entrouverte, il était à se damner. Sasuke retira vivement son haut avant de faire pareil avec celui du blond, il les balança quelque part dans la pièce. L'Uchiha s'empressa de fondre sur les mamelons du blond qui semblaient l'appeler, il pinça celui de droite et prit la gauche dans sa bouche. L'effet fut immédiat, le blond gémit fortement, ses mains enserraient les fesses de son amant plus fortement, celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et glissa sa main gauche jusqu'à la verge de son amoureux. Il empoigna celle-ci d'une main ferme pour ensuite appliquer un lent mouvement de va et viens. Naruto lâcha ses fesses pour placer ses mains dans la chevelure ébène.

"Allez ! Baise-moi ! Je te veux en moi ! Nng..."

La voix rauque du blond ainsi que l'usage de vulgarité, alla directement dans la verge de Sasuke. Le brun étira son bras pour attraper le lubrifiant et s'enduit rapidement les doigts. Le noiraud inséra doucement son index Naruto gémit poussant son postérieur sur le doigt de son amant, l'enfonçant encore plus profondément. L'Uchiha n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'insérer le deuxième doigt cherchant la petite boule de plaisir.

"SASSS !"

Le cri de pure extase du blond, fit sourire Sasuke. L'Uchiha frappa la prostate de celui-ci à une cadence élevée pour le simple plaisir d'entendre son amant gémir sans retenue, le suppliant de lui en donner plus. Soudainement, le noiraud se retrouva sur le dos, le blondinet le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

"Je dois tout..."

Sa voix mourut au même moment où il s'empala lui-même sur la verge bien tendue de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éjaculer immédiatement. Il adorait voir Naruto, le chevauchant ainsi, gorge dévoilée, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, ses mains positionnées sur les genoux du brun. Et voir son estomac bouger sous l'effort. Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant pour l'aider à mieux bouger sans trop se fatiguer. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, ne se lâchant plus, Sasuke vit la passion voilée le regard bleu ciel de son amant. Naruto semblait être un ange ainsi dans la lumière déclinante du jour. Le jinchûriki ne pouvait pas se détacher du regard pénétrant, et sans fin de son amant. Le blondinet y voyait tellement d'amour et d'émotion qu'il crut perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais Sasuke bougea ses hanches allant frapper de nouveau la boule de joie au fond de lui. Naruto vit des étoiles, et sans aucune autre stimulation, il jouit si fort qu'il crut perdre connaissance quelques secondes. L'Uchiha fut entraîné à son tour dans la jouissance, le cri inaudible de Naruto et la pression de l'antre se refermant sur sa verge eu raison de lui. Il éjacula au plus profond de son amant, celui-ci tomba mollement sur lui. Ne semblant pas être dérangé d'être étendu sur sa semence présente sur le ventre de Sasuke. Les deux amants restèrent ainsi en silence, profitant de l'autre un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Naruto se fasse entendre de nouveau.

"Hn."

"Hey Teme ! J'ai faim, je dois manger pour deux maintenant."

Le blond bougea doucement pour laisser sortir le membre maintenant mou de son amant. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit le sperme de son amant lui couler le long des jambes.

"Hé ! Va me chercher un linge."

Le blond demanda en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le lit, il vit du coin de l'œil Sasuke faire la moue, mais se levant tout de même. Il se dirigea vers le seau d'eau qu'ils gardaient dans la chambre pour leurs activités crapuleuses ainsi qu'un linge propre. Le noiraud s'approcha de Naruto, délicatement, il essuya ses jambes, et entre ses fesses, une fois ceci terminé, il fit pareil pour son estomac. Le jeune Uchiha se déplaça ensuite vers la commode pour saisir des sous-vêtements propres, ainsi que des pantalons et deux t-shirts. Il lança les vêtements à son amant, il s'habilla rapidement, et le blond fit de même. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée.

"Tsuchi ! Je meurs de faim."

Naruto s'exclama une fois dans la cuisine, les trois autres hommes étaient assis à la table, un jeu de cartes devant eux.

"Je n'en doute pas avec l'exercice que vous venez de faire."

Kisame déclara ceci sans ce retourner vers les deux amoureux, Sasuke eut un sourire en coin alors que Naruto se retrouva aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Tsuchi se leva de table pour aller saisir un plat emballé sur le comptoir pendant qu'Itachi et Kisame débarrassaient la table. Le plus jeune des Uchiha avait du mal à assimiler que son frère était là devant lui en train de débarrasser une table, une scène si quotidienne et normale. Son amoureux sembla percevoir son émotion car il lui prit la main avant de l'attirer vers lui pour se diriger vers la table. Les cinq hommes prirent place, chacun se servit dans la casserole que le fermier avait mise au milieu de la table.

"Itadakimasu !"

Naruto déclara avant de littéralement plonger dans le bol face à lui, faisant rire les hommes autour de la table. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, le sourire ainsi que le rire de Naruto était contagieux. Tous les gens autour de lui avait le goût de rire tout comme lui. Tsuchi avait confectionné durant l'après-midi, avec l'aide de Kisame, des dongos qu'il plaça sur la table de nouveau. Le jinchûriki sauta pratiquement sur l'assiette, s'empiffrant comme-ci il n'avait pas mangé depuis une décennie. Sasuke roula des yeux, mais l'affection ainsi que l'amour étaient présents dans son regard, n'importe qui avec un tant soit peu de bon sens pouvait voir à quel point le jeune Uchiha était amoureux du jinchûriki. Itachi était tellement heureux de savoir son jeune frère si bien, si rayonnant ça rendait l'acceptation du pardon de son frère plus agréable à accepter. Lorsqu'il avait dû faire ce qu'on exigeait de lui, il avait sincèrement cru qu'il avait tué une partie de Sasuke qui ne reviendrait jamais. Il était ravi de voir qu'il s'était trompé et qu'un homme blond bruyant avec un sourire éblouissant avait réussi à sauver son frère ses ténèbres dans lesquelles il l'avait placé. Une fois les desserts dévorés, la table nettoyée et la vaisselle faite, les cinq hommes allèrent à l'extérieur afin d'aider Tsuchi avec les animaux et les tâches de fin de journée. À peine quinze minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminé le fermier proposa de rester à l'extérieur pour profiter des belles températures et faire un feu. Sasuke se dirigea vers le champ extérieur où sa bataille avait eu lieu naturellement, le corps de Danzô n'y était plus. Il n'avait pas tué les ANBU, il savait que ceux-ci ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres reçus, donc les agents avaient dû récupérer le corps de l'homme pour le ramener à Konoha. Le jeune homme s'en voulut un moment, car ainsi il était plus que possible que Tsunade renvoie d'autres ninjas pour les convaincre de revenir au village.

"Ça va ?"

La main chaude de Naruto se posa dans le creux de son dos, dans un geste de réconfort.

"Je n'ai pas tué les ANBU. Ils savent où on se trouve, donc Tsunade va savoir où on est... Je suis désolé, Naru."

Les deux bras puissants du blond l'entourèrent, collant son dos à la poitrine de son ange. Celui-ci déposa son menton sur son épaule droite. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Naruto poursuive.

"Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas tué ces agents, ils ne suivaient que les ordres reçus. Par contre, bon débarras avec Danzô. Et pour ce soir, profitons du bon temps que nous avons. Demain est un autre jour, on verra bien quand on devra s'inquiéter pour le reste."

Le blond embrassa tendrement le cou du noiraud, il mordilla délicatement le lobe d'oreille de celui-ci, il sourit lorsqu'il sentit son beau brun frémir dans ses bras. Naruto le libéra avant de lui tendre la main, celui-ci n'hésita pas avant de la prendre, et ils se dirigèrent vers le tas de bois que les autres avaient préparés. Tsuchi s'avança vers le tas également avec un paquet d'allumettes, alors Itachi fit un clin d'œil à son frère avant d'esquisser un signe de main et de murmurer.

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu."

Les branches prirent subitement feu, faisant sursauter le fermier qui tourna un regard confus vers les ninjas assis autour du feu, finalement les frères éclatèrent de rire. Tsuchi marmonna à propos de ninjas qui aimait se la jouer, il était évident que le fermier était heureux d'avoir tous ces jeunes gens autour de lui. Ça faisait longtemps que sa vie n'avait pas été si remplie de bonheur et de rire, en fait depuis le décès de son Akimi. Il s'était sans réellement s'en rendre compte isolé un peu plus chaque jour, les seuls contacts qu'il avait était lorsqu'il allait au marché vendre ses récoltes. Il ne voulait pas se concevoir une vie sans les deux jeunes gens, il appréciait grandement leur compagnie, mais Tsuchi avait toujours été un homme pragmatique. Il savait bien que Sasuke et Naruto devraient retourner dans leur village, et avec le temps, ils finiraient bien par l'oublier. Il conserverait au moins tous ses souvenirs agréables de ces dernières semaines pour lui tenir compagnie finalement la voix d'Itachi, le sorti de sa rêverie.

"Otouto, Naruto, nous devons parler."

Au ton de la voix de l'aîné, la discussion à venir serait cruciale. Alors le vieil homme s'apprêta à se lever pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais Kisame leva sa main pour lui demander de rester.

"Kisame et moi allons partir demain matin."

Sasuke haussa brusquement son regard qui était auparavant fixé sur les flammes.

"Pourquoi ?"

Il y avait de la panique dans la voix du jeune frère, la main de Naruto se retrouva immédiatement dans celle de son amoureux pour le soutenir.

"Nous avons besoin de vivre un peu. Depuis des années, tout ce qui a régi notre vie étaient les douleurs, massacre, survivre, suivre des ordres et nous cacher. Redécouvrir qui nous sommes..."

La voix d'Itachi se brisa vers la fin de sa phrase, Kisama déposa son bras sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Il leva le regard vers le frère de son amoureux.

"On avait décidé que si Itachi était en mesure de te dire la vérité à propos de Konoha, on pourrait avancer dans notre vie. On ne veut pas disparaître de vos vies, on a uniquement besoin de se retrouver. On veut voir mini Uchiha !"

Le jinchûriki se rapprocha à son amoureux pour lui murmurer à l'oreille "comme nous"

Sasuke regarda son frangin ainsi que son amoureux, il se vit avec Naruto en eux, il se devait de ne pas être égoïste.

"Tant que tu es de retour pour la naissance de notre enfant."

Itachi se leva pour empoigner son petit frère dans ses bras avec sa main gauche, il demanda à Naruto de se joindre à eux, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Quelques instants plus tard, ils reprirent toutes leurs places autour du feu. Ils observèrent le feu en silence durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se racle la gorge avant de braquer son regard bleu vers le fermier qui était assis à sa gauche.

"Tsuchi-san... J'aimerais, on aimerait te demander quelque chose."

Naruto tapait nerveusement du pied, mais il n'abaissa pas le regard, il prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne pour se donner du courage.

"Sasuke et moi aimerions rester ici jusqu'à la naissance de notre enfant… Après avoir découvert ce que mon village a fait à la famille d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Je ne peux pas retourner vivre là-bas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car le fermier s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise dans laquelle il était pour s'avancer vers les deux jeunes gens. Tsuchi osa saisir leurs mains dans les siennes avant de les regarder alternativement les yeux embués de larmes.

"Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. Pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas que vous partiez. Je n'ai rien dit car je ne voulais rien vous imposer, mais je vous apprécie énormément, vous représentez les fils que je n'ai jamais eus."

Les deux shinobis se regardèrent surpris, ils ne croyaient pas que le vieil homme les appréciait, autant cela les toucha énormément.

"Je promets de continuer à vous aider autant que maintenant. Je ferai la part à Naruto ainsi que la mienne."

"Tsk. Comme-ci je voulais que vous restiez ici pour ça, vous n'êtes aucunement obligé de faire quoi que ce soit."

"Tsuchi, j'aime travailler ici, je veux le faire. Me rendre utile et vous aider représente un réel plaisir."

Sasuke ne baissa pas le regard, il ne voulait pas que Naruto et lui deviennent un fardeau à la longue, et puis c'était vrai qu'il aimait travailler à la ferme."

"Hé ! Ho ! Moi aussi je peux aidé."

Naruto les interompis en faisant la moue.

"NON !"

Les deux hommes répondirent en même temps, ils se regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire.

"Toi, tu dois te reposer pour laisser ce petit être le temps de grandir."

La tendresse dans la voix de son amoureux était tellement présente que Naruto ne put que lui tirer la langue avant d'ajouter;

"Ouais, on en discutera plus tard. Je vais aller dormir car là, je m'endors sur place."

Le blondinet se leva avant d'aller vers Tsuchi, pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer un remerciement à l'oreille. Le fermier le sera fortement dans ses bras en lui souriant. Sasuke salua les autres d'un signe de tête avant de suivre Naruto dans la maison.

"Je vous remercie encore Tsuchi-San de bien vouloir prendre soin de ces deux idiots."

Itachi s'était rapproché de l'homme, celui-ci sursauta légèrement en maudissant les ninjas et leur manière silencieuse de se déplacer. Un jour, il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

"Je te l'ai dit Itachi, ce sont eux qui me rendent heureux. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais seul avant de les rencontrer."

Les deux hommes de serrèrent la main, Kisame vint faire de même. Tsuchi les dirigea vers la petite étable en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir les loger dans la maison, mais il n'avait plus de place. Les deux shinobis le remercièrent en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter avec ça. Une fois que ses invités furent installés, le fermier retourna dans la maison pour éteindre les chandelles et monter pour dormir à son tour.

Au petit matin, lorsque Sasuke se leva il remarqua qu'il était encore tôt et que tout le monde semblait dormir. Il sortit du lit sans faire de bruit, s'habilla rapidement pour ensuite descendre. Tsuchi n'était pas encore levé, pour aider le vieil homme, il se décida à aller s'occuper des animaux immédiatement. Une fois à l'étable, il remarqua que Kisame et son frère étaient déjà partis Sasuke fut déçu que son frère n'ait pas attendu son réveil, mais en même temps il comprenait. Ils avaient passé ensemble une bonne journée, donc ça n'aurait rien donné d'étirer les au revoir. Sasuke savait qu'il reverrait Itachi et cette pensée le remplit de bonheur. L'Uchiha se mit rapidement à la tâche, ensuite il irait préparer le petit déjeuner pour la maisonnée. Les prochains mois seraient sûrement les plus heureux qu'il aurait connus depuis des années. Bon il y aurait sûrement quelques péripéties avec les sautes d'humeur de son kitsune. Mais avec tout le bonheur que celui-ci lui apporterait, il était prêt à endurer toutes les tortures du monde.

* * *

_**A la porte de Tsuchi, deux jours plus tard.** _

La forme immobile face à la porte hésitait à cogner. Les bruits à l'intérieur, lui indiquait que c'était l'heure du repas. Il y avait beaucoup de rires, d'exclamation de bonheur et une voix plus bruyante que les autres se faisait entendre. La silhouette se décida finalement à avancer, cogna deux fois à la porte avant de reculer d'un pas. Les voix se turent et des bruits de chaises se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux blancs cascadant sur ses épaules, la peau tannée par des années de dur labeur au soleil et des vêtements de travail simples.

"Oui ?"

La voix de l'homme était prudente, la porte était à peine entrouverte, la personne ne pouvait pas voir à l'intérieur de la maison.

"Bonsoir."

Et sans plus de préambule, la forme poussa sur la porte, ouvrant celle-ci sans aucun effort, en poussant par la même occasion le vieil homme qui manqua tomber. Heureusement, un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts le rattrapa rapidement par le coude. L'intrus regarda la pièce illuminée par les chandelles, près de la table était assise une jeune femme qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux, tandis que le jeune homme s'interposa entre les deux.

"Naruto Sasuke, vous pouvez laisser tomber vos henges. Je sais très bien que c'est vous."

Tsunade retira sa cape de voyage, qui lui avait donné la possibilité de voyager incognito, afin de se rendre jusqu'à la fermette. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent la jeune fille haussa les épaules défaitistes et dit.

"Kai !"

Naruto revient à sa forme habituelle, Sasuke fit pareil, mais il restait placé entre les deux blonds. Ses yeux vigilants ne quittant pas l'Hokage du regard.

"Baa-chan, que fais-tu ici ?"

La voix de Naruto était ténu, il semblait fatigué, mais relativement en forme.

"Idiot ! À quoi t'attendais-tu en disparaissant ainsi ? Et toi ?"

Elle tourna vivement son regard vers Sasuke,

"Tu as tué Danzô ?"

Les deux shinobi la regardèrent sans répondre, elle crispa ses poings, sa patience commençait à manquer. Sasuke se déplaça pour être face à elle, ainsi Tsunade ne voyait plus Naruto.

"Oui, je l'ai tué. Et je le referais immédiatement si c'était à refaire, après tout lui, le conseil ainsi que le troisième Hokage sont responsables du massacre de mon Clan."

La blonde fit un pas en arrière surprise par les paroles de l'Uchiha. Il était fort peu probable que Danzô lui ait avoué quoi que ce soit même sous la torture. Comment était-il possible qu'il soit au courant de cette situation hautement confidentielle ? L'Hokage regarda attentivement Sasuke, devinant que celui-ci ne mentait pas. Un autre problème de plus à ajouter à sa liste, en plus l'héritier semblait encore plus protecteur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, le blondinet se leva pour enlacer les épaules du brun, aussitôt celui-ci, l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, le calant confortablement contre lui. Il était évident pour la blonde que leur affection était réelle. Le fermier n'était pas loin non plus, il semblait juger la situation et se demander à quel point elle devait être dangereuse pour ses deux colocataires. Elle soupira profondément, elle sentit un mal de tête pointé le bout du nez. Naruto ne pouvait vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tsunade-Sama, prenons place autour de la table."

La voix de son blondinet la sortit de sa torpeur, celui-ci reprit sa place à table, Sasuke prit place à ses côtés le jinchûriki invita le fermier à prendre aussi place. L'Hokage prit donc aussi place autour de la table. Une tasse vide fut déposée face à elle, et une théière apparut tout de suite après sur la table.

"Sasuke et moi avons beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer. Je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre. En même temps, je tiens à te présenter notre ami Tsuchi Yamakato, Tsuchi, voici notre Hokage Tsunade Senju."

Le fermier lui fit un profond salut honorifique, mais ne parla pas, laissant la place à Naruto. La blonde devina que la soirée serait longue et prit place plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Que pouvait-il bien se passer avec ces deux-là pour qu'ils décident de disparaître ? Surtout Naruto, elle savait bien l'affection que celui-ci portait à Konoha, ainsi que son rêve de devenir Hokage, tout ceci ne lui ressemblait pas. Tsunade avait hâte de connaître toute l'histoire.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta no Kuni = Pays des rizière
> 
> Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime= La Princesse Limace de Konoha
> 
> Shikon no Jutsu= Technique de l'Âme morte
> 
> Yu no Kuni = Pays des sources chaude

_**Fermette de Tsuchi, quelques minutes plus tard.** _

Naruto examinait la femme face à lui, celle-ci avait constamment représenté une présence réconfortante durant ces dernières années. Le jinchuriki avait donc pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke à Ta no Kuni dans le repaire du serpent. La dépression qui l'avait frappé une fois de retour à Konoha, son isolation et ainsi sa décision de quitter Konoha pour quelques semaines. Sa rencontre avec Tsuchi ainsi que la difficulté qu'il avait eue à se rendre au Temple et comment il avait failli mourir gelé. Naruto lui mentionna à quel point la rigidité des samourais l'avait impressionné, la vigueur ainsi que le dévouement des Samouraïs durant leur entraînement. Par la suite, il poursuivit jusqu'à la venue non envisagée de Kakashi aussi tôt et de la surprise qu'il lui avait annoncée " Sasuke est en route". Le blondinet s'était davantage approché de Sasuke, inconsciemment, et celui-ci encercla ses épaules de son bras droit. Naruto avait par la suite pris une brève pause pour prendre une gorgée de thé, les yeux perdus au loin, malgré la nuit qui était tombée, son regard dans le vague. En second lieu, il poursuivit en cherchant les yeux de Tsunade, celle-ci l'écoutait attentivement, elle avait à peine touché à son thé.Le fermier s'était excusé pour s'occuper des animaux. Lorsque Sasuke avait voulu le suivre, celui-ci lui avait fait non de la tête, il voulait qu'il reste auprès de Naruto.

Le blondinet continua ainsi son récit, l'arrivée de Sasuke au Temple, leur confrontation dans la salle scellée sous le bâtiment des Samouraïs. La réalisation des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le noiraud, la tentative de lui faire comprendre jusqu'au tout dernier moment. À la surprise de l'Hokage, une larme coula sur la joue de l'Uchiha, celui-ci sembla s'excuser au creux de l'oreille de Naruto. Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de prendre la parole. Il expliqua comment il avait voulu nier ses sentiments jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Ainsi que le regret sans fin, lorsqu'il avait cru avoir réussi à mettre fin à la vie de son ange. Sa colère envers lui-même, le retour de Naruto, leur discussion et pour finir l'acceptation de leur amour partagé. Tsunade renifla très peu subtilement en tentant d'éponger ses yeux larmoyants, l'histoire des deux shinobis l'avait ébranlée. Elle n'avait jamais été en mesure de concevoir la profondeur des sentiments qui liaient ces deux hommes. Elle ne croyait pas avoir observé un amour fusionnel aussi visible sur deux personnes auparavant. Même l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour Dan semblait pâle en comparaison de ce qu'elle voyait transparaître face à elle. Naruto soupira longuement par la suite poursuivre leur récit, leur décision de revenir voir Tsuchi ainsi que la première attaque d'Orochimaru.

Elle sourit lorsque Naruto lui décrit la bataille ainsi que la participation de Gamabunta et sa remarque d'avoir deux humains sur sa tête. Les deux amoureux avaient décidé de garder secret le passage qui touchait la venue d'Itachi ainsi que le pardon qui s'était écoulé de cette rencontre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que quiconque sache qu'Itachi et Kisame étaient vivants, les deux nukenins avaient aussi droit au bonheur. Par suite, il résuma la deuxième attaque d'Orochimaru le plus vaguement possible pour finalement annoncer que Sasuke lui avait coupé la tête avant de l'incinérer. Et pour la révélation de l'implication des hauts dirigeants de Konoha pour le massacre du Clan Uchiha. Naruto expliqua que l'ancien sanin leur avait balancé l'information durant leur dernier combat.

Encore une fois, Naruto cessa de parler, mais cette fois-ci, il se leva de table pour s'étirer et s'avança vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison.

"On est bien ici, Baa-chan, je ne retournerai pas à Konoha."

Naruto avait dit cette phrase sur un ton paisible, mais inflexible. La femme blonde avait souvent entendu ce ton de voix chez le jinchuriki, et elle savait qu'il avait pris sa décision. Elle soupira longuement à son tour, Tsunade ne pouvait pas revenir au village les mains vides, surtout quand quatre agents ANBU savaient où se situaient les deux ninjas. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Konoha la veille, l'Hokage avait naturellement avisé sa fidèle assistante Shizune ainsi que Kakashi qui la remplaçait durant son absence. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde dont il fallait acheter le silence, la problématique se situait principalement au niveau des agents ANBU. Ainsi que le Conseil cherchait déjà à remplacer Danzô. Que pouvait-elle faire ? En tant qu'Hokage, elle avait un devoir vis-à-vis de Konoha, mais son cœur semblait réellement s'en contre-fiche de son devoir, lorsqu'il était question de Naruto. La blonde dirigea ses yeux vers les deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient discuter vivement d'un sujet bien précis. Selon ce qu'elle voyait, Sasuke n'était pas d'accord avec son petit blondinet pour une raison quelconque, lorsque l'Uchiha haussa les bras dans les airs pour ensuite se lever brusquement. Tsunade eut un sourire en coin, le blondinet obtenait généralement ce qu'il désirait, mais elle remarqua cette fois-ci l'air blessé de Sasuke et les larmes à peine contenues de Naruto. Peu importe la raison de leur altercation, les deux semblaient blessés dans décision prise, elle orienta la tête vers l'Uchiha, qui s'était éloigné de son homme. Il avait été s'asseoir sur le bas des marches qui menaient, semblait-il au premier étage de la fermette. L'Hokage comprit qu'il était blessé, mais qu'il resterait tout de même proche de son homme pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait malgré tout. Elle fut frappée par le changement que celui-ci avait subi. La porte arrière s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Tsuchi entra dans la pièce, il saisit immédiatement le changement d'atmosphère. Il proposa de refaire du thé. malgré l'heure tardive ainsi que des petits biscuits au riz, les ninjas de Konoha hochèrent tous de la tête.

Naruto retourna prendre place à la table indiquant à Tsunade de prendre la chaise laissée libre par Sasuke, elle s'avança et y prit place. Pendant un moment, le seul bruit présent dans la maison était les préparations de Tsuchi. L'Hokage se demandait ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi l'Uchiha boudait dans son coin alors que Naruto semblait déjà regretter sa décision. Après quelques minutes, elle perçut le blondinet inspiré et expiré bruyamment avant de braquer son regard vers elle.

"Je t'ai dit que nous ne voulions pas retourner à Konoha en premier lieu à cause du massacre du Clan Uchiha. Néanmoins, il y a une deuxième raison tout aussi importante si ce n'est plus..."

Tsunade voulut s'expliquer, par rapport à ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle n'était pas encore en poste, elle voulait convaincre son petit rayon de soleil de revenir. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, Naruto lui prit sa main droite, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je vais t'exposer notre deuxième raison, mais je ..."

Le jinchuriki fut interrompu brusquement par la voix basse et menaçante de Sasuke.

"Tsunade. Ce que Naruto veut vous montrer, je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit , après je me fiche pas mal que vous soyez Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime. Je vous tuerai de mes propres mains avant d'entièrement détruire Konoha."

"Sasuke !"

Naruto orienta son regard vers son amoureux, celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux laissant apparaître son sharingan voulant démontrer à quel point il était sérieux. Le blondinet soupira vaincu, il observa à nouveau Tsunade, celle-ci regardait Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Malgré son sharingan activé, elle ne se sentait pas menacée, mais elle ne se laisserait pas intimider ainsi. La blonde prit donc un des chandeliers présent sur la table, celui-ci était sculpté directement dans un bloc de pierre. Sans quitter l'Uchiha du regard, elle écrasa sans effort de sa main gauche le chandelier jusqu'à le réduire en poussière. Tsuchi émit un son de surprise en voyant la force de cette femme assise à sa table, il secoua la tête les ninjas étaient vraiment des êtres à part. Le fermier déposa le thé et les biscuits sur la table avant de reprendre sa place.

"Uchiha, je n'aime pas être menacée de la sorte. L'unique raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas réduit en miettes comme ce chandelier, est simplement due à l'affection que semble te porter Naruto, ne l'oublie pas."

Le jinchuriki observa deux des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie s'affronter du regard aucun d'eux prêt à admettre la défaite.

"Bon, vous deux, ça suffit !"

Naruto percuta la table de la paume de sa main, il commençait réellement en avoir marre. Il était fatigué et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voulait en finir avec cette discussion pour pouvoir enfin aller dormir.

"Tsunade, tends-moi ta main."

Lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa main, Sasuke se leva de sa place et vint prendre place à la gauche de son amoureux, déposant une main sur son épaule. L'Uchiha maintint ses yeux rivés sur l'Hokage de Konoha. Son ange semblait lui faire confiance, mais il en était incapable. Lorsque le jinchuriki déposa la main de Tsunade sur son estomac, la femme blonde éleva un sourcil de curiosité, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent en grand avant qu'elle ne les referme, et la blonde sembla se concentrer.

"Kami-Sama..."

Tsunade n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, maintenant sa main sur le petit renflement du ventre de Naruto voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Comment était-ce admissible ? Son petit rayon de soleil semblait être enceint. Il n'y avait aucun doute selon son analyse, celui-ci était rendu à trois mois de grossesse. La blonde ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau et fut absorbée par le regard bleu de Naruto. Son regard pétillait de bonheur, il déposa sa main par-dessus la sienne, en la serrant un petit peu. L'Hokage comprit finalement les paroles de Sasuke, et la décision de Naruto. Car s'il revenait à Konoha, le jinchuriki se transformera en un rat de laboratoire. Même avec son titre, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le protéger ainsi que l'enfant qui grandissait en lui.

"Je comprends mieux à présent."

Tsunade dit ceci en tournant son regard vers Sasuke, celui-ci hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Son sharingan avait disparu, mais il restait constamment près de Naruto. Que ferait-elle à présent ? Les agents ANBU avaient été mis en isolement suite à leur retour de mission avec le corps sans vie de Danzô. Elle avait dit à Ibiki d'attendre son retour pour les questionner afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Tsunade savait parfaitement bien que Sasuke avait mis ses agents hors d'état de nuire, elle avait été surprise que celui-ci ne les achève pas. Cette décision jouait en sa faveur selon elle, l'Uchiha avait pris cette décision avec son amoureux en tête. L'impact que Naruto avait eu sur le dernier Uchiha était réellement positif. Tsunade se devait de conserver ceci en tête, mais aussi de trouver une solution et rapidement.

"Sasuke, Naruto, si tu as une grossesse "normale", tu devrais avoir ton enfant dans environ six mois."

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, le sourire de Naruto failli aveugler Tsunade. Et pour la première fois, elle vit un sourire sincère sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

"Tu ne pourras pas accoucher normalement, comme une femme je veux dire. Alors tu devras avoir une césarienne pour permettre à ton enfant de venir au monde. Je vais donc noter ici ce que vous devriez faire lorsque ce jour approchera."

L'Hokage sortit un parchemin, une plume ainsi que le l'encre de la poche intérieure de sa cape de voyage.

"Tsuchi-San, avez-vous déjà aidé vos animaux à mettre bas ?"

Le fermier fut surpris que l'Hokage lui adresse la parole, il avait cru que tout le monde avait oublié qu'il était présent dans la pièce.

"Oui, beaucoup de fois, Hokage-Sama."

Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, elle continua à inscrire ses recommandations rapidement et en silence lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, elle présenta le rouleau à Sasuke.

"Tu devras le mémoriser par cœur. Car lorsque le petit va pointer le bout de son nez, tu n'auras pas la tête à faire de la lecture. Assurez-vous de posséder un couteau ou un scalpel aseptisé prêt pour le jour J. Tsuchi, Sasuke, je vous ai laissé un schéma détaillé sur le procédé pour faire la césarienne. Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser d'anesthésiant vu que vous ne serez pas dans un milieu hospitalier, donc ça sera extrêmement douloureux pour Naruto."

La femme blonde orienta son regard vers le blond qui buvait ses paroles. Il semblait si heureux qu'elle ne soit pas en train de lui faire la morale ou le convaincre de retourner au village. Mais l'Hokage comprenait, elle protégerait son fils adoptif coûte que coûte, surtout contre les gens peu scrupuleux de Konoha. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, ramassa sa cape de voyage avant de la mettre sur ses épaules.

"Je dois retourner immédiatement à Konoha. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à faire disparaître votre chakra et je ne veux pas le savoir. Restez aussi invisibles que des fantômes et continuez à utiliser vos henges à l'extérieur. Naruto ne force pas, repose-toi le plus possible et mange équilibré. Les ramens ne sont pas pour tous les repas seulement de temps en temps."

Les deux autres hommes présents ricanèrent à cette demande, le jinchuriki rougit et tira la langue.

"Mais Baa-chan... Que vas-tu faire ?"

La voix de Naruto était remplie d'appréhension, elle le comprenait. Mais en tant que sa mère adoptive, c'était son devoir de le protéger et de le rassurer.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je vais trouver une solution durable pour vous faire disparaître ainsi vous serez toujours en sécurité et l'enfant à venir également."

À peine finit-elle de prononcer ces paroles, qu'elle se retrouva dans l'emprise puissante de Naruto. Celui-ci l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'enserrant fortement contre lui.

"Merci, Baa-chan."

L'émotion empêcha le jeune homme blond de poursuivre sa phrase, elle lui rendit son accolade et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci pour croiser le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci hocha la tête, un sourire légèrement visible à présent sur son visage, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Comment elle l'appliquerait, elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle réussirait malgré tout, Tsunade savait que l'impact serait douloureux pour tous ceux qui aimait Naruto. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le bonheur de celui-ci était plus important pour elle que n'importe quoi d'autre, elle n'échouerait pas.

"Si tout va bien... Si tout va bien, on ne se reverra pas."

Les deux ninjas blonds se regardèrent de nouveau, avant de resserrer une dernière fois leur embrassade avant de se séparer.

"Je vais tout faire pour que tout le monde croit que vous êtes mort. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais réussir. J'adresserai une lettre à Tsuchi-san, je le remercie pour ces légumes, tout a réussi. Si je parle de vos animaux, il faudra que vous changiez de place le plus rapidement possible."

Une fois de plus, elle croisa le regard de Sasuke, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, et il lui tendit sa main. Les deux shinobi se serrèrent solidement la main, l'homme hocha la tête avant de s'approcher pour lui murmurer un remerciement. Tsunade hocha à son tour la tête salua promptement Tsuchi et sortie de la maison sans plus de délais, la femme blonde disparue dans la nuit.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce Naruto se laissa tomber durement sur sa chaise, il laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Son corps fut pris de tremblement, pendant que des sanglots brisèrent le silence. Sasuke fut à ses côtés en un clin d'œil, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Le jinchuriki se laissa aller dans les bras de son amoureux, laissant libre cours à la peine qui le terrassait. Sasuke saisissait sa peine avec le départ de Tsunade, il se retrouvait sans village, et malgré ce qu'il avait appris, il était difficile pour son amoureux de digérer cette décision. Car il savait que Naruto aimait sincèrement Konoha et son rêve de devenir Hokage un jour, tous deux venaient de disparaître en un seul soir. Tout ce que le noiraud pouvait faire, c'était d'être là pour lui et le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après une dizaine de minutes, les sanglots s'étaient taris lorsque Sasuke tenta de se relever, il remarqua que son kitsune s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il sourit tendrement avant de le prendre délicatement, Tsuchi ouvrit la marche pour aller ouvrit le lit afin que l'Uchiha puisse déposer le blond dans leur nid. Sasuke déposa délicatement Naruto, s'assurant de ne pas le réveiller, mais celui-ci même endormi ne voulait pas lâcher le bras de son amoureux. Le noiraud se coucha donc avec son kitsune immédiatement celui-ci s'enroula autour de lui pour se mettre à ronfler doucement.

"Ça va aller, les garçons, cette femme semblait bénéficier de la confiance de Naruto. Et vous posséderez toujours un toit sur vos têtes, tant et aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.'

Tsuchi dit à voix basse à Sasuke, celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête. Le fermier sortit doucement avant de refermer sa porte derrière lui. Il espérait voir leur Hokage tenir parole et que les deux jeunes ninjas pourraient vivre en paix avec leur enfant.

* * *

_**Konoha. Deux jours plus tard.** _

Shizune cherchait Tsunade qui était arrivée plus tôt dans la journée pour aussitôt disparaître dans la bibliothèque de Konoha. L'assisitante ne la trouva nulle part dans la bibliothèque, elle avait cherchée presque partout, sauf dans la section hautement gardée des jutsus interdits. La femme n'avait donc pas le choix, et elle s'y dirigea. L'assistante se demandant quelles raisons poussée sa bonne amie à se rendre dans cette section de la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas son genre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue rapidement ce matin, l'Hokage semblait fébrile, malgré la fatigue. Shizune ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, car Tsunade n'était même pas passée par son bureau pour aviser Kakashi de son retour. Quelque chose se tramait, finalement au fond de la pièce faiblement éclairée, elle vit la tête blonde de son amie plongée dans un parchemin, et une dizaine d'autres étaient éparpillés autour d'elle.

"Tsunade ! Peux-tu m' expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec toi ?"

La blonde ne releva pas la tête du parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire.

"Pas tout de suite. On parlera lorsqu'on sera sous scellés dans mon bureau avec Kakashi."

Ceci dit, elle déposa le parchemin qu'elle lisait pour en prendre un autre un peu plus loin sur la table. L'assistante secoua la tête découragée, elle savait que pour l'instant elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son amie. Shizune lui offrit son aide pour chercher ce qu'elle tentait de trouver, mais celle-ci refusa de la tête, lui demandant même de la laisser seule. Shizune la laissa donc seule dans la pièce, pour ensuite se diriger vers le bureau de l'Hokage, elle se devait de mettre le remplaçant au courant du retour de Tsunade. La femme aux cheveux noirs se déplaçait rapidement dans les couloirs, qui menaient au bureau. Shizune évita de regarder qui que ce soit, elle ne voulait pas être retardée. Une fois sur place, elle frappa un coup avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Kakashi releva la tête de la pile de documents qui se trouvait devant lui en soupirant.

"Dit-moi que Tsunade est de retour."

La voix du jounin était basse et fatiguée, celui-ci détestait faire de la paperasse, et malheureusement depuis le départ de leur Hokage, ce fut tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire.

"Oui, mais elle agit bizarrement. On doit attendre qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre ici, et je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps ça va lui prendre."

L'assistante prit place à son bureau qui était positionné à la droite de celui de l'Hokage. Elle expliqua donc au ninja copieur ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin lors de l'arrivée de Tsunade jusqu'à l'épisode de la bibliothèque. L'homme la regarda sans l'interrompre, il avait fermé son seul œil visible, tapotant le bureau avec son index. Une fois que Shizune termina son récit, celui-ci garda son œil fermé quelques minutes de plus.

"C'est sûr que ça a un rapport avec Naruto."

Shizune se frappa mentalement le front, bien-sûr que ça touchait Naruto. Lorsqu'il s'agissait du blondinet, leur Hokage avait toujours un comportement quelque peu bizarre. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était attendre que Tsunade sorte de la bibliothèque, pour enfin leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait réellement. Kakashi se remit au travail laissant filer un soupir à fendre l'âme, tandis que Shizune mettait de l'ordre dans les documents qui avaient été traités. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence pendant près de trois heures, quand enfin Tsunade apparut en catastrophe dans son bureau. Elle exigea de son assistante qu'elle installe des sceaux de protection ainsi que de silence sur la pièce. Avant de se diriger vers son bureau, ouvrir le deuxième tiroir et attrapa sa flasque de saké. La blonde l'ouvrit rapidement avant d'en avaler la moitié, ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la femme blonde de soupirer de bien-être. Finalement, Tsunade tourna le regard vers les deux personnes de confiance qui étaient présentes dans son bureau. Elle fit signe à Kakashi de lui laisser sa place, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

"Kakashi, Shizune, ce que je vais vous révéler ici doit absolument rester confidentiel. Vous devez me jurer de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit."

Au ton qu'elle avait employé, transpirant du sérieux de ce qu'elle leur révélerait, les deux ninjas face à elle se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête solennellement. La blonde les observa un moment avant de commencer son récit. Tsunade leur résuma tout ce que Naruto lui avait expliqué, ainsi que ce que Sasuke avait fait à Danzô et les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait fait. Malgré la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en Shizune et Kakashi, la blonde garda pour elle la grossesse du jinchuriki. Moins de gens possibles au courant moins de risques que cette information soit révélée par négligence, et il n'était pas question que ceci arrive pas si elle pouvait l'éviter. Une fois tout raconté, elle termina sur la note que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux jeunes hommes ne reviendraient à Konoha. Tsunade laissa aller le silence pour que ses adjoints assimilent tout ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

"Donc si je comprends bien, Naruto veut abandonner Konoha pour l'amour de Sasuke ?"

Shizune regardait sa vieille amie, les yeux ronds en se mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure. Tsunade hocha positivement la tête pour répondre à sa question. Kakashi semblait encore analyser la situation, son oeil était fermé, et il avait placé ses mains sous son menton y prenant appui. Le silence dura encore quelques minutes de plus avant que le ninja copieur ne prenne la parole.

"Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, que tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas nous dire. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as passé ton retour à la bibliothèque."

Tsunade regarda son remplaçant avec surprise, cet homme avait eu une excellente maîtrise d'analyse sur les situations qui se présentaient à lui, peu importe leur forme.

"En effet. Et Kakashi, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de ton sharingan."

Ce fut au tour du l'homme aux cheveux gris de regarder son Hokage avec surprise. Que pouvait bien avoir son Hokage derrière la tête ? Surtout si elle avait besoin du sharingan pour l'accomplir. La princesse limace sortit un parchemin de sa manche pour ensuite le dérouler précautionneusement sur son bureau.

"J'ai retrouvé ce rouleau dans les objets qu'on avait confisqués à Orochimaru, lors de notre dernière attaque contre lui. Je veux qu'on utilise ce jutsu que j'ai retrouvé. Aant que vous paniquez, j'y ai longuement réfléchi, et je crois que c'est la meilleure solution."

Les deux autres shinobis la regardèrent avec curiosité. La voix de Tsunade était sombre, triste et dotée d'une résolution montrant sa résolution. Une fois que la blonde eut leur entière attention, elle continua.

"Sasuke ainsi que Naruto seront retrouvés morts dans une vallée entre ici et Yu no Kuni. Ceux-ci auront péri des mains d'Orochiramu. Nous lancerons ensuite des équipes de recherche afin de retrouver le meurtrier des deux jeunes hommes, seulement nous ne le retrouverons jamais."

Kakashi la regardait comme-ci elle avait perdu la tête. Shizune avait changé de couleur, et c'était rassise lentement à son bureau, l'observant aussi comme si elle était devenue folle.

"Mais... Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?"

Son assistante avait dû se racler la gorge, qui lui semblait tellement sèche tout à coup. Tsunade posa son doigt sur le parchemin ouvert sur son bureau.

"En utilisant le kinjutsu Shikon no Jutsu, mais la version que Kabuto avait créée."

Shizune ainsi que Kakashi s'approchèrent de la table, afin de regarder les notes du savant qui avait travaillé longtemps avec l'ancien sanin. Kabuto utilisait la chirurgie plastique pour parvenir à un résultat modifiant le visage du cadavre et en supprimant son odeur. Avec cela, Kabuto pouvait faire des clones de lui-même se faisant passer pour mort. Selon les notes de celui-ci, tout ce qu'il leur faudrait était, un peu d'ADN de Sasuke et de Naruto ainsi que des vêtements leur appartenant pour leur odeur. Les deux adjoints de l'Hokage regardaient le détail du kinjutsu, celui-ci était effrayant en soi. Par contre, l'idée de Tsunade serait parfaite pour faire disparaître définitivement les deux amoureux.

Mais Kakashi ne savait pas à quel point il était d'accord avec ce plan. Initialement, Naruto devait revenir à Konoha avec Sasuke. Ensuite, leur vie reprendrait le cours normal des choses. Les faire disparaître ainsi bouleverseraient bien des vies, tous les shinobis du village pleureraient la perte de Naruto. Sakura serait la plus touchée selon lui, à cette double perte. Et lui ? Comment ferait-il pour cacher cette information de poids à son amoureux ? Shizune était plus inquiète pour son amie blonde, celle-ci devrait vivre avec le poids de cette décision et l'impact majeur que celle-ci aurait sur le moral de ses shinobis. Et c'était sans compter les nations alliées, principalement Suna et Kumo. Gaara ainsi que Killer Bee risquaient de réclamer du sang. Ensuite, le fait que personne ne serait en mesure de retrouver Orochimaru n'aiderait pas leur plan à la longue. Par contre, la femme aux cheveux noirs savait très bien que son amie avait déjà réfléchi à tout ceci avant de prendre cette décision.

"Je vais faire ce que je peux pour t'aider, Tsunade."

L'Hokage se tourna en souriant vers sa plus vieille amie, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Tsunade reporta son attention sur le seul homme de la pièce. Il hocha finalement la tête signifiant son accord.

"Parfait ! Je vous remercie sincèrement tous les deux. Maintenant, je vais envoyer une missive codée à Naruto. Kakashi, j'ai besoin que tu lui envoies ton ninken le plus ordinaire, sans aucune représentation de Konoha sur lui. Celui-ci ira récupérer des vêtements pour leur odeur ainsi que de l'ADN. Une fois tout ceci fait, nous mettrons le plan en marche."

Les trois se regardèrent, ils étaient prêts à mettre le plan en marche, Tsunade était soulagée de voir que ses deux adjoints étaient prêts à s'embarquer avec elle dans ce plan complètement fou. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour devoir mentir à un village entier, et même plus au monde shinobi, tout ça pour le bonheur d'un petit rayon de soleil. Naruto avait guéri les blessures qui avait noircie son âme, ainsi que son cœur. Donc tout ceci n'était pas plus extrême selon elle, pour le bonheur du blond. Elle assumerait sans problème tout ce qui viendrait par la suite, et elle savait aussi que les deux autres en feraient autant. Tsunade s'installa à son bureau pour écrire la lettre à Naruto. Pendant que Kakashi avait fait apparaître un petit chien blanc, sans distinction particulière pour lui explique sa prochaine mission. Une fois que toutes les préparations furent complétées, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leurs côtés. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'être patient.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuyu = Limace dévouée à Tsunade

_**Konoha. 2 jours plus tard** _

Tsunade marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Konoha, la tête droite, les yeux braqués devant elle. L'Hokage semblait en mission, donc tous les habitants dégageait de sa route. En contre partie, la femme blonde n'avait aucune mission urgente, elle marchait ainsi afin de faire le vide dans son esprit et tenter de trouver une solution à son problème. Dont il fallait qu'elle trouve urgemment une solution. La princesse de Konoha se retrouvait devant une situation des plus délicates, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs elle-même créée en acceptant d'aider Naruto et Sasuke. La veille, elle était allée voir Ibiki qui veillait sur les ANBU de la racine, pour lui demander d'attendre une journée de plus avant d'entamer son interrogatoire. Le maître interrogateur n'avait pas apprécié ce délai supplémentaire, et lui en avait fait part sans aucune gêne. La blonde l'avait tout naturellement remis à sa place sans se gêner à son tour.À présent, elle se devait de faire quelque chose avec ces agents, ceux-ci devaient avoir deviné que le retard de rapport à leur retour de mission était relié à Naruto. Comment pouvait-elle se sortir de ce merdier sans créer plus de vagues que nécessaire ? Ces quatre ANBU étaient d'excellents ninjas et les façons de faire du Conseil, en éliminant les sujets gênants n'était pas dans ses convictions. Non, Tsunade refusait de s'abaisser à de telles pratiques, surtout que maintenant elle en vivait un après-coup direct. Le Troisième Hokage, le Conseil et Danzo avaient emprunté la voie facile en ordonnant le massacre d'un Clan au complet, elle n'agirait pas ainsi.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la blonde avait sillonné le village au complet et se retrouvait à présent aux portes principales. Tsunade cessa donc de marcher pour lever les yeux au ciel. Le bleu de celui-ci, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, lui évoqua les yeux de son petit soleil, lorsqu'il lui avait fait découvrir le miracle que Sasuke et lui avaient réussi à créer. La blonde sourit malgré elle, ne croyant pas en leur chance à ces deux-là. Ce qui raffermit son envie de trouver une solution permanente sans que personne soit réellement blessé.Tsunade se remit en marche d'un pas un peu plus normal, la tête un peu plus claire, marcher lui avait toujours procuré un sentiment de paix. Soudainement, au moment même où elle arriva au bas de la Tour, elle eut une illumination. L'Hokage ouvrit la porte vivement pour monter à son bureau en courant.

"SHIZUNE !"

Tsunade faillit arracher la porte de son bureau, tant la force dans le mouvement était surprenant, son assistante l'a regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

"Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ?"

Shizune se pencha pour rassembler les morceaux de la tasse qu'elle avait échappés, à cause de l'entrée surprise de son amie de longue date. Tsunade haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers son bureau

"Fais venir le plus rapidement possible Inoichi Yamanaka. En secret et insiste sur le fait du statut hautement confidentiel de cette convocation."

L'assistante hocha la tête sans rien demander de plus, elle disparut à toute allure. La femme ne savait pas ce que son Hokage avait en tête, mais la connaissant assez pour savoir que cela devait avoir un lien avec la situation de Naruto. Shizune se dépêcha d'exprimer la demande de convocation auprès de Yamanaka-San, insistant sur la nature extrêmement confidentielle de la demande, l'homme ne serait pas surpris. Après tout, il était le responsable du parti interrogatoire et manipulation de l'esprit de Konoha. Celui-ci allait arriver comme à son habitude en tenant pour acquis que ce serait une mission de haute importance pour le village. L'assistante se demanda comment il réagirait lorsqu'il réaliserait que celle-ci touchait Naruto.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Shizune retourna au bureau de Tsunade. mais elle s'accorda le temps d'aller se chercher une nouvelle tasse pour remplacer celle qu'elle avait brisée quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois sa nouvelle tasse en main, elle se remit en route, elle croisa Inoichi, qui était presque rendue au bureau de l'Hokage. Ils se saluèrent de la tête avant de pénétrer ensemble dans bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci était toujours assise à sa place, les yeux fermés et les mains croisées sous son menton. Shizune apposa immédiatement les sceaux de protection sur la porte ainsi que les fenêtres. Elle se doutait fortement que son amie voulait s'assurer que tout ceci resterait entre eux, une fois le tout fait, elle prit place à son bureau. Inoichi avait pris place dans une des chaises qui faisaient face à Tsunade. Celle-ci remercia son assistante d'un signe de tête avant de retourner son attention à l'homme face à elle. L'Hokage savait que celui-ci demeurait un ninja sensoriel d'exception, un des meilleurs depuis des siècles dans l'analyse, l'intelligence et la manipulation de l'esprit de Konoha. Elle savait aussi que celui-ci avait une dédication sans borne pour le village et vis-à-vis de son Hokage. Mais ce que Tsunade s'apprêtait à lui demander n'affectait pas directement le village, le futur de Konoha ne serait pas nécessairement impacté, négativement s'il refusait de lui accorder son aide. La femme blonde avait ruminé cette idée pour agir immédiatement sans nécessairement prendre le temps d'analyser tout l'impact de cette demande. Mais le temps lui manquait, et elle avait fait une promesse à Naruto, elle ne pouvait pas la briser. En même temps, peut-être...

"Hokage-Sama ? Je suis désolé, mais je suis extrêmement occupé à présent. Je dois retourner le plus rapidement possible à mon poste.

La voix neutre de Yamanaka-San l'a sortie de ses pensées. Tsunade le regarda quelques secondes de plus " au diable" se dit-elle, "qui risque rien n'a rien."

"Lorsque vous utilisez votre technique de récupération d'informations, avez-vous auparavant eu à modifier les souvenirs des sujets ?"

L'homme hocha positivement de la tête, il était clair qu'il se demandait ce qui se passait, pour que son Hokage lui demande de venir en urgence et sous le couvert d'une discrétion absolue. Tsunade se leva d'un mouvement fluide se déplaçant plus près d'Inoichi, elle le sonda cherchant quelque chose. Yamanaka-San la laissa faire, Tsunade trouverait où ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle cherchait dans son regard. Mais l'attitude de celle-ci était étrange, la blonde demeurait une femme d'action dans tous les domaines dans sa gérance de Konoha. Le fait qu'elle semble hésiter à lui parler, Inoichi ne trouvait pas ceci normal. En définitive, la blonde soupira, pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur la chaise à la droite de l'analyste.

"Ce que j'ai à vous demander à présent, ne doit en aucun cas sortir de ces murs Yamanaka-San."

Il hocha naturellement de la tête, en général tout ce qui était dit dans le bureau de l'Hokage, lorsqu'il était présent était un contenu très sensible et devait rester sous un scellé. Donc pour lui, cette requête était tout à fait normale. Inochi regarda donc la femme à ses côtés attendant la suite de sa demande.

"Bon, j'ai besoin que tu modifies légèrement la mémoire de quatre agents ANBU de la Racine. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'une partie spécifique de cette journée soit entièrement modifiée, mais pas le reste. C'est possible ?"

"Oui sans aucun problème. J'ai besoin du détail de la scène qui nécessite d'être retiré, et les détails de la situation que vous voulez implanter."

C'était la partie qui inquiétait le plus Tsunade, car personne à part Shizune, Kakashi et elle-même était au courant que l'Uchiha était en couple avec Naruto. La rumeur avait circulé que le jinchûriki avait réussi à convaincre Sasuke de revenir à Konoha. Naturellement, la majorité des habitants ainsi que les shinobis s'attendaient que l'héritier du sharingan soit puni pour avoir abandonné son village, pour aller étudier avec un nukenin extrêmement dangereux et qui avait déjà attaqué Konoha auparavant. Comment pouvait-elle justifier cette demande auprès d'un ninja fidèle au village ? Un homme de valeur et un maître de l'information ? Celui-ci pourrait refuser cette demande, car elle allait à l'encontre du " bien-être" de Konoha. Ensuite Inochi aviserait le Conseil de cette demande, et elle laisserait échapper son titre d'Hokage, ainsi elle ne pourrait plus protéger les deux amoureux. Mais la blonde savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était devant un mur et devait trouver une action immédiate avant qu'elle perde le contrôle de la situation.

"Voici en quoi j'ai besoin de ton aide. Voilà cinq jours, Danzô et quatre membres de l'ANBU de la racine, ont quitté le village pour une mission confidentielle. Celle-ci était de retrouver Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu la rumeur, comme quoi Naruto avait réussi à convaincre Sasuke de revenir au village ?"

Inoichi la dévisageait calmement, se demandant où elle voulait en venir avec tout ceci, mais acquiesça de la tête. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de cette rumeur. Son Hokage baissa les yeux soupirant longuement, avant de passer une main sur son visage fatigué.

"La rumeur était vraie, notre blondinet avait bel et bien convaincu l'Uchiha de revenir à Konoha. Mais il y a eu des imprévus qui se sont présentés durant leur retour."

Tsunade haussa les yeux vers Yamanaka-San, pour le regarder ouvertement.

"Je vais te raconter en détail leur histoire, mais tu dois jurer de ne jamais en parler avec qui que ce soit."

Encore une fois, le maître analyse trouvait que la situation était des plus étranges, que Naruto ramène ou non Sasuke au village, l'importait peu. Tout ce qu'il désirait pour Konoha était la paix ainsi que l'équilibre. Donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi la blonde prenait tant de précautions. Mais il jura tout de même, car c'était son rôle en tant qu'analyste et collecteur d'esprit. Tsunade le remercia avec un sourire et débuta son récit.

Inochi avait un visage peu expressif, durant la durée du récit de Tsunade. Shizune était incapable de détecter comment celui-ci absorbait toutes ces informations récentes. C'était déstabilisant pour l'assistante de ne pas être en mesure de lire une personne, elle avait toujours possédé un talent inné pour être capable de déchiffrer les gens. Mais avec Yamanaka-San, elle en était incapable. Celui-ci maintenait un visage neutre, et ses yeux suivaient tout simplement son Hokage, qui gesticulait beaucoup en parlant, et ne restant jamais assis bien longtemps. Shizune se demandait s'il allait vouloir leur apporter son aide, ou alors dénoncer la trahison et courir vers le Conseil. La jeune femme savait qu'elles pourraient toutes les deux aisément disparaître en utilisant Katsuyu. Mais l'assistante savait bien que ce n'était pas ce que voulait son amie. Car si jamais elles devaient fuir Konoha, Tsunade ne pourrait plus protéger son fils adoptif. En conclusion, la femme aux cheveux d'ébène remarqua le silence, l'Hokage avait achevé son récit en plus d'expliquer à Inoichi ce qu'elle attendait réellement de lui.

Shizune examina son amie qui conservait son regard fixé sur le shinobi face à elle, celui-ci avait baissé les yeux et croisé les bras. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui masquaient la majorité de son visage. Mais Tsunade pouvait voir que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et semblait analyser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Les deux femmes avaient discuté de ce choix ensemble avec Kakashi. Si Yamanka-San refusait tout s'écroulerait autour du jinchûriki, ainsi pour le restant de ses jours, il vivrait en renégat. Toujours à changer d'apparence et de place pour vivre. Ce qui serait loin d'être idéal avec un enfant, en connaissant le blondinet, il céderait l'enfant en adoption afin de ne pas lui faire vivre ce genre de vie, mais cela le détruirait. Les amies avaient l'impression que l'analyste garderait le silence pour des heures. Elles osaient à peine respirer, enfin l'homme se redressa sur sa chaise et décroisa ses bras.

Le shinobi regarda son Hokage droit dans les yeux, le sentiment qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir l'avait bouleversée. Car elle parlait de Naruto, comme ci celui-ci était son propre fils. Car malgré l'histoire qu'il avait entendue, ce n'est pas ce qui liait les deux jeunes hommes qui l'avait ébranlé, mais bien l'amour sans borne de Tsunade pour le jinchûriki. Ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui. Inoichi réalisa que si c'était Ino dans cette histoire que son Hokage lui avait partagée. Il aurait lui aussi tout fait pour protéger sa fille et fait en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe le coût.

"Je ferai selon vos ordres, Hokage-Sama."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent surprises, le choc les rendant sans voix. Mais Tsunade se leva avant de se diriger vers l'homme. Elle lui tendit la main que celui-ci saisit, elle l'attira vivement vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Merci mille fois Inoichi-San."

La voix de Tsunade tremblait, ses larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues, elle recula gênée avant d'essuyer à la hâte ses larmes. Inoichi l'a repris dans ses bras rapidement avant de lui murmurer

"Vous avez agi comme un parent, je suis heureux d'en avoir été témoin."

Et à haute voix, il ajouta.

"Bon, je vais aller rejoindre Ibiki en salle d'interrogatoire. Mais avant, je vais aller déléguer mes autres tâches. Donnez-moi trois jours, ensuite tout sera prêt pour mettre votre plan en marche."

Il tourna sur lui-même, salua Shizune d'un signe de tête. Celle-ci annula les sceaux de protection et l'homme sortit vivement de la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui. Les deux femmes clamèrent leur victoire, elles se prirent mutuellement dans les bras en s'embrassant sur les joues. Par la suite, Shizune inscrit un mot bref à faire parvenir à Kakashi qui était présentement en mission. Celui-ci serait soulagé et heureux de savoir que tout irait dans leur sens comme prévu.

* * *

_**Konoha. Place public.** _

_**3 mois plus tard.** _

Tsunade faisait face à Konoha au grand complet, tous les habitants ainsi que la majorité des shinobi. Les seuls absents étaient ceux qui avaient des missions impossibles à repousser. L'ambiance n'était pourtant pas à la fête, tous les gens présents étaient vêtus de noir. Il avait fallu plus de temps que prévu à Tsunade, Shizune et Kakashi pour concevoir leur plan, afin de faire disparaître Naruto et Sasuke. Leur principal obstacle avait été de trouver deux corps de grandeur similaires aux deux ninjas et que ceux-ci ne soient pas réclamés. Par la suite, ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied sur des modèles de glaise pour tenter de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible les deux jeunes hommes. Donc aujourd'hui, après trois longs mois, ils pouvaient enfin fermer ce chapitre de leur vie. Ça avait été difficile pour tous les trois, mais particulièrement pour Kakashi. Devoir mentir à Gaï, ne pas être en mesure de lui dire ce qu'il faisait, l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Le ninja copieur savait qu'après-aujourd'hui, le problème ne disparaîtrait pas. Mentir à leurs proches, ainsi ceux qui aimaient, il espérait qu'avec le temps sa culpabilité diminuerait. Aujourd'hui, aux côtés de leur Hokage, surplombant la foule, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils avaient effectué le bon choix. Car une onde de choc avait ébranlé Konoha à leur annonce. Comme Kakashi l'avait prévu, Sakura fut rudement touchée, elle avait beaucoup maigri, ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur vitalité et elle était blême. Tsunade s'était assurée que celle-ci obtienne quelques journées de vacances, pour se remettre de cette terrible nouvelle. Saï c'était immédiatement proposé pour rester avec elle et l'aider à affronter cette épreuve difficile.

Le porteur du sharingan eut un petit sourire triste, il croyait sincèrement que l'artiste avait découvert l'amour auprès de Sakura. Celle-ci était dans la foule, l'artiste était à ses côtés l'épaulant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tous les amis intimes de Naruto étaient dévastés, Tsunade apercevait leurs visages en pleurs. Shikamaru était soutenu par son meilleur ami Chôji. Neji ainsi que Tenten se soutenaient mutuellement. Lee était auprès de son sensei, car celui-ci semblait inconsolable. Kiba semblait être sous le choc, car son visage semblait couler dans la pierre et son regard était absent. Tsunade inspira longuement avant de s'approcher de son lutrin pour prendre la parole.

"Citoyens de Konoha ! Shinobis de Konoha ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour pleurer la perte d'un de nos meilleurs ninjas, Naruto Uzumaki. Nous devons célébrer sa vie ainsi que ses succès. Il ne faut pas oublier son énergie débordante, son sourire lumineux et surtout sa volonté de fer. Naruto possédait la capacité de trouver le meilleur dans toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, il aimait croire au bon de chaque personne..."

L'Hokage se tut un instant pour prendre une gorgée d'eau, ainsi que s'essuyer les yeux, c'était malgré tout un adieu définitif à son petit soleil. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, non pas qu'elle reconsidérait sa décision, mais Naruto allait tellement lui manquer.

"Durant ces dernières années, Naruto s'était mit en tête de ramener son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha, au village."

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule, plusieurs ninjas étaient persuadés que le décès du jinchûriki était dû au dernier Uchiha. La blonde eue un minuscule sourire, si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils avaient raison. Tsunade reprit la parole élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre

"Comme tout le reste, Naruto n'a jamais voulu abandonner son meilleur ami aux ténèbres qui l'entourèrent. Et comme souvent, notre petit blond avait réussi à convaincre Sasuke Uchiha de revenir à Konoha. Malheureusement, nos deux shinobis ont perdu la vie, en route vers leur village et retrouvé les leurs. Naruto avait encore une fois tenu sa promesse, celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, même si leur retour a mal tourné. Rappelons-nous de ce qui caractérisait Naruto et célébrons sa vie !"

La foule applaudit son discours, pour ensuite se séparer en groupe restreint. Puis la majorité des habitants et shinobis retourneraient à leur quotidien. Les proches de Naruto iraient tous se rejoindre comme prévu plus tôt chez Ichiraku. Le vieil homme avait été dévasté par la nouvelle du décès de Naruto, il avait fallu qu'il prenne place sur une chaise le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le restaurateur avait toujours beaucoup apprécié le ninja blond, avant même que celui-ci commence à faire ses preuves aux yeux des autres villageois et les shinobis. Lorsque celui-ci était encore un enfant, il lui offrait régulièrement des repas sachant parfaitement bien qu'il n'avait pas d'argent et qu'il était pratiquement laissé livrer à lui-même. Sa fille Ayame aussi appréciait Naruto, car malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait toujours un mot gentil et un sourire qui était capable de chasser la mauvaise humeur. Elle concevait fort bien la douleur de son père, elle le supporterait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Ce fut ainsi à Ichiraku fermé pour l'occasion que tous ses amis se rejoignirent pour célébrer la vie de leur blondinet.

Sakura avait pris place sur une banquette le long du mur, Saï à ses côtés ainsi qu'Ino Shikamaru et Chôji. Les quatre amis étaient silencieux, un verre de saké en main,chacun le regard vide, perdu dans leurs souvenirs de Naruto. Hinata était inconsolable, pleurant sans se cacher, elle avait sans cesse espérée pouvoir déclarer son amour au ninja qui lui avait volé son cœur, et maintenant il était trop tard. Son cousin Neji était assis à ses côtés, tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort malgré sa propre peine. Car pour Neji, Naruto avait eu un impact considérable pour lui, il avait été en mesure de lui ouvrir les yeux et de le sortir de la rage qui possédait son cœur. Tenten, Lee ainsi que Gaï étaient assis ensemble, leur sensei pleurait la perte de l'élève de son amoureux, mais aussi d'un ninja exceptionnel. Shino était assis silencieusement au comptoir, il n'avait pas réellement côtoyé le jinchuriki, mais il savait que tout ce que leur Hokage avait dit plus tôt était vrai, et il n'aimait pas savoir ses coéquipiers en peine. Kiba était assis aussi au comptoir un peu plus loin, il en était rendu à son troisième verre de saké, en peu de temps. Akamaru était couché à ses pieds, gémissant de temps à autre décelant la détresse de son maître. Le maître chien aimait beaucoup Naruto, ils entretenaient une belle relation tous les deux, il avait du mal à croire que celui-ci ne reviendrai jamais à Konoha. Son rire ne résonnerait plus dans les rues du village, son énergie débordante, ainsi que sa bonne humeur laisserait un grand vide dans leur vie à tous.

* * *

Tsunade était dans son bureau, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et elle n'avait pas eu la force de se mêler au groupe de ninjas. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans attendre son accord. Elle leva les yeux de son verre de saké et ne put empêcher une grimace d'apparaître sur son visage.

"Nous sommes aussi heureux de vous voir, Hokage-Sama."

C'était définitivement les deux dernières personnes que Tsunade voulait voir présentement. Homura et Koharu venaient de prendre place face à elle sans aucune gêne. Que pouvaient-ils bien vouloir à présent ? Depuis le décès de Danzô, ils étaient particulièrement ennuyants. Ils voulaient absolument remplacer Danzô par un membre de leur choix. Mais elle tenait bon cette fois-ci, elle aurait son mot à dire pour le remplacement, et ce serait le dernier. Suite à l'annonce de la mort du dernier Uchiha et du jinchûriki, Homura et Koharu avaient naturellement porté tout le blâme sur leur Hokage. Ils avaient même tenté de former une rébellion pour la renverser, mais la plupart des habitants appréciaient beaucoup Tsunade et elle avait la confiance des ninjas, donc leur projet était mort dans l'œuf. Depuis ils tentaient par tous les moyens de l'énerver afin de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. La femme blonde tenait bon et elle ne leur laisserait pas le plaisir de gagner.

"Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour débattre avec vous des éléments qui peuvent attendre."

L'Hokage avait parlé d'une voix peu amène, elle s'en foutait royalement rendue à cette étape. Tsunade avait réussi l'impossible pour son petit rayon de soleil, et elle voulait le célébrer, mais certainement pas avec ceux-ci. La blonde sortit donc sa bouteille de saké et sa tasse pour la remplir et la vider d' un seul mouvement, elle se resservit une deuxième rasade, Tsunade soupira d'aise. Finalement, elle n'eut pas le choix que de regarder les deux membres du Conseil toujours présents dans son bureau.

"Nous avons évalué les biens des Uchiha. Ils possédaient beaucoup de terrains, d'objets de valeur ainsi que de nombreux d'artefacts. La valeur de tous ces biens une fois liquidés rapportera des millions de ryos, ou désirez-vous qu'on investisse l'argent récolté ?"

Tsunade le dévisagea "vautour" se dit-elle. Le dernier Uchiha venait à peine d'être enterré, et déjà ils cherchaient à s'enrichir sur son dos. La blonde cacha le dégoût que ça lui inspirait, elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle ils lui demandaient son opinion, était parce qu'ils avaient besoin de sa signature pour procéder à la liquidation. Par contre, il était hors de question pour que ce soit eux qui gèrent le patrimoine des Uchiha. Pas eux avec leurs mains couvertes de sang du Clan qu'ils avaient décimé.

"Fournissez-moi tous les documents nécessaires. Je demanderai à Shikamaru Nara de gérer tout ça."

Leurs yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, ils n'avaient sûrement pas prévu qu'elle ne les laisse pas gérer ceci. Habituellement c'était dans leur tâche, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sasuke et Naruto. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à protester elle se leva de son bureau s'avançant vers eux, menaçante.

"Apportez-moi les documents. Assurez-vous qu'ils n'en manquent aucun, car si c'est le cas Nara saura me le dire."

Elle les poussa pratiquement hors de son bureau, profitant de leur choc pour refermer la porte et la verrouiller. Tsunade soupira longuement, elle avait hâte de pouvoir avancer avec ses projets pour être en mesure de se départir du Conseil tel qu'il était présentement. Elle donnerait quelques jours à Shikamaru afin de vivre son deuil, ensuite elle lui demanderait de s'occuper du patrimoine de Sasuke. Tsunade lui demanderait de garder le secret sur le montant obtenu, et elle ferait avec cet argent ce qu'il devait être fait. La blonde s'approcha de son bureau pour se servir un troisième verre de saké, ensuite elle alla vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la montagne. Elle avala d'une traite le liquide, les larmes coulèrent finalement de ses yeux, son corps pris de soubresaut à cause de sanglots silencieux.

"À ton bonheur, mon petit soleil."

Tsunade déclara entre deux sanglots, la gorge serrée, malgré toute la tristesse que cette décision avait engendrée, elle ne la regrettait pas un seul instant. Naruto et Sasuke pourraient vivre en paix avec leur enfant, elle s'assurerait que leurs mémoires ne soit jamais oubliée.


	26. Épilogue

_**Fermette de Tsuchi, 3 mois plus tard.** _

"Naru ! Naruto ! Où peut bien être cet idiot ?"

Sasuke cherchait son amoureux partout, celui-ci était très enceint, et le noiraud était persuadé que celui-ci allait accoucher sous peu. Mais son idiot d'amoureux ne voulait pas rester tranquille à l'intérieur de la fermette. Alors il devait tenter de savoir où celui-ci était, car comme à son habitude de ces derniers mois, il s'était probablement de nouveau endormi quelque part sur la propriété. Tsuchi était parti plus tôt pour le marché pour écouler leurs récoltes, l'hiver approchait rapidement. Malgré qu'ici, il risquait peu d'y avoir d'averses de neige. Il se retrouvait donc seul pour tenter de retrouver Naruto, il secoua la tête découragée, mais si jamais les contractions se déclenchait, il se devait d'être prêt. Il avait mémorisé sans effort les instructions que Tsunade leur avait données, il se sentait prêt tout du moins aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être dans une telle situation.

Ces derniers six mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos, le jinchûriki était passé par tout un panel d'émotions et de phases diverses. Donc Tsuchi et lui avaient fait de leur mieux pour s'adopter au changement chez le blondinet. Les sautes d'humeur avaient été moins présentes que Sasuke avait craint. Mais parfois son amoureux devenait mélancolique en se massant le ventre, qui avait triplé de volume depuis la visite de Tsunade. Sasuke savait que Naruto s'ennuyait de ses amis et de Konoha, l'unique fois où le brun avait voulu en parler avec son amoureux, le jinchûriki l'avait envoyé promener. Depuis, il éludait avec soin le sujet. Il y avait aussi eu l'épisode où son amant était devenu insatiable sexuellement. N'importe où, n'importe quand, il sautait sur Sasuke, et le noiraud n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais le pauvre Tsuchi avait pris l'habitude de fermer les yeux. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude de s'annoncer avant d'entrer dans une pièce de la maison ou dans la grange. Naruto aimait particulièrement le prendre de face, il le préparait méticuleusement jusqu'à le rendre fou de désir. Et à la dernière seconde, il s'enfonçait profondément d'un seul coup de rein en lui. Sasuke aimait beaucoup ce côté-là de son kitsune, il aimait toutes les facettes de son blond, sans exception, même si parfois celui-ci le rendait fou, c'étaient les joies d'être en couple. Lorsque Naruto avait atteint son sixième mois de grossesse, Tsuchi et le noiraud avaient soudainement remarqué à quel point le jeune homme se fatiguait vite et dormait de nouveau plus que d'habitude. Le jinchuriki avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son henge lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur de la maison, donc Sasuke l'avait obligé à porter un grand chapeau lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur pour éviter que quiconque ne le remarque. Le blondinet avait chouiné pour la forme, mais avait accepté. Maintenant, il sortait invariablement avec un immense chapeau de paille qui cachait ses cheveux et ses yeux. Plus le temps passait, plus Sasuke devenait inquiet pour son amoureux. Celui-ci dormait à longueur de journée, il ne voulait plus manger de ramen, cette annonce avait surpris les deux hommes. Le blond avait développé un goût prononcé pour les légumes crus, spécialement les radis, les carottes, et dernièrement, il ne mangeait que ça, le poisson lui donnait la nausée. Sasuke avait été frappé par ce changement drastique chez son amant, mais il en avait été satisfait, les légumes étaient nettement meilleurs pour lui et leur enfant. Deux mois auparavant, à l'heure du repas du soir, Tsuchi était arrivé avec une idée en tête, il avait proposé aux deux amoureux d'agrandir quelque peu la maison. Les deux shinobis l'avaient regardé, les yeux ronds de surprise, et le fermier les avait regardés en souriant.

"Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser partager une minuscule chambre avec un bébé ? Et lorsqu'il va grandir ? Il va avoir besoin de place pour jouer et vous aurez besoin de votre intimité."

Naruto avait fondu en larmes, un autre inconvénient de sa grossesse, il était devenu encore plus émotif que d'habitude. Naturellement, Sasuke avait aussi été touché par l'offre de leur ami. Le cadet Uchiha avait mis son pied-à-terre, car il ne voulait pas que Tsuchi prenne à sa charge tous les frais, il paierait aussi sa part. Les deux hommes travailleraient ensemble pour construire l'annexe que le fermier voulait ajouter. Finalement, Tsuchi était arrivé quelques jours après un matin avec le dessin de nouveaux plans, en plus de l'annexe au deuxième étage, il avait agrandi la cuisine et le salon. L'ajout comptait trois chambres supplémentaires lorsque Naruto lui avait demandé pourquoi le fermier l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air avant de lui répondre comme ci ceci était une évidence.

"Eh bien, il n'est pas question qu'Itachi-San et Kisame-San dorment dans la grange lors de leur prochaine visite."

Le jinchûriki lui avait offert son sourire, qui avait illimité toute la pièce. Sasuke avait été touché par ce geste, mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec le fait de montrer ses émotions. Mais il sera fortement la main de son ami et lui offrit même un petit sourire en coin. Peu de temps après, Tsuchi et Sasuke étaient allés au marché afin de se procurer les matériaux nécessaires pour leur rénovation. Bien sûr, Naruto avait voulu les accompagner, Sasuke et le fermier avaient refusé, restant ferme malgré les larmes dans les yeux du blondinet. L'Uchiha avait dû encore lui rappeler sa fatigue et de la difficulté qu'il avait à maintenir son henge dernièrement. Le blond avait capitulé en boudant avant de retourner à l'intérieur, non sans claquer violemment la porte d'entrée, faisant fuir les oiseaux qui étaient perchés sur le toit. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapidement mis en route une fois au marché, ils avaient pratiquement trouvé ce qu'ils leur manquaient. En contrepartie, ils avaient vu leur bourse diminuer très rapidement. Sasuke n'avait pas résisté à effectuer une dépense supplémentaire, lorsqu'il découvrit une couverture pour bébé fait en laine avec les couleurs à l'effigie de son Clan. Il l'avait délicatement enveloppé avant de le mettre dans son sac à dos. Sasuke inclurait lui-même le signe des Uchiha dessus, après tout sa mère lui avait montré comment broder lorsqu'il était encore enfant.

De retour à la fermette ce jour-là, Tsuchi et Sasuke avaient été accueillis par un Naruto particulièrement en forme, qui leur avait organisé un souper à base de riz et de légumes. Dans ces moments-là, les deux shinobis se regardaient en se disant à quel point ils étaient fortunés et épanouis de pouvoir vivre ici en paix. Parfois le soir, une fois couché sous leur couverture, ils parlaient de leur vie future, avec leur enfant aux côtés de Tsuchi, et Naruto se pinçait en riant, se demandant s'ils ne rêvaient pas. Alors Sasuke l'emprisonnait de ses bras en l'embrassant, pour lui démontrer ainsi qu'à lui-même, que tout ceci était bien réel c'était leur nouvelle vie.

Tout cela s'était passé ces trois derniers mois, le noiraud avait compté les jours, son enfant avec eux sous peu. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait envoyé une centaine de serpents à la recherche de son frère. Pour l'avertir que Naruto devrait accoucher sous peu et qu'il aimerait bien qu'il soit présent pour l'événement. Et la veille en fin de journée, alors que Sasuke et Tsuchi terminaient les dernières étapes de l'agrandissement de la fermette. Un messager était apparu sur le pas de la porte mettant tout le monde en alerte. L'Uchiha avait promptement envoyé son amoureux au deuxième étage de la maison. Pour une fois celui-ci n'avait pas engendré de problème et avait gravi rapidement les marches. Le messager dépourvu ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait lorsque la porte fut brutalement ouverte. Dévoilant deux yeux rouges tourbillonnant le regardant menaçant l'homme avait failli perdre connaissance devant l'énergie meurtrière que dégageait Sasuke. Tsuchi était intervenu avant que les choses ne dégénèrent plus. Alors l'inconnu leur expliqua qu'il avait rencontré à la frontière entre Yu no Kuni et Hi no Kuni, une femme âgée. Celle-ci l'avait interpellé pour lui demander s'il s'engageait dans cette direction lorsqu'il avait dit "oui", la femme lui avait offert 200 ryos pour délivrer une lettre à son beau-fils. Tsuchi s'empara de la lettre des mains tremblantes avant de s'excuser et de refermer la porte sur lui,.Sasuke eut un sourire discret pour s'excuser avant d'appeler Naruto à revenir en bas. Une fois le blondinet avisé de ce qui venait de se passer, Tsuchi présenta la lettre adresse à Hiryû à l'héritier. Celui-ci activa son sharingan avant de finalement ouvrir l'enveloppe. Celle-ci avait une traite bancaire d'un montant astronomique qui surprit les trois hommes autour de la table de la cuisine. Une lettre était tombée par terre, le blondinet se pencha avec effort pour la prendre et la remettre à son amoureux, celui-ci l'avait lu à haute voix.

" _Hiryû, Taiyô_

_J'espère voir cette lettre être vous rejoindre sans encombre. Hiryû, j'ai pris sur moi pour m'occuper de ton patrimoine familial. J'ai liquidé tout ce qui pouvait l'être pour ce qui était personnel qui appartenait directement à ta famille. Je les ai mis sous un scellé pour qu'un jour tu puisses les récupérer. J'espère aussi que tu t'occupes bien de ma petite Taiyô, je souhaite que sa grossesse se passe bien. Si je ne me trompe pas, votre petit miracle devra voir le jour au début de l'hiver. Le reste de la famille ici se porte bien malgré votre départ précipité. Tous pensent à vous et vous leur manquez énormément. Votre oncle préféré n'a pas renoncé à ses habitudes littéraires, par contre, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de prendre de nouveaux apprentis. Pour ma part, je vais bien malgré que je m'ennuie énormément de Taiyô, mais je suis convaincu d'avoir pris une décision éclairée. Je pense à vous._

_Tante T_

_PS : pour être en mesure de récupérer la traite bancaire, il faut qu'Hiryû dépose une goutte de son sang sur le document, sinon celle-ci ne sera jamais valide."_

Vers la fin de la missive, Sasuke avait dû se racler la gorge pour tenter de dissimuler son émotion. Tsunade ayant endossé la responsabilité de son patrimoine, par la suite lui faire parvenir une somme hautement dérisoire. Il avait cru que le Conseil mettrait les mains sur celui-ci pour par la suite continuer à profaner la mémoire du Clan Uchiha. Tentant par la même occasion de découvrir leurs secrets les mieux gardés. Le soulagement dont son ancien Hokage venait de lui offrir n'avait pas de prix. Naruto s'était matérialisé à ses côtés pour le prendre entre ses bras. Les yeux splendides de son ange brillaient de larmes de joie. Celui-ci était ému de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été oublié et que Tsunade avait accompli ce geste décisif pour Sasuke. Les deux shinobis restèrent ainsi un long moment savourant la chaleur de l'autre, remerciant silencieusement Kami pour leur bonheur actuel. Ils préparèrent ensuite le repas du soir tous ensemble, parlant riant et goûtant à leur bonheur d'être tous les trois ensemble.

Et maintenant il ne trouvait toujours pas son kitsune, l'Uchiha s'apprêtait à retourner vers la maison. Lorsqu'il aperçut une tête blonde dépassée, des herbes hautes près d'un arbre gigantesque. Il sourit légèrement et s'approcha sans produire de bruit vers son homme. Celui-ci s'était endormi, roulé en boule sa tête appuyée sur une racine saillante dépassant de la terre Sasuke. Se pencha délicatement pour embrasser le front de son kitsune, celui-ci murmura son nom dans son sommeil.

"Réveille-toi, mon kitsune."

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent peu à peu, son regard adorable bleu se posa délicatement sur ceux de son amoureux. Il leva paresseusement la main pour la déposer sur la joue de Sasuke.

"Hmm."

Le blondinet se tourna pour tenter de se remettre debout, mais avec son ventre proéminent, il en était incapable seul. L'Uchiha lui tendit la main en souriant en coin, Naruto lui tira la langue, mais accepta tout de même sa main tendue et celui-ci le hissa sans effort sur ses pieds.

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu disparaisses pour toujours t'endormir n'importe où ?"

Sasuke posait cette question pour la millième fois, son amoureux haussa les épaules avec un sourire discret fatigué.

"J'éprouve le besoin de sortir, le petit aime être dehors, et lorsque je m'assis pour me relaxer, je m'assoupis sans même m'en rendre compte."

La même réponse à chaque fois, l'unique différence était qu'au début, le blondinet disait "le bébé", et au bout d'un moment, c'était devenu " le petit". Lorsque Sasuke l'avait questionné à ce sujet, le jinchûriki lui avait dit qu'il savait tout simplement. Alors le noiraud l'avait embrassé jusqu'à ce que le blond fonde entre ses bras. Ils retournèrent main dans la main vers la maison en silence, savourant les derniers rayons de soleil qui effleuraient leur visage. Sasuke observait du coin de l'œil son ange. À chaque jour, il réalisait à quel point il était amoureux de celui-ci. À quel point Naruto était magnifique et le plus magique dans ces moments-là était de réaliser que le blondinet l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Tout d'un coup, Naruto cessa de marcher, se pliant en deux, ses mains placées sur son ventre rebondit.

"Argg."

Immédiatement, le noiraud s'agenouilla devant son amoureux, puis déposa sa main droite sur le renflement de Naruto et chercha à détecter la prochaine contraction. Il se devait de savoir si c'était le véritable travail qui commençait ou si c'était uniquement un signe avant-coureur. Sasuke soupira de soulagement, ce n'était pas encore le véritable travail. Il se releva et prit son amoureux en mode princesse en ramassant en même temps le chapeau.

"Hé, Teme."

Naruto s'exclama pour la forme, car aussitôt dans les bras de son amoureux, il blottit son nez dans le cou de celui-ci pour respirer son odeur à chaque fois, cette action le calmait. Une fois à l'intérieur. Sasuke obligea son homme à s'asseoir sur la chaise berçante que Tsuchi leur avait offert pendant qu'il préparait le souper. Le noiraud regardait fréquemment à l'extérieur, le soleil était couché et leur ami n'était toujours pas de retour, ça l'inquiétait tout de même. Qui aurait cru, après toutes ces années, à fuir tout liens, toute émotion qu'il serait là dans une fermette en train d'éplucher des légumes en s'inquiétant pour un homme qui n'était pas de sa famille. Son ange l'avait réellement changé en un homme meilleu. Sasuke tourna le regard vers celui-ci et eut un sourire tendre, Naruto s'était de nouveau endormi. Ses cheveux qui avaient encore poussé lui cachait les yeux, il avait la bouche entre ouverte et ses deux mains placées protectrices sur son ventre. Sasuke regarda une fois de plus à l'extérieur, la nuit était définitivement tombée, mais Tsuchi n'était toujours pas revenu. L'Uchiha devait réveiller son amoureux pour l'aviser qu'il allait à la recherche de leur ami.

"Kitsune...Naruto..."

L'Uchiha avait délicatement déposé sa main sur l'épaule de son blond, il secoua doucement celle-ci, ne voulant pas faire peur à Naruto.

"Hmn ?"

"Naru. Tsuchi n'est toujours pas revenu, je vais aller à sa rencontre."

Le blondinet ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ceux-ci manifestaient déjà son inquiétude pour leur ami. Il tenta de se lever de sa chaise, mais la main ferme de Sasuke sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

"Non, tu restes ici. Tu as eu une contraction plus tôt, on ne peut pas prendre de risques."

Alors que le jinchûriki allait contester la porte arrière s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter, et tous les deux eurent leurs kunais en main, prêt à se défendre.

"Woua ! Woua ! Les garçons, c'est moi !"

Tsuchi apparut dans la lumière de la cuisine éclairée par les chandelles.

"Mais où étais-tu ?'

Questionna Sasuke d'une voix ferme les bras croisés sur la poitrine tapant du pied. Il présentait l'image exacte du père, qui attend de pied ferme son fils adolescent, qui rentre à la maison en retard. Naruto et Tsuchi explosèrent d'un petit rire prestement avalé lorsque l'Uchiha orienta un regard torve vers eux.

"Désolé Otouto. Nous l'avons mis en retard."

La voix d'Itachi ainsi que sa silhouette se détacha de la pénombre extérieure, pour entrer dans la maison suivie de près par Kisame. L'aîné des Uchiha semblait reposer en paix, ses cheveux étaient nattés en deux tresses très longues quasiment en bas de son dos. Il portait des vêtements normaux, un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse. Un sourire discret était présent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de son petit frère. Les deux Uchiha se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Itachi prenne Sasuke dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui retourna son embrassade, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Finalement, Sasuke se détacha de son frère pour regarder Kisame. Lui aussi s'était transformé, les traits durs qui parcouraient son visage auparavant, avaient presque tous disparu. Il portait pour sa part un pantalon brun ainsi qu'un t-shirt ordinaire à manches courtes, noires. Itachi se déplaça ensuite vers Naruto pour s'agenouiller devant lui.

"Comment ça va ?"

Itachi regarda tendrement le jinchûriki, il remarqua immédiatement que celui-ci semblait épuisé. Mais son sourire était toujours aussi magnifique et réchauffait son cœur. Celui-ci lui prit la main pour la déposer sur son ventre protubérant avant d'inviter du regard Kisame à faire pareil. L'homme-requin fit une accolade brève au frère de son amoureux avant de s'avancer précautionneusement vers le blondinet. Les deux arrivants placèrent leurs mains sur l'estomac de Naruto. Immédiatement, ils sentirent le petit être bougés à l'intérieur. Kisame eut un mouvement de recul sous la surprise en s'exclamant.

"Par Kami ! Il a bougé !"

"Naturellement, il est heureux de revoir ses oncles."

La voix fatiguée de Naruto leur répondit, les deux hommes étaient fascinés par les mouvements du petit miracle présent sous leurs mains. Le blondinet bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant que Sasuke s'avance pour déposer une main sur son l'épaule.

"Kitsune, veut-tu manger un peu avant d'aller dormir ?"

Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête baillant de nouveau, alors Sasuke se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto ne broncha pas se laissant aller. Ils escaladèrent silencieusement au deuxième étage, suivi du regard par les trois autres.

"Ils ont l'air bien. Encore une fois merci Tsuchi-San."

Le fermier balaya de la main les remerciements, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les deux jeunes gens avaient rendu sa vie monotone, en quelque chose de plus vivant, rempli de bonheur et de rire.

"Vous avez entrepris des rénovations ?"

La voix gutturale de Kisame surprit le fermier.

"Oui avec l'enfant qui arrive, je ne voulais pas voir les garçons garder leur petite chambre. Et puis je voulais que vous possédiez une place à vous lors de vos visites qui ne serait pas ma grange. Que vous pourrez appeler votre chez-vous, un endroit où vous serez toujours les bienvenus."

La réponse de Tsuchi surprit les deux anciens nunekin, celui-ci avait pensé à eux durant ses rénovations ?

"Faites pas cette tête, vous êtes aussi les nouveaux membres de ma famille."

Alors Tsuchi retourna achever le souper que Sasuke avait débuté, il dit par-dessus son épaule.

"En haut de la nouvelle annexe, première porte à gauche, c'est votre chambre. Allez défaire vos affaires, nous mangerons après."

Les deux voyageurs observaient le dos du fermier, toujours surpris de la nouvelle qu'ils venaient de recevoir, mais obéir tout de même et montèrent à l'étage. Itachi et Kisame furent surpris du travail accompli par Sasuke et Tsuchi. Le deuxième étage avait entièrement changé, celui-ci avait nettement été amélioré. L'aîné perçu de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre du fond qui devait être celle de son frère et de Naruto, Kisame ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de celle-ci, ébahi la chambre était sobre, mais tout en bois. Il y avait un cadre sculpté en bois avec le symbole du Clan Uchiha gravé. Un lit de grandeur moyenne était placé au milieu de la pièce, celui-ci semblait confortable, et il y avait une armoire en bois pour placer leurs vêtements. À la hâte, les deux hommes vidèrent méthodiquement leurs bagages, s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de redescendre en silence. Itachi remarqua que la lumière dans la chambre de son frère était éteinte. Ainsi le petit blond devait naturellement être endormi, le voir aussi fatigué l'inquiétait un peu. Mais en même temps, il était sûrement normal qu'il en soit ainsi, après tout le corps de l'homme n'était pas fait pour engendrer la vie. Une fois à la cuisine, Kisame était déjà en train d'aider le fermier à finaliser le repas du soir, son frère semblait absent.

"Il est allé s'occuper des animaux."

Tsuchi avait deviné aisément ses interrogations, il était en train de finaliser la confection d'onigiri. Kisame déposa soigneusement un bol de soupe sur la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke entra dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains ainsi que le visage une fois de retour, il prit place en bout de table. Itachi avait remarqué à quel point la vie à la campagne avait fait du bien à son otouto. Sa stature s'était raffermie, ses épaules avaient pris en carrure, ainsi que son avant-bras, et il avait enfin un teint relativement bronzé. Tsuchi déposa l'assiette d'onigiri sur la table.

"Itadekimasu !"

Les quatre hommes commencèrent à garnir leur bol de soupe, en plus de prendre un onigini pour accompagner le tout. Sasuke posa plein de questions à son frère pour connaître ce que les deux amoureux avaient fait depuis ces derniers mois. Itachi ne se fit pas prier pour expliquer que principalement les deux shinobis avaient voyagé. Tranquillement s'accordant le temps d'observer les villages, leur fonctionnement. Ils avaient vu plein de chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de regarder auparavant. Ils avaient réussis à se découvrir mutuellement pour de vrai. Ils avaient eu quelques confrontations suite à autant de temps passés ensemble, mais selon Kisame, ceci les avait rendus plus fort en tant de couple. Ils discutèrent ainsi longuement Tsuchi se joignant facilement à la conversation en expliquant quelques anecdotes que Sasuke avait vécu sur la ferme. En apprenant comment celle-ci fonctionnait. Le noiraud, pour sa part, décrivit l'évolution de la grossesse de Naruto, c'est drôle de changement d'habitude ainsi que culinaire. Ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir à discuter ensemble, l'unique chose qui leur manquait était la présence du petit rayon de soleil qui dormait paisiblement en haut.

Un peu plus tard, chacun se prépara pour la nuit. Tsuchi sortit une dernière fois à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que tous les animaux étaient où ils étaient supposés être. Tandis que Kisame et Itachi allèrent prendre une douche pour balayer la saleté du voyage. Avant de se glisser entre les draps impeccables qui les attendaient au deuxième étage. Sasuke entrebâilla sans bruit la porte de sa chambre, son amoureux dormait dos à la porte. Il avait glissé un oreiller sous son ventre pour enlever un peu de la pression qui l'incommodait. Le noiraud referma la porte dernière lui, sans bruit, il s'approcha du lit en retirant tous ses vêtements silencieusement pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Instinctivement, la main de Naruto saisit la sienne pour l'emmener vers lui, Sasuke se laissa faire. Il aimait dormir le torse contre le dos de son kitsune, sa main sur leur enfant. Ainsi que pouvoir respirer son odeur, cette odeur qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. L'Uchiha sentit son enfant bouger sous sa main, il souriait chaque fois que ceci arrivait. L'émotion qu'il ressentait était tellement intense qu'il ne possédait pas de mot pour la décrire. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Naruto, celui-ci l'avait embrassé tendrement en lui disant qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Dans ces moments-là, les deux ninjas restaient assis ensemble, chacun une main sur l'estomac du jinchûriki. Ils tentaient d'interagir avec leur enfant. Sous ses souvenirs agréables, Sasuke alla rejoindre Naruto dans le domaine des rêves.

* * *

Quelques heures ou quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke ne savait pas réellement, il fut réveillé brutalement par un cri de immense douleur et une solide poigne qui maintenait sa main en place.

"ARGGG"

Le noiraud fut instantanément parfaitement réveillé, il disposa sa main sur le ventre maternel de Naruto. Celui-ci était tendu au maximum et ultra dur. Les contractions avaient réellement débuté, il sentit nettement la prochaine arrivée.

"PUTAIN !"

Naruto hurla sa douleur, sa main tenant toujours fermement celle de son amoureux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Itachi à peine vêtu.

"Va chercher une bassine d'eau chaude, une serviette et donne moi scalpel dans le premier ti..."

"AAAAAAAAA!!"

Il fut interrompu par la poigne robuste de son kitsune sur sa main. Il devait se libérer avant que celui-ci ne lui la lui brise. Et qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de performer la césarienne. Kisame apparut à ses côtés, il tenta de défaire les doigts de Naruto, mais ceux-ci refusaient purement de bouger.

"Naru ! Naruto! Libère ma main !"

Le regard rouge vermeil se riva sur le sien, ses canines sortirent le défiant du regard

"J'en ai besoin pour faire à la césarienne, pour qu'on puisse apercevoir notre petit ange."

Ceci sembla calmer légèrement le jinchûriki, il relâcha avec effort sa prise sur celle de son amant, la main de Kisame prit sa place. Le blond hocha la tête pour le remercier. Au même moment, Itachi et Tsuchi apparurent dans la chambre, apportant tout ce dont Sasuke aurait besoin pour la suite. Celui-ci s'accorda le temps d'enfiler rapidement un sous-vêtement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler les fesses à l'air devant toute la maisonnée. Itachi alla se placer de l'autre côté de Naruto avec un linge mouillé qu'il déposa sur son front.

"Ça fait MALLLLL !"

La voix du blondinet arracha le cœur de son amoureux, il détestait ne pas être en mesure de lui donner un anesthésiant pour l'aider avec la douleur. Tsunade les avait avisés que ceci serait douloureux, mais Sasuke croyait que ni son blond ni lui-même avaient envisagé à quel point la douleur serait intenable. Il lui avait proposé, lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé, de le placer sous un léger genjutsu, mais Naruto avait refusé net. Il voulait être conscient durant toute la durée de son accouchement L'Uchiha se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau, sortit le scalpel qu'il avait au préalable déjà stérilisé, et il orienta la tête vers leur lit. Son blondinet était couvert de sueur, ses yeux rouges indiquaient que Kurama participait à un minimum à la naissance. Itachi mouillait de nouveau une fois le linge pour le remettre sur le front du blond. Tsuchi avait pris la deuxième main du jinchûriki, mais semblait supporter beaucoup moins bien que Kisame, la puissante prise de Naruto. Mais le fermier ne broncha pas, continuant à bouger légèrement son pouce sur le dessus de la main du blond pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Sasuke prit une bonne inspiration pour se calmer et se donner du courage. Il approcha donc le lit sans hésitation pour ensuite se placer entre les deux jambes de Naruto que celui-ci avait relevées. Le noiraud haussa son regard vers son amoureux, il voulait que celui-ci le regarde. Comme-ci il l'avait senti, le jinchûriki accrocha son regard avant de hocher la tête et laisser sortir un autre cri de douleur.

"Je vais amorcer la procédure. Naruto regarde-moi."

Sasuke suspendit soigneusement son geste jusqu'à ce que la contraction se termine et que le regard rougeâtre de son kitsune se dépose sur lui.

"Je vais maintenant couper la peau comme je te l'ai expliqué. Tu ne dois pas bouger, c'est extrêmement important."

Le jinchûriki mordit davantage ses lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de hoche positivement la tête, le cadet Uchiha orienta son attention vers Kisame et Tsuchi.

"Vous devez absolument conserver ses bras immobiles. Itachi remplace d'ici Tsuchi. Sans offense."

Le fermier se leva vivement avant d'aller prendre la place d'Itachi, tandis que celui-ci alla prendre la main de Naruto. Celui-ci serra de toutes ses forces, les contractions se rapprochaient rapidement. Le noiraud savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'enfant commence à manquer d'oxygène. Il attendit patiemment que la contraction se termine. Une fois celle-ci passée, il appuya délicatement la lame du scalpel sur la peau distendue du ventre de son amoureux. Tsunade lui avait laissé d'excellentes explications, la coupure devait se faire quelques centimètres en haut des poils pubiens, le sang coula et Naruto hurla de douleur. Le cœur du noiraud, ce sera dans sa poitrine, mais il se devait de continuer s'il ne voulait pas perdre leur enfant. L'Uchiha utilisait son sharingan pour s'assurer qu'il ne coupait pas trop profondément. Ainsi qu'il longeait la ligne imaginaire dont Tsunade lui avait fait le dessin dans ses instructions. Une fois cette étape délicate terminée, il laissa tomber le scalpel dans la bassine d'eau et utilisa ses mains pour doucement agrandir l'ouverture qu'il venait de faire son amoureux pleurait incontrôlablement. Ceci inquiétait Sasuke, il ne fallait pas que celui-ci perde conscience Tsuchi sembla avoir la même lignée de pensées. Car il s'approcha précautionneusement de l'oreille droite de Naruto et il sembla lui parler. L'ancien nunekin ne savait pas ce que le fermier disait, mais cela sembla fonctionner, car le jinchûriki sembla reprendre un peu le contrôle sur lui-même ainsi que sa respiration. Sasuke reporta son attention sur ses mains qui avaient réussi à agrandir l'ouverture assez pour qu'il puisse aller chercher son enfant. Il sentit le sac amniotique lorsqu'il attira vers lui, le sac se brisa déversant son contenu sur Sasuke, l'estomac de Naruto, ainsi que le lit. À la hâte, il suivit à la lettre les instructions de Tsunade, prit son enfant par les pieds la tête par en bas, il alla chercher avec ses doigts le mucus qui était pris dans la bouche du bébé. Celui-ci se mit alors à hurler sa frustration d'être manipulé ainsi, de plus il avait froid. Kisame apparut avec la couverture que Sasuke avait achetée quelques mois auparavant. Le noiraud enroula immédiatement son fils dans celle-ci, oui, il avait bel et bien vu, il avait un fils. Il braqua son regard rempli de larmes vers Naruto, qui lui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, malgré ce qu'il venait de subir. Celui-ci lui tendit les bras, il s'approcha avec leur fils, mais avant qu'il puisse déposer celui-ci, Naruto se crispa avant de hurler une nouvelle fois de douleur. Sasuke perdit toutes ses couleurs, que se passait-il ? Il avait tout suivi à la lettre, il n'avait rien omis, alors pourquoi donc son amoureux avait-il toujours mal ? Tsuchi s'était approché pour prendre son fils pour que le noiraud puisse retourner vers l'incision pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Putain, Su'ke ! Pourquoi ça fait encore aussi mal ?!"

Naruto jura entre ses dents serrés, tentant de gérer sa douleur du mieux qu'il pouvait, il avait blêmi considérablement, il suait aussi à grosses gouttes.

"Je ne sais pas... Attends."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choi...ARRRR!!!"

Sasuke se dépêcha de retourner à sa place d'origine, la plaie saignait un peu, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Donc il remit ses mains délicatement dans l'incision et tâta, cherchant la raison de la douleur de son amoureux. Il sentit alors un deuxième sac amniotique, il éleva un regard surpris vers son kitsune qui le regardait anxieusement.

"Il... Il... Il y a un deuxième bébé !"

"QUOI ?"

La voix éreintée du blondinet avait atteint une octave supplémentaire alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient encore plus grands, ses deux mains se plaçant devant sa bouche. Les trois autres hommes se regardèrent surpris par la nouvelle. Tsuchi leva les yeux du premier bébé qu'il était en train de nettoyer et d'habiller, pendant que celui-ci continuait de hurler son mécontentement. Sasuke reprit une meilleure position pour être en mesure, une fois de plus, de sortir délicatement le deuxième enfant surprise. Une fois de plus, le sac éclata à peine sorti de l'estomac de Naruto, les éclaboussant une fois de plus, le noiraud eut les larmes aux yeux et regarda son kitsune.

"C'est une fille, mon amour ! Nous avons une fille !"

La petite ne pleurait pas, mais avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait dévisager son père, se demandant ce qui se passait. L'Uchiha fit les mêmes gestes qu'il avait faits avec son frère, et à ce moment-là, elle se mit aussi à hurler. Kisame s'approcha pour guider, Sasuke sous le choc, vers le blondinet qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, en même temps que de rire incontrôlablement. L'homme requin s'installa pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre surprise dans le ventre du blond. Ensuite il épongea le sang avant de refermer le tout d'une main experte. Les deux amoureux se regardaient incrédules, s'embrassant dans un mélange de pleurs et de rires. Itachi avait été récupéré le petit garçon pour l'apporter à ses parents,pendant que Tsuchi s'occupait de la petite. Naruto semblait être sur le point de perdre connaissance, mais tendis les bras vers son fils. Itachi le déposa délicatement, Sasuke était assis presque sur son amoureux tant il était proche. Il contempla son homme, puis son fils. Tsuchi arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour déposer la petite dans les bras du noiraud. Les amoureux ne parvenaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient deux enfants, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais détecté la deuxième présence. Mais ils s'en foutaient complètement car ils étaient déjà fous des d'eux.

"Avez-vous une idée de comment vous allez les appelés ?"

La voix rocailleuse de Kisame les sortie de leur contemplation. Naruto les yeux presque fermés, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son amoureux. Sasuke prit tendrement le deuxième poupon, juste avant que le blondinet sombre dans un sommeil réparateur. L'Uchiha contempla tendrement ses enfants embrassant le front de ceux-ci à tour de rôle.

"Notre fils s'appellera Gekkô. Notre fille, sera nommée Nikkô."

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête devant cet excellent choix de noms. Après tout, le fils avait la chevelure d'ébène de son père, alors que la petite avait les épis blonds de Naruto. Tsuchi et Itachi tentèrent du mieux qu'ils purent de nettoyer le lit sans déranger les nouveaux parents et les petits miracles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kisame apparut avec deux biberons de lait de chèvre, qu'il avait préparé en avance pour être prêt au moment venu. Il les tendit à Sasuke, celui-ci les prit distraitement trop occupés à contempler ses enfants, il semblait avoir oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Itachi sourit devant ce tableau attachant, il était satisfait de savoir que finalement son frère serait enfin entièrement heureux qu'il avait de nouveau une famille. Tsuchi, Kisame et l'aîné Uchiha sortirent de la chambre pour donner de l'intimité aux nouveaux parents. Les trois hommes étaient extrêmement heureux d'avoir eu le privilège d'assister à la naissance de Gekkô ainsi que Nikkô. Leur vie serait maintenant complète, elle serait remplie de bonheur, de rire et de joie.

* * *

_**1 semaine plus tard. Konoha, bureau de l'Hokage.** _

Tsunade finissait de signer les derniers rapports de mission. À l'extérieur, la neige recouvrait de son doux manteau les rues de Konoha. Celle-ci rendait la vue féerique avec la lumière du soleil couchant. Tout à coup, un tapotement se fit entendre et en relevant les yeux vers la fenêtre, elle aperçut un aigle. Celui-ci attendait patiemment qu'elle lui ouvre, elle se leva donc tendis sa main vers l'aigle. Celui-ci grimpa sur sa main, lui donna un léger coup de bec ce qui perça légèrement la peau. Le petit trou laissa échapper une toute petite goutte de sang. Puis tout à coup, au lieu de l'oiseau, elle se retrouva avec un parchemin. Pour ne rien risquer, elle apposa des jutsus sur la pièce pour qu'elle soit l'unique à en connaître le contenu. Elle déplia le parchemin, laissant tomber une photo où deux bambins, un garçon brun et une petite fille blonde dormaient paisiblement. Elle se jeta donc sur le parchemin, elle ne put empêcher une multitude de larmes de couler de bonheur ainsi que de chagrin, mais plus que tout de fierté.

_"Chère Tante T,_

_Nous ne saurons jamais comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Nous savons que de t'envoyer cette lettre est un risque, mais tu vaux bien ce petit geste après ce que nous avons appris._

_L'accouchement s'est bien passé, nous avons eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir un deuxième miracle ! Nous devons t'avouer que nous avons eu peur au début, mais en voyant ces têtes d'ange, l'amour a pris le dessus. Nous voulions que tu saches que tout va bien pour nous. Nos deux merveilles sont en excellente santé, je pense qu'ils nous en feront vivre de toutes les couleurs plus tard ._

_Sache que tu resteras dans nos cœurs, tu as été une mère, une sœur et une grand-mère pour moi. Même si Hiryû ne me le dit pas, je sais qu'il t'est reconnaissait. Nos vies ne se recroiseront pas, mais tu es une part de nos vies qui restera à jamais gravé en nous._

_Porte toi bien ma tante. Nous vivrons une vie sans regrets, et regarderons vers l'avant, quoique le destin nous réserve._

_P.S : cette photo a été prise pour que tu saches ce que tu nous as permis d'accomplir. Elle ne sera visible que par toi._

_Taiyô"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gekkô signifie clair de lune
> 
> Nikkô signifie ensoleillement


End file.
